Second Chances
by RedTailedHawkens
Summary: It's 2015, and a lot has changed since Zoe arrived in Bluebell. Some people followed there hearts, others were to scared to try. The latter let lots of chances slip through their fingers, but a certain turn of events just might give them a second chance.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first Hart of Dixie Fan-fiction, so please be nice. I expect this chapter will be a little confusing, so if you have any questions please send them my way. I am always open to reviews of the questioning or commenting variety. In fact, I thrive on them. I hope you enjoy.

Second Chances

Prologue

November 2015

Wade Kinsella was on his usual beer run. It had been a long night, and Wade was tired. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with a brew and a video game, but fate had other plans. Just as Wade was pulling out of the parking lot, his phone started to buzz. He looked down. "Shit." He swore, nearly avoiding the driver in front of him who screamed some obscenity out his window at him. Wade rolled his eyes, and pulled over.

He did not recognize the number, but the area code was New York. In spite of his better judgment, he picked up, "Hello?"

"Hello, is the Wade Kinsella?" the voice sounded very professional, sort of detached and impersonal. Maybe that was just how all New York people talked. _Except one_, he thought.

"Who wants to know?" Wade asked.

"This is Dr. Macintyre from New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell. A Wade Kinsella is listed as a main contact for a Dr. Zoe Hart."

Wade's throat caught in his chest, "Yeah, this is Wade Kinsella. What trouble has that girl gotten herself into?" he said, tried to keep the terror out of his voice. The woman was a doctor. This was probably just a professional thing. It had to be.

"I'm afraid I need to verify your identity before giving you any of the details, but if you could get down here, I'd be more than happy to speak with you. Oh, and don't forget to bring identification."

The man hung up. Wade's heart was hammering in his chest. What could have possibly happened that they would need to call him? Without even considering, he turned around and started driving for the airport.

* * *

><p>When Zoe Hart woke up, she was surrounded by unfamiliar faces. She felt odd, slouched down, but when she tried to sit up, she felt like somebody had put a sledgehammer to her head. She collapsed back with a groan, and one of the people leaning over her started towards her, but was held back by another. She tried to focus. There were only three people in the room. A man who looked like he was maybe in his late forties, wearing a lab coat and a stethoscope, a girl wearing scrubs and looking back and forth between Zoe and a machine that was bleeping, and a man who was probably late twenties, early thirties, wearing a flannel shirt.<p>

"Don't strain yourself. You've been through quite an ordeal." The man in the lab coat said.

"What happened?" was all she could think to say.

"You were in an accident Dr. Hart." The man said. Zoe turned to the woman in scrubs, assuming this was the doctor he was talking to. When the woman didn't respond, Zoe looked back at the man curiously, "Wait, what?"

"Dr. Hart, what happened to you would be a shock for anybody. You may be repressing the trauma of it. Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

Zoe pointed to herself, "you're asking me?" she asked, confused.

"Well, yes." The doctor said in an annoying patient voice. _Doctors can be so annoying._ She thought. Zoe started to search through her memory. Those words, "_what is that last thing you remember"_ echoing in her ears. She closed her eyes, thinking, and then she clenched them tighter, racking her brain. How was this possible? What was happening? She started hyperventilating and felt a hand on her arm, giving it what she knew was intended to be a reassuring squeeze.

"What's wrong with her?" she heard somebody say in a cute southern accent. The voice sounded worried, frantic almost.

"Zoe, you need to breathe." She heard a woman's voice, she assumed the lady in the scrubs, say.

Finally, she opened her eyes, looking around frantically. "Where am I? What's going on? What happened to me? I demand to know-?" the words were coming out so fast they were almost impossible to understand, and then suddenly, she stopped. Her voice failed her as her eyes and throat filled up with tears.

"She looks terrified, Macintyre. What'd you do to her?" she heard a tone of protectiveness is his voice, and for some reason, it calmed her down a little.

Finally, she voiced the question that she had not even dared think, the question that terrified her to her very core, "Who am I?"

The hand pulled back from her arm, and she found she missed the reassuring warmth it had provided.

"What does she mean by that?"

"It appears the trauma of her accident has caused her to forget more than just the accident."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, it appears she has amnesia."

"Amnesia! You tellin' me she ain't got a clue who she is?" Wade felt like his world was crashing down. How could she not know who she was? How could she have forgotten him? How could she have forgotten … well… everything?

"Well, not exactly. Very few cases are full blown. Her memory is more likely only missing temporarily. What she needs is to be surrounded by familiar people and places, put in situations that may help bring back her memory."

"Excuse me, people who are acting like I am no longer in the room. I realize all the little details of amnesia are fascinating and it would be great to go on and on until Farmer John here knows enough to write a thesis, but maybe the girl who has no memory of anything could have a few questions answered first."

Wade smiled in spite of himself. That was the Zoe he knew and loved, "Well, it doesn't look like you forgot how to be sassy."

"Miss Hart, I'd be happy to answer your questions. Would you like Mr. Kinsella here to wait outside?"

The doctor motioned to the flannel farmer. Zoe thought for a minute, "That depends, who is he?"

"Wade Kinsella," he said, reaching out his hand and gently shaking hers, "Pleased to re-meet ya doc."

Zoe looked at him puzzled.

"Mr. Kinsella here is on your list of emergency contacts, as well as Candice Hart, George Tucker, Lemon Breeland-Hayes, and Lavon Hayes."

"Well, where are they?"

"Mr. Tucker and Mr. and Mrs. Hayes have not called back, but Mrs. Hart said that she would be here as soon as she could."

"And who are all these people to me?"

"Well, I believe Mrs. Hart is your mother, and I believe the rest are friends in one way or another."

Zoe looked at Wade, "If we're friends, he knows more about me than I do right now. He might as well stay. As long as you two don't start up with the side conversations again." Dr. Macintyre nodded. "Now, what's my name?" Zoe asked, her mind spinning from the weirdness of the question.

"Your name is Zoe Hart."

"And am I a doctor?"

"Do you remember being a doctor?"

"No, you kept calling me Doctor Hart before. I thought you were referring to the nurse or something, but if my last names Hart…"

"Well, you seem to me to be a very sensible girl. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to keep you here for a few more nights, just to make sure you're okay physically, then, all the people on your contact list and I are going to talk about what place would be most comfortable for you to stay. I understand you have moved around quite a bit in the last few years, and you need to be somewhere that feels comfortable and familiar if you are going to get your memory back."

"If?"

"There is always a margin of error Dr. Hart. You'll know that when you get your doctor memories back. Now, I'm going to go out into the hall, and discuss a few things with Mr. Kinsella here. When we're done, he'll come back in to say goodbye, unless you don't want him to, and then he'll probably go home, again, unless you don't want him to. While you're waiting, is there anything I can get you to make you feel a little more comfortable?"

"My memory wouldn't hurt." Zoe said, slumping father down on her pillow. Wade smirked.

* * *

><p>"So, she's going to be okay?" Wade asked, feeling his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest.<p>

"It appears so."

"And she'll get her memory back?"

"I hope so."

Wade felt like strangling the man, "God, can't you give me a real answer doc?"

"Her odds are good, but medicine is not always exact, especially when dealing with something as delicate as the brain. Now, before you see her again, we need to discuss what you can tell her."

"What I can-?"

"Zoe has no memory of anything, not even her own name. That is a terrifying feeling. Telling her anything too big or surprising may overwhelm her. Start with small things, but let her figure things out for herself. Don't tell her all about her life. She needs to remember it. There are some basics she needs to know, like where she lives and how old she is, but any big decisions she made, or things that happened to her may come as a great shock to her. She needs to adjust to the sound of her own name right now. Don't tell her more than she asks, and if you are unsure about a subject, call me," the doctor took a business card out of his jacket pocket. "Now, why don't you go say goodbye? Treat her as you normally would, but don't overdo it."

Wade nodded. This was so much to take in. He heard the doctor say in a slightly condescending voice, "Zoe, would you like to say goodbye to Mr. Kinsella?" He couldn't hear what Zoe said, but the doctor nodded in his direction.

* * *

><p>Wade came in and sat down in the visitors' chair by Zoe's bed.<p>

"I'll give you two some privacy." Dr. Macintyre said as he closed the door behind him.

"So," Wade started, spreading his arms out questioningly.

"So." Zoe said, unsure what to say.

They sat in silence for a minute, "Um, weird seeing you in a hospital as a patient." Wade tried.

Zoe nodded, "Yeah, 'cause I'm a doctor."

"That's right."

More silence, "Look. You're gonna need to help me out here; my brain is basically a blank void."

"That's not true. You're talking, got a good grasp of the English language, verbs, and when to use 'em and the like. And you know what a doctor is, and I assume you know how to feed yourself or use the bathroom. You know plenty of stuff."

And just like that, Zoe burst into tears.

Wade's first instinct was to comfort her, but he was not sure it that was what she needed, "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta … I'll go."

"No," Zoe said through tears, "Don't go. I'm sorry. I just, god, what is wrong with me, bawling in front of a complete stranger. I must be the weakest, weepiest girl in the world."

"Hey, now, that's not true. Don't go saying stuff like that about my friend Zoe Hart. Because you know what, you are not weak. In fact, you are the strongest person I know. You are brave, and resourceful, and you know how to take care of yourself. Now, does that sound like a weak girl to you, because to me it sounds pretty damn strong? And as for weepy, you rarely shed a tear, even when nobody would blame you for it. You're smart enough to know that tears don't help, and when you do cry, it's only because you've been snowballed by something meteor-sized in your life, and you need to let it out. And, you know what, there is nothing wrong with that. Because there is nothing Zoe Hart can't handle. And if there is one thing in this world I know for sure, it's that Zoe Hart is gonna be okay."

Zoe looked up at him, smiling a little through her tears, "Who are you exactly?"

Wade's heart stung for a minute, having Zoe not know who he was, but he answered her quickly, "Wade, remember."

"Okay, but, to me. Who are you to me?"

"Well, I'm, you know, Wade." He said, struggling with the question. Zoe gave him her patented, _Are-you-kidding-me?-That's-what-you're-going-with_ look, and Wade grinned a little at the familiar facial expression, "I'm you're friend."

"Well, thank you, Wade. Really. I mean, I'm still terrified as hell, and for all I know you're pretending you're my friend Wade, when you're really some axe murderer trying to trick me, but what you said, it helped."

Wade smiled down at her. She was the same woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago, now lying here scared, and alone, and needing to be taken care of, and she was looking at him gratefully, because he had helped her, and he felt home.

Wade's phone started to buzz.

"I thought you're not supposed to have cellphones in hospital rooms."

"Yeah, you're not." Wade said, "Um, I should get going." Then, without thinking about it, he leaning down, and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered in surprise, but she didn't protest. "Sleep tight, Zoe Hart."

"Goodnight Wade." He headed for the door when he heard her call to him quietly.

"Wade?"

"Yeah."

"Will you come visit me again?"

Wade nodded, "Wild horses couldn't stop me." he smiled at her, and she returned it with a weak one of her own.

* * *

><p>Once Wade was back in the waiting room, he took out his cell, and checked who had called.<p>

George.

Wade put George's number in and waited for him to answer. It didn't take long, "Wade?" he heard a frantic voice ask.

"Hey George."

"Hey, I just got the call about Zoe, but my flight is snowed in and I can't get there yet. I really hate these planes, and the snow right now. Have you seen her? Is she okay? What's going-?"

"Whoa. George, calm down there, okay. Yes, I've seen her, and yes, she's fine. There was an accident, but she is going to make a full physical recovery."

"What do you mean a full _physical _recovery?"

"Well, her brain got rattled a little-"

"Wade, you sure as hell better not be pulling my leg-"

"I'm not. Look, Zoe's just got some memory loss, but the doctor says it will probably go away-"

"Well did you talk to her? How's she feeling? Does she need anything? There's a drug store around here.

"Nah, there not sendin' her home for a couple days. Look, she's freaked, she doesn't remember who she is or what her life is. The doctor will fill you in on the details, but I honestly believe it will all be okay, and if it makes you feel any better, I can stay here until they kick me out."

"What? You're at the hospital now?"

"Yeah."

""Good. Okay, we'll, I'll be there as soon as I can. In the mean time, Wade, take good care of my fiancé."


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your kind and generous reviews! I have never gotten such a response for a Fan-fiction before. It meant so much to me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and remember, things that don't seem to make sense, may be explained later, but I always welcome questions and reviews. Enjoy.

Chapter One

"So, this is where I live?" Zoe asked, gazing at the plantation as Wade pulled the truck in.

"Well, it used to be. You moved out a while ago, but as you haven't been in your new place long, this place has a hell of a lot more memories. Everyone thought it would be better for you to stay here, get your memory back and all."

Zoe nodded. It had been five days since she had woken up without any memory of who she was. Those five days were all she remembered, and most of them were spent in a hospital bed, being visited by concerned people who she barely recognized.

"I'll bring your bags in and help you get settled."

"But, if I've been living somewhere else, won't most of my stuff be there?"

"George already picked up your stuff and brought it over."

"George." Zoe said, thoughtfully, "That's that nice man with the black hair who came to visit me in the hospital?"

"That's right." Wade said, grimacing a little. George Tucker was his best friend, but he did not like talking about him with Zoe.

Wade took the key out of the ignition, and went around to the side of the truck to open the door for Zoe.

"Well, I guess chivalry isn't so dead after all." She said, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, well, you know what they say, small towns are friendly."

"Well, I appreciate it, but could you do me a favor?" Zoe asked. Her face looked serious. Wade nodded for her to go on, "Don't treat me like I'm helpless, okay? I already feel lost enough."

Wade nodded, understandingly, "I wouldn't dare. You forget, you know how to hit a man where it hurts."

"What, in the balls?"

Wade laughed.

Just then, the screen burst open and a bubbly blond came running out towards them. Before Zoe could react, the blond threw her arms around Zoe,

"Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried. You know, when Lavon and I got the call, we felt just horrible. You going through all this and us out of the country! I was frantic when I heard, just frantic. Really, I thought you must be in so much pain, poor thing."

"Careful Lemon, you're gonna squash her." Said the deep voice of a tall, African American man who was standing in the doorway, smiling at them.

The blond stepped back, giving Zoe room to breathe, "So, I'm guessing you're Lemon then?"

"Yes. Oh, dear, I must have scared the daylights out of you, you thinking I'm a stranger running up to hug you."

"Now that you mention it…" Zoe said with a nervous chuckle. _Who names their kid Lemon?_ She thought.

"Well, I'm just glad you're all right. You gave us quite a scare. Lavon and me, this is Lavon," she said, pointing at the man in the doorway, "well, we had been so busy in work lately, we decided to take a vacation, and we promised we wouldn't get distracted by work, so we left our cellphones behind, and went to this spa resort place in India. It was wonderful, of course, but when we got back yesterday and heard the messages from the doctor, well, you can imagine how worried we were. They can't give too much personal information on a cell phone 'cause anyone could hear it, so we just knew you'd been in an accident. When we got down there you were asleep, and they didn't want to wake you, so we just talked to the doctor, and of course, the amnesia is terrible, but it could have been so much worse. I'm just so glad you're all right."

She moved to hug Zoe again, and Zoe stood there awkwardly as this odd southern blond gushed over her health.

"It's nice of ya'll to let Zoe stay in her old residence." Wade said to Lavon, hoping it would distract Lemon. He could tell Zoe was squirming.

"Of course. Zoe's always welcome here. She's family as far as I'm concerned."

Lemon looked over at Lavon, "Well, if she's family, how come you're dawdling on the porch instead of coming out and greeting her?"

"I didn't want to overwhelm her." Lavon said.

Lemon turned to him, her face annoyed and her tone huffy, "And just what are you insinuating?"

"I think your husband was saying that you've nearly strangled the girl twice now." Wade said teasingly.

"Well, excuse me for being happy she's all right. You both should be ashamed of yourselves, shrugging this off like it's nothing, joking and hanging back. Zoe needs love and support from all her friends right now, and you two are just acting like nothing's wrong."

Wade's stomach churned. Of course he was worried about Zoe; her health and well-being had been all he had thought about for the past five days, but he knew he needed to put on a brave face for her.

"Now, come on Lemon, we all care about Zoe," Lavon said, "but she's been through a lot, and we're just trying to handle it right."

"I'm just curious, is this whole, talking about me like I'm not around thing because of the amnesia, or this just how my friends normally treat me?" Zoe asked, an annoyed edge in her voice.

"Course not." Wade said, "Zoe, the last thing anybody wants to do is offend you."

"And I guess you think that will be easier if you don't talk to me? Well, while I see your logic, I'd much prefer to be treated like a human being, not an inanimate object." Zoe grabbed her bag from Wade, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get settled." She headed for the front door, realized she'd have to pass Lavon to get there, and decided to go around the back.

Wade rolled his eyes. Zoe always knew just how to be a sexy little thorn in his side. Despite her desire not to feel helpless, there is no way she could remember where to go. If you weren't familiar with it, the plantation was a difficult place to navigate, especially if you didn't know what you were looking for. "I guess I better go after her."

* * *

><p>When he finally found her, she was circling around the building, and it did not look like the first time either. You had to hand it to her, that girl would not admit defeat. She would never admit to being lost.<p>

"You want me to show you where it is?"

"I can find it." Zoe said defiantly, but her voice was a little unsure.

"Well, then how about I just walk over to where it is, and if you happen by, we'll call it luck?"

"Don't patronize me."

"Like I said before doc, I wouldn't dare."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

" 'Cause you're a doctor, remember?"

"I remember," Zoe snapped. She was a bit sensitive when the subject of her memory, or lack there of came up, "but, I thought we were friends. Isn't doc kind of impersonal?"

Wade chuckled, "I like to think of it more as a term of endearment."

"Then what do I call you?"

Wade thought for a second, "Sex-God."

Zoe burst out laughing, "Okay, I may not remember much, but there is no way I would call you that."

"You thought it fit. I told you it was a little weird, but you were a determined little thing. Finally, I gave in."

Zoe nodded, smiling, "That must have been quite the sacrifice." She said sarcastically.

Wade shrugged. "Yeah, well, you do what you gotta do for friends."

"Uh, huh." Zoe said, humor in her face. It was nice seeing her laugh again; she had been pretty blue since the accident, not that Wade could blame her.

"So, either I didn't give you a nickname, or it's something you don't want to tell me, like bed-wetter."

"Nope, no bed-wetting, just Sex-God." Zoe laughed again, "What, you saying you don't think I'm sexy. I'm wounded."

"It's not that. I didn't mean I would never nickname _you_ that; it was that I would never give a nickname like that to anyone. It's just so …" Zoe shook her head.

Wade smiled, "So you do think I'm sexy then." Zoe didn't respond, "I knew it."

"I think I have a new nickname for you Wade, Mr. Bighead."

"Well, I like the bit about being big, but you think maybe you could reference another body part."

"I'm sorry, how did we become friends?"

Wade laughed, "We just bust each other's balls sometimes."

"Really?" Zoe asked. Her face was a little more serious now, so Wade got serious too.

"Yeah. Listen, I may not be the best guy, and we may have our share of rows, but at the end of the day, you know I care about ya."

Zoe was silent for a moment, "Okay, lead on McDuff."

"You couldn't remember you're name, but you remember pop culture references?"

"Don't ask me to explain it. I don't remember how to be a doctor."

* * *

><p>Zoe was sitting on her bed, thinking. It was so weird, seeing room that had apparently been hers for the first time. There were pictures of people she did not know. There was a wedding picture of Lemon and Lavon, and she was standing in the wedding party, wearing a dress so ugly she had to be a bridesmaid. There was another girl in the picture, wearing a dress similar to, but not exactly the same as the one she was wearing. She looked a lot like Lemon. Zoe assumed she must be a relative. Neither George, nor Wade were in the picture. In fact, she noticed she did not have a lot of pictures of George, almost none in fact. There were a couple of him by himself, one of him, her and Wade, and one of him and a little girl with brown hair and glasses. His daughter? No, he was too young. There were more pictures of the girl with glasses. Maybe she was Zoe's sister or something. But if she were her sister, wouldn't she have come to see her in the hospital? She looked for pictures of Wade, but the only one she could find was the one of her, him, and George. It was odd, how few pictures she had of these people in her life. Maybe she had a photo album or something. If she found some more pictures, maybe it would jog her memory a little. She was about to get up and search through one of the drawers when she heard a knock, "May I come in?" she heard a voice say.<p>

"Um," she did not know who it was, but what if it was somebody she knew? She did not want to insult them by turning them away if she wouldn't normally, "Who is it?"

There was a pause, and then the voice said, "It's George."

"Oh, right, George. Yeah, come in."

He opened the door and stepped inside, "How are you doing? Settling in okay?"

Zoe shrugged, "I guess. Considering." George looked at her. He was smiling, but it did not quite reach his eyes, "Um, are _you_ okay?"

George laughed, "All you're going through and you're worried about me. That's the Zoe I know and love." He stopped on the words, remembering that he was not supposed to shock her with the idea that she cared deeply for and was engaged to a man who was, at the moment, literally a stranger to her. Then he remembered that she knew they were friends, and he could have meant platonic love. It had hurt so much to have to hide all the pictures of them. Him and Zoe arm-in-arm at the fair. Him and Zoe kissing. Him and Zoe at their engagement party. He left the only picture that showed no signs of their involvement, but it was slowly killing him. He looked at her. It hurt so much to have her look up at him and not know who he was, to see her eyes empty of that loving look she gave him, to see her finger without the ring. The doctors had given it back to him. He was holding on to it, until she was ready to wear it again. ever since they gave it to him, he kept it in his pocket at all times, a reminder of his Zoe. She would come back to him; she had too.

"So, uh, what you been up to?"

"Just trying to jog my memory, but nothing in here seems to be helping. I thought maybe if I could find a photo album, the pictures might help. Will you help me look?" she asked him.

"No need. I moved all you're stuff over here, remember." He went over to the bed and bent down and pulled an album out from under it. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Zoe said, smiling up at him.

She opened the book. The first thing she saw was a woman who she recognized as the woman who had visited her in the hospital a few times holding a little pink bundle. "Is that me?"

"Sure is. You were a cute baby, though quite a handful the way your mom tells it."

George thought back to just a few short months ago. He and Zoe had just told her mom, Lavon, and Lemon that they were engaged. Lemon, whom he had once been engaged to, was a little shocked at first, but then hugged Zoe and started talking to her about seating charts and things. Between her engagement to George, her wedding to Lavon, and her position and a Bluebell Belle, Lemon knew quite a lot about planning a wedding.

* * *

><p>"<em>We just want small." Zoe had said, "I mean, we love each other, and we know that. And we want everybody else to know it, but we don't need a million guests to do that."<em>

"_Yeah, we were thinking a nice church wedding. I'm sure Reverend Mayfair will be more than happy to do the honors."_

"_My, when I first met you, I never would of thought you'd want a small-town church weddin' "Lemon said._

"_When you first met me, you'd rather have danced at my funeral." Zoe said with a smile._

"_Well, I'm just glad that's all in the past now."_

"_Are you two thinking of having kids?" Zoe's mother asked._

"_Mom!"_

"_I'm just curious. Because, you need to be prepared, lord knows I wasn't, and this one was a handful, quite a crier. That's probably genetic, you might want to take that into account in making your decision."_

"_Well, I guess it depends on whether or not we can keep our hands off each other." George said, chuckling._

"_Well, if that's the deciding fact, I definitely see kids in our future." Zoe said. She had smiled at him, that gleam in her eye that shone just for him, and he smiled back at her, looking at this beautiful girl who had captured his heart, unable to believe she was his._

* * *

><p>"Okay, so was this Halloween, or was I just really enthusiastic about my future?" Zoe said. She was looking at a picture of her seven-year-old self dressed up in a doctor's outfit.<p>

George laughed, "I think it was a costume party. Some girl's birthday."

"Were you there?" Zoe asked, curiously.

"Uh, no, that was when you lived in New York."

Zoe set the book down, "You mean I didn't grow up in Bluebell."

George tried to stifle a laugh; he was only partially successful, "No, you didn't."

"Well, I guess that explains why I haven't had the urge to say ya'll. You know I've been wondering about that."

George laughed. Zoe laughed with him.

* * *

><p>Wade didn't like leaving Zoe on her own, but he knew he could not be there every second of every day. Besides, she needed time to think, to figure things out. Still, he was glad when he got off work and could head over to check in on her. When he got there, he saw Zoe laughing through the window. And he saw she wasn't alone. George Tucker was in there, laughing with her. Wade shook his head. What had he been thinking? That things were different now? Sure, Zoe didn't know that she was with George, but she was still Zoe, George was still George, and Wade was still just Wade. Eventually, her memories would come back, and he's been in exactly the same place. Why was he doing this to himself?<p>

* * *

><p>Zoe looked out the window, and saw Wade standing there. He looked upset. The laugh fell from Zoe's face.<p>

"You okay?" George asked.

Zoe nodded at him, then turned her head back to the window, but Wade was gone.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Lemon sat in the kitchen peeling potatoes. She had already peeled eight, but she needed more.

"What do you need all those potatoes for?" Lavon asked, reaching for a peel and plopping it in his mouth.

"There for Zoe's welcome home dinner. And don't eat the peels."

"Why?"

"Because I'm still miffed at you about earlier for not backing me up. Besides, I might need them."

"Lemon, come on now, I was just trying to do what would work for Zoe."

"Well, so was I. Considering that you two have been friends longer, I figured you'd be giving her the warmest welcome possible."

"I'm just not sure it's would she needs."

Lemon shook her head, "I'm going to the store. Don't you touch those potatoes!"

* * *

><p>Zoe stared at the clock. It was so odd, but when she was in the hospital, the one thing she knew was that at exactly 11:30 a.m., Wade would come to see her. Today was her first full day being out of the hospital. The clock said 12:05.<p>

Zoe sighed. She had not seen Wade since yesterday. She had been sure she had seen him when her and George were talking; in fact, the more she thought about it, the more certain she became. He had been there. She knew it. But why had he looked so sad? And why had he left?

* * *

><p>"Need a hand?" Lemon jumped at the voice.<p>

"Oh, Wade, you scared me," she said, putting her hand on her heart. Wade chuckled; overreacting was classic Lemon. Wade had been picking some things up when he saw her trying to reach something on the top shelf, so he had come over. The startling her was not really intentional, but it had been fun.

"So … ?"

Lemon thought for a minute, then remembered, "Oh, yes please." Wade reached up and got her what she had been trying so desperately to grab.

"Plastic ware. Must be a big party in the works."

"As a matter of fact there is; Zoe's welcome home party."

Wade's chest seized up a little, "Yeah, well, that sounds like a great idea. I mean, if I had only woken up a week ago with no clue of who I was, the first thing I would want would be to be surrounded by a bunch of strangers I'm supposed to know in a small space at a forced social gathering."

"The doctor said she needs to be surrounded by what's familiar. And I do not appreciate you and Lavon blocking my every attempt to help."

"Now, I don't want to get in the middle of anything involvin' you and your husband, but far as Zoe's concerned, I just want her to get better."

"And what better way to jog her memory than to surround her with all her friends. I'll invite Shelley, and Addie, George, of course, and you-"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Wade said.

"I'm doing this."

"No, the party, that sounds, great. Really. Awesome, awesome idea. It's just, me coming, I don't think I can make it."

"Well how could you know that; I haven't even told you when it's gonna be yet?"

"No, it's just, you know, I haven't been in Zoe's life much lately, and besides, she's already seen plenty of me at the hospital. She'll have enough to handle with all these other people. I think I best stay out of the way."

Lemon shook her head, "That is not an option. You are one of her closest friends, and yes, you two hit a bit of a rough patch recently, but she doesn't remember that-"

"Well, maybe me not showing up will remind her."

"She'll be expecting you to be there."

"I think she'll be kept in good company since you're inviting all of Bluebell and possibly all of Mobile to this shindig."

"No. Now, you listen to me Wade Kinsella, and you listen good. I don't know what happened between you and Zoe to cause this recent rift, and quite frankly, I really don't care. That girl means a lot to me. She's the only real female friend I have ever had, one of the few people who really knows me, and I need her back. Right now she is confused, and scared, and she probably feels completely alone. She needs as much support as possible, so you are going to swallow your pride, and you are going to be there for her, unless you want to spend your nights looking down at something that used to be there and got mysteriously snipped off one night while you slept."

Wade stood there for a moment, "All right. I'll be there," Wade said, walking towards the checkout, "but you owe me Lemon, I mean it."

"I owe you nothing." She called back after him, then she smiled to herself. Breeland or Hayes, she still knew how to put the fear of god into a man.

* * *

><p>Zoe made her way into the main house, and found Lavon sitting on the couch watching football while the kitchen filled up with culinary smells Zoe did not recognize. Was that something she had forgotten, or was she just not a very good cook? Maybe she had one of those nasal problems and could not smell properly. She tried sniffing the air.<p>

"Oh. Halftime." Lavon said, standing. He turned and was surprised to see Zoe, standing there making odd faces as she jerked her head around.

"Um, you okay there?" he asked tentatively.

Zoe stop what she was doing and looked at him, her cheeks flushing slightly, "Yeah, I was just trying to figure out what that smell was."

"Beats me. Something Lemon made. Don't get me wrong, I'm okay culinary-wise, but I can't hold a candle to that girl."

Zoe smiled, "Can I cook?"

"Um, well, you've … improved a little over the years." Lavon said, trying to be gentle.

"So basically I suck?" Zoe asked, though she said it more as a statement then a question.

Lavon laughed, "Girl, you always were sassy."

Zoe chuckled a little, "I'll take that as a compliment." They were quiet for a minute, "So, listen, Lavon, have you seen Wade around? He usually, that is, when I was in the hospital usually stopped by around, well, two hours ago. Has he dropped in at all?"

Lavon shook his head, "Sorry Zo."

Zoe shrugged, trying to pretend like she didn't care, "It's no big deal. It was probably just because I was in the hospital. Who visits people once they've been discharged?" The truth was, Zoe had grown accustomed to his visits. They offered a feeling of security that she was sorely lacking right now. She needed that. A constant. Something solid that always came; something she could count on. Nothing was familiar; nothing felt safe. She needed Wade to come and see her, but she would never admit it. She had a strong suspicion that this girl who had been known as Dr. Zoe Hart had a very strong stubborn streak. It seemed the naturalist thing in the world to refuse to admit defeat. Maybe that's what made her such a good doctor. Or was she? They had just said she was a doctor; they had never said if she was any good. Maybe she sucked. Maybe she was stuck in a dead-end profession and she was too stubborn to quit.

"I can call him if you want." Lavon said. Zoe realized that she had been silently questioning her identity for so long now that there had been an awkward silence in the room. Lavon was probably worried about her.

"Your call." She said, trying to sound as though she could care less, "I'll, um, head back into my quarters." She was not sure if she could call it a house.

"I'm calling!" he called after her.

Zoe smiled.

* * *

><p>"Wade Kinsella," he said into the receiver.<p>

"Good, I caught you."

"Not that hard to catch, Lavon." Wade responded, a smile in his voice.

"Right, well, I was wondering if you were planning on dropping by later?" Lavon asked casually.

"Why would I do that?"

"To check on Zoe."

Wade was quiet for a moment, "You know, I'd love to, but I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"So, stop by later."

"Think I'll probably be busy all day. Got a lot of work to do, you know."

Lavon sighed and rolled his eyes. Wade was a good friend, but when he wanted to, he really knew how to be … difficult, "Listen, Wade, Zoe was in here askin' if you were stopping by; I can tell she want to see you."

"What, she asked you to call me?" Wade said mockingly.

"Well, she didn't exactly look sad when I said I would call."

"Well, just tell her you couldn't reach me." Wade responded matter-of-factly.

"Wade-"

"Look, I gotta go, all right. See you later then." Wade hung up the phone quickly before Lavon could say anything else. He took a deep breath. Zoe wanted to see him. She was asking about him. He felt like doing cartwheels and whooping. But at the same time, he had a bitter taste in his mouth. Because she thought she needed him, and he couldn't go to her. It would not be fair to mess with her head like that; she was engaged to somebody else, whether she remembered or not. He wanted more than anything to be the guy who was there for her, but that had to be George. Anything else would be wrong. He was not that guy, Zoe had made her choice, and not only would it be unfair to trick her, but it would hurt all the more when she remembered her choice and walked away. _Except she never knew she had a choice_. A voice in the back of his head said, _you never fought for her; you never told her how you feel. Do you really want to make the same mistake twice?_ He tried to ignore the voice. The battle was over, won by one George Tucker, and he had no right to cheat on the score.

* * *

><p>Zoe sat looking up at the ceiling. It was almost 10:00 p.m. It seemed safe to say Wade would not be stopping in today. She sighed. The day had been interesting. She had looked through her old books, and discovered she liked romance novels and medical texts. She had looked at her clothes to try and get a feel for her fashion sense, but she had not had much luck in that department. Lavon had made her a sandwich, and she discovered that she liked egg salad. George had stopped by and they had talked some. She liked George; he was easy to talk to. Not as easy as Wade was, but easy. With Wade, sometimes she could forget that she knew nothing about herself. She could tell Wade was concerned of course, but everybody else seemed to be sort of tiptoeing around her because she was the helpless girl with amnesia. She did not feel like that with Wade. He teased her in a way that felt familiar, and right. She guessed it was a common part of her friendship. But was it just a friendship?<p>

Nobody had told her if she was seeing anyone. Was she an old spinster, seeing some jerk who had not come to visit her, or seeing one of these people who she was told were her friends? She had checked in her medical books and found something on amnesia. It was apparently not uncommon to keep people in the dark about things that might be a big shock to them. What shocks might they be hiding from her? Was she involved? Married? Pregnant? Gay?

She heard a knock on the door and sat up, "Um, come in?" Zoe said, always a little apprehensive about inviting her 'friends' in.

"Hey. How you doin' in here?" Lemon asked, closing the door behind her. Zoe shrugged. "Well, I brought you some flowers. Thought they might brighten up the place."

Zoe sighed. She did not really know Lemon, lord knew the girl seemed strange, and not just because of her name, but supposedly they were friends, and right now, Lemon was the best she had, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Why certainly." Lemon said as she arranged the flowers she had brought in a vase on Zoe's dresser.

"What is my … romantic status?"

Lemon turned around and stared at Zoe, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Like, where do I stand … romantically I mean. Am I single, seeing someone, am I a nun?"

"Now I think you best try and remember that by yourself." Lemon said, "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I'm just curious." Zoe said, picking at her bed sheet, "if your life was an entire blank you'd be too."

Lemon's face softened and she sat down on the bed with Zoe, "I am so sorry you have to go through all this. It's horrible to be confused, to not know who you are."

Zoe smiled, "Thanks."

Lemon looked at Zoe, who had always seemed so strong, and it tugged at her heartstrings to see her looking so helpless. There was a time when she would have reveled in this development, hoping it would rid Zoe from her life forever, but all that had changed two years ago. Zoe had helped her with something that nobody else could, and she had learned what sort of person Zoe Hart truly was. Now she needed Zoe, more than anything.

"So," Zoe started after a long moment of silence, "What can you tell me about Wade?"

"Wade?" Lemon asked. She had not expected that question. She had geared herself up for questioning about George, herself, Zoe's practice, but not Wade.

"Yeah. We seem to be pretty close, or at least, I thought we were. Are we really good friends?"

"Well, ya'll have had your ups and downs from what I understand it. You used to drive each other crazy when you were neighbors, yelling about electricity and things of that sort."

"We were neighbors?"

"For a time."

Zoe smiled, "Is that how we became friends?"

"I would assume as much, all though this town is so close quarters pretty much everybody is a neighbor."

Zoe laughed, "Thanks Lemon. I really appreciate this."

Lemon smiled, "Well, I owed you one." She said, gently patting Zoe on the back.

"George said I'm not from Bluebell, that I'm a New Yorker."

"That's true."

"So why am I staying here? I mean, if I'm trying to remember who I am, wouldn't I feel more at home there?"

"Maybe a while back, but you made Bluebell your home a long time ago."

"Then why doesn't anything seem familiar?" Zoe said angrily. She tried not to freak out; none of this was Lemon's fault. Besides, the girl still felt like a stranger and Zoe did not want to freak out in front of somebody she barely knew.

Lemon sighed, "I really wish I could help you."

Zoe nodded, "Me too."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews. They really make my day, and reading them, knowing people are reading and what they think; it is truly inspiring. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I don't know when I'll write again as I have a lot going on, but hopefully it will be soon, in the mean time, here are some things to look forward to in coming chapters: find out how Lemon and Zoe became friends, Wade at Zoe's party, a new character, and some people are keeping secrets. Stay tuned.<p> 


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Okay, so I know I said I might not update for a bit, and I was supposed to be working, but I could not concentrate on my work and I could not sleep, so you guys get a treat. I hope you appreciate it. Some of the stuff teased last chapter will be hinted at, the other stuff will not happen quite yet, but it will happen, don't fret. Oops, that rhymed. Oh well. The party will probably be next chapter, but I think the stuff here is good. Also, that you wikipedia and -stuff-works for the information on amnesia. I really want this to be as accurate as possible. If you know anything about amnesia, and think I am doing it wrong, please let me know. Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Enjoy.

Chapter Three

Zoe woke up to the smell of French toast; she was relieved that she recognized the smell. She considered getting up, the toast sure smelled good, but she decided to just lie there for a moment.

It was a nice bed, comfortable enough. She wondered how happy she had been here. Was she some spoiled New York Princess who hated the country, or had she always wanted something like this, and been a total fish out of water in New York? Supposedly she had made a home for herself here. She supposed she must have liked it, waking up in this bed to the smell of French toast. Or did she even like French toast? Could she eat it? Did she have any allergies? Surely someone would tell her that; not informing her of allergies would be dangerous. But what if they did not know? What if she had some weird allergy that she was embarrassed of and had kept it a secret? What would happen then?

Zoe reached behind her and grabbed her pillow. She threw it hard against the wall and let out an aggravated scream. Everyone here was trying to help in his or her unique way, but none of them really knew how it felt. Not Lemon with her overly sensitive actions, not Lavon with his laid back concern, not George with his awkward silences, not even Wade, who it seemed had disappeared recently. Hadn't Lavon said he would call him? Maybe he had forgotten, or maybe Wade was just too busy to come see her. Maybe he just did not want to be around the crazy girl with no memory. She could not really blame him; she tried to put on a brave face, but she felt so lost. What do you do when every bit of who you are has been scraped from your mind and you haven't a clue about anything. She did not know what she liked, what she did not like, how she felt about things. And all these people _said_ they were her friends, but how could she know for sure? Everything was so screwed up, and her head kept hurting when she tried to remember something. She walked over to the pillow, picked it up, and started hitting the bed with it. The more she hit it, the worse she felt, like all she had been feeling since she woke up in the hospital bed had finally come bubbling to the surface and was now exploding out of her. Her vision started to blur as she felt her eyes well up, and she started sobbing. She must have been quite a site, bawling as she beat a bed up with a pillow over and over again. Her eyes began to sting and she felt as though she might throw up. She pounded harder and harder, until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Suddenly she was crying into somebody's chest as she heard a voice make shushing sounds.

"Why can't I remember?" she heard herself say.

"It's okay," The voice said, "It'll be okay."

* * *

><p>Lavon came into the kitchen as soon as he smelled the French toast, "smells great." He said.<p>

Lemon stuck her nose up and huffed. She was still pissed at him. Lavon had dealt with Lemon's moods before. In fact, if he was perfectly honest, they were one of the things he loved about her.

"Still in the doghouse, huh?" lemon ignored him, childishly. Lavon went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Come on, honey, you know we both just doin' what we're doin' 'cause we got the best intentions at heart."

"Married people are supposed to support each other. If I say something, I expect you to back me up, not laugh at me along with Wade and do what you want anyway."

"I do support you, but supporting is different than agreeing with."

Lemon shook her head and stepped out of his arms, "Well, then, I suppose you've made up your mind. If you don't mind, I have more work to do. Zoe's parties tonight, and I have a lot of setting up to do. A surprising number of people were able to RSVP at the last minute. It's hard to believe that just four short years ago, they all hated her."

"They includes you, honey. In fact, I think you were the president of that anti-fan-club."

"We'll no need to rub it in my face now."

"Come on, Lemon-"

"Hey." A voice from behind said.

"Rose. What are you doing here?" Lavon said kindly to the nineteen-year-old.

"Lemon called and said she needed some help settin' up. I been really anxious to see Zoe since I heard, but I figured she'd want her space. I'm glad you called me to help though."

"Well, of course. You're one of her oldest friends."

"Yeah, I was gonna stop in and say hi, but when I went over I saw her and George hugging through the window. Seemed kind of intimate, so I thought I best not interrupt."

"George." Lemon said, surprised, "George is over there? And they're huggin'? Are you sure?" Rose nodded. Lemon turned to Lavon, "You don't think he told her anything, do you?"

Lavon shrugged.

"Told who what?" Rose asked.

"Rose, sweetheart, you have to understand, with Zoe's condition, everybody's a stranger. Knowin' she has a strong relationship with somebody who she doesn't even know could be mighty traumatizin'."

Rose's eyes widened, "You're not sayin' … you mean Zoe doesn't know her and George are engaged?"

Lemon shook her head, "and nobody can tell her, either. She has to remember on her own, else the shock could be too much for her."

"But that's crazy. They love each other!"

"I know, but it's too risky."

"But she has to know!" rose said defiantly.

"Now, Rose, don't you go doin' something stupid."

"You know, I think you're just jealous. You married the Mayor, but you're mad George got over you, so now you're tryin' to ruin things for him and Zoe."

"Rose, now, that's enough." Lavon said, stepping in, "Lemon is a good friend of Zoe's, we all are, and we all care about her and want her to get better. We're just following the doctor's orders, and you best do the same. Now, why don't you let Lemon tell you what she needs you to do for the party?"

Rose huffed, but nodded.

After a minute, Lemon composed herself, "Good. Now, here's a list of things we need to get done. Why don't we sit down and divvy out the work?"

Rose nodded sullenly. She had never understood why Zoe had become friends with Lemon Breeland. Very few people did, in fact. One day, they were at each other's throats, the next, they were being confidants to one another. Rose had asked Zoe about it, but Zoe had always been vague in her answers. Rose was stubborn, but not stupid. She knew that when you were trying to get sap out of a tree and nothing was coming, you didn't stand around waiting for the tree to produce sap, you found another tree. So Rose just had to bide her time and find hers.

* * *

><p>"Feelin' better?" George asked as he brought Zoe a glass of water. She sipped it slowly as she thought about his question. Was she feeling better? Well, she had let out a lot of what she had been holding in, which felt good, and she had stopped crying, which was good, but she had not solved anything, which was bad, and George had seen her break down and try to beat up a mattress, which was embarrassing.<p>

"I guess." She said lamely.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know. I mean, if you need to talk-"

"I said I guess I'm feeling better." Zoe snapped. George looked taken aback, "Sorry, it's just, I guess I don't like to be pitied."

George nodded, "I know."

"That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Having someone know more about you than you do. It's like being in an alternate dimension where everything is backwards, except at least there, you have a frontwards world to work off of." Zoe paused for a moment, "I wonder if I like sci-fi?"

George laughed, "Well, you got your guilty pleasure shows, but I don't think you're really a big science fiction fan."

Zoe nodded, "Thanks." She was silent for a minute, "You know, I'm not sure what's worse, having people refuse to tell me things about myself, or having them tell me basic things that I should know about myself but just can't seem to remember." George sat there, watching her, unsure of what to say, "Hey, what were you doing here anyway?"

"I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were okay."

Zoe smiled, "That's sweet. I wish Wade had the same thought. He hasn't been to see me in two days." She shrugged and pushed her hair back, "Guess he figures since I'm out of the hospital, I'm out of the woods, metaphorically speaking, of course. Am I big on metaphors?"

"Um, you're a bit more clinical than literary, but you're smart, and you have your poetic moments." George answered. Zoe smiled again, "So wade hasn't been by."

Zoe's face fell, "Yeah. Not since he drove me here."

"And you miss him?" George asked.

"I don't know. I mean, he came to visit me every day in the hospital, and now that I'm out, zilch." She paused for a minute, "I guess I'd gotten used to him."

"Well, I can try and track him down if ya like." George offered.

Zoe shook her head, "I don't want you to go to any trouble. Besides, he knows where I am. If he wanted to be here, he'd be here." she shrugged, "guess we're not so close after all."

George hated seeing Zoe so disappointed.

"Look, I'm gonna head into the big house and say hello to everybody. You wanna come?"

Zoe shook her head again, "Not yet. I think I want to rest a little more. Maybe in a little."

George nodded, "All right, well, you want me to bring you back anything?"

Zoe's eyes lit up, giving George a warm, happy feeling, "Well, the French toast really good, even from all the way over here."

George chuckled, "French toast it is. I'll be back soon."

George closed the door behind him. Zoe sighed and collapsed back on the bed. He had not reacted to her requesting French toast, so it must not be unusual. She must at least not dislike them. _Great, one mystery solved, about twenty million to go._

* * *

><p>When George opened the door to the main house, he found Rose Hattenbarger and Lemon decorating up a storm.<p>

"Hey there Rose, Lemon. Listen, I hate to interrupt, but is there any French toast left? Zoe's kind of hungry."

"Well, why doesn't she come over then?" Rose asked.

"I think she's a bit beat. It's been an … eventful mornin' for her."

Lemon glared at George, "You didn't tell her anything she's not supposed to know yet, did you?" she asked accusingly.

"Of course not. I know what the doctor said." George said as he headed over to the kitchen to get some French toast, "She's just struggling a little to adjust."

Lemon nodded. There was a time when talking about Zoe to George had been awkward, just as talking to him about Lavon had been, but so much had changed now, and Lemon was glad that she and George had been able to become friends.

"Listen, have either of you seen Wade around. He hasn't been in to visit Zoe for a while, and she seems a bit bummed about it."

"Well, I think whatever row they had a few months back is making him a little reluctant, but he swore he would come for the party tonight, and he knows I'll hold him to it."

"Only a fool would incur the wrath of Lemon Breeland-Hayes." George said with a smile.

Lemon smiled at George appreciatively. "Well, Rose and I have to get back to work. Take as many slices as you like. The syrup's in a jar in the fridge and there's some decaf in the pot."

George smiled and nodded thankfully, then went about assembling a plate for Zoe.

* * *

><p>Zoe searched through her drawers, trying to figure out what Dr. Zoe Hart would wear on a day like today.<p>

"Hey." She heard a voice behind her say. She stood up and hit her head on the top of the drawer.

"Ow!"

"Guess that's a hazard of bein' surprised by someone when you're goin' through those things. Sorry 'bout that, but I was just so anxious to see you. Seems its been ages, and nobody wants me talkin' to you. 'Guess they figure I can't keep my mouth shut about some things, but when the Mayor came back in the room, there were enough people that I could sneak out."

Zoe stood and looked in the direction the voice had come from. She saw a skinny girl, who wore glasses and had long brown hair and big expressive eyes. The girl was smiling up at her, and the smile looked awfully familiar, "You're the girl from the pictures." Zoe finally said, happy to be able to recognize somebody, even if it was only from a picture on her dresser.

"I beg your pardon?"

Zoe went over to her dresser and picked up the frames to show the girl, "There's one of you and George here, and one of you and me over there. I saw a few others earlier. "

The girl nodded, "Right, you don't know who I am."

"Um, sister?" Zoe guessed.

"Well, not by blood or anything, but I'd like to think we've grown that sort of bond." The girl stuck out her hand, "I'm Rose Hattenbarger. Pleased to make your acquaintance. "

Zoe shook her hand, "The pleasure is all mine."

Rose giggled, "You always were a stitch. So how far back do you remember? Is it full blown, or is it just the past few years? Is it anything like in that movie with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore? Do you remember that movie? Course, if you don't that don't necessarily mean anything seein' as how I don't know if you've seen that movie. But I've read lots amnesia on the net. What Drew Barrymore had in that movie is called anterograde amnesia. That's where you can remember stuff from before, but you can't absorb any new information and retain it. It's probably not what you have though, because you don't remember me, and you knew me before your accident. You probably got retrograde amnesia. That's what most people get. Did you know that it mostly affects your autobiographical memory, not your factual memory? That's why people with retrograde amnesia can remember who is president and how to brush their teeth, but not there name or where they were born. Assumin' it goes that far back, of course, some people just forget a couple months. Did you know that when people with amnesia start to get their memories back, it goes all the way back to the earliest memory, and works forward, almost like they're livin' there whole life over again. It's funny, cause you'd think it would go the other way, memories coming back backwards, working from the moment of trauma, but I guess the mind doesn't work like that. Movies don't usually show it right though. I think-"

"Rose." Zoe interrupted. Her head was spinning. This girl seemed nice enough, but god could she talk. Zoe was not sure if she had always found this annoying, but had been patient out of respect for the friendship, or if she only found it annoying because her brain was so sensitive right now, but ether way, she could not take any more of this right now.

"Yeah."

"Um, could you, uh, go and check on George. He was going to bring me some French toast, like, twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah, well, with me gone, Lemon's probably recruited him. I guess he could use some saving. But it's so great to see you Zoe, and I hope you feel better. We'll talk more tonight, okay?"

Before Zoe could ask what tonight was, Rose was gone.

* * *

><p>After Rose came and got George, Lemon grabbed her husband, and kissed him harder than she had in days.<p>

"So, I take it you're not made anymore?" Lavon said as he rubbed her arm affectionately.

"How could I be, after you stood up for me with Rose? It meant a lot, you standing up for me like that."

"Of course." Lavon said, kissing her again. They finally separated and she melted into his arms. "You know I'd do anything for you."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: First off, I'd like to make it clear that, in spite of, and partly because of her talkative nature, I love Rose. I think she's awesome and I really enjoyed writing her. I know Zoe loves her too, she's just got a lot going on right now.<p>

Second, I am sorry there was no wade in this chapter, but he will be in the next one. I also know some of you were probably disappointed when you found out it was George, not Wade, who comforted Zoe during her freakout. I'll be honest, I did consider having Wade be the one to find her, but he's trying to keep his distance right now, so I did not think it would make a lot of sense. Please don't be too mad at me, and remember, George loves Zoe too, and he is not a bad guy, he's just not Wade. i hope you enjoyed and please review. the more reviews I get, especially the detailed ones, the more inspired I am to write. Have a good day.


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews. I am sorry this update took so long, but I was having a little trouble with the party scene. I wanted it to be believable and true to character, and I was having some difficulty getting there. I hope I did. Thank you to LittleRed22 for what you said about the amnesia being realistic. I was really worried about that. You are so sweet. You all are. If you want me to respond to your review, either here, or with the respond to review button, please let me know. I would be happy to, especially since you took the time to review. i would also be happy to answer any questions, but make sure that you're clear whether you actually want to know or not. Sometimes, people ask about things they are wondering about, but they do not actually want to know because that is spoilers. Again, thank you all so much for your sweet reviews.I am afraid that this chapter is not the flashback Zoe/Lemon chapter. We are not quite there yet, but it will come. Please be patient with me. I hope you enjoy this update. Have good day.

Chapter Four

Zoe walked over to the main house nervously. Lemon had come over thirty minutes ago and told her that some of her old friends wanted to welcome her back from the hospital and wish her well. There was supposedly a small gathering in the main house, and Zoe should meander down when she was dressed and ready. Lemon suggested something casual but nice, something Zoe could dance in and not worry about ruining with a wine stain, but something that would still make her feel confident and sexy. It was quite a tall order to fill for a girl who knew nothing of her taste in clothing. She finally settled on a black skirt that ended just below the knees, a blue top, and a pair of heels hiding in the back of her closet.

She stood on the porch for a minute, nervously twirling her hair. She could do this; she knew she could. Still, she could not help feeling it would be easier to just run back to her room and hide. She wished Wade were here; she would feel more at ease if he were around.

Zoe slowly opened the door, and was greeting by a million strange faces smiling at her. There was a huge banner that read welcome home Zoe, a phrase that everybody in the room yelled when they spotted her. Zoe smiled appreciatively, though she felt woozy and wanted nothing more than to lie down in her bed, away from all the expectant strangers.

"Hey, I'm glad you came over, I was startin' to worry, mostly because when Lemon plans and plans and then things don't go exactly according to plan she can get kind of bitchy. I still don't understand why you became friends with her."

"Me neither." Zoe said truthfully. Rose Hattenbarger had ambushed her from behind. Not that Zoe did not like Rose, she seemed like a nice enough girl, but she talked a lot, and now she was bringing up questions about things Zoe couldn't possibly remember.

Rose seemed to realize her mistake, "Right." She said awkwardly. "So, you feelin' any better?"

"Um, a little." Zoe lied. Truth was, her head was throbbing, but she was sick of all the pity and concern she was getting. That was almost worse than the headache.

"Want me to get you somethin'? A water? Booze?"

"Um, a water sounds good." Zoe said. The water might help with the lightheadedness, but really, she just wanted to get Rose to be quiet so she could get her bearings. Rose obediently went to get Zoe a water and Zoe sat down on the nearest chair, feeling relieved that all her body weight was no longer resting on her legs. She scanned the room looking for a familiar face, and was relieved when she finally locked eyes with Wade. He caught he gaze and smiled, but made no attempt to walk over to her, so she got herself up and headed in his direction.

* * *

><p>Wade looked up again and saw that Zoe was coming over. Why was she coming over? Why couldn't she just sit over there looking sexy as hell and ignore him, enjoy the party, hang out with George maybe? His hands started to sweat. <em>Okay buddy, time to put your game face on. Just play it cool.<em>

"Well, hey there Doc. Enjoyin' your party?"

"Honestly? No, but I'm sure Lemon meant well."

Wade took a drink from his beer, "Would a drink help?"

"I think I'm disoriented enough without adding alcohol into the mix."

"Yeah, you do get a little crazy when you're drunk. "

"Hey!"

"Don't get me wrong, it's good crazy. You're way more fun drunk than sober."

"So you're saying when I'm sober I'm no fun?"

"Well, you're still fun, but in a different way. I guess it depends on your definition of fun."

Zoe smiled, "So, you haven't been by to see me these past few days." Wade seemed to get distracted by something else in the room. "You been busy?" Wade shrugged. "Is there a reason you're not looking at me?"

In response to the accusation, Wade finally looked at her. Their eyes locked, and for a second, he could not catch his breath. He swallowed hard, trying to think of something to say.

"Sorry I haven't stopped by. You're right, I've just been really busy lately."

"Oh." Zoe said awkwardly.

"Yeah, but, uh, I'm here now, so… is all forgiven?"

"Well a party isn't exactly the same as one on one time. Let's just say you're on probation." Wade laughed.

"You sure you don't want a drink? Non-alcoholic, of course."

"Well, Rose went to get me a water, but I'm not sure where she got off to."

"You sent a nineteen-year-old off like a servant?"

"She offered!"

Wade laughed, "Well, until she finds you, why don't I get you a coke?"

Zoe nodded, "Sounds good."

Wade grabbed a bottle from the cooler and poured it into a glass.

"Why are you standing so close to the drinks anyway?"

"Habit I guess."

"What, are you an alcoholic or something?"

"Bartender actually. Or, at least I was, for a long time."

"What do you do now?"

"Well, I still work at the same place, but I've been moving up the ladder a little. I got big plans, Zoe Hart, big plans."

"So you're the small-town boy who always wanted more?"

"Nah. That'd be George. Me, I was always happy in good ol' Bluebell, but recent events caused me to make a few changes."

"What kind of events?" Zoe asked, her curiosity peaked.

Wade shook his head, "That information is on a need to know basis Doc."

" 'Nother thing I can't know while my head is empty?" Zoe said bitterly.

" 'Course not. It's just personal is all. Even with your memory, you're not getting anywhere near that secret."

"Hey." A voice said from behind. Zoe noticed Wade stiffen.

She recognized the voice as George's, and she was proud that she had already learned his voice.

"Hey there Tucker. Like a beer?"

George looked at Zoe and her coke and ice, "I, uh, I think I'll abstain tonight."

"You don't have to not drink just because I'm not."

"I don't mind. In fact, it will be better. This way I won't act like a total ass and turn you off to me before you have the chance to remember why we're, uh, friends." He seemed to stagger a little on the last bit.

"Okay." Zoe said, raising her glass in mock toast, "Here's to sobriety."

Wade smiled, and took another drink from his beer. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Rose had been making her way back to Zoe when she saw that Zoe and George seemed to be talking and laughing like old times. She certainly was not going to get in the way of that. Take that Lemon Breeland. So Rose mingled a little, then decided to step out for some fresh air. When she got outside, she saw Wade, staring out at the night sky as he nursed a beer.<p>

"What're you doin' out here?"

Wade turned. He had not expected to be disturbed. Everybody was really into the party. Lemon always delivered when it came to organizing those sorts of things. Aside from that, everybody was really anxious to help Zoe feel better. He thought that maybe after an hour somebody might notice he was gone, Lavon maybe, and come looking for him, but he hardly expected to be interrupted after ten minutes.

"I could ask you the same thing kid."

"I'm nineteen now, so could you stop calling me that?"

Wade smirked. It was so teenager to want to be treated like a grownup. They thought life got better. If they only knew. Not that Wade had a bad life of course, but, the Zoe stuff … Age brought a hell of a lot of complications.

"Why you in such a rush to grow up anyhow?"

"It's not a rush, I have grown up."

Wade shook his head. He wondered if Rose's persistence was for his benefit. He knew Rose had a little crush on him. She probably did not want him to see the sweet kid he used to pick up and spin around like a little sister. The funny thing was, her old crush, Fredrick Dean, actually really liked her now, but Rose was too caught up in Wade, and too convinced of Fredrick's disinterest based on past experience, to notice. Wade never would have known, or cared, about the tiny teen's little soap opera if Zoe had not come to town. But from the moment Zoe arrived, Rose had adored her. She used to follow her around like a puppy dog asking advice on boys and the like. Rose had been around Zoe, and so had Wade, so they bonded. And she was a sweet kid, but her recent crush wasn't exactly his favorite thing about her.

"All right. You've grown. Now why are you out here again?"

"I asked you first."

"Very mature." Wade said with a smirk, "Real grown up."

"Only kids are silly enough to think adults are never immature." Wade laughed, "You're missing the party you know."

"I'm fine out here for now. Place is full of people. Being minus one ain't gonna matter much."

"What if we need even teams for somethin'?"

Wade shrugged. "Then the world as we know it will end."

Rose took a deep breath. Subtly was kinder, but it clearly was not working."Why are you hidin' out here?"

"What makes you think I'm hidin'?"

"I've known you since I was a little girl, Wade. Besides, I know what it looks like when somebody's hidin' from somethin'."

"Well, I'm not hidin'."

"Like hell you're not!"

"Hey, watch your mouth kid. You shouldn't be goin' around usin' that kind of language. "

"Told you. I'm not a kid. I can swear if I want."

"Go back inside Rose." Wade snapped. He was starting to get angry now.

"Only if you do." She retorted petulantly.

Wade shook his head, "I'll be in later. Now get."

"What's got you so angry?"

"Maybe I'm just gearin' up for bein' a crazy, heartbroken drunk."

"That's just stupid. Is that what this is about? Somethin' happen with your dad?"

"This ain't about my dad." He paused, "In fact, it ain't about anything. Now get back inside before you miss the limbo, or whatever Lemon's got planned."

"I told you, not until you come too."

"Where the hell did you get that stubborn streak from?"

Rose shrugged, "Beats me."

Wade smirked. They just stood there, being quiet for a while.

Then Wade said quietly, "You ever feel bad for the stars?"

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"The stars? Up there." He motioned, "Everybody knows the moon's the big kahuna. That's what draws your eye. Nobody looks at the stars first. And there's so many of them, nobody can tell one from the other, so none of them really get noticed."

"Well, you know, they're not really there anymore. I mean, it takes so long for their light to reach us, by the time it does, they've probably burned out."

Wade shrugged, "Maybe it was suicide."

"Well, at least they ain't lonely. They got millions of other stars to keep them company. The moon is all alone. There's only one of him."

"Yeah, I guess. But he ain't really alone, is he? He's got all those people lookin' up at him. Must be some party, bein' the moon."

"Well, bein' the center of attention can be a bore."

"Depends whose attention you're the center of. Sometimes Rose, to some people, I wish, just for a minute, that I could be the moon."

Rose was silent, not knowing what to say, and not sure if she should even speak. Wade stood there for another second, then turned around, "Okay, let's you and me get back inside and show those losers in there how to party."

Rose smiled. That was the Wade she knew. Still, she knew she would never forget what he said, what he chose to confide in her that night, and she could not help wondering what it all meant. To whom did Wade Kinsella want to be the moon?

* * *

><p>The longer the party went on, the more people wanted to talk to Zoe. There was a woman named Shelley, who claimed they were best friends, and somebody named Addie who she apparently worked with. They kept piling on her, asking her questions. Her head kept feeling dizzier and dizzier. She searched the room for Wade, but could not find his face. Had he left, or were there just too many people? Her vision started to blur.<p>

"All right, who is up for some Karaoke?" Lemon shouted. People cheered as the loud machine turned on.

"Wade, you want to take a crack at it, see if you can croon a tune?"

Wade. So he was in the room. Zoe heard him answer, but she could not make out what he said. It did not matter. She just knew she needed to get to him. There were too many people. There was too much noise. It was all too much. Wade would keep her safe. She needed to get to Wade. She stood up from the stool and started heading in his direction. She felt her legs collapse as her vision continued to blur. She heard people talking, a concerned hodgepodge of voices. She felt arms lift her up. Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Mornin' Doc." A voice said.

Zoe tried to sit up, but her head was throbbing, and the throbbing multiplied by about a thousand the moment her head left the pillow.

"Easy there." She recognized the voice now as Wade's. He handed her a glass of water and she took small, nervous sips.

"What happened?"

"Ya passed out."

Zoe shook her head, but that just made her head throb more.

She groaned.

"Oh, this is all my fault." Lemon said.

"A little." Wade said. His voice was slightly harsh, but then he covertly winked at Zoe and she smiled slightly.

"Hey, now, come on. Let's not go blaming anybody." Lavon said, stepping in to defend his wife. Lemon smiled at his protectiveness.

"Well, if she hadn't gone and thrown that party, Zoe here wouldn't have felt overwhelmed by all those people she could not remember."

"I was trying to help. She needs to know her friends are supportin' her. Besides, the doctor said we need to surround her with familiar things."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean shove a thousands strangers down her throat."

Zoe groaned again.

"Maybe y'all should stop yellin'. Zoe's been through enough without you giving her a migraine." George said. Zoe had not realized he was here. She smiled at him appreciatively. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Wade shift slightly, as if he were suddenly uncomfortable.

"Look, I really appreciate what you were trying to do with the party, and I appreciate you sticking up for me. You're both good friends." Lemon smiled, and Wade nodded. "George is right though, my head is already kind of throbbing, and I kind of just want to relax and get my bearings."

Everybody nodded. Zoe noticed that Wade's face had fallen a little during her last sentence.

As all her friends headed for the door, she called out, "Wade!" he stopped, took a deep breath, and pivoted on her heels until he was facing her, "Could you stay with me for a bit?"

Wade looked at her. He knew he should say no, but he couldn't. She looked so helpless. And even if she hadn't been, he never did learn to say no to Zoe Hart.

"Why not?" he said, shrugging as if he could care less. He sat down on a chair across from her.

"So, did you guys call a doctor in?"

"Yeah. Brick took a look at you."

"Uh, Brick?"

Wade laughed, "Right, that's Lemon's dad, the _other_ doctor in town … and not the best by a long shot."

Zoe smirked, "You sure are confusing."

"How's that?"

"Well, I'm in the hospital and you're my most frequent visitor, I get out, you make sure I feel safe settling in, then, you're AWOL for a few days, you avoid me at my party, I pass out, and suddenly, you at my bedside complimenting me again. What, do you just have a thing for girls with injuries?"

Wade smirked at her, but Zoe noticed it was a little halfhearted in comparison to what she'd seen of his smirks since she woke up in the hospital.

They sat there for a while. Neither of them said anything.

"I wanted to, ask you, I mean, I guess I don't know how to phrase it," she laughed at herself, "Guess I'm not the most eloquent person, huh? I just, when you were not here, it felt weird, and wrong, and I thought I saw you through the window, and you looked sad. Sometimes, we're talking, and I say something, or somebody else does and you get all … uncomfortable." Wade looked at her wide-eyed. Maybe when her memories had fallen out, perception took their place, because lord knew, she never used to be this perceptive when it came to him. "Anyway, I guess, I was just wondering … if maybe I did something, if I upset you, or offended you, if you were mad-" Wade started to laugh. Zoe looked up at him startled, "What?" she said, her tone slightly offended.

"Nothing," Wade said, trying to make himself sound more serious, "it's just, I uh," he started rubbing the back of his neck, an old nervous habit he had never been able to shake. She couldn't really think that he was mad at her, that there was anything _she _could possibly do to make him keep his distance. Well, okay, there was one thing, but it wasn't her fault, just her decision. "Well, trust me, I ain't mad at you."

Zoe breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, glad we got that out of the way."

"So, can I ask you something now?" Zoe nodded, "Why's you ask me to stay with you?"

"Well, I just, you know, didn't want to be alone."

"No, why did you ask _me_ to stay with you?"

Zoe was quiet for a minute. She did not exactly know how to answer, "Well, I guess, you looked sad, like you thought I didn't want you here."

"And what, George, Lemon and Lavon didn't look just as sad?"

"You're different."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, I just … ever since I woke up and saw you in the hospital, I knew I could trust you, I knew, somehow, that you would always be there for me. I feel … comfortable around you. For a minute I even thought maybe we were …" she trailed off.

"We were, what?"

Zoe shook her head, "It's nothing."

Wade decided to let it drop. A part of him was dying to know, but the other part was a little scared of the answer.

"You want somethin' to eat? I can run to the kitchen."

Zoe shook her head slowly, trying not to cause it to hurt again, "Just stay with."

And he did.

* * *

><p>Rose sat on the park bench in the middle of town, twitching anxiously. She had not been allowed to see Zoe since she passed out. It was driving her crazy, not knowing what was going on. She still could not believe how fast Wade had sipped across the room to catch her. He could be so heroic, though he would never admit it. That was the thing about Wade, when it came to his sexual reputation or how he talked to girls, you could not find a more arrogant person, but when it came down to real stuff, stuff that mattered, he was humble as pie. Everybody in Bluebell was a good neighbor, of course, but Wade, he was something else. He kind of reminded Rose of Ivanhoe, popular with the ladies, heroic, with a soft spot for damsels in distress. Like when Zoe fist moved to town. Almost everybody had shunned her, but Wade had been a friend to her, even when she insisted he only made things worse and he called her a maniac. Whether it was catching Zoe Hart as she collapsed, or talking his dad off a roof every month, no matter how tired he was of it, there was no question: he was a true hero.<p>

"Hey." Rose heard a voice behind her called. It was a voice she knew well. It belonged to none other than Fredrick Dean, the guy she had been majorly crushing on through most of high school. He had never seen her like that thought, they were sort of friends, and had things in common, but he had been crazy about Magnolia Breeland, and even after she had broken up with him, breaking his heart, he had been hung up on her. He never mentioned he to Rose, and he got weird if she ever brought her up, thought she rarely did. Even before the Fredrick Dean rivalry, Rose had never liked Magnolia. It did not matter anymore though, because Magnolia had gone off to New York for college, and Rose was over Fredrick Dean, so it was all just high school memories.

"Hey." She replied, smiling her bright, infectious smile.

"You seem twitchy." Rose shrugged, "Thinkin' about Zoe?" Rose looked at him surprised. He rolled his eyes, "I was there too you know."

Rose nodded, "It's just so bizarre, seeing her like this. She's a doctor, and she's always been so strong. Now suddenly she's passin' out. I mean, she's my best friend. Ever since my aunt left, she's basically been all I had."

"That's not true." Fredrick Dean said comfortingly.

"I guess you're right. I mean, Lavon is nice to me. Not really a close friend though. Not somebody I can always count on."

"I promise you, there is someone, other than Zoe Hart, who no matter what, he will always be there for you."

Rose sighed, "Yeah, there is Wade." Fredrick Dean's face fell, and he sighed, frustrated. Rose stood up and flipped her hair back, "Thanks for listening." She said, the walked away without looking back at him. He sighed again as he watched her go. She just didn't get it.

* * *

><p>By the time Zoe woke up, it was pretty late. She did not know how late, but it was dark out. She could barely make out Wade, sitting in the chair near her bed. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed he was watching her intently. She wondered if he knew she was awake.<p>

"Why are you still up?" she asked.

He seemed a little startled by her question, which led her to believe that he had not noticed her waking.

"I'm just, uh, keeping an eye on you." he said, placing his hand behind his neck.

"You like playing guardian angel?"

"Trust me, I'm no angel."

"I know."

He looked at her, slightly offended. Or maybe it was just mock offense. She could not tell, "Wha'd'ya mean by that?" He asked.

"Just that in our conversations, I've noted a little devil."

He laughed, "Well, you always were pretty quick-witted."

Zoe smiled. She was quiet for a minute.

"Wade?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" This time, he seemed really surprised.

"Why would you ask a thing like that?"

"Well, I guess I was curious. I mean, I haven't seen you with anyone."

He got up and started pacing, his smile seeming a little to forced "Why are you asking questions. You know you ain't supposed to do that."

"About me, not you." Wade shook his head, frustrated. He didn't say anything. "Well, come on, I don't see why you'd have to keep something from me about you, unless I was-"

There was a knock at the door. Wade froze. He looked somehow relieved and disappointed at the same time. Zoe herself just kept getting more and more confused.

After a couple more knocks, Wade headed over to the door and opened it up, revealing Rose Hattenbarger.

He smiled his charming Wade smile, "Hey kid." He said.

She scowled good naturedly, then went passed him.

"Um, I don't recall invitin' you in." he said teasingly.

"Doesn't matter. It ain't your house." She called to him over her shoulder. She went over to Zoe and stood over the bed. Wade flipped the light-switch on. "Oh Zoe. How are you? I can't believe it. Look, if I did anything-"

"Rose, maybe you shouldn't go all … Chatty-Cathy on Zoe right now. That's the kind of thing that's gonna make her fall again, and I'm getting a little tired of catching damsels in distress."

"Hey, I am not a damsel." It was a knee jerk response, but then the other part registered, "Wait, you caught me?" she was giving him that same grateful smile she used to give George Tucker, and the thought made him light up for a second. He felt like flying. Then, he felt like scum. His face fell, and Zoe, who had been looking at him with such trust, looked confused.

"Oh, boy." The words came from Rose. Wade turned to her, and saw her looked at him, at Zoe, then back at him. Her eyes met his, and he knew, she had noticed.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Rose had brought over some board games, thinking they would keep Zoe's mind stimulated without overwhelming it. So the three of them had played Candy Land and Four Square for a few hours.

"And, I think that's the third game in a row."

"That's hardly fair. You picked the game, brought 'em over, of course they'd be ones you were good at."

Rose laughed, "You, Wade Kinsella, are the sorest loser I ever did see."

Both of them had been tiptoeing around each other a little during the game, not noticeably, just a little. Both of them knew a talk was inevitable. There were certain revelations you did not stay quiet about.

Zoe's stomach growled.

"Hungry Doc?"

Zoe nodded, "Yeah, I guess a little." She got up, "I'm going to go make a sandwich. Anybody want one?"

"I don't mind getting' one for you if you want."

"No, what I want is for people to stop treating me like an invalid. Now, sandwiches?"

Rose nodded, "Sure, but I gave up meat last year, so just lettuce and tomatoes on mine."

Zoe nodded, then turned to Wade, "Uh, I guess ham on rye."

Zoe nodded, "Be right back."

Once she left the carriage house, an eerie silence fell over the place.

"So," Rose started.

"You know, maybe I should go help her find the ham. Lavon sometimes hides it so I don't clear him out and-"

"Zoe."

It was a simple word, but it was enough to shut him up. "What about 'er?"

"Zoe." Rose said again, matter-of-factly.

"Look, kid, if you got somethin' to say-"

"I hate it when you call me that."

"Yeah, well, it's what you are, and I ain't gonna stop."

"You always this moody when your love-life comes into the discussion?"

"I don't recall anyone bringin' up my love-life."

"So, is this why you two stopped talkin' and hangin' out after Zoe got engaged?"

"Rose, I don't know what you're after, but why don't you just lay off it, huh?"

"You are so into her. God, I cannot believe I never saw it before. I always wondered why you stopped with them one-nightstands of yours. This explains so much. She was the one you were talkin' about that night at the party. That's why you were out there drinkin', wasn't it? Because of her? I cannot believe-"

"Look, put a sock in it, okay."

"You can deny it all you want, but I know what I saw."

"Do I ever try to force you to talk about your love-life, huh? Have I ever confronted you about your obvious, immature, ridiculous, and oh, so annoying crush on me? No, I haven't. Because there's some thing's that are just one person's business. And whatever feeling I have or do not have for anybody is my business and mine alone, so I don't want to hear another word about it, all right!"

Rose looked at him. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were wide in shock, and, he noticed, they were also the slightest bit wet.

"Look, Rose, I didn't mean-" he said, stepping towards her. She took a step back.

"Stay away from me."

"I'm sorry. I was frustrated, angry, I shouldn't have-"

"Stay away. Do you hear me? Don't you ever come near me again! Zoe made the right choice, because you are a jackass. I never want to see you again. You hear me? Never!" with that, she fled from the gatehouse and ran. When she finally reached her house, she stood up against the door and collapsed, letting the tears flow.

* * *

><p>When Zoe came back, Wade was sitting on her bed with his head in his hand.<p>

"Everything all right?"

Wade looked up. "Yeah, I just did something stupid."

Zoe handed him his sandwich.

"Where's Rose?"

"I doubt she's gonna be hanging around me for a while."

"Anything I can do to help?" Zoe asked before taking a bite of her own sandwich.

Wade shook his head, "You might not remember this, but, I can be kind of an ass sometimes."

"I know." Wade looked at her, and she burst out laughing. It did not take too long for him to join in.

After they calmed down, Wade shook his head, "Nah, I gotta handle this on my own. But thanks for the offer Doc."

"Well, I guess I thought maybe I could save you for a change."

Wade froze up, "I'm not your hero, doc."

"You sat with me every single day I was in the hospital, for hours and hours; you brought me food, magazines, made me laugh. You drove me home, got me settled, caught me when I collapsed. What would you call that?"

He got up off her bed, "I don' know. Bein' neighborly?"

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Getting weird whenever I give you a compliment."

"Because you're not supposed to be complimenting me. I mean, you don't even really like me."

"I don't believe that."

Wade shook his head, "God, Zoe, why do you have to keep making this so hard?"

"What? What am I making hard?"

"Nothing. Just … just nothing." Wade said. He stormed out of the carriage house, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><em>Wade heard a knock on his door, so he put down his bottle and headed over to answer it. "Well, if it isn't one half the happy couple. How ya' been, Doc?"<em>

_Zoe looked at him. She did not have time for his jokes, "My engagement party was tonight."_

"_Yeah," Wade said, nodding casually, "I think I heard something about that."_

"_Where were you?"_

"_Here." he said with a shrug._

"_Did you not get my invitation?" she said, growing impatient. _

"_What, that pretty pink thing with the white lace?"_

"_It's crème colored."_

"_Whatever."_

"_So you did get it." Zoe said, hurt painted on every crevice of her face._

"_Yeah, I think that thing's somewhere around here."_

_Zoe shook her head, "So, you just decided not to come then?"_

"_Was busy." Wade said with a shrug. He headed back inside and picked up his beer._

"_I can see that." Zoe said sarcastically, looking around at the dirty clothes thrown everywhere and the bottles of empty beer._

"_Look, Doc, I'm not one for engagement party's, all right."_

"_You're one of my best friends. You should have been there."_

"_Didn't no one tell you, when you get married, the husband becomes the best friend, replacin' everyone else." He picked up his beer and took a swig, "Good thing you picked such a perfect guy, else you might actually miss the rest of us."_

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing," Wade said, taking another swig, "Guess I just ain't golden boy perfect, and I'm sick of pretending." Zoe shook her head, "Look, remember when we met, and you saw me as nothing but an immature, selfish Casanova? Well, I ain't changed, and I'm getting pretty damn sick of trying to be something I'm not. Fact is, this is all there is." He said, motioning to himself._

"_I don't believe that." Zoe said. Her voice was quiet, but certain. She had faith in him, he could hear it, but he did not care. He couldn't care._

"_I don't really care what you believe. Just go live you're happily ever after. Why waste all that great George Tucker bein' with time on me?"_

"_Because you're my friend."_

"_The only female friends I got are in the bedroom Doc, you should know that by now. Fact is, I'm only ever nice to girls I'm tryin' to do, and I ain't an adulterer. Guess even infants like me got their boundries."_

"_Wade-"_

"_Didn't you hear what I just said? We were never friends! Truth is, when you came to town, I made a bet with a friend of mine I could get you into be, so you just gone and cost me 250 bucks. Now get! Go on, get out a here!"_

* * *

><p>Wade shook his head as that night floated back to him, how hurt Zoe had looked, how angry he had been, how many beers he had downed. Wade made a point to be careful about his alcohol intake; he did not want to be his dad. That night though, he could have given his dad a run for his money. He had not given a damn. Yep, sometimes he could be a real ass.<p>

The next morning, he had been so hung-over, he almost had not remembered what he had said to Zoe. He tried to apologize, a couple times, but she never wanted to see him. Maybe eventually she had forgiven him. He did not know. Fact was, they had not spoken since. Not until she lost her memory. Not until she started seeing him as her hero.

* * *

><p>"Look, Doc, I ain't askin' for much, okay. But this is getting' really screwed up."<p>

"I'm sorry Mr. Kinsella, but Zoe needs to remember her interpersonal relationships on her own. You cannot tell her."

Wade sighed, "Look, George is a close friend of mine, but that ain't the only reason I'm here." Wade paused. The doctor waited, "I think she might be startin' to develop feelings for me."

The doctor nodded, "That's not surprising."

"Wait, what?"

"Do you know the term transference, Mr. Kinsella?"

"Sure, transference, to transfer something, like, money in a bank, right? What's that got to do with anything?"

The doctor sighed, "I'm using the term in regards to psychoanalysis, Mr. Kinsella."

"Hey, don't go talkin' down to me. Only one doctor's allowed to do that, and thanks to your crackpot, half ass workin' medical techniques, she still can't remember how."

"Transference, Mr. Kinsella, is a term psychologists use to describe a particular phenomenon effecting patients. In regards to amnesia patients, it works like this. A person has a strong romantic attatchment to somebody. That attatchment is then wiped from their memory, but not from their emotions. They still have the feelings, but they do not have anybody to give them to. Often, they transfer these emotions to the person who spends the most time with them in their earliest memories and plays a big role in aiding them, i.e., their doctor. Knowing this, when an amnesia patient is known to the doctor to be deeply romantically involved, as your friends Dr. Hart is, we try to keep our distance. Unfortunately, in this case, the transference seems to still have taken place, fallen on somebody who goes as far back as her memories goes because she saw them when she first woke up, somebody who spent a great amount of time with her in that fragile first week, meaning you. It is perfectly understandable that she would come to see you in that role."

Wade just stared at the doctor. He did not know what to say. If what the doctor was telling him were true, that meant that any feelings Zoe seemed to have developed for him recently were really the feelings she had for George, just misplaced because she did not know. And he could not tell her.

"Well, what can I do about it?"

"Nothing. Just be her friend, a you have been, and give her the opportunity to remember who she cares for. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do have other patients."

Wade watched the doctor leave, and then stormed off, shaking his head. He had driven to the airport and flown all the way to New York for _that_. On the way back to he stopped by a bookstore and picked up some books on psychology and amnesia. There had to be a solution in one of them.

* * *

><p>Lemon taped up another box. She had been repacking party favors and things over and over again for the past few hours.<p>

"Honey," Lavon said, coming up behind and rapping his arms around her, "It wasn't your fault. You gotta stop blaming yourself."

"I don't" Lemon said, turning around, stepping out of his hold.

"Then what's with the obsessive packing?"

"I'm always obsessive. You should know that by now."

"Honey."

"Stop honeying me!"

"Sweetheart."

"That's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm just trying to help without getting' you more riled up."

"I am not riled up!"

"Lemon-"

"Are you gonna help me with these?"

Lavon shook his head in defeat. "Okay. Okay, I'll let it go. Give me the tape."

Lemon didn't. they stood there for a minute, "Why does this have to happen to her. You know, my whole life, no girl has ever been able to keep up with me, they either did what I said 'cause they were scared of me, or tried to crush me. Zoe is the first girl who has ever been more than that to me. What she did for me all those years ago, when we didn't even like each other, well, nobody else ever would've."

"Shhh." Lavon said, taking Lemon in a hug. "It's gonna be okay."

"I just want her back." Lemon said through tears, "I just want her back."

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock." A familiar voice said.<p>

Zoe looked up, and smiled, "George, hey, come in."

George smiled as he crossed the threshold, "So, how you been holdin' up?"

Zoe shook her head, "I don't know; as good as can be expected I guess." George nodded, "I wish Wade hadn't left. You know, he is the strangest man I have ever met … I assume."

George laughed, "Yeah, He is a character."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

George nodded, "Shoot."

"Did Wade and I ever date?"

George looked dumbstruck, "Uh, what?"

"Look, I know you're not supposed to tell me anything, but there's this … I don't know, vibe, I guess, when I'm around him, like there's something there, or there was once. If you could just, I don't know, give me a little clue." George was silent, "I promise I won't tell anyone. Just a tiny clue."

Zoe looked up at George, pleadingly. He looked back at her, pain in his eyes, "I, uh, need some air." He said, excusing himself. Zoe watched as he walked out side, and could not help but notice the great effort he was making to breathe.


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Sorry! I know it has been forever since I have updated. Some complicated stuff has been going on in my life lately, but I have not forgotten you.

Now, I am sure you have all seen the finale by now. Clearly, some things have changed in the show since I started writing this. Unfortunately, it would not fit with my story, so I will be rewriting history a little. For instance, in my story, it is obvious that Zoe never found out how Wade felt. There is some stuff involving Lemon and Zoe's relationship that I will have to do different but I cannot tell you yet because I do not want to spoil what is coming. I will try to stay as true to what actually happened as I can. If you are confused about a difference, please feel free to ask. I love answering queries.

Thank you to all who reviewed, and I am so sorry I kept you waiting for so long. Without further ado …

Chapter Seven

"Would you calm down Tucker?" Wade said nonchalantly. He was sitting on the couch tuning his guitar when George had stormed in needing to talk. That was twenty minutes ago, and unfortunately, the conversation was far from finished.

"How can I calm down? My fiancé is askin' if you two ever dated! She's goin' on about vibes and special connections."

"Tucker, relax, okay, you ain't got nothin' to worry about."

"Look, I'm not diggin' into you. I know that you would never do anything, but if she can't remember this, if she falls for someone else … I lost my last fiancé to a good friend, and I never thought I'd recover, and then there was Zoe. I can't lose her too."

Wade sighed, "Well, don't worry, you won't. What she's feelin', it ain't real. It means nothin', trust me."

"How do you know?"

"You ain't the only one who noticed it. She said somethin' to me, too, and I was concerned, so I went to see her doctor in New York. You ever heard of transference, George?"

George nodded, "Yeah. Yeah I have. But I thought that was more of a therapist/patient thing."

Wade cringed. Of course George would be more up on medical terms. He was, after all, engaged to a doctor. "Yeah, well, it's also for amnesia patients. And I was around her a lot when she first woke up … per your request, if I recall-"

"Relax Wade, I ain't blamin' ya."

"Yeah. I know. Anyway, here," Wade tossed him a book, "I got some material on the subject. It should help explain it better 'an I can."

* * *

><p>George sat on a bench in the middle of town, looking through the books Wade gave him. He took a deep breath, then let it out.<p>

"Hey." George turned.

"Hi Addie." He said to the nurse. He attempted a smile, but it did not quite reach his eyes.

"We sure miss Zoe down at the practice. Brick's too stubborn to admit it, but he cannot handle it all by himself." George chuckled, "So, how's she been doin'?"

George shook his head, "She's … doin' the best she can, considerin'."

"And you? How you been doin'?"

George exhaled again, "You know, I still remember the first time I met Zoe. I was drivin' my truck, and she was walking down the road with her sad-lookin' little suitcase, I pulled over to ask if she needed a ride. You know what she said to me?" Addie shook her head, " she said, '_Thank you, but I have a strong policy against strangers chopping me up into a million pieces._' " George chuckled, "that was her, honest, witty, and slightly cynical. She spoke her mind. I mean, she didn't always think it through, and sometimes she'd regret it, but she always said what she thought, and she always had something important and quippy to say." He shook his head, "Right in that moment, I knew there was somethin' different about her. Somethin' special. She had this quality. This way of being cynical an' a ray of hope at the same time. The more I got to know her, the more she surprised me. Everytime I thought I had her figured out…" he shook his head, "She can't remember any of it. What she means to me. What I meant to her. All those little moments when we connected. Our first date. The first time we were alone together. All those times I knew that she was the one. Even when I tried to fight it, on a count a I was still with Lemon, even thought I would never do anything, and I tried to convince myself it was just 'cause she reminded me of New York. But I could never shake her from my mind. Her stubbornness. Her determination. Her slightly neurotic behavior. He taste in movies and restaurants. Her hunger for life. The way she used to look at me, with those eyes, that smile." He shook his head again, "Now, when she looks at me, its like, she looks at me, but she doesn't see me. She doesn't see how much I care about her. Its killin' me, all this pretendin' where just friends. I mean, I get it. It would be a shock to her system. Its just, I can't lose her." Addie nodded sympathetically, "you know, you really got that bedside manner thing down."

Addie smiled, "I know it's got to be hell. When I think of my husband, what I would do if her ever forgot me, and all our memories, I would probably go out of my mind. But you and Zoe have been through a lot. You'll pull through this. You just got to give her time. I saw her fall in love with you; pretty much from the day I met her she was fallin'. It won't take her long to remember those feelings. You just got to give her opportunities to remember."

* * *

><p><em>When Lemon saw the little blonde head walk into her dad's practice, she had not been able to believe her eyes. She had been waiting for her dad to finish up so they could go to lunch. As the minutes passed, her only thoughts were hoping he would be quick because she could only avoid Dr. Hart for so long. Lemon had her pride, but she could not bear to see the judgment in Zoe Hart's eyes. Zoe had found out about her and Lavon, and what was worse, she had to do the noble thing and not tell George. Why should she be the bigger person? Zoe had been nothing but a pain ever since she got to Bluebell, and now she had this power over Lemon. Now, Lemon was in her debt. She hated being indebted to people, which is part of why what she did next was something she would never have expected of herself.<em>

"_Well, hello there. How can I help you?"_

_The girl smiled awkwardly, "I'm, um, looking for the doctor. I don't live around hear exactly, but I'm from nearby. Is he in?"_

_The girl started to look over Lemon's shoulder._

"_No," Lemon said so quickly that she startled herself. The girl looked at her curiously, "I mean, he's out, but you can see Dr. Hart is you'd like. This way." She led the girl to Zoe's office._

"_Dr. Hart!" Lemon called as she knocked, attempting to sound composed._

_Zoe opened the door cautiously. "Lemon?" then she looked at the girl. She could not have been any older than fourteen._

"_Dr. Hart, this girl is in need of some assistance."_

"Lemon?" Lavon's voice broke through her reverie. She had been looking out the window, thinking back to that faithful week when Zoe and her had found a common ground and begun to travel down the road to lifelong friendship.

"Hm?"

"You coming to bed?"

Lemon shook her head. She was not ready to head to bed just now. Heading to bed with Lavon had been a little awkward lately. The tests were still coming up negative even thought they were doing everything right, and now, whenever her and Lavon were together she could not help but think about it. Then he would notice that her heart was not in it, and she knew he was not either. They were both thinking about the same thing. So they would stop, and fall to sleep next to each other. Lemon knew they needed to talk about what it might mean, but somehow, that made it real, and she was scared. She wished so badly that she could talk to Zoe about all of this, as a doctor, a woman, and a friend. Of course, that was not an option right now.

* * *

><p>George had been working for hours. He just hoped he had done enough. When he knocked on the door, he saw Zoe sitting on her bed, looking through more pictures. She smiled at him, and he returned with his own.<p>

"You have very white teeth, you know that?"

"Well, that is certainly an interesting greeting." George said with a chuckle.

Zoe blushed awkwardly, "Sorry, I just noticed. You have a nice smile. I probably should have said that instead."

George shook his head, "No, the teeth thing was better. It's just like you, speaking your mind without a thought to how it sounds."

"Well, nice to know

I was gutsy in my former life."

George sat down on the bed across from her, "It's not former. It's just hiding out, but things will start coming back to you." he picked up her hand and stroked it comfortingly. Zoe felt an oddly familiar tingle that she could not place, "I promise."

"Thanks George. You're a really great friend." She thought she saw him wince, but then he was back to normal, smiling that great big smile of his.

"Listen, I got a surprise for you." He ushered her to the main house, where he had set up an old projector. The room smelled like popcorn, and Zoe looked around to see a huge tub of the stuff smothered in butter. She knew she was a doctor, and she knew that was not healthy, but it smelled great. There were cans of soda, and boxes of candy, and two chairs set up.

"Wow!" Zoe said, looking at George, stunned.

"I thought you might enjoy a double feature. _Annie Hall_, and _Manhattan_. "

Zoe smiled "Allen and Keaton. Can't go wrong with that. I've never seen one of theirs that I did not love." It slipped of her mouth without her even realizing it. George stared at her, his mouth gaping a little. Then, she realized what she said. "Oh my god! I love Woody Allen films! I remember that! Those are my favorite films! I remember my favorite films!" Zoe started jumping up and down. She felt giddy. It was a strange thing to get excited about, but she could not help it. She promised herself right then that she would never again forget the amazing chemistry of Woody Allen and Diane Keaton.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of Wade in this chapter, but do not fret, more will come.<p> 


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I considered posting it earlier, but I decided to add a little to it. I did not plan for certain things to happen, they just sort of did naturally, but I think the end result was good. Please let me know if you disagree. Or if you agree. You know I love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy. Have a nice day.

Chapter Eight

Wade had been working on the truck the first time the phone rang. The second time he was inside, but he checked the caller ID, and went to take a shower. The third time, however, he started to get concerned.

"Hello?" he asked, terrified of more bad news.

"Wade!" he heard a jubilant voice screech in his ear, "Guess what? I love Woody Allen!"

"Geez! You tryin' to give a man a heart attack?"

"What?"

"The phone keeps ringing and it's you and I think maybe somethin' bad's happened if she wanted to get a hold'a me this badly. So I pick up the phone, and you yell in my ear what actor you like?"

"No, you don't get it, it's … wait, three times."

"Yeah, this is the third time you called, ain't it?"

"Yeah, but, if you knew someone was calling and you knew it was me, why didn't you pick up?"

She sounded deflated. Wade cursed himself, "No, I just couldn't get to the phone in time before. I was, uh … in the shower, but, you know, I could hear it."

"Oh." Zoe was silent for a moment. Wade wondered if she bought it. He wondered if he should have thought up an excuse that did not involve him naked and wet. "So, if you weren't there, how did you know it was me?"

"I, uh, checked missed calls to see who kept calling"

"Why didn't you call back?"

"I was about to, but then the phone rang."

"If you were all ready by the phone, why did you not pick it up until the third ring?"

Wade let out a groan, "What are you, a doctor, or a detective?"

Silence, "Look, I'm sorry. I just thought maybe you had been, I don't know, avoiding me, or something. Maybe because my questions regarding your love life had made you uncomfortable?"

"Nah." Wade said. He shook his head even though she could not see him.

"They didn't make you uncomfortable?"

"No, they did, but I ain't avoiding you." He was lying. He had been avoiding her. He had to. "So, you said something about Woody Allen." he said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," she said, her voice once again joyous, "I mean, it is a tiny thing to remember; favorite actor slash director, favorite onscreen couple when accompanied by Diane Keaton, but it feels like a victory."

"Well, it should," Wade said with a smile. He was happy for her. This was great news. "That's a big deal."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Nope."

"Swear?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay. I mean, that is a pretty childish expression, but okay."

"Well, you always said I was immature. Called me an infant once I think." _He knew_. He never forgot things Zoe Hart said, especially when they related to her opinion of him.

"Well, immature isn't always so bad."

"That don't sound like you?"

"Hey, don't spoil my triumph!" Zoe said petulantly, "I know I don't remember a lot, but this is progress."

"Huge progress Doc. Huge. I'm thrilled for you, I really am." And a part of him was. The other part, however, could not help thinking how things were going to change when she got her memory back, "Well, I should get goin'. Busy day."

"Right, well, we should go celebrate."

"Sure, though I would have thought you'd've had it with party's after the last one. I'll tell Lavon and Lemon, you call George." The name tasted sour in his mouth. He hated that.

"No, I meant just you and me."

"Run that one by me again Doc?"

He heard Zoe sigh. When she started speaking again, her voice sounded nervous and timid, hardly the Zoe he was used to, "I just … look, when I remembered this, you were the first person I wanted to tell. It felt amazing, but it didn't feel completely real until I told you-"

"Well," he cut her off quickly, scared of where this might be going, "Bet if you'd told someone else first, say Tucker or someone, it would have felt the same, it just feels real 'cause someone else knows beside you and it didn't disappear when you told me."

"No, that's not it. George already knows."

His brow furrowed, "I thought … I thought you said you told me first." Wade knew he had no right to be jealous, but he was anyway.

"No, I said you were the first person I _wanted _to tell. George was here when I figured it out. He brought over these movies with Woody Allen hoping it would jog my memory, and it worked. Wasn't that sweet?"

Wasn't that sweet? That was George Tucker all right. Always so damn sweet, "As honey. But maybe you and him should celebrate, since he was a part of the victory and all."

"I want to celebrate with _you_ Wade, just you. That's what _I _want." Her voice was quiet, but firm. Wade didn't answer. After a minute, she said, "Do _you_ not want to?"

He wanted to say, 'hell yeah I want to.' But as great as that would have been, he knew he couldn't. It just wouldn't be right.

"Um, I just … I've got a lot going on today, so-"

"And you don't have a spare minute?"

"Not a one. At any rate, not enough time to celebrate with you." He didn't hear anything, so he said, "Listen, maybe you should call up George. I'm sure he'd love to go out and celebrate with you. In fact, it'd probably make his week."

"Is that what you want me to do?" it was the same tone. She wasn't just asking those words, and he knew it. There was subtext there, but he did not decipher it. He could not let himself.

"Well, you deserve to celebrate."

"Yes, I do." She said. He thought he had won, when she asked again, "but is that what you want me to do?"

'_NO!'_ a voice screamed in his head, '_ABSOLUTELY NOT._' He wanted so badly to go with her. To tell her everything. To tell her to forget George Tucker, to just hold her. Except she had forgotten George Tucker, which was the only reason she was talking to him. He knew she would not hang up unless he answered, so he forced the words out, trying to make them sound as genuine as possible, "Yes, it's what I want."

He waited.

"Oh. Okay then."

"Have a good time."

"Do my best." As they hung up, he thought about how her voice had sounded. Disappointed, hurt, he had done that. Things would be so much easier if she could just hate him like she had when she had first moved to Bluebell all those years ago. Life was so much simpler then. Now, everything was about Zoe, and even without her memories, Zoe was anything but simple.

* * *

><p>Wade was right; George had been thrilled to get her call. She suggested they invited everybody else, but he seemed to think it would be nicer if it were just the two of them. It was almost a reversal of the conversation she had had with Wade. <em>Ironic<em>. But she was not thinking about Wade. She couldn't. Not right now.

George said he would take her to Fancies, which was apparently the only nice restaurant in town. George was so nice, and so … normal. With Wade, one second he was sweet and attentive, the next he was MIA. She did not know if having her memories would explain his erratic behavior, or if that was just him being him. George however, well, he made sense. He was always sweet and caring. Sometimes, he would get this look and she knew she was forgetting something important, but she could read him a lot easier. She knew he genuinely cared about her, and that was what she needed. Wade, well, who knew what he cared about?

* * *

><p>George was nervous as he waited for Zoe to answer the door. It was crazy, but it almost felt like a first date again, except with a lot more riding on it. When they had gone on their first date, George had known that Zoe had strong romantic feelings for him, and she knew he had those feelings for her. That was made clear in New Orleans. Yes, a part of him had still been in love with Lemon back then, but a part of him had been falling for Zoe since the moment he met her. He had admitted that to her in New Orleans. They had almost hooked up, but then he had realized it would not be fair to hook up with Zoe until he resolved his feelings for Lemon. So that was what he had done. When they had gotten back, he had told Lemon how she had hurt him, and they had tried to work things out, but after Lavon, and New Orleans, and Zoe, they just could not get things back the way they had been. The Reverend had tried to counsel them, but no matter how many exercises he put them through, George could not forget everything that had happened. They had been broken up before the annual Bluebell Battle, which he had ended up entering with Wade, as opposed to Lemon, which had been the original plan. He had gone to Zoe and he had told her where he stood. He had taken her to a film festival in Mobile, away from all the gossip. Then they had gone to a Chinese restaurant and dared each other to try weird sounding things that neither one had heard of. He had driven her home and kissed her goodnight … and then he had kissed her goodnight again. That night he had his first good sleep in months, and by morning, he already missed her. She called him that morning and they talked all through breakfast, telling each other what they were eating, what they were doing, and how they were feeling. They had kept to themselves for a while, knowing that the town would judge and gossip. They had just wanted to be happy, and had lived in their secret paradise for a few weeks. Then, inevitably, the truth came out, but by then, they were so inseparable that no amount of gossip or judgment could ruin what they had.<p>

This time, they did not have that history. This time, he was just her friend, and for all he knew, that was all she saw him as. That was why tonight had to be perfect.

After readjusting his tie, he rang the bell. He heard her approach the door, and then he saw her open it.

"Wow." He said, before he could stop himself. She was wearing a beautiful black dress; her beautiful brown hair was down, falling across her shoulders perfectly.

"Um, thanks," Zoe said awkwardly as she shifted from her right foot to her left and pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Sorry. I meant to say hi, but, when somebody so stunning is standing before you, sometimes there's this reflex and you just have to say wow." He had been trying to smooth over the situation, but somehow, as he was speaking, his words had gotten away from him and made the whole thing worse. She smiled awkwardly, but the flush of her cheeks and the glow in her eyes told him she was flattered. Maybe even pleased?

"You look nice to."

"What, I don't get a wow?" he said in mock-offense.

Zoe chuckled, "Well, if you want to look as good as me, you need to step it up. I'm talking male model stuff." She responded, playing along. She was smiling, and George could tell she was relaxing a bit. That was good.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse." He waited a moment, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>Wade did his best to avoid alcohol. With his father, he knew he was genetically prone to become an alcoholic. Still, sometimes, he just had to.<p>

He saw George and Zoe in the parking lot at Fancies. A part of him wanted to kick himself. He was such an idiot. Why did he tell her to … But then, he knew why. He had been trying to do what was right. It seemed like he was always trying to do what was right these days. And what was right was pushing the woman of his dreams into another mans arms. _Her fiancé_, he reminded himself. Still, it was enough to make a man go crazy. It was definitely enough to justify a drink. And another. And another. He was not going to stop, not until he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Zoe's night with George had been fun. They had talked, and laughed. She liked talking to George. He made it so easy. Maybe that was because a part of her remembered him, or maybe it had always been like that. Maybe that was just the type of guy he was. She did not know, but she liked it. She liked talking with George. They talked about his job as a lawyer, and about Woody Allen and Diane Keaton, who were, after all, the whole reason for the outing. They talked about her triumph and what it could mean. They talked about all the medical terms for what she was going through, and for the first time, Zoe could see herself having been a doctor. The medical talk was so warm, so safe, and so familiar. It felt like coming home. George told jokes and made her laugh until she couldn't breath. And when she spilled meat sauce on her dress, he had helped her clean it. And he had told her the dress was still the most beautiful dress he had ever seen, because <em>she<em> was wearing it. They did not drink, because of the medications Zoe was taking, but that was okay. They did not need wine to have a good time.

On the drive home, they had listened to songs she remembered liking, singing along at the top of their lungs and laughing the whole way.

* * *

><p>After George dropped her off, Zoe made her way up the steps. It was dark out, which why she did not notice that somebody was on her steps until they made contact with her shoe.<p>

"Ow!"

Zoe looked down, "Wade?"

"Doc? Hey, what you doin' here?"

"I live here!"

"Oh yeah." He said, and then he started cracking up as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Wade, how much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Lost count around the fifth bottle." He looked like he was about to hurl. Zoe moved her shoes just in time.

"Okay, you're coming inside." Zoe said, trying to hoist him up. She could feel doctor-esque instincts kicking in. _Person in medical trouble. Must take care of. _She had no clue how to do that, but she was hoping it would come to her. "Wade, you gotta help me here. I am not that much stronger than I look." she said as she tried to lift him.

Wade helped her help him up and draped his shoulder around hers so she could pull him, "Whatever you want Doc, I'm always happy to oblige." He said. Of course, it was kind of slurred, so it sounded more like, "Wever yawa Doc, always happy tablige."

She brought him in, and propped him up on her couch.

"Keep in mind that I have no memory, an thus, no clue what I am doing, but I think it's best if you stayed propped up. In fact, I'll get some pillows."

She went to her closet to grab the.

"You're killin' me Doc!" he called to her, "S'what I came here to tell you. You're killin' me."

He slurred again, but Zoe was able to make it out. She felt a pain in her chest, but dismissed it. Wade needed her to be of cool head and medical mind. If her was just drunk, then he just needed somebody to stop him from being stupid. If he started to choke on his vomit or something … well … she's cross that bridge when she came to it.

"Here you go, pillows." She leaned down, "Lift your head." He did so, and she placed the pillows beneath it. She had never been this close to his face before. He smelled like beer.

"_I was half crazed, full drunk, and your breath smelled like generic beer.__"_

"_Snap you out of it with my generic beer breath."_

Zoe heard her and Wade's voices swimming in her head. She knew they were memories; they had to be. However, she had no clue what the memory was. It was like when you think of a lyric, but can't remember what song it's from, but worse, because it was her life.

She heard Wade make a noise, and snapped herself back to reality. He looked so strange, lying there, drunk and helpless. She pushed his hair back. It was soft and messy.

He moaned a little, like he was enjoying her touch, but then it turned to a groan, "Please don't do that Doc." He said, half annoyed, half desperate.

She pulled her hand away slowly, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just stop."

"I did."

"No, you need to stop, because I can't go through this with you a second time!" he yelled. Then, he added in a whisper, "First was painful enough." He wasn't slurring anymore. He was clearly still drunk, but it was like he needed to say this, and he needed her to understand so badly, that he forced himself to be clear.

"Go through what? What are you talking about?"

"You're makin' my life hell Doc, you know that? You really are. Killin' me a little bit more every step of the way."

It was like an ice-cold Blade going through her heart, "I don't know what I did." She said meekly.

"It's not what you did. It's what I did. Or didn't do. Now it's too late."

"Wade, you're not making any sense."

He chuckled, "I'm drunk Doc. Nobody makes sense drunk."

"But what-" she stopped. He was snoring. Now she just had to wait for him to wake up. Odds were, once he was sober, he would become a lot less honest. She hated that. However, she promised herself that one way or another, she would find out what he was talking about. She needed to know. She needed to know why he hated her so much.


	10. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews. You are all so sweet. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep the review coming. Have a nice day.

Chapter Nine

The light was blinding even before his had completely opened his eyes. _Great. A hangover, _he thought,_ just what I need right now._

He heard a loud banging, indicating he was not alone. Once upon a time, this would not have been all that unusual, but it had been a long time since he'd been _that guy_. Sleeping with other women to forget Zoe had helped a little at first, but after that, it just reminded him how far those other women were from being Zoe. He just couldn't do it anymore. He hoped it did not last forever, because he'd have a bigger boner than the ones they had in _Lysistrata_ by 2020. Now, he was just a little horny, but he could deal. His feelings for Zoe served as an uncomfortable but effective distraction.

When he looked around, he realized he was at Zoe's. That freaked him out even more. What had he done? He could not imagine any scenario that would have ended well.

Looking down, he realized he was dressed. That was a good sign … probably.

Zoe came out of the bathroom, "You're up." Wade grabbed his head, "Oh, sorry." She said, this time in a whisper.

Wade nods, trying to indicate that it's okay. "What, time is it?"

"A little after one." he looked at her questioningly, "p.m." she clarified.

He looked at her awkwardly, "What, um, what exactly happened last night?"

"Well, what do you remember," Wade noticed that Zoe stiffened a little as she said this.

"Um," he ran his hand across his forehead, shaking his head, "I remember beer, and music, and then, more beer." He gives her a guilty smirk.

Zoe nods, "Okay, well, when I got home you were on my front step-"

"Wait," Wade said, putting a hand up, "Slow down. Got home from where?"

"Fancies, where I went to celebrate with George. Remember? Woody Allen triumph."

Zoe saw something flit across Wade's face, but it was gone before she could figure out what it was.

"Right. Yeah. Okay, continue. Just, you know, slowly and quietly."

Zoe held in a chuckle, "Right, well, like a said, you were on my front step, and you were really drunk, so I brought you in-"

"All by yourself?" Wade asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, I resent that. I could have-"

"Did you?"

"No," Zoe said, looking down, "I got you to help out a little, put in a little drunken effort," Wade smirked, "but you didn't have to act so surprised."

"I was surprised."

Zoe hit his arm playfully.

"Anyway, I brought you in, got you onto the couch, laid you back, propped you up, and got you a bucket."

Wade sighed, relieved, "Propped me up? And you call yourself a doctor. The best position when you're drunk is on your stomach, Doc, makes it easier not to choke on puke."

"Oh, well, I didn't know that. Guess I wasn't much of a drinker."

"You could hold your own, long as it was bottled wine." Zoe smiled. "That it?"

"Pretty much." Zoe said with a shrug.

"Well, thanks for nursin' me back to health, Doc." Wade said. After Zoe nodded, he started to sit up. He'd had enough hangovers to know how slowly to go.

"Okay if I use your bathroom?"

Zoe nodded, "Yeah, sure. There's a spare toothbrush in one of the cabinets."

Wade nodded his thanks.

"So, listen," Zoe called to him, "you said some things last night," Wade winced. He thought he had dodged a bullet when she told him what happened, but a confession would be worse than inappropriate behavior.

"Yeah?"

Zoe nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her, "I was just wondering, well," Zoe took a deep breath, _here goes nothing,_ "You were talking about … that is, you said you made a mistake, that there was something you should have done-"

"I say what it was?" Wade asked as he came back into the room. Zoe wanted to say yes, hoping to trick information out of him, but then he might ask her about it, so she just shook her head, "Look, Doc, you can't really take anything a drunk guy says seriously." He chuckled nervously.

"Well, I don't know about that. After all, en vino veritas."

Wade looked at her, confusion etched on his face, "Um, what?"

"It's an expression. It's Latin. It means 'in wine the truth.' "

"Can't remember drunks need to lie on their stomach, but you can remember Latin?"

"It's just one phrase."

"More 'an I know. But then, you always were smarter than me."

Zoe was going to make some joking comment about how obviously she would be smarter, but there was something in his face, behind his cocky façade, that made her think he might really believe what he said, "I'm sure that's not true."

Wade pointed to Zoe, "Med school graduate," then he pointed to himself, "high school graduate."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Where's this sudden rush of faith coming from?"

"I just mean there are other kinds of intelligence. Not everybody is book smart. That doesn't mean they're not- wait, is this you trying to change the subject?"

"And what subject were we on exactly?" Wade asked. Zoe was not quite sure how to answer. She knew there were some pretty major things Wade was keeping from her, and she had a feeling it was beyond the 'don't-tell-her-let-her-remember-herself' crap.

She stood up, gathering her courage, and turned to him, "Look, Wade, I know you're keeping something from me."

Wade shook his head in frustration, "You know we can't tell you-"

"It's more than that. There's, there's something that_ you_ don't want me to know."

"Zoe-"

"Tell me I'm wrong. Go on." Wade didn't speak, "Well?"

"Doc, look, all friends have secrets."

"My whole life is a secret right now. Everybody knows all the details except me. Do you have any clue what that feels like? To know nothing about yourself, and have everybody else know all the intimate details of your life? Ever since I woke up I have felt confused, and helpless, and god, I _HATE_ feeling helpless. The only person who made me feel slightly normal, was you. Okay, when everybody was treating me like some helpless doll, you treated me like a person. Around you, I felt like I could recover, okay, I felt like … like I could do anything. And then you disappeared. And then you reappeared. And then you disappeared. I know something happened. Something happened between us before all this started, didn't it? Before I lost my memories, something happened and that's why you're avoiding me?"

"I don't know what you want me to say." He said, avoiding her gaze.

Zoe sighed, "Just tell me the truth?"

"I …"

"You …"

"I can't. I'm sorry Doc, I just-"

"Why then? And don't feed me that bull about amnesia victims because I know what you're keeping from me goes beyond that."

"Why can't you just let it go? Whatever did or didn't happen between us, it doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does. It matters. Maybe more than anything."

"Why?"

"You said I was killing you, Wade. You told me I was making your life hell, killing you more and more every minute. Do you have any clue how much that hurt?" Wade looked up at her, his eyes filled with a mixture of compassion, guilt, and surprise, "You are probably the most important person in my life right now. The only one I know I can trust with my life-"

"Doc." Wade said, putting his hand up. His voice was horse, and his eyes were begging her to stop, but she didn't.

Zoe's eyes started to tear up, "I just wish I knew what could have happened to make it so painful for you to be around me. I want … no, I _need_ to know why you hate me so much_._"

That tugged at his heart, more than anything else, "I don't hate you Doc. I couldn't even if I wanted to, and believe me, I've tried, but no matter what you've done over the years, no matter how much you piss me off or screw me over, I ain't never been able to hate you. It's just not physically possible."

"The things you said last night-"

Wade shrugged, "I was drunk-"

"Wade. Come on, we both know there was something to what you said. You joke your way around things, and you try to comfort me, but you keep pulling away from me."

"I'm not pulling away, Doc."

"Really?" she asked sharply, Wade nodded. Zoe had a defiant look in her eyes, and it made Wade nervous. And with good reason, because after he nodded, she started walking toward him. They had been standing maybe a yard apart, but it was slowly becoming two feet, then it was one foot, and then it was six inches. "How about now?" she asked, looking up at him.

She was standing so close that he could smell her hair. She still used that damn guava shampoo. He tried to clear his head, but she was to close. He couldn't think with her this close. She was looking up at him, expecting something.

"That's, uh, a little to close for comfort, Doc." He finally choked out, chuckling awkwardly.

"Why?" she challenges, "Are you afraid of me or something?"

He can't think with her standing there. A second later, she takes a step back. He lets out a breath that he did not know he was holding.

"I ain't afraid of you Doc, and I don't hate you. Sometimes you frustrate the hell outta me, but at the end of the day, you mean more to me than just about anybody. You could never know just how much." The words come out before he can stop them, but as much as he regrets them, a part of him can't help get a small thrill by the look on her face. She's flushed, confused, but her eyes are all lit up with this trusting innocence. It's a shy look. Once again, she closes the distance between them. This time, when she looks up at him, her eyes are not challenging or angry. They are full of trust and compassion. Her head inches up, and he feels his own dip down. And for a second, they're kissing. It's a million times more amazing then he remembered, or could ever have imagined. It feels so … right; her soft lips against his, her arm starting to snake behind his neck. And for a second, he forgets. He forgets why they can't do this. He forgets all the reasons its wrong, because there is only her and him, melting into each other.

But then, the second is over, and he remembers. He pulls back, and gently removes her hand from behind his neck.

"Doc, we can't do this." He says it in a whisper, almost like he hopes that if he says it quiet enough, it won't be true.

She looks at him, hurt, confused. She looks like she is going to say something. Her mouth opens, but nothing comes out, so she closes it again.

"Look, Zoe," he struggles for the right words. Really, he has no clue what to say, but then, he remembers, "Zoe, uh, amnesia patients can become vulnerable to this thing called transference. The doctor told me. Um, I don't completely get it, but its something like, well, the first person you see when you wake up, you start thinking you have feelings for them, because you're confused, and lost, and they're there for you." That sounded right, from what he remembered, "Or … or something like that. Look, the point is, this stuff that you're feeling for me, it ain't real." He sighed, "Now, I'm pretty immature, slave to my hormones and all that, so if something has breasts, and is under 160 pounds, I'll probably sleep with it," _well, it used to be true_, "but see, you're my friend. I actually care about you, and I could never take advantage of you like-"

She cuts him off, kissing him again, harder this time. She pushes him up against the wall, and he responds wrapping his arms around her and running his hands up and down her back. It takes him a little longer this time to remember himself, considering she upped the heat this time, but at the end of the day, Wade Kinsella is a good guy. And he hates that, now more than ever.

He steps out of her grasps and walks behind her. She turns to face him, flushed and breathless.

"Dammit Zoe! Didn't you hear a single word I just said?" he yelled. This girl was going to kill him.

"Yeah. I heard."

"So! What the hell was that?"

"You didn't seem to mind at the time." She said under her breath.

"That's on account'a that whole breasts thing! Good figure and I'm good to go! It doesn't mean…" he runs his hands over his face in frustration, then lowers his voice to a normal level, and says as calmly as he possibly can, "Look, Zoe, you gotta stop this, because you're confusin' the hell out of both of us."

"What makes you so sure that it's this transference thing?"

"Maybe it's not, but you're vulnerable, and I respect you too much to take advantage-"

"But what if this is what I really want?"

"What if it's not what I want?" She looks like she's been struck, and starts to back away, "Look, Zoe, I didn't mean-"

"No, you've made your point." Her eyes were starting to water again, "Um, I'm sorry that I, God, this is so embarrassing."

"Zoe-"

"I get it Wade. I'm sorry. I guess I just thought … I'm sorry."

He watched her back out. She seemed to have forgotten they were had her place. For a second, so had he. When he remembered, he headed out the door. He needed to go home, and figure out how he was going to make this up to Zoe. But first, he needed a good cold shower.

* * *

><p>Zoe just wandered for a while. She felt so stupid. How could she have been so wrong? She had just wanted answers, but then she had started getting emotional and things had just spiraled. Damn it!<p>

"You sure you should be wanderin' about?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned to see Lemon, carrying a small bag from The Dixie Stop. She tried to turn away before Lemon saw her face, but she was too late, "Hey, you been cryin?" Zoe shrugged, "You wanna talk about it?"

"It's not a big deal."

"Something that makes you cry is a big deal. I know you, and it takes a lot to make you cry."

"Yeah, but now I'm _vulnerable_ so my behavior is irregular and not to be taken seriously."

"Well that statement had some bite to it."

"It's nothing."

Lemon looked around, "Look, why don't you come over? We can have some coffee, maybe talk?"

Zoe wanted to protest, but after what had happened this afternoon, she just didn't have the energy.

* * *

><p>"I only came because you said it was about helping Zoe." Rose said coldly. Her arms were crossed, and her glare could kill. Wade hated that she was so mad at him, hated that he hurt her. He had no clue how to make it up to her, but he needed her help right now, and hopefully somewhere between now and when she was done helping him, he would figure out how to fix things.<p>

"Listen, Rose, about what happened-"

"I'm not here to talk about that," she said shortly.

"Okay. Got it."

She looked up at him, "Well, didn't you say-"

"Yeah, yeah I did. Um, okay, divin' right in here." She stood there, tapping her foot impatiently, "Right, well, first off, you were right. About me I mean. About how I, well-"

"That you like Zoe." She finished.

Wade nodded, "Thing is, her not remembering she's with George, she's developed some, well, feelings for me. And, uh, she tried to act on 'em this morning, or afternoon, I guess." He looked at Rose for a response, but she just nodded for him to continue, "See, knowing that she is with George, I know it would be wrong to do anything, so I pushed her away, and well, I couldn't explain why, so I had to tell her that I didn't, um," he sighed, "Point is, she was pretty upset when she left. Looked like she'd been slapped. I think I really hurt her."

"So you shot your mouth off again and the result was a wounded girl. Shocking."

"Look, Rose, I get that you're mad at me, and I know I deserve it, but Zoe's been going through enough, and she doesn't need any extra pain. You were the only person I could think to call."

"Why me?"

"You know the score, who likes who an' all that, you're a girl, so you get the whole girly romance thing, you've known her for real long time, and, well, I was also kind of hoping maybe I could figure out how to make stuff up to you in the process. Ya know?"

Rose was silent for a minute, then she surprised Wade by asking, "Do you love her?"

"What's that got to do with-?"

"You want my help or not?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to forgive you?" Wade nodded, "Then answer the question."

"Yeah. Yeah I do. I love her."

"How long have you known? That you love her, I mean?"

Wade thought back, "Well, I don't know if there was anyone moment, really, it was more like a slow awakening. Things like getting jealous of her and other guys, or how no matter how much she annoyed me, I'd still drop everything to help her out." He paused, "I guess maybe it was when I thought she was with the vet. You know, when she was sneakin' around with somebody and everybody thought she had a secret boyfriend. I tried to hook up with this girl, Joelle, maybe to make Zoe jealous, or maybe just to, you know, make myself feel better, but when it came down to it, I just, couldn't do it. I kept getting distracted by stuff that made me think of her. Peanut butter and pickle jars" Rose looked at him curiously, "You had to be there. Point is, I couldn't go through with it. I mean, Joelle was tall, thin, and buxom, and blonde, and she was certainly … adventurous sexually. Used to be that was the dream. But after Zoe … it just wasn't enough anymore."

"Whatever happened with Joelle?"

"Oh, she up and left town. Good thing too, she was all kinds of crazy."

"Now, the vet, that's Judson Lyons?"

"How many other vets has she dated?"

"You realize that was like, three years ago, right?"

"I'm aware, yeah."

"So, why didn'tcha ever do anything?"

Wade shrugged, "I guess I just knew what my chances were. Zoe went for doctors and lawyers and vets. I never even went to college."

"But you've been taking those night classes."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I snoop."

"Uh huh. Well, that's more recent. And I'd be lying if I didn't say Zoe had something to do with me decidin' to do that. But truth is, unless she has no clue who she is, she'd never look twice at me. Didn't seem worth the effort just to get shot down. I mean, if she'd given me some sort of sign … I gave her plenty of chances, but she always made her affections clear. George. That's who she's always wanted. Who am I to stand in the way, right?"

"So you're just goin' to sit back and let the girl you love marry someone else?"

"I ain't got much choice."

"You could tell her how you feel."

Wade shook his head, "That'd just confuse her. She shouldn't have to feel guilty for getting her happy ever after. She deserves one."

"And you don't?"

"Well, I'm a jackass, remember." Rose giggled, "So, this heart to heart over?"

"I just got one more thing to say." Wade nodded, and gestured for her to go ahead, "if she's got feelings for you now, that doesn't necessarily mean it's just 'cause she got amnesia. Maybe she's just seein' you in a new light. Don't you owe it to yourself, and to her, to be honest with her?"

"And George?" Wade asked.

"If deep down, Zoe really loves George, she'll remember it. But maybe that bump on her head woke up a part of her that she didn't know was there. Nobody's said 'I do' yet. Maybe she needs a chance to figure out her feelings, and she deserves to. Better to straighten this all out before they reach the altar."

Wade nodded, "I'll take that under consideration." He said with a wry smile. "So, um, we good now?"

Rose nodded, "Love can make people do dumb things sometimes. I get that. Besides, I've always known you were kind of a jackass. I still like you."

Wade laughed.

* * *

><p>Lemon and Zoe had been sitting in silence drinking coffee for almost fifteen minutes, and it was driving both of them crazy. Neither woman was one for silence. Finally, Lemon broke the ice.<p>

"So, why were you wanderin' out there?"

Zoe sighed. She did need to talk to somebody, as embarrassing as it would be. And supposedly, her and Lemon were friends, "Um, have you ever felt so _strongly_ about somebody, that you're completely blinded to the fact that they don't?"

It was a general question, but all it did was confuse and shock Lemon. Was she talking about George? She had to be, but …

"Um, I need more." Lemon pressed.

"Okay. So, since I woke up in the hospital, there's been this one person that I felt this … connection with. And I guess, I don't know, I thought he … god, it all seems so stupid now." She took a deep breath, "I guess it just seemed to me that the connection must be mutual, because it was so strong, and I had no idea where it came from. I thought maybe we were together or something, but clearly that's not true, judging by the way he reacted, when I, um, well, kissed him."

"How did he react?"

Zoe looked down and played with her mugged, "Pushed me away." she mumbled awkwardly.

"George pushed you away?" Lemon said shocked.

Zoe looked up, confused, "George? It wasn't George."

Lemon's face paled a little. _Oops. _"Sorry, I, um, just assumed that …" she trailed off.

"Why would you assume that I was talking about George?"

Lemon put on an awkward fake smile and tried to act clueless

Then, Zoe started thinking about things. How George always seemed to get sad for a second when she called him her friend. How he had reacted when she told him about Wade. How happy he always was to see her. How he had wanted to celebrate just the two of them. How Wade kept pushing her to spend time with _him_, to celebrate with _him_, to hell her news to _him_. What Wade had said about the phone call making his week. How he said wow when she came to the door. How much like a date the night had felt. She closed her eyes, and she saw him. It was just tiny flashes: Him stroking her hair gently with his hand, him twirling her on a dance floor, her kissing a bruise on his head, as he looked up at her adoringly.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>George had been reading the books Wade gave him. It made him feel better and worse at the same time. He tried to think of what a nice time him and Zoe had had last night. It had been almost perfect. Yeah, he had wanted to kiss her goodnight, and he knew he couldn't, but still.<p>

There was a knock on his door. When he opened it, he saw Zoe. She was giving him a nervous, awkward smile.

"Um, can I come in?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, please don't kill me. I am a little nervous about how people will react.<p>

I almost made this two separate chapters, but somehow, they just came out as one.

I was not sure about taking the story in this direction, but it just sort of happened. Character's control stories, not writers.

For those of you who don't know, _Lysistrata _is a Greek play about a woman who decides to make countries stop fighting by getting all women to agree to withhold sex until their husbands come home for good.

I love Latin. I edited the Wade/Zoe scene a bit, and I almost cut that '_en vino verities_' bit out, because they were getting off topic, but I knew I had to find a way to keep it, because I love Latin.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review.

Have a nice day.


	11. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: Hello. Sorry for the wait. I hope you are not mad at me. Thank you all for your amazing reviews. And the guest who said that thing about how much things stink for George, I'm glad you pointed that out. George is not a bad guy, and he is getting a bit screwed over here. I feel bad for him in this story, but it has to make sense to the characters. He his developing quite a pattern though. I hope you like this chapter. I was slightly blocked for a while. There will be more author's note at the end. For now, please try to enjoy and review. Have a nice day.

Chapter Ten

Zoe and George were sitting on the couch in silence. She could tell he had been surprised to see her, but he had ushered her in welcomingly. He had offered her coffee, and she had accepted it, even though she had just had some with Lemon.

"I like your place." She said awkwardly.

"Oh, right, you uh, you don't remember ever being here." She nodded. It was lucky she had been able to force the address out of Lemon, because otherwise, she would have no clue where he lived, "Sorry, I just, um, its weird, thinking you're seeing this place for the first time."

"It's nice." She repeated lamely.

They sat there for another couple minutes, silently staring down at their coffees.

"So, you and me," George looked up, "We're, um, a thing?"

George looked at her, unsure, "Why? I mean, what makes you think so?"

Zoe swallowed nervously, "Well, there've just been some clues. The way people act, you, Lemon and Wade…" she trailed off, "and a few memories came back. They're vague, but…" George nodded, his face serious and contemplative, "please say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me I'm right. Tell me I'm not crazy. Tell me I'm reading the signs right for once. Tell me that I cracked the code that colors so many things. Tell me people will stop tiptoeing around me now that I know." She sighed, "Just, just tell me if we are or not. I just want the truth."

George nodded, "Okay. Yes. We are _a thing._" He said, using her words.

Zoe nodded, "Okay." Then she stood up and started looking around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Radio, CD player, iPod player, record player. I'm not picky."

"There's one over there." He pointed at one of the dressers. A radio was perched one top.

"Perfect." She flipped it on and started playing with the stations.

"Zoe, what are you doing?"

"What, you've never seen somebody search stations on a radio before?"

He chuckled, "I meant, why?"

She finally settled on a station playing a nice slow song. Then, she turned to face him.

"Because, George Tucker, you and I are going to dance."

George looked at her confused, "Um, that sort of raises more questions than it answers. I mean, I'm happy to comply, but-"

"You and I get along well. I like talking to you. You're funny and we appear to have things in common. You clearly care about me, and you are not afraid to show it. You are a good guy. You are polite, and gentlemanly. I like being around you. All of that _could _add up to friend, except now I know it didn't. It added up to something else, and I know there must be a reason for that. One of the vague memories I got was of us dancing, so I know we used to, and I know we can. Dancing is romantic. It gets the adrenaline moving and puts you in somebody's personal space where you can smell their aftershave and feel their heartbeat. Up until now, I have not looked at you that way, and I cannot just start because I know I'm supposed to. But Pandora's box has been opened, and I need to know what I feel. I need to leave the logic and second-guessing behind and just … just … dance. And see what happens."

She took a deep breath when she finished her rant, and George smiled at her, "You did always have a unique way of approaching things."

"Less talk, more dance. Now come on, before the song's over."

George chuckled and walked over to her. He bowed politely, making her chuckle, and she curtsied. He took her left hand in his right, and she noted that it felt nice, having her hand in his. His left hand went around the small of her back, and she placed her right hand on his left shoulder. The song she picked was halfway through, but that was okay. It was slow and sweet, which was just what she had been looking for.

George skillfully guided her through across his living room floor. He twirled her, and dipped her, and held her close at just the right moments. She took in his scent; it was nice, sort of like cinnamon. She wondered if that was something he had put on, or just how he smelled naturally. A lot of it seemed familiar, being held like this by him, standing close to him, smelling him. It was all so … déjà vu.

Still, it was nice. She liked the way her head fit into the crook in his neck. She liked when he smiled down at her. She let herself melt into his chest and just dance. When the song ended, she smiled.

"That was nice." She said, her voice soft, but content.

George smiled, "Yeah, yeah it was." She returned his smile. "Zoe, I'm sorry we couldn't, that is, that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. You have no clue how much. It's just, the doctor thought it might freak you out. Said I should let you get to know me, remember how you felt on your own."

Zoe nodded, "Well, I'm not sure exactly what I remember, or what I feel. I know I like you. You've been a really good friend. And that dance was nice. I could see myself being attracted to you, having feelings, falling for you." George's smiled broadened, "but I can't do anything. At least, not until it feels right. I don't know how … intimate our relationship was, but I need to wait until I'm ready before I do something with you. We're starting from the beginning; from my perspective, this is all new. You are a guy I sort of know, and what I know I like. But there is still a lot I don't know. I find you attractive, and can feel the butterflies and all that, but I don't know what it means, or where it will lead."

"Okay." George said with a nod, "So, um, where does that leave us exactly?"

"I, um, I guess it means we're dating. Casually. It could be the beginning of something."

George nodded again, "Well, if we are going to be dating, I should probably ask you on a date."

Zoe smiled, "Yes. You probably should."

"Zoe Hart, I would be honored if you would agree to go out with me this Friday night."

Zoe giggled, "Well, it's a little histrionic, but in a good way."

George waited a beat, "So?"

"Oh, right, yes. Yes George, I would love to go out with you this Friday."

George smiled.

* * *

><p>When Zoe got back to the carriage house, Wade was on her front step. He seemed sober this time, and serious.<p>

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." She could not really think of anything else to say, so just stuck with that.

"Can I, um, that is, is it okay if I come in?"

Zoe shrugged. Then walked around him, unlocked the door, and held it open.

"Thanks." She nodded, "Listen, doc … I, um, I wanted to apologize. The stuff I said earlier … I was out of line, I-"

"Wade, it's okay. You can't help how you feel." She seemed a little sad, but sincere.

"It ain't that. Or, well, what I mean is, it ain't about how I feel, it's how you feel, or felt."

"You mean George?"

He looked up at her, surprised, "You remember?"

"Yeah. I mean, not all of it, or most of it, just a snapshot, here and there. Mostly it was deductive reasoning, like how you kept pushing me to hang out with him, or how Lemon assumed when I told her I had feelings for somebody that it was George."

Wade chuckled awkwardly, "She, uh, she said that, huh?"

"Yeah, it was a slip-up on her part, but I'm glad she did."

"Because now you know?" Zoe nodded, "So, um, when you told Lemon you about you havin' feelings, and she thought you meant George, did you um, tell her that-"

"I didn't tell her it was you." Wade nodded, gratefully, "I … I know I haven't made this easy on you, and I'm sorry. You were just trying to be a good friend, to George, to me, we're both really lucky to have you in our lives."

Wade nodded, grimacing. "Thanks doc." He choked out.

"I'm so sorry I threw myself at you like that. God, I'm so embarrassed." She went to sit down, "I must have been coming off like some pathetic, sex-crazed-"

"Doc, relax." Wade said, with a chuckle, "It wasn't as bad as you're makin' it out to be."

"I assumed that 'cause I felt something, you did too. How stupid is that? Who thinks like that?"

"You're goin' through a lot." Wade said with a shrug.

"I was like some, I don't even know the word," she said, and then she started to laugh, "I just wouldn't take no for an answer."

Wade started to laugh to, "Well, it wasn't like I wanted to say no, doc."

" 'Cause I have breasts and I'm under 140 pounds, right?"

"So you were listening."

Zoe nodded, still laughing, "You're a really good guy you know, pushing me away like that."

"Yeah, well, Tucker's a friend, and you've been in love with him since, well, forever."

Zoe smiled, "Nice to know."

"Yeah, I guess it would be." They were silent for a moment. The laughter had died down. "So, what you plannin' on doin' now? That you know, I mean?"

"I'm going to try and spend time with George, see if I can remember. He's a great guy. I can see why I would fall for him."

Wade's face saddened, but he tried to hide it, "Yep, he certainly got that whole perfect thing down."

"Well, he's not perfect. Nobody's perfect."

_You are, to me_, Wade thought, "I don't know about that."

"What, you think you're perfect?"

Wade laughed out loud, "There's a lot of amazing things about me doc, but I'm far from perfect. Pretty much as far as you can get."

"Well, that seems a bit extreme."

"I'm no George Tucker."

Zoe shrugged, "So what if you're not? You're Wade Kinsella. It doesn't get much better than that."

Wade laughed, "You really don't remember anything about me, do you?"

Normally, a comment like that would have made her feel sad and lost, but something about the way Wade said it just made her laugh, "Well, you've been a really great friend."

Wade smiled, "Thanks doc."

She nodded, "So, if you didn't mean you, what did you mean?"

Wade thought back, trying to remember his earlier comment. _Perfect _people. Right. "I guess I was just thinking, well, if you're in love with somebody, everything about them is perfect."

"You mean like, you build them up-"

"No, I ain't talkin' about that. You see their flaws, but those flaws, those imperfections; they just make 'em more perfect. 'Cause it made them the person you love."

Zoe nodded, "That's really beautiful."

Wade shrugged, "I have my moments"

* * *

><p>"<em>I miss this," Zoe said. She curled her feet in under Wade's legs on the couch. They were watching a movie, his pick. Something about war or explosions. Zoe was only interested some of the story, and she was a little tired.<em>

"_Well, you know, you've been busy. Since you've been seein' Golden boy and all."_

"_Why don't you just call him George?"_

"_Guess I like nicknames, _doc._"_

_She giggled at the way he had said his nickname for _her_, "Fair enough."_

"_So do you?"_

"_Do I what?"_

"_Miss this. Us hanging out, watching movies with our shoes off or having a nightcap."_

_Wade let's out a snort, "Who says nightcap?"_

_After a minute of not speaking, he says, "Yeah, I do. Sometimes anyway."_

"_You do what?" Zoe asked with a yawn._

"_Forgot your question already? You asked me, like, two, three minutes ago."_

_Zoe laughed, "Sorry, I remember. The missing this thing."_

"_Yep."_

"_Well, if we both miss it, why don't we do it more often?"_

_Wade shrugged, "You've been busy, doin' the girlfriend thing. I've been here. I'm always here, always ready, if you want, but the balls in your court doc. You're the one who's got to want it. Me, I've always been here."_

_Something about the way Wade said it made Zoe think he wasn't just talking about a late-night hangout session. Before she could respond, there was a huge explosion on the screen. Both of them turned to the TV at the sound, _

"_Well, that looks unpleasant, "Zoe said._

_Wade laughed, "Yeah, to say the least." Zoe yawned again, "Okay do, bedtime."_

"_But the movies not over."_

"_You're exhausted."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts." He said, and he lifted her up, superman style._

"_Wade, I can walk."_

"_Long as you walk straight into bed."_

"_Well, I'm going to have to go back to the carriage house first." He put her down, reluctantly, "What about us spending more time together?" she asked, not wanting to leave._

"_Like I said doc, I'm always here. I'll always be here."_

_Zoe smiled at him. Their eyes locked for a minute and her heard quickened. Then they both looked away, and Wade shifted uncomfortably._

"_Come on, get the cute little ass of yours outta here. You need you're rest, and I gotta get to class."_

"_You have class tonight? Why didn't you tell me? I could have made you late." She slapped him on the arm._

"_Sorry, I just … I guess I didn't want you to leave until you had to." Zoe smiled, touched. "Now get." He said, slapping her but playfully with a rolled up piece of paper. His homework, it looked like._

"_Okay, okay. Geez! I'm going. Yeesh." She heard him chuckle as she made her way out of the main house._

* * *

><p>Zoe's alarm clock was blaring annoyingly. As tempted as she was to press snooze, it was to late, she was up, and the dream was over. She thought about her dream, or rather, her memory. That's what it had to be, right; a memory resurfacing?<p>

Well, she could always ask Wade. If it really had happened, he might remember it. It seemed like such a random memory. She could not help but wonder what had caused it to pop into her head.

Zoe headed to the main house and started making pancakes. After all, she was putting everybody through the wringer with all this, the least she could do is make breakfast. Lavon said she was not a great cook, but how can you screw up pancakes?

* * *

><p>The smell had woken Wade. He looked out his window to see where it was coming from, and saw smoke coming from the main house. Shit.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, so I know it is kind of a cliffhanger, and I am sorry, but it just seemed to make the most sense.<p>

* * *

><p>As for the song Zoe and George danced to, as I know some of you might be curious, I did have one in mind. At first, I was thinking "The Trouble With Girls" by Scotty McCreery or "(Kissed You) Good Night" by Gloriana, as those are sort of ZoeGeorge songs. For those of you who don't know, Scotty McCreery was on stage singing "The Trouble With Girls" when Zoe and George were dancing and when they kissed in _Destiny and Denial_, and "(Kissed You) Good Night" was playing in the background in _The Crush and The Crossbow_ when they were having a moment. I found that out on this cool website called tunefind. Anyway, I thought using those songs would just be too ironic and unlikely considering Zoe was just randomly flipping through the radio. I know everybody just uses iPods now, but call me old fashion, I like the radio. I started looking on youtube for videos to see if I could find a song that I felt fit the scene. I did not want anything that too closely described them, because again, too ironic, but I did want it to fit, and the tune needed to be right so they could dance to it. Eventually, I did find something. I considered saying what it was, but then I thought it read better when I don't say what it is. It allows the reader to use their imagination and pick a song they think is right. If you really want to know what the song is, private message me, and I'll let you know.

* * *

><p>As for the flashback, I considered using something from the show, but if you read what Rose said in the earlier chapter about amnesia, you get your memories back backwards, so the more recent, the more likely.<p>

* * *

><p>Things to look forward to in the next few chapters:<p>

More on Lemon/Zoe's friendship history

Rose and Fredrick Dean

The return of a character

I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Have a nice day.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Apparently, you _can_ screw up pancakes, or so Zoe was finding out. She did not really know how it had happened. One minute she was mixing the eggs with the pancake mix, and the next, the stove caught on fire. Zoe frantically started looking for the fire extinguisher. Why had she never asked where something so monumentally necessary was?

She heard the alarm start to go off, "I'm aware, but you're annoying beeping is _really _helping the situation!" _Great. Now she was yelling at an inanimate object._

The fire had now spread from the stove to the counter; Zoe could see the where this was all going, and she found herself starting to panic.

_Okay, stay calm Hart; you are good at keeping a cool head in a dangerous situation. That's what made you such a good surgeon._ Wait, surgeon? Didn't she work as a General Practitioner? _Not the time Zoe, safety now, epiphanies later._

_Okay, if I can't find the extinguisher, I need to find an exit. Right? Wish I could remember those stupid elementary school fire drills._

"Zoe?" she heard Wade call from outside. She could hear the panic in his voice; it kind of matched her own.

"I'm in-" she started coughing, unable to finish the sentence. _Damn. How had it spread so fast?_

"Zoe?" He called out again.

"Here!" she called as loud as she could, finishing her previous sentence and closing her mouth quickly.

She saw Wade look in through one of the windows. Her head was starting to get a little woozy. _No, you will not get woozy! You will not pass out! You hear me? You've had enough hospitals and pity for a lifetime. You are not waiting for Wade or George or anybody to play knight in shining armor. You are getting yourself out of this._

She looked around the kitchen, searching for something she could use. Then, she spotted it, the fire extinguisher. The problem was it was practically on the other side of the room. She could do this, she knew it.

Keeping low to the ground, she purposefully made her way to the other side of the room. She grabbed the fire extinguisher, pulled the pin at the top, aimed, and squeezed the lever. She was a little surprised by the force, but she didn't dare let go. She sprayed every inch of the kitchen, even the parts the fire had not yet touched. Once the whole place was coated in foam, she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p>"<em>You sure you okay with it?"<em>

_George smiled at her. They were on the couch, looking over the guest list._

"_Lavon is one of your best friends."_

"_But Lemon-"_

"_-Is ancient history. We've made our peace, and you two have become pretty damn close these past few years. Seems to me, it would be weirder not to have them there."_

_Zoe sighed, but nodded, "I just wanted to be sure."_

"_What you worried I'll see Lemon and Lavon walk in and change my mind at the last minute," he smiled, leaned down, and kissed her, "Not a chance, Zoe Hart. Not a chance." Zoe smiled. "So, what about Wade?"_

_Zoe's face fell, "What about him?"_

"_D'you wanna invite him?" Zoe shook her head, "You sure? He's one of your closest friends."_

"_Was," Zoe corrected._

"_What exactly happened between you two anyway?"_

_Zoe sighed, "It doesn't matter. Look, trust me, even if we invited him, he wouldn't come."_

"_Well, maybe it could be a sort of, uh, olive branch, you know."_

_Zoe stood, frustrated, "Why are you pushing this?"_

"_Because, I want you to be happy," George said, standing too, "Regardless of what you say, I know you miss him. You two been close for years, suddenly, all contact disappears, and you try to act like everything's fine, and you don't notice, but you do. And I hate seein' you upset. And I refuse to see you upset come the day. I want to make you happy Zoe Hart."_

_Zoe smiled, "I appreciate that George. I really do. But you've already made me happy. You've given me everything I've ever wanted. Being around you, nothings better. I don't want anything to ruin the day either. Which is why I don't want a selfish, immature womanizer drinking in the corner and being a baby."_

_George chuckled, "Wow, whatever he said to you must have gotten you really pissed." Zoe smiled, "Why won't you tell me what it was exactly?"_

"_Because, then you might feel the need to defend my honor and confront him, and even he doesn't deserve _that_."_

_George chuckled._

* * *

><p>"Zoe! Can you here me? Zoe!" when Zoe woke up, she was in a Dr.'s office, Rose Hattenbarger standing over her fidgeting.<p>

"Oh, not again." She said. Her throat was dry, and her head hurt.

"Here, drink this." Rose said, bringing her a glass.

"Hi Dr. Hart." Said an elderly man with a warm smile, "I'm Dr. Breeland. Brick."

"Brick. You, you're the other doctor, right?" he nodded. "What happened?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing too drastic. You inhaled some smoke, and got a few minor burns. It could have been a lot worse."

"I remember using the fire extinguisher, and then … I guess I passed out?"

Brick nodded, "Wade found you, but he couldn't find a way in at first. Tried some pretty screwy things from what I understand. Once he got in, you were passed out, and the firemen were already on their way. He called me up and I came over to assess the damage." Zoe nodded.

"And I saw them takin' you out. I'd been on my way over to see Wade about this … project we're workin' on together. Well, you know they never let me near you last time you passed out or after the accident, so I insisted Wade took me, and refused to leave his car. I knew he'd want to follow Brick and wouldn't have time to argue, plus, I kind of have some blackmail material on him now." She smiled, but then Brick looked down at her disapprovingly and she tried to look ashamed.

"So … so, Wade's here?" Zoe asked.

Brick nodded, "Pretty much everybody is by now. Thing about small towns, news travels fast, and everybody cares. Wade, George, Lemon, Lavon, Shelley, AnnaBeth, Addie, Bill, Fredrick Dean, Tom, and Wanda are all out there in the waitin' room waitin' to hear how you are. But, you can only have one person in here at a time, and this little girl all but forced her way in."

Rose beamed proudly.

"Now, because you're head has already been through some recent trauma and has not yet recovered, it took a little longer to stabilize you, but you should be just fine."

Zoe nodded, "Hey, can I ask you something kind of random?"

"Of course." Brick said gently.

"Was I a surgeon before I was a General Practitioner?"

Brick smiled, "Why yes, as a matter of fact you were."

"How'd I end up here?"

"It's somethin' of a long story."

Rose opened the door and called out to everybody in the waiting room, "She's awake!"

Zoe heard "yea's" and "thank god's" and smiled.

"I have a lot of really great friend's, huh?"

Brick smiled at her again.

* * *

><p>Rose came out into the waiting area, "She's asleep again. But she's doin' fine. Just restin' is all." There were a lot of very relieved smiles. Rose made her way over to the wearer of one particular smile, "You were very heroic in there, rushin' in and everything."<p>

"Hardly. I didn't make it in until the fire was out." Wade said, his tone self-deprecating. Rose rolled her eyes. How could a person be so cocky and still so down on himself?

"If you had gone in before, you would have gotten hurt in the fire too, and then what? Who would have carried her out of the residual smoke? Who would have called Brick?"

Wade sighed, "I guess. I still think I could have done more."

Rose shook her head, "You sure are a piece of work."

"Rose?" a voice said behind her. It was Fredrick Dean.

"Hey. I didn't know you were here."

"I heard what happened and I figured," he shrugged, "So, she's okay?" Rose nodded, "What about you? I heard you were pretty nearby."

"Well, I'm fine, obviously." Rose said, pointing to herself.

"I'm glad. I was worried."

"That's sweet, but Zoe needs the concern more 'an me."

"Still."

Rose smiled, "Well, thanks for checkin' up I guess. I'll catch up with you later. I have to talk to Wade for a bit." His face fell, and Wade's face became somewhat amused, somewhat pitying.

"Oh, right. Guess I'll see ya round then." Rose nodded, "But, you know, if you ever want to talk about all this, you can always talk to me."

"Thanks."

He walked off. Wade was smirking down at Rose.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Just not sure you're the most qualified to be givin' me romantic advice is all."

Rose folded her arms across her chest, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" her tone was slightly bitter, but Wade just laughed.

"Relax kid. It wa'nt an insult … exactly."

Rose humphed, "We getting back to the topic, or what?"

"And what topic is that?"

Rose gave him one of those I-Do-Not-Have-Time-For-Your-Childish-Games looks that he had grown accustomed to getting from many people over the years.

"You and Zoe, dimwit."

"Dimwit?"

"You want me to use a different word?" she asked, slightly threatening, slightly playful.

"No, dimwit's fine. I like it."

"Well, you're not supposed to _like_ it."

"Fine, I hate it then." He said with a smile.

"Quite stallin'. Did you talk to her yet?"

"I … I did."

"And…"

"And?"

"Cut the crap Kinsella, did you tell her how you feel or not?"

"Ain't we talked about you swearin'?"

"Don't get me impatient and I won't swear."

"That a promise?"

"Wade!"

"Okay, okay." He put up his hands in surrender, "I … I couldn't."

Rose sighed in frustration, "Because …"

"Because, she was startin' to remember about her and George. They're, I don't know, datin' or somethin' now."

"Well isn't that better?" Wade looked at her like she was insane, "Hear me out. You did not want to do anything because you would be takin' advantage of her lack of memory right. Well now, she knows about George, and is getting her memory back about all that, but now she has all these new memories of you too. She has information that throws your takin' advantage excuse right out the window."

"It's just some memories. Trust me, if Zoe remembered everything, she'd never let me touch her."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because. She's her, and I'm me."

"'Cause that makes sense."

"Kid … Rose, look. I can get a girl into bed pretty easy. I've always been able to. But I'm not the long-term guy. I'm not the take-home-to-mother guy. Guys like George are those kinds of guys. They deserve the Zoe Hart's of the world because … because she deserves the best, and while George may not be like, the second coming or something, he's a hell of a lot better 'an me."

"You can't seriously believe that."

"You are about the only person in this town who doesn't."

"Zoe doesn't." Rose said firmly.

"Yeah, well, she will. Just you wait. Soon as she gets all those memories a hers back, she will. Mark my words."

"I ain't lettin' you give up. You owe it to her, and yourself, to give you guys a chance. You may not get another shot, and I'll be damned if I don't make sure you take it."

"Why's it so important to you."

"Because I want Zoe to get everything she deserves too. I want that for _all_ of my friends."

Wade smiled down at the girl, "You know kid. Maybe you're right. Maybe you have grown up after all." Rose smiled, "I'm still callin' you kid though."

She shot him a death glare and shoved him playfully. He cracked up. That was something she had picked up from Zoe.

* * *

><p>"What on earth possessed you to attempt to cook?" Lavon asked as he drove her home.<p>

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do something nice. It can't exactly be easy dealing with the empty-head girl."

"Girl, you're head ain't empty, just a bit more … spacious, than usual."

Zoe smiled at his attempt at humor.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Lavon nodded, "Did Lemon and George ever date?" Lavon swerved.

"Whoa, hey, I've just _left_ the doctor's office. I'm not really keen to go back, thanks."

"Sorry." Lavon said, as he regained control of the wheel. " It's just, uh … you kinda caught me by surprise."

Zoe nodded, "I'll just be quiet then."

After a minute, Lavon spoke, "They did, a while back."

"What happened?"

"Well, you and I entered the picture."

"You're saying we broke them up?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

Zoe nodded, "So, have George and I been together for as long as you and Lemon?"

"How did you-?"

"I figured it out yesterday. It's a long story." Lavon nodded, "It's so weird."

"What is?"

"Well, if Lemon and George were together, and we broke them up, you would think we would all hate each other, me and Lemon, you and George. But we all seem so close."

"Well, it didn't happen over night, but some friendships just find a way."

Zoe nodded, "Like me and Wade?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, after I passed out, I had this dream, a memory or something, when I was passed out. I guess George and I were planning a … a party, or something. It seemed pretty important. Anyway, we were going over the guest list, and George was saying I should invite Wade as an olive branch because I obviously missed him, and I said I didn't want him there and we weren't really friends anymore. But … if we weren't really friends anymore, why has he been so great since I woke up in the hospital. I mean, he's been totally there for me, even when it didn't seem so at the time, he always had my best interests at heart. It doesn't make any sense."

"You and Wade have always had a … complicated relationship."

They got out of the truck.

"Well, I guess I should get to work."

"With what?"

"Fixing your kitchen. I mean, I kind of wrecked it, so-"

Lavon chuckled, "Don't go worryin' about that. Wade's takin' care of it. You need your rest. Besides, your construction work is better than you're cooking, but, not by a lot."

"Well, I don't want to just sit around. I am so _sick _of doing that."

* * *

><p>When Zoe got home, she had asked Lemon if they could go shopping. She needed something to wear on her date with George, she refused to sit around and do nothing, and she figured it would be a good idea to see if she was a shopaholic or not.<p>

Lemon had been thrilled. Ever since Zoe had gotten back, she had been trying to spend quality time with Zoe. Plus, she still felt guilty about the party, and spilling the beans about George, although that last one seemed to be turning out all right. She wondered who Zoe had been talking about before, but dismissed it. Now that Zoe and George were going out again, everybody else would fade into the background. Things would be like they were before. Zoe's love for George would help her remember herself; Lemon just knew it. Zoe would recall everything. That day at the practice that had changed everything, and all the events that had spiraled afterwards.

* * *

><p>"<em>I didn't want anybody to know back home, you know. Teen pregnancy's are still frowned upon, even with all those abcfamily shows." Zoe nodded, listening, but she kept stealing glances at Lemon. Lemon knew why of course. It was not like her to lead a patient <em>away_ from her father, let alone _towards_ Zoe, her sworn enemy. Normally, she would never have done it, but she had been desperate, and she needed to do some quick thinking. It was just the only option._

"_All right. Well, why don't you sit tight, and I'll go get some supplies."_

"_Um," Lemon interrupted, "Should you really leave her alone? I mean, she is in a fragile state." Lemon kept trying to hide the panic in her voice, but she knew Zoe had caught it, even after her demure comment about the girl's fragility._

"_Lemon, can I see you for a minute?" she said._

"_Well, that makes her even more alone, doesn't it?"_

_Zoe sighed, "Well, then you stay with her."_

_Lemon had smiled at the girl. It was strange. She felt a mixture of hatred and affection for her. She hated that this girl had been the result of her world collapsing. She loved that, well, she loved her for the obvious reason._

_When Zoe returned, she took some tests, and made and appointment for the girl to come back. After the girl left, Zoe turned to Lemon, "You want to tell me what that was about?"_

"_Not really." Lemon said, but then she sighed, "but I'm guessin' you won't keep this from my daddy unless I give you a good reason."_

"_I'm all for doctor/patient confidentiality, I just don't understand-"_

"_Dr. Hart, this is a very … fragile situation." Zoe waited, "A few months ago, I found out my mother, who walked out on us when I was sixteen, well, she remarried. She's got a new family now. And that pregnant girl, who cannot be more than eleven, is her daughter." Zoe sucked in a breath, but said nothing, "Daddy doesn't know she remarried. It would break his heart. I cannot let him find out. One look at that girls face, he would see my mother." Lemon paused, "She's my sister, or, half-sister, even though she hasn't a clue I'd wager. She needs help, and we are the only to people she can get it from. No parent is goin' to be okay with a girl getting' pregnant when she hasn't even had her period for a whole year yet. I don't know what sort of upbringin' they're givin her, but that's the situation."_

_Lemon waited. Zoe was silent for a moment, one of the longest of Lemon's life. Finally, she spoke, "Okay."_

"_Okay?"_

"_It's going to be tough, keeping a patient a secret from Brick, and obviously she cannot count as one of my thirty percent, because then Brick would want to look into who she was, but I'll do what I can. She can stay with me until it's all resolved … assuming she's willing, and we can help her get through this, no matter what she decides to do with this baby."_

_Lemon was silent. Stunned. Then she started yelling, "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Excuse me?" Zoe asked, taken aback._

"_You and I hated each other. You have been tryin' to make my life hell since you got here! You want my daddy's practice, and my fiancé! You aren't supposed to be nice to me, doin' me favors …" she started hyperventilating; she was feeling very overwhelmed._

"_Lemon, calm down." Zoe said, grabbing Lemon's shoulders, sat her down, and got her a paper bag. After breathing into it a few times, she said, "Why are you doin' this?"_

"_Lemon. I'm a doctor. This girl needs medical help. And if there is anything I learned from working here with your father, it is that medical goes far outside the exam room. I'm no stranger to family issues Lemon. My mother slept with a man while she was engaged to another, got pregnant from the former, but still married the latter, never telling either of us. My dad only found out because I needed a transfusion when I was ten and he didn't match. He practically disappeared from my life then. I spent so hard trying to prove myself to him, figure out what I had done to make him stop loving me. By the time I found out Harley Wilkes was my biological father, he was already dead and I never got the chance to know him. Every family has issues, and I am sorry that you and you're sister are both going through something. The fact is, no matter how I feel about you, it is my responsibility as a doctor, and a human being, to do all I can to help."_

_Lemon looked up at her through tears, "You sure are full of surprises Zoe Hart."_

_Zoe sighed, "And for the record, I never set out to hurt you, or anybody related to you. I care about George; I cannot help that. As for the practice, I respect Brick as a fellow doctor, but I never knew my father, and I owe it to him to try and figure out what he wanted for me. He left me half of this practice for a reason. I know you don't like me. I don't like you either. We are both very-"_

"_Different." Lemon finished._

_Zoe nodded, "and similar." Lemon looked at her, surprised, "What I mean is, we are both stubborn and bossy, like two bulls charging each other. Not exactly a recipe for a friendship."_

_Lemon laughed at the simile, and wiped at her eyes with a hanky from her purse, "Well, I should get goin'. I was supposed to meet daddy for lunch over an hour ago."_

"_Before you go," Lemon stopped, "Look, I, um, I know it's none of my business, but one of the hardest things of finding out the truth about my family was knowing that they had all been lying to me for so long. I know you're trying to protect you're father, and that's noble, but don't you think it's better he know now than find out you were hiding it later."_

"_Well," Lemon said, straightening her dress, "He's never going to find out, now is he? You and I will both keep quite, that girl will deal with her problem, and it will all be behind us."_

_She left the office. That was a weird conversation. For a minute, before she had come to her senses, Zoe Hart and her actually seemed to have been getting along._

* * *

><p>"Lemon!"<p>

Zoe called from the bottom of the stairs, "You ready to go?"

"Almost." Lemon called back.

By the time they got to the door, half the day was gone, but Lemon was very into appearances. Zoe did not really like her style, but she clearly but a lot of thought and effort into it, so that counted for something. She made a mental note to not wear anything Lemon picked out on her date with George.

"Okay, let's shop." She opened the door, and was surprised to see young a blonde-haired girl standing there with bags in her hands, looking up at the two of them.

"Hey. Sorry about the surprise visit, but, I kind of need a place to crash for a bit. You don't mind, right Lemon?"

Lemon nodded, clearly still in shock, "Great. You can bring those in for me when you get a minute." She dropped her luggage and walked through the door, past Zoe and Lemon, and up the stairs. When she was gone, Zoe turned to Lemon.

"Who was that?" she asked, as Lemon composed herself.

"Um, that was, she's my sister."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hi. Sorry about the Lack of ZoeWade in this chapter, but there was some other stuff I really wanted to do. Do not worry, more will happen, but it would be boring it it was just them and nothing else, right? I like stories with layers and sub-plots. Hopefully you all do too.

* * *

><p>Some of you probably expected Wade to save Zoe, and I was tempted to do that, but Zoe has always been very independent, and the circumstances of this story have forced her to be very dependant. I thought it was time she started to remember who she is in that respect.<p>

* * *

><p>I am sorry if the fire thing seems inaccurate. I have never set a stove on fire. I know you do not use water, because of the gas, and I know it spreads fast. I hope it was believable. I did some research on Yahoo! Voices, ehow, and a website called fire-extinguisher101. I please let me know if I screwed up.<p>

* * *

><p>Coming up:<p>

More Fredrick Dean/Rose Stuff

George/Zoe/Wade stuff

Obviously there is going to be some Lemon drama.

* * *

><p>Thank you to all who keep reading and reviewing. Those really help keep me going. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day.<p> 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: Hi again. I know it's been a while, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. It was a lot of fun to write. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I like the ones that say nice things, but I love the ones that are specific and give feedback. I am so grateful to you all for reading this story and sticking with it. I hope to keep it going for a while, because I love writing it. Now by the end of this chapter, a certain character will be in a fix, and while I have some ideas about what may happen to them, I do appreciate suggestions. Some of you are probably smarter than me anyway.

I considered breaking this chapter up, but decided against it. I hope that was the right decision.

To some up, I hope you like this chapter, and I anxiously await you're feedback. Enjoy! Have a nice day.

Chapter Twelve

Wade kept pacing back and forth. He wanted to check on how Zoe was, but he knew that doing so would add one more log on the whole complicated fire. He really missed simple sometimes. He could remember a time when girls were nothing but sex-partners. A couple nights and that was it. Simple. But ever since Zoe…

He looked out his window and noticed a cab had pulled up to the main-house. That was odd. Cabs were not exactly usual for Bluebell. He decided to head over and see what was going on.

The house was silent when he came in. he was a little surprised at how it looked; you could barely tell there had been a fire. Of course, the kitchen was a different story, but he wasn't in the kitchen. At first he thought maybe nobody was there, but no. Lemon was pacing back and forth, as Zoe sat awkwardly on the couch next to … was that Magnolia? It had been a little over a year since Wade had seen her. College had clearly been good to her. Why, if he were a little younger, and it was a world without Zoe … But he knew anything beyond a mere musing was sick. Still, he was curious as to what she was doin' here.

"Well, if it isn't Lemon junior. What you doin' home?"

All faces turned to him. Zoe looked relieved that somebody wad _finally_ talking, Lemon seemed distracted, and Magnolia's face lit up a little. What was it with nineteen-year-olds having crushes on him?

"I just needed a place to crash. I'm takin' a little time off."

Lemon shook her head, "You can't just … just drop out without even telin'-"

"Will you relax," Magnolia said, cutting her off, "I ain't dropped out. I'm just takin' some time off is all."

"Does daddy even know?"

"I left him a message from the cab." She said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Lemon shook her head, frustrated, "Well, looks like I interrupted somethin'. I'll just …" Wade trailed off. He was about to leave when he saw the look in Zoe's eyes. She was desperate for an excuse to get out of there.

"Doc, uh, since you're here, could you maybe give me a hand with somethin'?"

Zoe smiled at him gratefully, nodded, and followed him out of the house, "Thank you." she said.

"No problem." Wade responded shrugging. He headed back to his place, and she followed after him. He stopped walking, "You know, I didn't actually need help, I was just-"

"Yeah, I know." She said.

"So …" he made random motions, unsure of how to say what he was trying to, but she seemed to get the message.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just," she nit her lip, "Look, I was supposed to hang out with Lemon, but now that's not happening. Everybody wants me to rest and relax, but if I have to spend one more second _relaxing_ in that carriage house, I'm going to maim somebody." She huffed in frustration.

Wade cracked a smile, "All right, I guess you can hang out."

She followed him into the gatehouse, "So, listen. I never got to thank you, for getting me out of the fire."

Wade shrugged, "I just dragged you out after the fact. You're the one who put it out."

"And started it."

Wade chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I wasn't plannin on mentioning that."

She chuckled, "You're always saving me. From fainting spells, awkward situations, and stupid decisions."

"Stupid decisions?" he looked at her questioningly.

Zoe blushed, "Well, that day when I, you know, came onto you."

He grimaced, "Oh. Right."

"You stopped me because you knew I would regret doing something once I found out George and I were-"

"Right." he said cutting her off. He did not want to hear her thoughts on what her and George were.

"Anyway, I wish I could thank you somehow. It's not so easy; I don't know much about you."

"Sure you do doc."

Zoe shook her head, "Amnesia, remember."

"I remember, but you're smart, and you been 'round me for a while now. You've figured some stuff out."

Zoe nodded, "Yeah. I guess I have. I've probably spent more time with you than anybody."

"Maybe. But, that's all gonna change now I guess." Zoe looked at him, confused, "I just mean, now that you know 'bout George, y'all'll probably be hanging out a lot more."

"Maybe. But, that doesn't mean we can't still hang out." Wade sighed. She really was going to kill him one of these days. "Hey, I just remembered, I had a dream about you." Wade looked up. This, he had to hear. "I mean, well, it wasn't exactly a dream. I was asleep, but it was, at least, I think it was a memory." Wade winced. He knew he was an ass in probably 75% of her memories of him, "We were hanging out, watching some old war movie, talking about how we didn't hang out as much anymore since George and I started going out."

Wade nodded. That wasn't so bad. He remembered that night. It was before they had gotten engaged, when there had still been hope, even if it was miniscule.

"You had a class." She said, and then looked up at him, questioningly.

"Oh, yeah, I uh, take night classes."

"Really? What are you studying?" she didn't seem shocked or judgmental, just curious.

"Business." He said, "I've been thinkin' of openin' up a place, but the whole money, runnin' it stuff, that ain't exactly my strong suit. Plus, people're more likely to trust you with a space if you got a degree."

Zoe nodded, "Your own place. So what, a bar?" he looked at her surprised, "You said you were a bartender, or that you used to be."

Wade smiled. He had only mentioned it once, and he could not help being touched that she remembered, "Well, that was the original plan. First, I worked up to manager at the Rammer Jammer … that's where I work now. Then I thought about my own bar, but the options with that are kinda limited, ya know. Don't get me wrong, I make a kick-ass cocktail, and there ain't a man this side of Alabama who knows more about what mixes well and what don't."

Zoe chuckled, "Well, aren't we modest."

Wade smirked, then continued, "It's great, but I got lots of other skills, kitchen wise. I got some old family recipes, everything from gumbo to pickled onions. I know my way around a kitchen, and while I don't see myself in one of those fancy New York restaurants a' yours, I think I got somethin' more to bring to the table that alcohol."

"So … you want to open a restaurant?" Again, she wasn't judging, just clarifying.

Wade shook his head, "I'm not sure exactly. Maybe. I mean, whatever I open'll have a bar, but I think I'd like to put in a full menu. Bluebell only has one restaurant. A little variety might be nice; spice things up for people."

Zoe nodded, "So, you're the cook, and I'm the fire-starter. No wonder we never dated. I'd try to impress you by cooking and burn the house down."

Wade chuckled, "Believe me, that ain't the reason we never dated."

"So, what was it?"

He knew she was not trying to cause trouble. She was not going to repeat her embarrassing moment; she seemed genuinely curious. That didn't make it any easier though.

"Uh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess we just, I don't know, didn't have anything in common. Our priorities were different, and what we look for in a, ya know, someone we date, well, we want different things." Mostly it was bullshit, and he knew it. She may have thought those things, but he hadn't. They may not have had as much in common as her and George, but they had some common interests. And maybe she hadn't been interested in dating somebody like him, but he sure as hell had been interested in dating somebody like her. Actually, somebody like her never would have cut it; he needed the genuine article. Still, what's past is past, even if it wasn't past to her.

"So, you still work at this hammer place now."

"Rammer Jammer."

"Right." Zoe said dismissively. He missed that; how she would treat those sorts of things as insignificant little tidbits that her smart medical brain needn't be clouded up with. "How come I haven't been there?"

"Uh, last I heard, you weren't exactly keen to be in a public setting"

"Keen?"

He chuckled, "Plus, you know, it's a bar, which means alcohol, and I recall you sayin' you wanted to abstain 'til you got you're head fill up with all those useless medical facts again."

"It's more the personal than medical facts that concerns me. But I don't have to drink. Did I spend a lot of time there?"

"You … used to be a frequent customer, yeah." _Before you got engaged, _he amended mentally.

"Okay. Then let's go."

"I don't-"

"Come on, Wade. I'm supposed to be surrounded by familiar things and places. Plus, I want to see this place."

"It ain't really open this time a day."

"Great. Then we'll have the whole place to ourselves." Wade still looked skeptical, "I could go by myself, but I might not have some trouble finding it. But hey, if you're cool with that …" she started to leave.

"Wait." Zoe stopped and smiled triumphantly, "All right. I'll show you where it is. Last thing we need is for you to get yourself into another scrape you can't get out of by yourself."

"Hey! I resent that. After all, I put out the fire."

"Yeah, but didn't you also start it." Zoe slapped him playfully and he chuckled, "You'd need me anyway. Even if you found the place, you wouldn't be able to get in without keys, considerin' it's closed now."

Zoe laughed, "Unless I have some hidden talent for lock picking."

"Don't know where you could've picked that one up, doc. "

* * *

><p>Rose knocked on the door to the main house, "Zoe!" Some serious action had to be taken. Zoe was going on a date with George from what she heard, and Wade had done absolutely nothing to stop it.<p>

Lavon opened the door, "Hey there Rose. What brings you over to the Mayor's corridors?"

Rose smiled. She had always liked Lavon; he had always been nice to her. Still, she was getting a little impatient, "I'm lookin' for Zoe. I checked the carriage house, but she's not there, so I figured she was probably here."

"Is that Rose I hear?"

Rose's eyes widened. The voice of a nightmare from her past was coming from inside the house. She prayed it was just somebody similar.

No such luck. Magnolia Breeland, in all her lacy, blonde glory came to the door. Her wardrobe had altered, as was to be expected when somebody goes off to college, but she was still wearing that fake, condescending smile the Rose loathed, "Rose! It's great to see you. You look great; you're so tall and skinny, and don't worry I'm sure those breasts of yours will come along. Some girls are just slow bloomers."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Hi Magnolia. How's college?"

"Oh, it's great."

"Then why did you leave it?" Rose asked through clenched teeth.

"You always were so funny." Magnolia said, "It really proves that thing about pretty girls, you know, how they were never funny 'cause they never had to be. Well, at least you got somethin' goin' for you."

"For all you know, I have plenty goin' for me."

Magnolia laughed, "Yeah, 'cause livin' here is a great way to start a life. And by the look of those tits, I doubt you have guys linin' up any more'n when I left. Of course, some girls are just more comfortable moonin' after guys who'll never notice them in a million years."

"Have I mentioned how glad I am that you're back in town?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Oh, that is so sweet."

* * *

><p>"Well, this is it: tables, chairs, bar, barstools, etc…"<p>

"Where's the kitchen?"

"I think you've proven you can't be trusted in a kitchen."

"How will I learn if I don't practice?" Wade just gave her a condescending look, "Fine, I'll find it myself." She said, pushing past him. He shook his head.

"Aha!" he heard her call. He followed her voice into the kitchen, "I can't be that inept if I can locate the kitchen this fast." She said smugly.

Wade chuckled, "Yes, you are an expert at locating kitchens, just not usin' 'em."

Zoe rolled her eyes and hmphed. "So, where do I start?"

"In another room."

"Wade! Come on, I want to learn to cook something decent. Now, you can either help me or get out of the way."

"Well, the second choice sounds safer." She looked at him, exasperated, "Would you really make an attempt without me there, if I refuse to help? After what happened at Lavon's?"

"Maybe." She said, though she was not totally convincing.

"You're not that stupid." Wade said with a laugh.

They were interrupted by the phone ringing, "Rammer Jammer. Wade speaking. Lemon? Whoa, hey, slow down. What happened? Are you sure? I wasn't implyin' … look, Lemon, just, just stay there. Okay? Okay?" Wade hung up, letting out an exasperated, "Yeesh."

"So, I take it that was Lemon?"

Wade nodded, "She doesn't seem to get that if you want somebody to respond, you gotta stop talkin' for two seconds. I could barely get a word in."

Zoe nodded, "What did she want?"

"Oh, there's some problem with Magnolia, and she thinks I can help. I still think like a teenager, and nineteen-year-old girls seem to respond positively to my charm … a quality Lemon _does not_ posses."

Wade started to leave, but Zoe blocked the door, "What are you doin'?"

"I want to learn how to cook."

"Right now!"

"No. But you have to go, urgently apparently, and I'm not letting you go until you promise to teach me."

Wade rolled his eyes, and acted exasperated, but his smile gave him away. Zoe Hart had always frustrated him, but the way she did it was unique to her, so he could not help but miss it, enjoy it a little when it happened, "All right doc. You let me go, I promise I will teach you how to make something."

"What?"

"We need to decide that right now?"

"I'm not risking you weaseling out of this by using some toasting or spreading butter technicality. I want to learn to really cook."

"Okay. Geez. No weaselin'. Can I go now?" Zoe stepped aside, "Thank you."

He tossed her the keys on his way out, "Lock up when you leave."

"You trust me alone in here."

"The only place I don't trust you is in the kitchen." He said with a smirk. Zoe rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Rose was marching away from the main house, swearing under her breath when she ran into Wade.<p>

"Hey kid. What's got you goin' off like a sailor?"

"_She's _back." Rose said, the hatred plain in her voice.

"Who?"

"That blonde tramp."

"Magnolia, you mean? Yeah, I heard. Well, actually I saw, earlier."

Rose scowled, "What happened to her getting' her hide outta this, as she called it, 'backwards, hick-town and startin' a life worth livin'? She was certainly enthusiastic when she left."

"Well, she has family. She's got a right to visit."

"Yeah, but it ain't a holiday. What if she's back for good?"

"Don't you think it's time to let old grudges die?"

"Maybe. Hey, by the way, you spoken to Todd Gainey Jr. lately?"

"Point taken. But, ya know, just because I'm immature, doesn't mean you need to be."

"I don't know, you've grown up a lot over the past few years."

Wade shook his head, "Well, I got to go find your adversary. Seems she took Lemon's car and drove off somewhere."

"God! You know, she is just as irresponsible now as she was when we were kids." Rose shook her head, "Lord knows what Fredrick Dean sees in her."

Wade looked at her, "I think you mean, saw."

Rose shook her head, "No, trust me it's sees. He never got over he. She broke his heart, and he hasn't been out with a girl since. That is some serious pinin'. It's a little pathetic if you ask me, but, whatever." She shrugged.

"Well, it's an interesting theory, but there is a flaw in your logic." Rose looked at him, questioningly, "Fredrick Dean broke up with Magnolia."

Rose chuckled, "No he didn't. She ended things with him years ago."

"Not what I heard."

"And how would you know. I was fifteen back then, and so was Magnolia. What, you spent all you're nights investigating high school drama?"

"There was nothin' good on TV."

"Wade! Be serious."

Wade chuckled, "Look, I could be wrong, but that's how I heard it. You want to know, you should go to the source."

"Why would I do that? It's not like it matters now."

"You sure about that?"

"Wade!" Lemon yelled. She had come running out of the main house when she saw him, and saw that he wasn't coming in, "What are you doin'? Don't you know what the word emergency means?"

Wade sighed, "Don't worry, Lemon, I'm on the case."

Rose rolled her eyes. Why were all the Breeland's such drama queens?

* * *

><p>When he finally tracked Magnolia down, it was nearly one in the morning. She was in a bar and drunk out of her mind; a fact Wade that made sure the bartender was aware of. One she passed out, it was not hard for Wade to get her home. After that, he checked back at the Rammer Jammer. The place was locked, so he figured Zoe must have left. That was fair; it was pretty late, or early, depending on your point of view.<p>

* * *

><p>Zoe woke up extremely nervous. It was Friday, A.K.A., date with George day. She and Lemon had never made it to the store due to the impromptu visit from her sister, so Zoe was unprepared both emotionally, and wardrobe-wise. She had a right to be nervous. In her memory, this was not only her first date with George, but also her first date ever. And she was over thirty. She had no clue what to do. If her experience with Wade proved anything, it was that Zoe was very ignorant and inept when it came to the romance department. She could not help but wonder if that was the amnesia, or her.<p>

She decided she would go to Lemon for some predate talk, and something nice to wear. Apparently, Lemon and George used to be a couple, so she probably knew what sort of clothes he would like.

Lemon heard the knock. She had been sleeping, icepack placed on her head. She had what she liked to call a Magnolia hangover.

"What?" she said hostilely as she opened the door.

"Hey. Sorry, did I wake you?" said a very timid Zoe.

Lemon put on a slightly fake smile, "No. Sorry about that. It has just been a rough twenty-four hours. I didn't know it was you."

Zoe smiled, "How is all that, with your sister, I mean?"

Lemon slumped back on her bed and groaned, "I really, _really,_ don't want to talk about my sister."

"Well, if you need a distraction, you are in luck. We never made it out yesterday, so I have nothing to wear tonight."

Lemon shot up, smiling giddily. There was nothing she liked better than a project, "That's right. The big first date is tonight."

Zoe nodded, "Yeah, and I'm completely terrified."

"Why? George is already crazy about you."

"But I have no memory of dating! Ever! I have no clue how to act or dress."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you were never great at that stuff anyway."

"Thanks." Zoe said sarcastically.

"However," Lemon said plaintively, "You and George have always had a natural chemistry, even when you were tryin' not to."

"Was that when you were dating him?"

Shocked, Lemon asked, "How did you-?"

"I had a memory when I was in the hospital. You know, after the fire. George and I were talking, and it came up that you two had history. I asked Lavon if you and George were ever a couple and he confirmed it." There was an awkward silence for a minute, then Zoe cleared her throat awkwardly and said, "Anyway, I was hoping I could raid your closet."

Lemon smiled and nodded.

Zoe tried on a few things Lemon recommended, but none of them seemed like her. Finally, Lemon sat back on the bed and left Zoe to peruse the closet herself.

"Hey, I just remembered. You never told me who that guy was."

"What guy?" Zoe called from the closet.

"The one you kissed that night. I was so caught up in my own faux-pas, I totally forgot to ask." Zoe was silent, "So, who was it?"

"Oh, It doesn't matter. I mean, now that I know about George…" Zoe trailed off. That was a lie, and she knew it. It did matter. Even knowing what she knew now, she couldn't just shut her feelings off; feelings don't work that way. She wanted to shut them off, since he obviously did not feel that way about her. Sometimes it seemed like he did, the way he'd look at her, or the way he always seemed to give in when she wanted anything … well, almost anything. But now she knew she must have been reading it wrong. He had made his feelings very clear. He liked her as a friend, nothing more. And what she was feeling was probably just that transference stuff he had mentioned. Except, was it? It didn't feel like that. It felt real. She was not exactly sure what she was feeling, it was not love, or lust, although lust was clearly a factor, but it was something. It was strong, and it was real, and it felt like more than just something medical.

Of course, she knew she should not be thinking about Wade just before going out with George. Damn Lemon for bringing him up! She liked George. She was attracted to him; their dance had proved that. They had a real chemistry, and a nice dynamic. She had not known to look for it before, but now she saw it. And that memory had been so … nice. It had felt comfortable and familiar. She had felt all warm snuggled up next to him on the couch. It had felt like home; a feeling she had not felt for a while now. The her in her memory had been totally content, and completely enamored with the guy next to her. She could tell. She tried to access those feelings now, but while she could find nice feelings for George in her, that sense of right, of home, she couldn't find it. She knew it had to be here. She remembered feeling it with him. She just couldn't remember why. _I suppose it disproves the whole love at first sight theory … or would it be second sight_.

"Zoe!" Lemon yelled, snapping Zoe out of her thoughts.

"Sorry what?"

"I said, you seemed awful upset for something that doesn't matter."

Zoe blushed, glad Lemon could not see her from the closet, "I just meant … I guess it _mattered_, before. But now, well, things are different."

"Then why won't you tell me who it was? I'm dyin' to know." Lemon said dramatically.

"I told him I wouldn't." There was a pause, but Zoe could tell Lemon was going to start in with the questions again, so she headed her off, "I think he was a little embarrassed by the whole thing. I mean, I'm in a relationship, and I'm kissing him. I don't know it's wrong, but he does. He doesn't want to hurt my feelings, but it's the only way to stop me from doing something I would regret. I put him in a really awkward position, and I think he just wants to forget about it."

"Okay. Fair enough."

Zoe stepped out of the closet and checked herself out in the mirror. She had tried on a few things in there, but even without a closet, she could tell they were all wrong. This, however, was perfect.

"What do you think?" Zoe asked, more to be polite then because she valued Lemon's fashion expertise. For some reason, Lemon burst out crying.

* * *

><p>"<em>You promised." Zoe said stubbornly as Lemon twirled around in the dress.<em>

"_I know, but it's just so … so …"_

"_Different?" Zoe offered. Lemon nodded, "Wasn't that the point? You said you would get whatever dress I picked out so long as it fit and didn't light up. And, F.Y.I., I have never bought, nor worn a dress that lit up." _

"_But it doesn't feel a thing like me." Lemon said, examining herself again in the dressing room mirror._

_Zoe sighed, "Lemon, do you want to go to New York with me?" Lemon nodded, opened her mouth, but Zoe cut her off, "And do you want to go to the party my mother is throwing for my birthday?"_

"_You're my best friend. I would never miss-"_

"_And do you want to fit in like a regular New Yorker?" Lemon didn't answer, "Because you were the one who said you didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. You said that if I had to have my party up north, since you would never miss it, you wanted to do it right, and look the part of a true New Yorker."_

"_When I said that-"_

"_Lemon! Look, it doesn't matter to me. You're accent will give away something, I'm not ashamed of Bluebell, and lord knows Wade isn't going to pretend he knows a thing about New York. But you said this is what you wanted. I said you had to be sure, because I did not want to spend an hour arguing with you in a dressing room, and listening to you second-guess yourself during my birthday. So I am going to ask again, and then we are either buying it, or leaving without it. Now, Answer. Do you want get the New York looking dress, yes, or no?" After a pause, followed by a death glare from Zoe, Lemon nodded._

_They went to check out._

* * *

><p>Lemon had worn the dress, and it had actually felt nice. She did not feel like she was faking, or denying her heritage; she acted no different then she always did. But it was a nice dress, and it was a nice change.<p>

After the party, Lemon gave the dress to Zoe; she knew she would never wear it again. But after Zoe and George had gotten engaged, Zoe could tell that Lemon was feeling a little sad. Her friend was getting married, she was married, it would be easy to lose track of each other.

Zoe had wrapped up the dress and given it back to Lemon as a gift. She had said, "No matter what happens, we'll always have the dressing room."

Lemon had laughed, and they had spent the night talking and laughing. It had been one of the best nights of Lemon's life.

Now, Lemon felt Zoe's arms around her. She was not sure when Zoe had started hugging her, but she was grateful for it. She really needed her friend right now, the one who had promised that they would never grow apart. So much was happening, her possible infertility, and Magnolia's surprise appearance, to mention a few.

Zoe shushed her and rocked her. She whispered that it would be okay and other small words of comfort. She did not ask about it after letting Lemon go. Somehow, she knew that talking about it would not help, that it might even make it worse. No, the hug was enough. In fact, it had been just what Lemon needed.

* * *

><p>When George came to the door, Zoe felt butterflies in her stomach. He was all dressed up, and just for her. He smiled at her and handed her flowers. They were lovely, and Zoe sniffed them and plopped them in a vase. Then, they headed out.<p>

The drive was awkward; both of them were nervous out of their minds. George knew he had to make Zoe fall in love with him again, but he wasn't sure how. Zoe was afraid of screwing things up.

"So, uh, I hear Lemon's sister's in town."

Zoe nodded, "Yeah. She arrived the other day. Invited herself in, dropped her bags on the porch, and just sort of expected somebody to bring them in for her."

George chuckled, "That sounds like Magnolia."

Zoe smiled, "Yeah, I guess you would no her pretty well."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you pull over?"

"Why?"

"Because the last time I brought this up in a car, there was surprise and swerving and a near accident."

George nodded and pulled over, "So?"

"Okay, well, what I meant was that you would know Magnolia pretty well because you and Lemon used to be involved. I know that now. I had a dream where we were talking and I was jealous I guess, of your history or something. I asked Lavon about it, and he confirmed; that was when the near accident happened."

George nodded, "Okay. So, um, how do you feel about it?"

"Happy, that I remembered something. A little confused, but what else is new. Kind of surprised that we're all still friends after you two split and we got together."

George got back on the road, "Well, it wasn't easy, but some things are worth it. You and Lemon, well, that's a weird relationship. She never actually told me what it was that made her stop hating you, but … As for Lemon and I, well, her and I've known each other our whole lives. Even though we're not in love anymore, we still love each other, just not the same way we used to. It would just be weird, not bein' in each other's lives."

Zoe nodded, "Wow, you guys grew up together. So, I broke up a lifelong relationship. Wow."

"Hey, now, don't do that to yourself. It wasn't like that. It was … complicated."

"Care to elaborate."

"Maybe we should wait until we get there. This is some heavy conversation, and we don't want to use it all up."

Zoe nodded, "Okay. So where are we going?"

George smiled, "It's a surprise."

* * *

><p>Wade was on babysitting duty. Not fun. Besides, Magnolia was nineteen. Okay, he did not really blame Lemon for not trusting her after that stunt she pulled last night, but still …<p>

"Okay, Magnolia. I know you don't want to be watched like some child, so I ain't gonna treat you like one."

"I can't believe you brought me to a bar!" Magnolia says excitedly.

"It's not a bar. It's a restaurant … with a bar."

"Which we are sittin' at. You tryin to get me drunk?" she asked flirtatiously.

Wade rolled his eyes. _Oh lord. _"The exact opposite actually. You're nineteen, and in college. You're underage, but I'm not naïve enough to think that means you won't be drinkin'. So, I'm goin' to teach you to drink responsibly, hold your liquor, develop some self-control."

"And what would you know about any of that?"

"I'll have you know I hold the record in Bluebell for bein' able to chug the most without gettin' too drunk to stand."

"Fiiiiine." Magnolia said, "Let's get this over with."

Wade smirked.

* * *

><p>"Reservations for Tucker." George said to the maître d'. He ha put a lot of thought into what he and Zoe should do. He wanted it to be special, but he did not want to overwhelm her. Some of their best dates had been meals, at a restaurant or a diner. They had been dining when they clicked on the night of the infamous crossbow fiasco. They had been having dinner at his place the first time he said I love you. They had been eating takeout together the first time they had sex. A lot of their best memories involved food. And he wanted this to be a good memory.<p>

They had been to the restaurant before. It was nice, but not to fancy. More important, it was familiar. Hopefully, the setting would help Zoe remember some things about their dating life. They had always liked coming here. She used to say it reminded her of this place in New York that she had been banned from for pulling a Meg Ryan while ordering one to many times. There was a waiter who used to flirt with her. George would get jealous and defensive, and she would laugh at him, tell him he had nothing to worry about.

"I apologize, but it seems you are a little early, Mr. Tucker. The other table is still finishing up, but feel free to wait at the bar or in our sitting area."

George nodded, "What do you think? Bar or sitting area?"

Zoe considered. On the one hand, she wasn't planning to drink, but being alone in a sitting area without so much as a napkin to play with seemed very awkward. Yes, they would be alone when they ate, but there would be things to eat and glasses to clank. Yes, Zoe had been comfortable being alone with George before, but this was different. They were _dating _now. It was nerve-wracking and awkward.

"Bar, definitely bar."

George laughed at her emphaticness. He and Zoe had always felt comfortable together, but when thing got a little awkward, she had never been good at hiding how uncomfortable she was. He found that cute; he always had. They were headed towards the bar when George heard a familiar, though slightly slurred, laugh.

"Is that Magnolia?"

They both looked in the direction the noise was coming from and started to follow it.

"Isn't she underage? What is she doing at the bar of a restaurant?" Zoe asked,

"Nothing good, I'd wager." George gave Zoe an apologetic look, "Like you said, she's underage, and she's always been a bit of a rebel. We should check and make sure she's okay, maybe call Lemon, depending on what we find when we find her. I'm really sorry that-"

Zoe put her hand up cutting him off, "It's fine. You're right; it's the right thing to do. Besides, the night is young. How long can wrangling a drunk nineteen-year-old really take?"

She smiled at him, and he smiled back gratefully.

* * *

><p>"Now, this is a trick I learned when I was younger. Suppose you're at a party, and you don't want to get drunk, but you don't want anyone callin' you lame or goody-two-shoes or anythin'. So, you fill half your glass with beer, and half with water. It looks like you got a full mug, and nobody could tell by lookin' at it that it's all watered down, but it won't get you so drunk. Then, you fill the next cup with just beer, no water, but by this time, people'd expect you to be a little tipsy seein' as how they think you drank large glass of beer. So, tipsy people are clumsy. You slosh the thing around and let a lot spill out, and it looks like you've downed two mugs a beer when you ain't even had a full one."<p>

"What if I wanna get drunk?"

Wade sighed, "You wanna get hung-over? You want to feel that headache each mornin'? You want to do stupid things that you can't take back? You want to flunk all you're classes? Trust me sweetheart, at the end of the day, it's the sober girl who ends up happy."

"I'm a Breeland. We don't do happy. Manic maybe, but not happy."

"You're sister's pretty happy."

"Please. Lemon doesn't know how to be happy. She's never been any fun, and just 'cause she's married don't mean that's changed."

"Nice to see all that time away has been so good for your relationship with her."

Magnolia laughed, "She was a bitch when I left, and she still is. What, I'm supposed to be blind to it now?"

"You kids are pickin' up that language way too early." Okay, so Magnolia wasn't a kid exactly, but when you watch somebody grow up after you've already grown, you tend to always look at that person as a kid.

"I'm not a kid Wade. I grew up a lot out in the big bad world. Learned a few good lessons." Magnolia started to scoot closer to him, "Got some experience. Kinda like all those girls you used to parade around with." She leaned in close, "When was the last time you were with someone as young and supple as me?" she whispered.

Wade shot up out of the chair and Magnolia, who had been leaning so close to him, fell sideways on his chair and started to giggle.

"Listen, Magnolia, I think you're gettin' a little tipsy-"

"I know what I'm sayin'. I've always liked you Wade." She stood up and started to walk towards him, "I promise I'll be gentle, that is, unless you like things a little more … aggressive. Because believe me Wade, I can do aggressive."

"Oh, I believe you, but listen-"

"Magnolia!" Wade heard George call. _Shit! What was he doing here? _

Wade did not have to wonder long, George walked up behind Magnolia, and Zoe followed suit. Well, that answers that question.

"What's goin' on here?"

Wade realized what the situation must look like, with Magnolia standing close to him, her shirt partially unbuttoned. Shit. When had she done that?

"Listen, I know what this looks like, but-"

"What are you two doin' here? Magnolia, you're nineteen. You already snuck off to a bar once since comin' home."

"I didn't _sneak off_." Magnolia said angrily, "Wade brought me here, to drink and have a good time."

George's eyes widened, and he looked at Wade. So did Zoe. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"That's not exactly true. See Lemon asked me to watch her, make sure she didn't sneak off-"

"And you brought her here?" George asked, his voice rising a little.

"I figured she was less likely to sneak off if she was somewhere she wanted to be. At least here, I can keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, 'cause you were doin' such a good job of that!"

"I was talkin' to her. She needs someone to listen, and lord knows she's not gonna open up to Lemon."

"That didn't look like talkin'. Man, Wade, I thought you were done with all that skirt chasin'. And even if you decided you weren't … Lemon's sister?" George was yelling now.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence. A guy's been basically celibate for over a year now, but you see him in a compromising situation, and you automatically assume the worst."

"Uh, guys,"

"And for the record, nothin' was happenin'. Okay, Magnolia may have come on to me a little, but I would never have taken her up on it, not even if she were sober."

"Guys."

"Do you really think I would sleep with a slightly drunk nineteen-year-old who I've known since she was practically in diapers and is the younger sister of someone who I not only consider a friend, but am also scared to death of at times? Because if you do, you're an idiot!"

"Guys!" Wade and George turned to Zoe, "I hate to interrupt the shouting match which, by the way, appears to have attracted an audience, but I thought you might be interested to know that the slightly drunk nineteen-year-old you are arguing about is no longer here."

Both men looked around them, "Where'd she go?"

"How the hell should I know? You two were going at it, and I noticed she was gone."

"Shit!" Wade swore under his breath.

"Okay. Let's not panic." George said, trying to calm down.

"Yes, because an inebriated teenager wandering around on her own is nothing to get worked up about." Zoe said sarcastically.

"We just need to spread out and look for her."

Zoe nodded, "Okay, so, do we split up, or what?"

"Well, you don't." Wade said. She and George both looked at him, "She has no memory of ever bein' in this area, or in Mobile at all, exceptin' the hospital. We already have one missin' girl. We don't need two."

"Okay, um, I'll check the perimeter and fan out." They both nodded, "Wade, I'm bettin' you know where the bars and places a nineteen-year-old would go for a good time are. Why don't you check those?"

Wade nodded.

"What about me?"

"You should probably go with Wade, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. I'm sorry, I'm just …"

"George was right, we need to keep calm. Wade, where are you parked."

"I'll walk you."

"You two got cellphones on you?" they both nodded, "Good. Anybody finds her, we call each other right away."

They nodded again, and headed out.

* * *

><p>They had been driving silently and not looking at each other for about two minutes, but it felt like way longer.<p>

"So," Zoe started, "What exactly were you doing there with Magnolia?"

"Babysittin'." Wade said. His voice was agitated, and while Zoe knew his agitation was not directed at her, it still stung.

"Well, remind me never to hire you if I have kids."

Wade smirked, but it was a smirk devoid of all humor.

"And I can guess what you an' Tucker were doin' there." Wade said. He didn't look at her.

"Yeah, I was going to be our first date … you know … sort of."

For some reason, she felt sort of guilty telling him. It was insane. They were not together, and never had been. He had made it perfectly clear that he did not see her that way. Still …

When she and George had come upon him and Magnolia, and first she had been confused, and while she would never admit it, slightly jealous. Then, when Wade had looked at her, noticed her there, she had avoided his gaze. It felt very … awkward to say the least. She felt odd, bumping into him while she was on a date with someone else.

Wade nodded "How'd it go?" Zoe burst out laughing, and then Wade did too. When they finally calmed down, Wade amended, "I mean, before everything went to hell."

"It was fine, I guess. I was so incredibly nervous, it was like I couldn't breathe."

"Well, it's supposed to feel that way doc." There was a weird edge to his voice, and Zoe got the impression it did not have to do with Magnolia.

She decided to change the topic. There was something that had been nagging at her since they had left the restaurant, and this seemed as good a time as any to bring it up.

Zoe nodded, "Hey, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"That day that I … well, came onto you, you said you'd sleep with anything with boobs, but in there, George said he thought you didn't do that sort of thing anymore, and you said you had been celibate for over a year."

"That ain't actually a question, doc." Wade said, chuckling nervously.

"I guess I'm just curious. I feel like I'm missing something."

Wade nodded, "Well, yeah. You're missin' a lot of things."

"It's just-"

"Look, I kinda gotta concentrate on the road right now, scan every piece of dirt for an insane teenager, and your jabberin' on ain't exactly helpin' "

Zoe nodded. She was quiet, obliging Wade, but she had a very strong suspicion that he did not want her quiet for the reason he said. He kept doing this, hiding things, confusing her. Why did he have to be so … Wade?


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, and the shortness of the chapter, but I think you will be please with how much happens despite how short it is. Also, don't hate me. That's all I'm going to say. Check the bottom for a more detailed Author's Note.

Chapter Thirteen

Magnolia wandered around in a drunken haze. She heard a few people whistle as she passed, but she ignored them. This whole trip was becoming disastrous. She had known it would be, but she had hoped …

"Hey there pretty thing." She heard somebody say. She could tell from the slurred voice that whoever it was drunk. In fact, he sounded drunker than she was. She ignored him and kept walking.

"Where you goin'?" the voice was getting closer. She was starting to get dizzy, and she tried to balance herself out. She felt somebody steady her. Maybe he was a friend. People were always friendly to her; she was Magnolia Breeland after all.

* * *

><p>"Do you see anything?"<p>

"Don't you think I'd say if I did?" Wade snapped. Then he sighed, "Sorry, I just … I've known Magnolia 'bout as long as I known Lemon. I mean, I seen her in diapers. Smelt her too."

Zoe smiled, "You're always looking out for people."

"Small-towns are like that."

"It's different with you. You have, like, a hero complex or something."

Wade chuckled, "Yeah, kinda doubt anybody would agree with you on that."

"All I know is since I've known you, or as far back as I can remember knowing you anyway, you've never left a distress call unanswered."

He chuckled again, though he was starting to feel a little awkward. Time to steer the conversation in another direction, "Yep, that's me, a fuckin' Superman. Emphasis on the fucking. Not the most heroic superhero, but I've definitely satisfied a few damsels."

"Shut up."

"Ain't you gonna say please Doc?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Technically, I did not need your help. I finally get my first patient and it's a freaking snakebite! I simply needed you to take me to the snake. You are my ride, not my help. Very different." She said stubbornly. She would never admit to needing the help of her buffoon of a neighbor. <em>

"_Okay, well, you got your ride." Wade said. He seemed a little agitated, but Zoe was more concerned with the fact that he was turning to leave._

"_But...but there's a snake in there." She sputtered out. She was from the city. She had never come face to teeth with a snake, and she had no real desire to._

"_Probably a few." Wade said nonchalantly. How could he be so nonchalant? It as a freaking snake!_

"_Aren't you going to come in, too?"_

"_No, I'm just the driver." Wade replied. She could tell he was enjoying this. _Bastard._"__Say please, Doc." He said, an annoyingly smug look on his face. She wished she did not need him, that she could tell him to hit the road jack, but she had not been here long, and it would be tragic if she died by snakebite before she had a chance to screw Brick Breeland over a few times._

_She sighed, and said a reluctant, "Please.__"_

_Wade smiled. God, she hated that smile._

* * *

><p>"Zoe? Doc? You okay?" Zoe realized she had zoned out, "Zoe?"<p>

"What? Um, yeah." That was strange. It had to have been a memory, but she and Wade had seemed so … antagonistic toward one another. She had felt anger, resentment, annoyance, and frustration in that memory. None of the friendly feelings she's remembered feeling the last time a memory of him surfaced.

"Wade?"

"Hm?"

"Were … were we always friends?" Wade looked at her questioningly, "I mean, I just had this memory, and we did not seem to like each other very much."

Wade groaned inwardly. He had known it was only a matter of time before she started to remember what an ass he could be, "Give me some context."

"Um, well, you had driven me somewhere, I guess, and I was supposed to go into this building, but I guess there was a snake, so-"

Wade started to laugh, "Oh yeah, I remember that. Vividly actually." Of all the things he had thought she might have remembered, that one had barely been on the radar. That was … unless she remembered what he did _after_ they got in the house. Then he would be in trouble. "You, uh, you remember us goin' in?"

"No, the memory cut off after I said please."

Wade smirked. She had been so cute that day. She was still all new, all city, and bossy and self-absorbed. She had been so desperate for somebody to throw her a line, but she refused to take the many he tossed her way. God, she really had hated him back then. He wished he could say he had hated her too, but …

"Yeah, well, that was pretty early on into you livin' here. We had only met one, maybe two weeks ago, and we got off to a … rocky start."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You were a real New York girl back then, Bluebell was too backwards for you, and you wanted to keep your distance from those of us with too much … uh … southern charm. The fact that I was a town Lothario who spoke his mind no matter how crude the thought and that we shared a fuse box and were always blowin' each other's electricity didn't exactly help matters."

"See, I don't get that. I mean, George" Wade tensed at the name, "told me I didn't grow up here. In fact, he found it laughable that I even thought that. But, everybody here seems nice, and I like it. It feels so much like home. Why would I hate it? And why would I move here if I loved New York so much?"

"Well, a lot can change in four years Doc. Bluebell is a great place, but you're Stuck-up New York eyesight couldn't see it right away. You were pretty jaded. Eventually, I guess it grew on you, and I'm glad it did, 'cause else you would have moved off three years back. "

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you cam here for some doctor thing, 'cause you had to, not 'cause you wanted to, but you only had to stay a year. When you arrived, I'm pretty sure you were plannin' on hightailin' it outta here soon as you got the chance."

"I came here because of a work thing? Oh god, am I a workaholic? I am, aren't I?" Zoe groaned, and Wade laughed.

"You can be a little, yeah, but you know, it's noble work. It's not like you're workin' with files or some pointless shit like that, you're savin' lives. And you're great at it. Believe me, you're the heroic one in this car."

Zoe shook her head, "Wade-" she started, but he cut her off.

"I'm serious Zoe. Why, I remember this one time, it happened right around that memory you had, there was this guy got his arm stuck under a plow, you got his arm out and tied him up or somethin'. I don't know the technical talk, but I do know that whatever you did kept him alive until the ambulance could get there."

Zoe listened, awestruck, as Wade praised her doctorly hand. He had a look on his face that she had seen before. It was a look that she could never quite place, "This other time, pretty famous time actually, or should I say infamous, you ruined the town parade, I'm talkin' total, complete destruction, to save somebody's life. You had only just moved here, and you hadn't exactly made the best first impression. Basically the whole town hated you after that, minus me an' Lavon of course. You couldn't tell anybody why you did it because it would break that whole patient confidentiality thing. You became a pariah in one day just to save one person and not even get credit for it. To this day, you still refuse to tell me who it was or what was goin' on." Wade chuckled, "You're mighty colorful doc, always have been."

Zoe was silent for a moment, "Wow. You really think a lot of me, don't you?"

It was pretty dark out, and Wade kept looking out the window for Magnolia, his face shifting and in shadows, but if she did not know any better she would have sworn that she saw red creeping up his neck.

"Um … yeah, well … I just …" he sputtered. Man, this was hard. He had not meant to go off like that. He had just been trying to tell her a bit about her life; what sort of person she was. He should have known it was a mistake. After all, how could he talk about what kind of person she was without getting carried away? Sometimes, it would be a complaint, and sometimes it would be an accolade, but he had never been able to discuss Zoe Hart without passion in his voice and fire in his eyes.

"Stop the car." Zoe yelled. He pulled on the brake so fast he worried he might have given her whiplash. Outside his rearview, he saw what she saw: some guy carrying a passed out Magnolia towards a suspicious looking van. That was all he needed to see. He jumped out of the car.

"Stay here." he said to Zoe firmly. Then he ran in the direction of the van.

* * *

><p>He caught up with the punk, "Put her down." He said. The guy was clearly drunk, and hardly ripped. Wade knew he could take him if he had to, and considering what his plans for Magnolia had probably been, he wanted to, but right now, getting her to safety was his first priority.<p>

"Who are you, her body guard?" the guy said in a slurred voice.

"I'm the guy's gonna kick your ass if you don't put her down nicely in the next fifteen seconds."

"Are you threatnin' me?" the guy asked, anger creeping into his slurred voice.

"Wanna find out?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Stay here." Wade had said.<em>

"Like hell." She hopped out as soon as he was far enough away and ran after him.

"-ind out?" she heard Wade say angrily as she came up behind him.

"Why don't you an' you're girlfriend just go off and mind your own business."

"Girlfriend?" Wade asked, confused. The guy motioned his head behind Wade. He could not look back, because taking his eye off the punk would be a dumb move at the moment, but he did not really have to look to know who was behind him. _Shit!_

"I told you to stay in the car." He said out of the side of his mouth.

"Well, I told me not to, and I think I should probably listen to myself, because, you know, I'm me."

Wade groaned. Why'd she always have to make things so complicated? "Listen, you got two witnesses here, all right. You don't want to go doin' somethin' stupid. Now, why don't you just put down the girl, and we can forget the whole thing."

"Or maybe I just get rid of the two witnesses." The guy said, pulling a gun out of his pocket.

"What is this, a gangster movie?" Wade heard Zoe say.

"Not a good time to joke around Doc." Wade said quietly. He locked eyes with the kid, "Listen, we got another friend helpin' us look for that girl. He's nearby, and he could come around any second. Maybe with the police. Don't you think it'd be easier if you just let the girl go, and let us all walk away?"

The kid was still waving the gun around; he did not look like he was likely to listen to reason.

Then, everything seemed to happen in a blur. The gun went off. It hit Wade somewhere. Zoe could not tell if it had only grazed him, or if it was a serious wound. She didn't care; what mattered was that Wade was hit. She couldn't think, or breathe. It was like her heart had stopped. She heard the guy cock the gun, and knew he was going to shoot again. He was still aiming at Wade, so Zoe figured the first shot must not have done the trick. Without even thinking, she ran towards him. She heard another shot go off, and kneed the kid in the crotch. He howled and the gun dropped. He grabbed for her neck. She picked up the gun and pointed it at him. He lunged at her. She heard another shot go off. Then, she was leaning over Wade. Words were flashing through her head, pages of text and pictures of wounds, voices of professors, all telling her what to do.

"Zoe!" she heard George call from behind her. Perfect timing.

"George, good. Wade's been shot. I can't leave him, so I need you to call 911. Then I need you to locate the nearest drug store or grocery store, or, you know, whatever is closest, and get a box of latex gloves, a pair of tweezers, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, gauze, and a pressure bandage. Oh, and a blanket."

George nodded. He was used to this. When Zoe went into doctor mode, you did not argue, or think, you just did.

"Um, I think there's a blanket in the car."

"Perfect. Get it. In the meantime, I need something to apply pressure to the wound. Do you have a clean towel or something? I don't want it to get infected, but if I don't put something on it soon …"

"I'll check the trunk."

Wade went to the car and brought Zoe a blanket and a towel. He called 911, and then he drove off to get the other supplies.

"Come on Wade." Zoe said as she pressed on the towel. She knew she should be using gloves to avoid either of them getting infected, but she could not afford to wait. Infections took time to set in, and they could be healed, but if Wade bled out, that was it. "Wade, are you with me? Are you conscious? Say something!"

"Nice to see you go all super-doctor again." Wade said.

Zoe sighed in relief. She could here the pain in his voice. But he was conscious. That was a good thing. "Stay with me Wade. You're going to be okay."

"And you? Magnolia?"

"We're fine. I mean, Magnolia's passed out, but we're both fine. We're going to be okay. It will be okay. All right?" Wade tried to nod, "No, don't move."

"You gonna doctor me back to health doc?" he was smirking a little, that patented smirk of his that she loved, and his voice was humorous, but it was also weak.

"Yes. Yes, I am. And you are going to be okay."

"And you've been callin' me a hero." Wade said. He started to chuckle, then winced.

"Shhh. It's okay. You're going to be okay." She did not remember the last time she had been this terrified, and considering all that had been going on in her life recently, that was saying something. She looked at his face. His forehead was covered with sweat, and she just wanted to smooth his hair and take care of him, but she knew the best thing for her to do was to keep applying pressure. His eyes were beginning to droop "Wade. Wade! Come on, don't pass out on me. You have to stay awake."

"Believe me doc, I'm tryin'."

"Come on, Wade. Please. Um, talk to me. Tell me … tell me another story. Another save I made. I could use the vote of confidence right now."

He smirked a little, "You're doin' fine, doc. This stuff always came natural to ya."

"Yeah? How so?"

"It just does."

"No. Wade, don't stop talking. Tell me something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something! Anything! Please, Wade, I can't lose you."

"This is really nice."

Zoe laughed a little, "Having a bullet wound?"

"Having you carin' for me. Carin' _about_ me."

"Haven't I always?"

"Not like this. It was always Tucker first, and the rest of us second, which sucked, especially for me."

His eyes started to droop again.

"Wade! Come on, Wade! Open you're eyes. Open them for me."

She saw him straining to widen his eyes. He looked half here and half in the next world. He was sweating and bleeding, and _god, please don't let him die._

"How's this."

"Wider." She said, hoping the goal would help keep him up.

"I can't go any wider."

"Try. For me."

"Never could say no to you doc."

She tried to smile at him through the tears that she had not noticed until now.

"Hey now, don't get weepy on me. I need you to have clear vision for this." Zoe laughed a little, "I like havin' you care about me doc. Havin' you care. I like … I like…"

His eyes were starting to droop again.

"Wade!"

"I like you."

"Zoe!" she heard George call from behind.

"I love you Zoe." She heard Wade whisper.

George came running up. "Did I get everything?"

Zoe looked at him, then in the bag he handed her, "Um, yeah. Yeah you did. You did good George."

"It's kind of nice gettin' to play the Evan to your Hank again. And I just realized that comment implied incest and you need to concentrate, so I'm gonna shut up."

"Go wait for the ambulance."

"Lucky we're in Mobile. If we were still in Bluebell, ambulance would take a hell of a lot longer to get here."

Zoe nodded. George went to wait for the ambulance, and Zoe got to work. Later, she would wonder at how quickly it had all come rushing back, but in that moment, all she could think of was saving Wade.

* * *

><p>George and Zoe followed the ambulance. Magnolia was asleep in the backseat.<p>

"He's gonna be okay." George said. He was looking at her with concern, "You did a good job out their, gettin' the bullet out an' everything. And the doctors here are really talented." She could tell he was trying to convince himself also.

She had not had time to process what Wade had said. She was too busy worrying about him. It would not hit her until later. Until, one way or another, this was all behind them.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Wew. Okay, where to begin.<p>

First, I repeat, please do not hate me.

I went over that scene a bunch of times before deciding where to go with it. At first, it was just going to be Wade playing the hero again and saving Magnolia. Then, I thought maybe Wade could take a bullet for Zoe, but something about that read wrong, because he is always saving her, and she is supposed to be becoming more independent as her memories resurface. The, I thought she might take a bullet for him, but I could not figure out a way to write that that made sense, plus, we've seen way to much of Zoe in the hospital in this story. Then, I got the idea about him getting shot and it sort of shaking some of her doctor training to the surface of her mind. That seemed right. Of course, I still had to deal with the gun wielding psycho-rapist dude. Zoe is no karate kid, and if Wade cannot get this guy down before a bullet flies, there is no way Zoe can. Even with the adrenaline rush of seeing Wade hurt, she still would need more. I think that she sort of had to element of surprise on her side. I was thinking I might somehow use her medical knowledge of the human body to knock him out, but I do not know anything about that, and I could not find anything on yahoo. I know it is a little confusing what exactly happened, but I will go into it more in the next chapter. Things were sort of confusing for the characters because it happened so fast and the adrenaline, so I figured it should be unclear to the reader to. Plus, it gives me more time to think.

I am not a doctor. I know nothing about what to do for a bullet wound. I had to use multiple websites, and I still do not know if what I wrote is accurate. I apologize for that.

Here are the websites:

Helium/com/items/1507552-first-aid-for-gunshot-wounds

Theemergencylady/com/treating_a_gunshot_wound_001029

Thesurvivaldoctor/com/2012/07/24/gunshot-treatment/

Ask/com/questions-about/How-Do-Doctors-Treat-Gunshot-Wounds

Wisegeek/com/how-do-i-treat-a-bullet-wound

Ehow/com/how_2062883_treat-gunshot-wound

I also got the Gumbo and Glory scene from the transcript on HartofDixiewikia

I hope it is clear that George is concerned about Wade. They are friends, and George cares about him, but I was not sure I put that across.

In case you are unsure of the Hank/Evan thing, it is a reference to the show Royal Pains on the USA Network. In the show, Hank is sort of like the doctor version of MacGyver, and Evan is his brother. Evan is a math guy, so he knows squat about medicine, but because of the way the show is set up, Hank does not always have what he needs, and has to improvise, hence MacGyver, and if Evan is with him, he will tell him to get this or do that. There is also Divya who helps Hank, but she is also a medical professional and knows about that stuff, so it is not really the same as George helping Zoe. Anyway, that is what that reference meant, and I recommend the show.

I think that's all I wanted to say.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to update soon.

Please review.

Have a nice day.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

The clock on the hospital wall seemed to be moving incredibly slow. Wade had been admitted almost eight hours ago now, and still, they hadn't heard anything. Nobody had slept. Some of them were hopped up on caffeine; others did not really need it. They were all there, Lemon, Lavon, Rose, Magnolia, Brick, Fredrick Dean, Shelley, and of course Zoe and George. Lemon was pacing, Lavon was sitting on a waiting area couch with Zoe and George, and Brick was leaning against one of the walls. Rose and Magnolia were sitting on two uncomfortable plastic chairs. Shelley kept escaping to the bathroom because everybody's sullen and antsy behavior only reminded her of just how scared she was. Wade and her had worked together for years after all; sometimes she thought he might just be her best friend. Fredrick Dean kept asking people (mostly Rose) if they wanted him to get them more coffee or something.

"I've got to say, despite bein' a doctor, I am getting' mighty sick of hospitals." Brick said.

"This is all my fault." Magnolia said. Her face was tearstained. "If I hadn't … god, what is wrong with me? I can't do anything right, and now because of me, Wade might-"

"No he won't." Rose said quickly. She wasn't really superstitious, but she did not want anybody to say what they were all afraid of out loud. She looked at Magnolia; she could not remember the last time she had seen her looking so vulnerable. Despite their longstanding rivalry, she could not help but feel sorry for her. Gently, she said, "He won't." she grabbed Magnolia's arm and gave it a comforting squeeze. Magnolia smiled at her through her tears.

"You guys sure you don't want anything? Maybe some pastries or bagels from the cafeteria? They should be servin' breakfast just around now."

Rose shook her head, "Thanks Fredrick Dean. We really appreciate it, but to be honest, I don't have much of an appetite."

Fredrick Dean nodded. He hated doing nothing. He wanted to help, but he just could not think of how.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure he'll be okay." Lavon said, more to himself than George or Zoe.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, sure he will. Wade's strong. When we were kids, he fell in the lake, didn't even know how to swim yet, cause we were so little, but somehow, he made it out. He's good like that."

Zoe had not spoken since they had brought Wade in. She had filled the doctors in on what had happened, watched Wade until she wasn't allowed past, gotten all the information the doctors would give her, and then sort of just … fallen into herself. She hadn't spoken, hadn't moved, hadn't acknowledged anybody. She was frozen. In shock, trying to make sense of what had happened, and more importantly, what could happen. _What if he didn't …_ No, she could not think like that. Her thoughts were swirling, and her brain felt weird, sort of like it was numb.

* * *

><p>Lemon kept thinking about how many people she loved who had been in the hospital lately. Mostly, it had been Zoe, repeatedly. And now Wade. Lemon loved Wade so very much. He was like an overprotective big brother, and sure, they weren't as close as they had been in high school anymore, but she still cared about him. She remembered when her and George had broken up for a month in high school because she was upset about her mom leaving and she had pushed him away. She had started dating some guy who smoked a rode a motorcycle; it was her whole rebellious streak. Wade had been the one to talk some sense into her. He had not coddled her, not tried to avoid and go around why she was acting so crazy, but just laid it all out. Wade called people out on their shit; it was something he had always been so good at.<p>

She wanted to do something, but she knew she couldn't. She wanted to turn to somebody for comfort, but she knew she couldn't do that either. Everybody who she would normally turned to was just as torn up as she was. They all loved Wade too. George, Lavon, Zoe, her father, all of them were here. Lavon and George kept giving each other stupid, empty reassurances; Zoe appeared to have completely checked out, and her father kept trying to approach things medically, and keep everybody under control despite the fact that he was just as freaked out as everybody else.

Lemon glanced at her sister who was crying all over Rose Hattenbarger. It's amazing how a crisis can bring to people together. It had worked for her and Zoe, maybe it would happen with Rose and Magnolia. She hoped so; Rose would be a good influence. Lemon sometimes felt more like Magnolia's mother than her big sister, and in a lot of ways she had been. She had taken on the role when their mother left. Lemon had been a teenager, and Magnolia was just a helpless little baby. Eventually, their father stepped up and started taking on some of the responsibility, but Lemon would always feel responsible for her sister. She knew that Magnolia blamed herself for what was happening. It was strange, Magnolia always seemed so confident. Now, Lemon wondered how much of that was a mask. What insecurities was her sister hiding under her belle-like exterior?

* * *

><p>Shelley came back and surveyed the room. Zoe was catatonic, Magnolia had broken down in tears, and everybody else just seemed terrified out of their minds, though she knew they would never admit it. She watched Zoe. She was probably the only one in town who had never really given up on the prospect of Zoe and Wade. Most of the down didn't know how Wade felt, because he put up a convincing front, and really, most people were paying more attention to the ZoeLemon/George triangle. The few who knew (as far as she knew, just Lavon) seemed to have left it to the past. She did not know if Lavon thought Wade was over Zoe, or just figured it was a lost cause. Shelley knew better. Watching Zoe now, how terrified and numb the girl looked, there was no denying that there was something there. If Wade lived through this, and they still did nothing about their feelings, she'd ... the phase _if Wade lived through this_ echoed in her mind, and she excused herself to the bathroom again.

* * *

><p>"Can I get you something?" Fredrick Dean asked, but Zoe didn't answer. She had completely tuned out the world; it was a little scary.<p>

Although he had feelings for Rose, she was not the only reason he was here. First, he had always liked Wade. Sure, he had been jealous when Rose had developed a soft spot for the guy, but that was hardly his fault. Wade was a good guy. He had even given Fredrick Dean some advice once. It was after he had ended things with Magnolia, and was trying to get Rose to notice how much he liked her. Wade said he didn't know shit about getting the girl you want the most to see you're standing right there, but if Fredrick Dean liked Rose as much as he said he did, the answer would come to him when the moment was right. Sometimes girls just could not see what was right in front of them, but the most important thing was to stay in their orbit, do whatever you have to do make sure they're thinking of you, even if it seems crazy and makes them mad as hell. It hadn't exactly worked the way he had hoped, and he was still waiting for that moment Wade had mentioned, but even if things weren't romantic between them, Rose was still a big part of his life. As long as that was true, he might have a shot.

Second, he wanted to be here for Magnolia, not because he still had feelings for her, but because he always felt kind of guilty for breaking up with her the way he did, and he knew she blamed herself for what happened to Wade.

Third, he wanted to be here for Zoe. The lady doctor had done a lot for Rose over the years, not to mention the fact that if it were not for Zoe, he never would have realized he liked Rose in the first place.

It was her first Christmas here, and she had gone off on him about leading Rose on. He kind of got the impression that she wasn't really talking about him, that she was taking out some bigger issue. Looking back, knowing what he knew now, she had probably been talking about George. Still, what she said hit him hard, got him thinking about Rose.

He had always liked her, she was sweet, and smart, and they had a lot in common. He had just never seen her that way; she was his friend. It had never occurred to him that she might want something more than friendship from him. He knew he should have seen it before; he did not know how he could have missed it. But after Zoe said it, he saw it. And what's more, he wanted it. He wanted her. He tried to carry on with Magnolia and pretend like nothing changed, but it had. He ended things with Magnolia around May because he could not go on pretending. He should have ended things sooner, but he was really confused, and it took him a while to sort out his feelings. After all, just because Rose saw him that way did not mean he had to see her that way. It would be cruel to go out with her just because he knew it was what she wanted. And he had really liked Magnolia. Well, he had thought he had. However, as time passed and he struggled with his confusion, he realized maybe he didn't like her as much as he thought. It wasn't that Magnolia wasn't nice to him, and lord knew she was attractive, but there was just something about Rose Hattenbarger that Magnolia Breeland simply couldn't touch.

He tried to pursue Rose, but despite what Zoe had told him on Christmas, she just did not seem interested. Oh, she was happy to be his friend, and she urged him to move on from Magnolia, but never with her. He had tried to show her how he felt, but she just never got it. If she ever had feelings for him, she seemed to be over them. In spite of that, he still felt he owed Zoe. What was that old saying, "better to have loved and lost…"

"Dr. Hart?"

He felt a hand on his arm. It was Rose. He felt a familiar shiver, the same one he felt every time she touched some part of him. God, he had it bad, "I think it's best to leave her for now. She's in shock."

He nodded, "I just feel so … useless."

"Join the club."

"You kids shouldn't have to sit here stressing out." Brick said.

"Dr. Breeland, we don't mind, we want-"

"I know, I know." He said, putting up his hand to wave away the explanation, "You care about Wade, and you're as scared as the rest of us. But it's not healthy, sitting here, not eating or sleeping, worrying ourselves sick. Why don't the three of you head down to the cafeteria and get some breakfast." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a wallet. "There's no sense for all of us to sit here and stew in our fears. There's nothing any of us can do but wait, and I think we have more than enough people to cover that weighty task. Ya'll go get some food, and bring us all back some, I don't know, bagels or something."

Rose was looking stubborn, like she wanted to protest, and Magnolia looked like she was drained of all energy, but Fredrick Dean thought it was a good idea. Dr. Breeland was right; they were all sitting here, worrying and feeling useless, and it wasn't helping anybody. The best thing they could do was nourish themselves, so if an opportunity came to help, they would be competent enough to do it.

"Come on," he said, before Rose could speak, "There's nothing we can do here. It'll be good to clear our heads, and you know, fill our stomachs."

He held out his hand to Rose. She looked at it hesitantly, but eventually, she took it. He felt the shiver again.

He held his other hand for Magnolia, but she was all numb and tearstained, so it took more than an offered hand to help her up. Rose let her lean on her for support and the three of them headed to the cafeteria. Rose hated Magnolia, Fredrick Dean knew, but here she was helping her, comforting her. Yes, Rose definitely had something no other girl had. He just hated that he could never touch it either.

* * *

><p>Zoe kept going over it in her head, trying to think what she could have done differently. She had seen the guy raising the gun; she could have jumped in front of it, taken the bullet for him. After all, it was no less than he would have done for her.<p>

But she knew he would not have wanted her to do that. He would have wanted for her to be safe. He was always protecting everybody, and now she might never see him again. She thought over everything she had gone through with him since she woke up; his visits to the hospital, how concerned he had been for her, how much she had missed him when he went MIA, how he had caught her when she passed out, how much fun he was to talk to. He was supposed to teach her how to cook. He had promised. She had made him promise. It was a promise he had to keep, because if he didn't …

"He was going to teach me to cook." She whispered. She was not aware she had said it out loud. She did not remember where she was, or that there were people with her, but they were all so shocked to hear her speak. George watched her intently, waiting for her to say something else, but she didn't. She just sat there, catatonic.

* * *

><p>A nurse came over to them, "You're Mr. Kinsella's family, correct."<p>

She said. George tried to deduce from her tone if she had good news or bad news, but her honestly couldn't tell.

"That's correct." Lemon said.

"Well, he's obviously very beloved. It's nice when a patient-"

"I don't mean to be rude, but could you just please tell us whatever you have to tell us." Lavon said.

Sometime during the conversation, Zoe had come back to earth. She had become aware that she might get some answers, and she had to hear them, had to know, "Is he going to be okay?" she asked, her voice cracking.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, so don't hate me, it just seemed like a good place to stop. Cliffhangers are always fun, even if at the time you hate them. Plus, to be honest, I haven't really decided exactly what is going to happen, because I am not a doctor and I know nothing about gunshot wounds. If any of you do, please let me know, because I write, I do not doctor, and I want this to be accurate but I am a little out of my depth.<p>

That was not the only reason I did that though. I also thought it would be nice to have a chapter that just sort of showed how everybody was dealing with it. They're all handling it differently, but it is hard for all of them. I really wanted to show that they all had different ways of coping, and go back and forth. Fun fact, I forgot I put Shelley in there until I was looking over it to edit, so I added that paragraph just now. Also, the whole, _escaping uncomfortable situations to the bathroom _thing, kind of my trademark. There are some buildings where I have spent more time in the bathroom then anywhere else.

Also, I have been waiting for the opportunity to explain how Fredrick Dean fell for Rose. I remember when that scene aired, and I was like, "Well, now he has to know Rose likes him, What's going to happen with that" but they never followed it up. I was going to flashback to the actually scene, but nobody has transcribed that episode, and I could not find it to transcribe myself. I think it turned out good though. It may seem a little weird that it took Fredrick Dean five months to break up with Magnolia, but they needed to be together long enough for Rose to lose hope of Fredrick Dean seeing her that way, or else they might have started going out, and that just does not fit with my story. After all, what good is a story about second chances if they got it right the first time?

I was a little worried that it would be sort of inappropriate and insensitive to have all the Rose/Fredrick Dean stuff in this chapter, but I think it turned out okay. I also needed to explain how Wade knew that Fredrick Dean was the one to break up with Magnolia, and I could totally see Fredrick Dean going to Wade for girl advice.

I know you are all anxious for Zoe to deal with the whole love confession, but she hasn't really processed it yet. Until she knows if Wade's going to be okay, I don't think she really can. Priorities, you know.

Now, I know George and Lemon were supposed to have been together for fifteen years, but a small month long separation because Lemon is upset and rebellious doesn't really count.

I have some plans for Magnolia I am anxious to put in play. I know she is not exactly a fan-favorite, but I have a soft spot for her. Maybe it's _because_ she's not a fan favorite. I don't know. I just think she's really interesting.

Also, I just have to say I love my reviewers. You guys are all so sweet, and so complimentary. I mean, some of it is not true, and I think you think I am better than I am, but it is so nice, and you are always reassuring me when I'm worried that I did something wrong, which is just amazing. I love when you quote me to me; it makes me feel like I wrote something that really hit you. I love to read, and I know how I feel when a line or scene or phrasing really hits me, so the idea that I could give somebody else that feeling is just incredible. I really liked what dragonfairy2360 said about them both being the hero. I'm not sure thought of it exactly that way, but now that you put it into those words, I think it is sort of what I was going for. People have been so nice about this story, so interested, and loyal, and I just want to thank you all. If there is anything you want me to address in an author's note, just let me know.

I guess that's it for now.

TTFN (Tigger Rocks. Don't pretend you don't think so.)


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: Hello my lovelies. I am so sorry for the wait. Thank you for your reviews, and your patience. I struggled with this chapter because I love this story so much, and we are kind of at a climactic point. I don't want it to end, so I've been putting it off a little, weird as that may be. I'm going to try to squeeze all the juice I can out of it.

Now, I think we should all just take a moment to think about those who lost everything in the hurricane. Our prayers are with them.

I am so glad and flattered that people are having such a strong reaction to this story.

As is becoming habit, a longer author's note will be at the end.

Oh, but first, I just saw Walking After Midnight, and was reading some opinions, and I feel I have to step in here and defend, because everybody is ganging up on her.

First, Zoe is self-centered; we know this. It is part of her charm. It is not that she does not care about other people, just that it is difficult for her to see what they're feeling. Isn't that why she was sent to Bluebell in the first place? She has made progress, but she still has problems relating to people. It is part of who she is, and a big part of the show, but it does not make her a bad person.

Second, people keep saying she is a bitch for using Wade and leading him on. She is doing neither of these things. She never said she was using him, she said he is what she needs right now. She spent all of last year being in totally head-over-heels for George. Feelings like that do not just go away, and she has never pretended to Wade that they have. She has been totally upfront with him about how she feels about George. She told George that she is with somebody she has real feelings for. Does a part of her still want to be with George, yes? But she knows that is not a good idea right now. She is not just using Wade to bide time. That is what she accused George of doing with all the blondes. She really cares about Wade. It took her a while, but she finally admitted it, and it is scary for her. She has very little relationship experience and she does not really know what she is doing, but she is trying. As for leading Wade on, they made it clear last episode that while they are monogamous, they are casual. They still don't know what they are, how they feel, or how to fit into each other's lives. It's a learning curve. It is not really a conventional relationship (not that either of them have any real experience with those anyway.)

Third, people are saying Zoe should stop waiting for some big sign that it is time for her and George, but it is not that simple. He and Lemon were together for **FIFTEEN YEARS**. That's a long time. Zoe does not want to be a rebound; George means too much to her. Also, he called off the wedding before, after he found out about Lavon, brought her to new Orleans, kissed her, gave her hope. She put her heart on the line during the Bluebell battle with a potentially humiliating confession, and he picked Lemon. He broke her heart, and she is scared. She does not want to put herself in that position again. If she and George are going to be together, she needs to know that she can trust him with her heart. Maybe it's not the most rational, but since when is love rational?

Also, I have to say, who else is glad George is done with the blonde bimbos? Because I know he was trying to do what Zoe told him, but that was never him. I hated when he tried to do the casual dating thing, because George is a relationship guy, he always has been. He does not want one-night stands; he wants a connection. I know he's a guy, so obviously he wants sex, but he wants more than that. I get what he was trying to do, but it just wasn't him, and it was clear that he wasn't happy. He didn't like balancing multiple girls, or spending time with girls who talk about stuff he has no interest in. George needs to care about somebody. While, as I said before, I get where Zoe is coming from, you don't call off a wedding not to mention a fifteen-year relationship unless you are sure about the person you are calling it off for. George wants to be with Zoe, and it is going to take more than some brain-dead blondes to make him forget that. (For the record, I have nothing against blondes, but those blondes were just so stereotypical.)

Did anybody catch how Zoe said she was hoping for a sexy fireman when Wade told her what he was, and then George was a fireman? Seriously, I get the Wade thing, I do but I just … I just wish there were two of her.

Sorry, I just felt the need to put that out there. People on forums can turn on characters so fast, and I love all those Bluebellians so much.

Anyway, here is chapter fifteen. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

"Is he going to be okay?" The question hung in the air for what was probably a few seconds, but felt like eternity. Then, the nurse spoke.

"Mr. Kinsella attained some severe chest wounds, however, no vital organs were hit. He was lucky in that regard. His blood loss was minimal for this sort of wound, and he did not get any sort of infection. He's going to need to stay here for a couple days, but he should make a full recovery."

And suddenly, it was like all the pressure just evaporated from the room. Zoe, George, and Lavon all shot up out of their seats. Lemon started crying. There was hugging. A lot of hugging. Pretty much nobody knew whom they were hugging, but they did not care.

"Is he awake?"

"Can we see him?"

Lemon and George's questions sort of melded together, but somehow the nurse heard both, "He is awake, but he's weak. He can only see one person."

"Did he ask for anybody?" Lemon asked.

"I asked him who he wanted to see. He asked who was here, and when I told him all your names, he looked a little impressed. He said he felt "like shit," and no matter who he picked, somebody would get offended, so he said to send whoever wanted in."

George laughed a little, "That sounds like him." Then, he turned to Zoe.

She pointed to herself, "Me?"

"You were there when it happened. I figure it makes the most sense."

"Yeah, but …" she did not really know why she was hesitating. A part of her was so relieved, but another part felt terrified, still frozen, like any second the nurse was going to say they had made an error, and he was not going to be okay. "I … you go. You were there too, and you've known him longer-"

"Zoe, you saved his life. He's gonna wanna see you."

"The hospital saved him. I didn't do anything special."

"You cannot seriously believe that. First of all, you, Zoe, are not capable of doing _anything_ that is not special, and second, if you hadn't been there, he could easily have died."

"If I hadn't been there, he might never have been shot in the first place."

"Zoe-"

"Um, if ya'll don't mind, Lavon Hayes would like to look in on his friend. Unless one of you two wants to go in?"

George and Zoe looked at each other.

"It's not that I don't want to go in, I just think Zoe-"

"Go ahead Lavon. We'll be out here."

Lavon nodded.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why people are always complainin' about hospital food. Personally, I think this is pretty good." Rose said as she licked her strawberry ice cream.<p>

Fredrick Dean chuckled, "Yeah, I think when people say that, they're talkin' about the stuff they serve the patients, not what they sell in the cafeteria by the gift shop."

"Well that's just stupid. If somebody's in a hospital, they should be givin' _them_ the good food, not the people visitin' " Magnolia said.

"I think it has to do with what they can digest, you know, after surgeries and stuff. Sometimes they have to just live off go-lightly. Personally, I hope it never happens to me. That stuff sounds gross the way folks talk about it."

They had been sitting there for twenty minutes or so. At first, they had been quiet, but after while they loosened up a little. Brick had been right; they needed a little distance.

"Magnolia!" Magnolia turned around at her sister's voice. She saw her tearstained face and her eyes got wide.

"Oh lord."

Rose and Fredrick Dean turned around too. The three of them rushed over to her.

"Lemon-" Magnolia started nervously.

"He's going to be okay." She said. It was such a simple sentence, but just like in the waiting room, it changed everything.

"He is?"

Lemon nodded, "The nurse just told us. Lavon went in to see him, and I thought ya'll would want to know."

"Hell yeah." Rose said.

Fredrick Dean smirked at her enthusiastic expression. They followed Lemon back to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Lavon?" Wade questioned as he struggled to open his eyes.

"The one and only."

Wade smiled, "Hey."

"It's good to see you're awake. You look good." Wade scoffed, "Well, I mean you look like somebody lyin' in a hospital bed 'cause he just been shot, but for somebody who just got shot, you look pretty good."

"Yeah, well, they got good doctors here. Plus, Zoe did some pretty impressive stuff out there."

"I heard. Guess fear of losin' you was enough to kick start some of her brain."

Wade shook his head, "Nah, probably more like adrenaline or something like that."

"I don't know. She's been pretty catatonic out there."

Wade's eyes widened a little, "Is she, I mean, she's okay?"

"Yeah, just worried. We all were. We almost lost a pretty important guy."

"Yeah. Guess I am pretty great. Would have been a huge loss. Almost a shame I made it; I coulda gotten my name on the hero wall."

Lavon laughed, "So, for a guy who got shot and lived, how you feelin'?"

"Pretty good."

"Good."

"So, um, if she was that worried how come she …?"

"What? Didn't come to see you first? Well, I think she feels guilty about what happened-"

"That's ridiculous. She _saved_ my life, how can she-"

"Hey, hey. I ain't sayin' I agree with her. I don't. I'm just sayin' I think she feels responsible. She's been in shock the whole time we were here, didn't say a word to no one, not even George. It's probably all hittin' her now."

Wade nodded, "I get it. So, uh, how'd you get the short straw?" Lavon laughed, but didn't bother answering. "Let her know it's okay, all right. I mean, tell her that you've seen me and, you know, I'm fine, so she can relax."

"This is Zoe we're talkin' about here. She don't relax." Wade laughed, "Speaking of Zoe, you sure are bringing her up a lot. And, I've been noticin', since she lost her memory, you two been spendin' a lot of time together."

"So?"

"So, should we talk about that thing we ain't talked about since her and George got engaged 'cause I knew better than to poke a hornets nest and I was hopin' for your sake it was no longer an issue?"

"You wanna run that by me one more time? Not exactly in tiptop shape to decode your crazy phrasin' right now."

"I think you can probably guess what I'm talking about, seein' as how, when it comes to you and Zoe, there's only ever really been one thing we talked about."

"Fuse boxes?" Wade asked with an awkward chuckle.

"Naw. Come on, now, you know what I mean." Wade sighed, then nodded, "So, should we talk about it?"

"Nope."

" 'Cause it's no longer an issue, or 'cause you're doin' that distancin' thing you like to do."

"I just got shot, okay. I think I got a right to not talk about somethin' if I don't want to."

"Fair enough."

"Send somebody else in. I'm tired of you." Wade said jokingly.

Lavon smiled, "Well, you're sense of humor's still intact. Guess that's good." He got up and started to head for the door, "Any preference for who you want to see next?"

"Nah, just send in whoever wants to come."

Lavon nodded, then walked out.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, he's awake! I can't believe it. It is such a relief."<p>

George nodded, "Yeah, Lavon went in."

"Lemon told us." Magnolia said solemnly.

"So, who's seein' him after? Zoe?"

George chuckled, "Good luck with that battle."

Rose looked at Zoe, "What's he mean by that."

"We just a had a small … disagreement about who should see Wade first. I thought it should be George, and he thought it should be me. But then Lavon sidestepped us, so …" Zoe shrugged.

"But, don't you want to see him?" Rose asked, looking at Zoe in confusion.

"Of course." Zoe said, using the bravest voice she could muster. "I just think that, you know, he'd want to see George first, I mean, they've known each other since-"

"That's bullshit! Zoe, come on, Wade would want to see you first. You've gotta know that."

"Well, Lavon Hayes has seen his friend, and his friend is fine. Zoe, I was told specifically to tell you that I've seen Wade, and he's okay."

"Why would-"

"I told him you were freaking out." Lavon said with a shrugged. Zoe blushed, but Lavon just chuckled, "Don't worry, he's glad you were worried. He just wants you to be okay."

"I'm not the one who almost died."

They were all silent for a minute.

"So, um, Wade didn't give me a name, just said to send in the next person, so uh," he looked at Zoe and George, "You two work out your issues?"

They both looked at the floor awkwardly.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping I could see him." Lemon turned to her sister surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want to step on any toes but … I kinda owe him an apology, ya know?"

Lemon nodded.

* * *

><p>"Wade?"<p>

"Lemon?"

"Close. Just need to subtract a couple years and add a fun side."

Wade smirked, "Magnolia."

She was quiet for a minute, then, "Wade, I am so sorry. This is all my fault if I hadn't-"

"Hey, relax all right. You're gonna give me a headache."

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Hey, listen, I ain't lookin' to blame anybody. And, you know, if I were, I'd probably be blamin' the guy who pulled the trigger and his cronies."

"If I hadn't-"

"What? Been yourself? You couldn't've known. I mean, yeah, you were a little stupid, but, hopefully you'll learn from this."

"Life lesson, huh?"

"Exactly. Hey, do me a favor and adjust my pillow a little. I wouldn't ask but-"

"Not a problem."

She got up and started to adjust it, "So, uh, you wanna tell me what's goin' on?"

"What d'you mean?"

"You may have pulled stunts like that in high school, but you're older now, and even back then, you were smarter than to wander off drunk is a city you didn't know too well. What's goin' on with you?"

"Nothin's goin' on." Magnolia said. She sat back down and stared down at her shoes.

"Come on, I just got shot. Throw me a bone here."

"You gonna be usin' that a lot to get what you want?"

Wade tried to shrug. He winced, but tried to hide it, "Why not? I mean, I might as well, right. It'll sure come in handy for some stuff." Magnolia chuckled softly, "So, spill."

She let out a deep breath, "Well, I might be flunkin' this one class."

Wade chuckled, "That's all. One class."

"Well, it's not like I don't know the material." She said, stubbornly.

"If you know the material, why would you flunk?" she looked down, her face growing a little red, "Magnolia?" he heard her murmur something about her professor, "What?"

She sigh, "I said, I'm gonna flunk 'cause I won't, well, 'cause the professor wants somethin' from me that I'm … not comfortable givin' him."

Wade's eyes widened, "Are you sayin' what I think you're sayin'?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Wade looked up, and magnolia turned her head to see Lemon, "Wade. I'm so glad you're okay. We were all so scared. It's good to see you awake and alert." Wade nodded in acknowledgement of her sentiment. "Magnolia, sweetie, Lavon has to get goin'. You wanna ride with us, or just catch a ride home with daddy?"

"Um, I'll wait for him. Thanks"

Lemon nodded, "Wade, I'm sorry I can't stick around longer, but I promise I'll come to see you tomorrow. I really am so relieved you're okay."

Wade nodded again, "Thanks Lemon."

She left, and Wade turned his attention back to Magnolia. Before he could open his mouth, she said, "Please don't say anything."

"Magnolia, I got-"

"Lemon already thinks I'm just a troublemakin' slut and liar. I'll go back and start fresh next semester. I just can't deal with it, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, but-"

"Please Wade."

Wade thought for a minute, then sighed "I'm not makin' any promises, but I'll give it some thought, and you some time to figure out what you're gonna do. Don't expect me to stay silent forever."

Magnolia smiled, leaned in to hug him, then pulled back, "Sorry, I guess that'd be painful."

* * *

><p>"Well, Lemon left, Lavon and Magnolia went in, you're runnin' out of people to hide behind." Rose said.<p>

"I'm not hiding."

"He's fine Zoe. The doctor's said it, and Lavon _and_ Lemon confirmed it."

"Technically, it was a nurse who said it."

"Whatever. I wasn't here. That's not what's important though."

"Rose-"

"He's gonna wanna see you. He's probably wonderin' why you haven't gone in yet."

* * *

><p>George went in.<p>

Rose went in and Shelley went in.

Even Fredrick Dean went in for a few minutes.

Rose had been right, Zoe was running out of excuses.

It was getting late, and she knew that the hospital visiting hours were almost over. She also knew if she did not see him soon, she would not get a chance until tomorrow, and as terrified as she was, she knew she could not go home and go to sleep until she knew he was okay.

She walked into his room. He was attached to an IV and he looked, well, helpless. She did not like seeing him helpless.

His eyes fluttered open and landed on her. He smiled, "Hey doc. Was beginnin' to wonder if you were comin' to see me at all."

She gave him an awkward smile and tiptoed into the room, "Of course I was." she paused, and he looked at her. She could feel him looking through her, into her head, her thoughts, her fears, "I was scared." She admitted.

Wade nodded. He did not question what she meant, or the fact that she felt comfortable confiding in him. Nor did he tease her, not right now.

"Well, come over here then. See for yourself what a good job they did on me." She came over and sat down on the seat next to him. He held out his hand and she took it, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "See doc, I'm fine. Nothin' to worry about."

Suddenly, she was crying. Every tear she had been to frozen, to afraid to shed before just came pouring out. Wade looked a little uncomfortable, and she tried to stop, but they just kept coming. He squeezed her hand again, "Hey, it's okay, it's okay see."

"I thought … I thought." She could not seem to get the words out.

"I'm fine doc. In large part thanks to you."

She shook her head; "I should have stayed in the car when you told me to."

"I should have known better than to try to tell you what to do."

She laughed a little through her tears.

"God, look at this. You're in a hospital bed, and _you're_ trying to make _me_ feel better."

"That's just us bein' us doc. We got our own rhythm. It's weird, but it works."

She laughed again, her tears starting to lighten.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

"Scouts honor doc. I have no intention of gettin' shot again."

She started to wipe her face, "I must look like a mess."

"Nope, perfect as ever." He squeezed her hand again, "Promise."

She smiled, and then she looked at him. The way he was looking at her, as if he truly believed what he had said, despite all the falls, and what a mess she knew she was right now. And then, she let herself think about it. She hadn't before; she couldn't. All she could do was focus on the begin question 'Will he make it?' But now, she saw he was safe, and that he would make it. And she remembered. _"I like havin' you care about me doc. Havin' you care. I like … I like … I like you. I love you Zoe." _She remembered how shocked she had been, and how she had pushed it from her mind because she needed to focus on what she was doing. _"I love you Zoe."_ The words sang in her memory, like a melody long forgotten, but always treasured. So perfect, smoothly whispered in that southern drawl of his. So quiet, she could have imagined it, except she knew she hadn't. She could never imagine it, not like that, not right then _"I love you."_ The last words before he fell into unconsciousness; for all he knew, the last words he would ever utter. Where had it come from? Had he meant it? Why hadn't he said anything before? Most importantly of all, would he be honest with her now? She decided to tread carefully, start off slow, and how far she could take the conversation, "Wade, what do you, that is, what's the last thing you remember?"

He scrunched up his face thoughtfully, "Um, let's see, there was a shot goin' off, and you were leanin' over me, going into doctor mode, congratulations on that by the way."

"Yeah, it only took you almost dying."

"Well, glad to be of service."

"Don't joke."

Wade nodded, "Um, then I think you were talkin' to me, tryin' to stop me from passin' out. I guess at some point, I must've caved though."

"So, you um, you don't remember what you said to me, before you passed out?"

"I think I said somethin' about tryin' to keep my eyes wide, or somethin'." Wade said, trying to remember.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Zoe's face fell a little. If he didn't remember, then she would have to tell him. _That'll go over well._ Did it mean something that he didn't remember?

She noticed he was looking at her, studying her face. She tried to make it neutral again.

"What aren't you tellin' me doc?"

She was silent for a minute, "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're safe." She was going to talk to him about it; she had to. It just wasn't the right time. She had ambushed him before and the result had been … well, unsuccessful, for lack of a better word. She had not slept in twenty-four hours, her heart was still calming down from the terror, and she had broken into hysterics a few minutes ago. She could not have the conversation like that; it would be too easy to get emotional, and she needed to be logical. She needed the truth, answers, and she needed him not to just shrug it off. No, they both needed to rest. He needed rest, and she needed to clear her head. "You need your rest." She said, voicing her mind.

"Desperate to get out of here, huh?" he gave her a smirk.

She shook her head, "No, no I'll stay. At least, well, for as long as they let me. Visiting hours and all that. I just think you should get some rest."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I told you, I'll stay."

"And what, watch me sleep?" he asked, chuckling awkwardly.

"You've watched me sleep, remember?" he smiled at that, "Now come on. You need your rest." Then she smiled and, unable to help herself, added, "Doctor's orders."

"By doctor, do you mean the one here, or you?"

"Which one are you more likely to listen to?"

Wade laughed. "Okay, I get it." he started to pull the cover up, then winced. Zoe winced too; she didn't like seeing him in pain.

She got up and pulled the blanket over him. He looked up at her, his eyes capturing hers with that hold that only he had over her. Her body was standing there in the hospital room covering him up, but her mind was somewhere else, somewhere special and secret where only they could go, only when he looked into her eyes.

She cleared her throat and stepped back, looking away, "There you go. Totally sleep ready."

He smiled, "You don't have to stay."

"I want to. You stayed with me."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to feel obligated-"

"I don't. I just want to."

* * *

><p>It was late when Zoe got home. She was exhausted, but she couldn't go to bed. Not yet. She needed to think; she needed to figure things out. Well, what she really needed was to talk to somebody, but that was not really an option. Not with the George situation. <em>George.<em> God, why now? Just when she was getting used to the idea of her and George, when she was starting to leave Wade behind. But now she knew she couldn't, not after what he said. She was right back where she started. _Except he said, "I love you," _she thought. Okay, maybe not right back, but still …

* * *

><p>"Thanks for walkin' me home." Rose said.<p>

Fredrick Dean nodded, "No problem. Any excuse to brush up my gentleman skills."

Rose laughed, "You can be mighty weird sometimes."

"Well, I live in Bluebell. All my role models are, well, pretty weird, as you said."

She laughed again. Then, her face turned slightly serious, pensive. They kept walking quietly, and then Fredrick Dean turned to her, "You okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah."

"You sure?"

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Just seems like you have something on your mind."

"Well, maybe I do. That don't necessarily mean somethin's wrong."

Fredrick Dean nodded, "Fair enough." He paused, "So, what's on your mind?"

Rose shook her head, "What makes you think it's any of your business."

He laughed at her cute defiant face, "Okay, well, what if I can guess." Rose shrugged, which he took as a go for it, "Is it about Wade?"

She thought for a minute, "Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Guess."

He laughed again, "Is it about what happened to him?" she shook her head, "Is it romantic?"

She looked at him, surprised, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well … I just … I meant, since you, you know…" he didn't know how to say it without getting her mad.

"Oh, I'm over that." she said it pretty nonchalantly. Like maybe she meant it.

"Seriously?" he asked, trying not to sound to hopeful.

She nodded, "We had a good talk a little bit back, and turns out he's really into somebody else. And I want it to work out. I figure, if I was as into him as I thought I was, I wouldn't. I would be jealous or somethin', instead of urgin' him to make a move already." She looked over at Fredrick Dean, and he was smiling probably the biggest smile she's seen on him in years, "What are you so happy about?"

He shrugged, "Nothin'."

"Oh, come on. Smile that big isn't about nothin'."

He thought for a minute, and then his smile got even bigger (as impossible as that seemed), "Guess." She burst out laughing, "God, I love your laugh." His eyes grew wide when he realized he said it out loud. She looked at him stunned, confused, and his face grew red. "I, um." He tried, but he couldn't think of anything to follow it up with. Thankfully, fate seemed to be on his side, or at least geography did, "Well, I guess we're here. Casa Hattenbarger."

She smiled awkwardly, "That sounds weird."

He chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, so, I'll um, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded, "Probably. At the hospital." She started up the steps to her door, and her turned to leave, "It was about you." she called. He turned, confused, "What I was thinkin' about. It was about you. Somethin' Wade said about you that I was wonderin' about. I was tryin' to figure out a way to ask you about it."

"You can ask me anything."

She smiled, "I know."

She opened up her door and started to head in, "Wait," he called to her, "What did Wade say?"

She turned and smiled at him, "Tomorrow." Then she disappeared inside her house.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what are you doin' up?" Lemon asked.<p>

Zoe closed the fridge door. "Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd make some warm milk." Lemon's eyebrows rose, "It's just a microwave. How hard can it be?"

"Well, just to be safe, how about I warm it up for you. We don't need another crisis right now."

"You can say that again." Zoe said, relinquishing the cup and collapsing on the couch, "So, how about you? Why are you up?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm exhausted, after everything. I thought I'd fall asleep second my head hit the pillow, but my mind just-"

"Won't shut up?"

Lemon nodded, "Exactly."

"Well, there are worse things than insomnia, even though it never feels like it at the time."

Lemon brought the milk over to Zoe and sat down beside her, taking a sip from her own cup, "Is that your professional opinion, Dr. Hart?"

Zoe giggled. Then, she was quiet for a minute, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You have to promise not to say anything to anyone, not even Lavon."

"You've kept more than enough secrets for me. Trust me, my lips are sealed. I owe you."

Zoe nodded, trying to think how to start, "Well, you remember that guy? The one I kissed?" Lemon nodded, "Well, I thought I was, that is, he clearly did not return what I was feeling, and George cared for me, and he was sweet, and I like him. After I found out about him, I thought … but what if I was wrong? What if this other guy really does care about me? And even if he doesn't, what if I really care about him? Should I really be with George? How do I know if-?" she stopped herself, then sighed, "I just feel so confused. It's like, the more time passes, the more confused I get. Everything seems to be imploding at once, and I just can't keep up."

Lemon placed her hand over Zoe's comfortingly, "It'll be okay." Zoe smiled at her gratefully, "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Oh, well, I can't give you details." Lemon looked at her, slightly offended, "I just mean, a man's reputation is at stake."

"I told you, I can keep a secret." Zoe looked skeptically, "Just … just don't name names, okay?"

Zoe nodded, "I guess that would be okay." She took a deep breath. Where to begin, "Well, there's a guy, let's call him guy one, any way, so he has been there for me so much since all this happened. He was the only person I felt I could be myself around. I somehow knew I could trust him; I knew he would always be there for me. And he'd make me laugh, and take my mind off of what a mess my life has become." She paused, looking at Lemon, but Lemon's expression was unreadable, "I thought maybe we were, or had been, you know, more than friends. I tried to talk to him about it, but he kept avoiding the subject, and pushing me to spend time with George … which of course I didn't understand at the time. He was so … is so … confusing. He never just says what he feels. When I came on to him, he told me, very clearly, that he did not think of me like that. I was humiliated, but then I found out about George, and I thought I would explore it. And it was nice, going out with George, being all nervous with first date butterflies. Of course, then everything went to hell." The next bit was important. She could not ask for advice without it. But she had to do it in a way that did not make it obvious that it was Wade. He would never forgive her if she didn't. "But then he, um, got kind of … drunk, and passed out. And before he did, he told me he loved me." Lemon's mouth flew open, "He doesn't remember saying it. I did some subtle questioning." Lemon laughed. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Subtle was just never really your style."

"Any way," Zoe continued, annoyed that her friend was mocking her, "he doesn't remember what he said. And I could just … drop it, forget it, never bring it up, except that I don't think I can. And that scares me. I have no clue what I'm feeling, or who for, or what any of this means, and I-"

"Relax, you're gonna break down again."

Zoe nodded, and took some deep breaths "I'm good. I'm good."

"I can't imagine when you had time to do all this. I mean, everything's been so crazy, with Wade in the hospital." Zoe nodded, "And it couldn't have been anybody at the hospital, because if it was George, you wouldn't be freaking out, I _know_ that it is not Lavon, Fredrick Dean is way to young for you, and the only other guy there was … oh god."

"What?" Zoe asked, suddenly nervous. Lemon couldn't have figured it out, could she?

"It's not … it's not my father is it?"

"What? Are you crazy? Of course not." She responded with a laugh, partially because she was relieved, and partially because the whole thing was just plain laughable, "He's, like, old enough to be _my_ father. I mean, he's nice and all, but, no, just, just no."

"Well, then I can't imagine who it would be. Or who would be drunk. I mean, I guess some people drink their feelin's, but we were all pretty caught up."

"I know. That's why I wasn't thinking about it then. But once I knew Wade was okay…"

Lemon shook her head, "I am so relieved. I really am. That was one of the most terrifying moments of my life."

"Tell me about it."

"And I suppose it was a million times worse for You, Magnolia, and George. The whole blaming yourself thing. I mean, you were actually with him when he got shot and…" Lemon paused, and then her eyes widened slightly, "passed out." She finished, realization apparent in her voice. Then she looked at Zoe, who shot op off the couch.

"Well, um, I should get some sleep. Long day and all." She said her voice rushed and slightly panicked.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, here we are. First of all, the whole Zoe being scared to see Wade, I kind of got that idea from that episode in season one of Gilmore Girls where Richard is in the hospital. I know you Gilmore fans will know what I'm talking about. It just felt right. Tell me if you disagree.<p>

Second, I am so, so glad I finally got that Magnolia scene in there. I have been waiting for the right moment, and it seemed right that she would confide in Wade.

Third, the scene where Zoe goes in to see Wade originally went a little differently, and they addressed what he said. However, I decided it was to soon, partly because I want to keep the story going, and partly because it just did not read right. I couldn't see them diving right in. they dance around there feelings; its their thing. Don't worry, I still have that scene, it will just be coming up later, when it makes more sense.

I had a lot of fun writing the Rose/Fredrick Dean scene. It was the last one I wrote. I knew there had to be something between Zoe lying in her bed thinking, and talking to Lemon, but I could not figure out what. Then, I just got inspired. I really am loving them so much. Where is he this season anyway? We have neither seen nor heard about him since Rose's appendix burst. I want to see more rose and Fredrick Dean!

SPOILER ** Supposedly, there is going to be another guy she likes in a few episodes. What the frack? After everything she went through last season? She liked him as long as Zoe liked George (possibly longer. We don't know if she had a thing for him before the show started.) She finally got to go out with him, and now its just … the writers better not do that. It makes me angry! ** SPOILER

I liked writing the Lemon/Zoe scene to. I am going for a sort of Zoe remembering their friendship a little, not like a memory, but the feel of it. There is a part where it says she is annoyed with her friend, I don't know if you caught that, but it was supposed to imply some progress. I didn't want to be too obvious about it though.

Oh, for those of you who don't know go-lightly is a liquid they make you drink to clean out your system before they do something like a colonoscopy.

One thing that bugs me sometimes in some Hart of Dixie fanfictions is when everybody in Bluebell acts like it is so obvious how Wade feels about Zoe, and how can she not see it. See, it's obvious to us because we get the outsider perspective. We get to see the look on Wade's face when nobody is looking, or the things he does for Zoe that nobody knows about. The truth is, he actually puts up a pretty good front. Nobody in Bluebell should have much reason to suspect. I wanted it to sort of be nobody really knowing in my story, because I think that is how it sort of is. If you think I'm wrong, let me know.

Now, we must remember how all this Bluebellians band together all the time in disasters and harness some of that energy to help people deal with the fallout of Hurricane Sandy. Make a donation or find some other way to help. It is the Bluebell thing to do. Lavon would. George and Brick would. Embrace your inner Bluebell and be a good neighbor to your fellow human beings.

Well, that's it I guess. I hope you like the chapter, and again, I'm sorry for the wait.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note: Hi again. I'm updating twice in the same week. I know, it's like a miracle, right?

First, I want to thank every one of you who reviewed. I wish some of you had accounts so I could make my "thank you"s more personal, but I guess this will have to do.

First, Mollie, you are as sweet as ever, and I always look forward to your reviews. I like that you quoted me. I do that too, when I review and something really gets to me. It's good because it is specific, and it makes me feel like you like my story as much as I like the stories of the people I quote in reviews. So, thank you for that.

Lola, I've done that too. I totally get it, and I so am flattered that you did it for this story.

Sam, what you said about me making it as special as in the show really touched me. Thank you.

Nina88, thank you so much! You're review was long and detailed, two things I love. I am glad you appreciate the effort. Thank you for that. I never found George exactly boring, but I have heard that and I can sort of see where you're coming from. I'm glad you think I made him interesting, so long as he is still accurate. And yes, Lavon and Lemon rock. I really want them to get back together, especially after the Halloween episode. I was surprised to find no youtube videos or fanfictions for them since it aired. I thought somebody would do something, but I guess we're all just too caught up in Zade. I still cannot believe Lavon would date AnnaBeth, even it is was fake dating. You never, ever date an ex's best friend, or a best friend's ex. AnnaBeth did not know any better because she does not know about Lemon and Lavon, but he knows there best friends. He should have known better. One of the best lines in that episode is where Lemon yells out that she's switching to gin. Sorry, got sidetracked. Back to your review. Thank you for what you said about how I write; it means a lot. I'm sorry if you think Zoe is a little inaccurate. She's going to be a little different because she does not remember who she is, but the more she remembers, the more her she should become. I get what you are saying about Lemon and Wade. That would be great, but it would not really work for this particular story; maybe in a different one. Just thank you so much for all the sweet things you said and all the time, effort, and detail you obviously put into it. I really appreciate it.

MissyBlue, thank you so much. I almost missed yours because it is under the reviews for chapter one, but I got it. I like the phrase, "pretty darn perfect." It's cute. Thank you. Yeah, it is sort of a different dynamic having her chase him for once. That was a little difficult, because I wanted it to be believable, and I did not want her to be too un-Zoe, but she's also more vulnerable with the amnesia, which puts her in a very different situation. I disagree with you on the Zeorge thing, but you have a right to your opinion.

Wow, that was a lot. I hope I got everybody, or at least, everybody without an account that can get a personal response. I was hoping that somebody would comment on the Magnolia thing, because I want to know what you guys think about that, but even without that, you guys are awesome.

Last time, I forgot to put one more thing about the Halloween episode. Who else was sure that George (or at least somebody) was going to find that video of Zoe and Wade? I kept thinking George was going to see it and find out about them that way. Maybe they didn't do it because it's to formula. I've noticed the writers tend to go against formula. Anyway, I still think, or at least sort of hope they do something with it later.

This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Some of it was preplanned, other stuff just came out, but I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you really enjoy reading it. Longer Author's Note after. (Yes, I know this one was long, but you know what I mean).

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

Lemon laid in bed, her mind racing. _Wade and Zoe? _How was it even possible? It seemed so bizarre. Zoe had always loved George, and Wade, well … he was Wade. Except that he wasn't, or hadn't been. Not the Wade she grew up with anyway. He had grown up a lot over the past few years. _Ever since Zoe came to town_. She never connected the times before, but now … she needed to talk to somebody. She wouldn't tell what Zoe told her of course, but she could still ask questions.

"Honey?" she said, gently kicking her husband under the covers.

"Hm." He grumbled, clearly half asleep. She kicked him harder; he grumbled and rolled over. She kicked him again, as hard as she could. True, he used to be a football player, but one mistake a lot of male athletes make is then tend to focus more on toning their upper body with push-ups and weights, and they neglect the legs. Women tend to focus more on the legs, and Lemon knew she could really wallop if she wanted to, "Ow! What was that for?"

"I want to talk."

"So you need to kick me."

"You were asleep, and I know what a heavy sleeper you are." She just said it as though explaining. She did not sound at all apologetic … which was one of the things he loved about her.

He smiled a little, but wiped it from his face quickly so she wouldn't see. Then he sighed and sat up, "Okay. I'm up. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, see, the thing is, I want to talk about Wade," Lavon nodded, unsurprised, "and Zoe."

His eyes widened. He had not been expecting that, "Uh, Lavon Hayes needs for you to run that by him again."

"It's just, you're her best friend, and the three of you shared a kitchen and sort of a house for years." Lavon nodded, trying to catch up, "So, if anybody would know if Wade or Zoe had feelings for each other, it would be you."

"Why are you asking this?"

"I was just wonderin'." Lemon said as casually as she could.

Lavon eyed her skeptically, "You were just wonderin'?"

She sighed, "Look, I can't tell you, all right?"

"Why not?" he sounded hurt.

"Because I promised somebody I wouldn't."

He examined her for a minute, trying to read her. He guessed she must have talked to either Zoe or Wade, so he wouldn't push the subject, but he did not want to betray and confidences either.

"Okay. I can respect that."

Lemon smiled, relieved, "So?"

"Well, I don't want to go violating any confidences either."

"But I'm you're wife!"

"You just said-"

"Look, um, did you ever promise you wouldn't share anything about all this with me?"

"Well, not technically, but-"

"Then its okay then. No verbal agreement, you're home free."

"Lemon. I think I know what people wouldn't want me to share, whether they made me promise not to or not."

"But I'm your wife, and if you didn't promise, then you can tell me."

"How about we try and get more specific with this conversation? That way, I can judge what I should share on a point by point basis."

Lemon thought for a minute. It made sense. "Okay."

"So?"

"Give me a minute. I need to gather my thoughts." Lavon reached for the blanket, but lemon slapped his hand away, "No goin' back to sleep, just give me a minute. Time me if you like."

Lavon smiled, and then looked over at the clock.

Okay, what did she know? She knew Zoe had some sort of feelings for Wade, though she was confused because of the amnesia. She could not reveal that to Lavon though, that was a confidence. Wade, however, was another story. He could have just said what he said because he was passing out and loopy, but Lemon sort of doubted it.

"Does Wade have feelings for Zoe?"

"You're gonna need to be more specific. I can't answer a question that blatant."

Lemon shook her head, "What does Wade feel about Zoe?"

"That's the same question, you just moved the words around."

"Lavon!"

"Fine, fine." He thought for a minute about how to answer, "Wade definitely cares about Zoe. He was definitely her friend before she was his."

"I never thought you were one of those politicians who used doubletalk." She said huffily.

"Just 'cause I _choose_ not to use it, doesn't mean I don't know how."

Lemon sighed, "Did Wade and Zoe ever sleep together." Lavon shook his head, "Did he ever try?"

Lavon laughed, "From the second she moved here. Well, you know how Wade was back then. And Zoe was a challenge. She said no, which was definitely new territory for him."

Lemon nodded, "How did he act around her?"

"Kind of like a ten-year-old with a crush. Doin' the equivalent of pigtail pullin' and stealin' her pudding cups."

"So he bullied her?"

"Teased her, for the most part. Still, he was a good friend to her, which eventually she came to appreciate. He helped her out a lot those early days, and she really needed it. You know, I remember a gorgeous yet slightly misguided woman spearheading a campaign to run her out of town." Lemon slapped him lightly, "I said gorgeous."

"Which is why I'm lettin' you off with a slap." He laughed, "Did you ever suspect he might have feelings for her back then?"

"I am goin' to abstain from that question."

"Come on! Look, you don't have to tell me anything he has told you over the years, just tell me what you saw, what you observed, what you noticed. It's your opinion. You got a right to share it with your wife."

"I thought wives hate hearin' their husbands opinion." Lavon said jokingly. Lemon slapped him again. "All right. All right. Although I have to say, if we all cave so easily, men are doomed." She laughed, "All right, it is Lavon Hayes' _**opinion,**_ not somethin' he been told, his _**opinion**_, that Wade has some pretty strong feelings for Zoe Hart, and that he has for a long time now."

"Do you think he's in love with her?" Lavon looked at her surprised, "What?"

"It's just a pretty big jump." Lemon nodded, and was surprisingly silent. It occurred to Lavon that she was waiting for an answer. Oh, what the hell. He'd gone this far, might as well throw the whole thing in. "I'm pretty sure that Wade has been fallin' in love with Zoe since maybe a month into meetin' her. Oh, I don't think he knew it at first; it was a slow awakenin'. At first, I think it was just about gettin' her in bed, but as he got to know her … by the time of her first Planksgivin', he was lost. No way to rescue him. The boy was in love for the first time in his life, and it was with the one girl he couldn't get, which was ironically what drew him to her in the first place."

"And he never told her?"

"I think he was scared to. He's never cared about someone like that before. Admittin' it to himself, comin' to terms with it, took some time. And then, there was George."

"Wade didn't think he could compete." It was a statement, not a question. Lemon knew Wade well enough to know that he would never think he could get somebody like Zoe Hart if he was competing against George. She remembered years ago, when George's father had been in the hospital, and she had watched Zoe comforting George in the hospital room. She had still been with George then, and she knew Zoe wanted him, and watching that had scared her so much, and hurt her. Wade had been standing next to her, but she had not really looked at him. She had been pretty caught up in the turmoil she was feeling. She was pretty sure he had been watching too though; she had seen him through her peripheral vision for a moment or so, and now the fact that he was watching, the look of anguish she vaguely remembered on his face took on a whole new meaning.

"Do you think she likes him?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I think they could be pretty great together, but they could also be like vinegar and bakin' soda. Either way, she'd have to see it first, and with George in the picture …"

Lemon nodded, "Okay, you can go back to sleep."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"G?"<p>

"Nope. Sorry." Zoe said, drawing another arm, "you don't start figuring this out soon, you will be responsible for the death of a very, very nice stick figure."

Wade laughed, "Well, what makes him so nice? Personally, I think he had it comin'." Zoe smiled "Hey, thanks for comin' in again."

"Of course."

"No, really. I mean it. Havin' you here … you cannot imagine what that means to me."

They locked eyes. He was looking at her that way again. Maybe this was the moment to bring it up. He had, after all, given her the perfect segue, "Wade-"

"Wade." They both turned. It was George. He was carrying a basket, probably filled with snacks and reading material, "Oh, sorry. I'll come back later."

"No. No, its okay." Zoe said, standing. "I was just … going to go get something to eat. You can take my seat." It was lame, and she knew it. She felt strange, almost guilty, like George had caught her cheating on him or something, which was ridiculous, because she and Wade hadn't been doing anything, and even if they had been, her and George weren't exactly together. Not that she didn't care about George. The very fact that she felt guilty was proof that she was looking at him differently now.

* * *

><p><em>The room is dark, and there are colorful lights dancing everywhere. It's like a dream, and lord knows its one I've had before. I just never knew it could be this amazing. There is a soft crooning in the background, but I can't make out the words. I just sway to the music, getting lost in George Tuckers eyes. Being in his arms feels so right, like this is where I've been heading my whole life.<em>

"_I should have known that we would have so much in common." His words are gentle, his voice mesmerizing. And he looks at me in a way nobody has ever looked at me before, in a way I have always wanted him to look at me. I have to remind myself not to do something stupid, like seem too excited. I will not ruin this moment. "Zoe Hart, from the first day I picked you up by the side of the road, you have gotten to me." It's like a dream. A part of me is terrified that it is a dream. Well, if it is, then I hope I'm in a coma, because I never want to wake up from this world. A world with no Lemon, or Brick, or Bluebell. It's just George and me._

"_It's been a great night." I say, trying to sound happy, but not too happy. I think my voice may have come off a little dreamy, but the whole night has such a hazy feel to it. Its like we stepped out of time, and nobody and nothing can touch us here in New Orleans. "Do you have anything left on your list that you want to do?"_

"_You know, I'__ve done everything on my list. Except one." he leans forward, and I can't breathe. I'm terrified of waking up. But I don't. Our lips meet, and we're kissing. George Tucker is kissing me! I don't even no how to describe what I'm feeling. It's a million times more amazing then I thought it would be. It's like flying. It's freeing. It's the best kiss I've had in a long time, maybe ever. Nothing else exists. I can't even form thoughts. I'm just floating here in this perfect moment with George._

* * *

><p><em>I had no clue how I had ended up in his car. One second I'm moping roadside, glaring at him, next, I'm in his lap. Literally. Well, first, I'm in the seat next to him, and then I'm kissing him, or he's kissing me. I'm honestly not sure which. And I have to say, after years with a guy who was as proper and reserved as me, its, shall we say, interesting making out with this guy. His kisses are rough, completely uninhibited, which is not something I'm used to. It's not too hard to adjust though. I don't know if it is because I'm so drunk, or him, but there's something very … animal about it. Its instinctual or something. I mean, I've never been the girl who does this. Who makes out with some guy she hasn't known for twenty-four hours? What was his name again? Wade? God, I'm making out with him, and I barely know his name! <em>

_Part of my mind is thinking this, but most of it is just frazzled. Kisses and cheep alcohol can do that to a person. It was full on animal. No feelings, no familiarity, no caring, just passion. Raw, pure passion. I felt his hand cupping my cheek, and the contact makes me burn, but in a good way. Then, his hands drop, and as I claw at his shoulders like a crazed jungle cat, he starts to take off my sweater. And I let him. I need this. Plain, simple sex. My life sucks, and I want to forget it. I want to forget messing up in Bluebell, and causing an accident, and George being engaged. I want to forget getting dumped and not getting the fellowship. I want to forget my parents' lack of support. I want to forget how lately, I always seem to screw up; how my life has become one huge mess. We're both out of breath, and huffing and puffing, but neither of us stops. We don't break contact. I just want to stay lost in this heat, this passion. I want to keep feeling his hot breath and well-toned body. He leans forward, pushing me backward. And then I hear something. _

_It's his car horn, and its playing "Dixie". God, I'm making out with a guy whose car horn plays "Dixie". Even worse, it played it because sat on the horn. The spell is broken. My senses are back, and all I can think is, 'what the hell am I doing?' I pull back from him, huffing for breath, "There it is, rock bottom." I say, still out of breath, and wishing I were anywhere but here. He looks up at me with a look I can only describe as fascination, as though he's an explorer and I'm some rare creature he just came across for the first time. He pushes the hair out of my face, "I just played "Dixie" with my butt." His smirk seems to fall slightly. It's barely noticeable and only for a second. Maybe I imagined it. "This never happened. You hear me." _

"_My lips are sealed, doc." He says in that annoying accent of his. God! What was I thinking! And somehow he's already caught his breath while I'm still struggling for mine. What the hell is that about? I crawl over him and tell him to let me out. The door unlocks, and I practically fall out of the truck. A perfect ending to a perfect day._

* * *

><p>Wow. That was random. She had no clue why those two memories had just popped up like that. What triggered them? She thought back. She had been thinking about her feelings for George, sort of wondering what they were, and then, bam, memory, followed closely by another completely unrelated one. They were very, very different memories. Since they second one had nothing to do with George, the first one must have somehow triggered it. She takes a minute to think it through, analyze it, and then she figures it out. She knows what they both have in common. First kisses.<p>

Apparently, while her and Wade had never been a couple, they had shared a steamy make-out session shortly after meeting each other. She tried to run through each memory in her head. First, George. They had been is New Orleans? She would have to ask him about that later. It seemed like they were both running from something. The memory had a definite star-crossed lovers vibe. She'd had memories of George before, of her and George, but this had been different. She had _felt_ the memory, like she was there. She remembered what she had been feeling. How woozy she had felt standing close to him. How happy she had been that he was looking at her like that. And that kiss. She touched her lips, remembering the feel of it, the taste. Ever since she found out about George, she had been trying to figure out how she felt about him; doing things that she thought might help her remember, like dancing at his place, and going on a date. The dance at his place had been nice, the date, awkward and unfinished, but that kiss … they hadn't just been involved. They'd been in love. Or at least, she had been in love with him. She remembered aching for him. She remembered how it had felt lying awake nights thinking about him. She remembered loving him.

Then, there was Wade. That memory had been very, _very _different, not to mention intense. The George memory had been filled with love and excitement. It was about anticipation of finally getting what she'd been waiting for. It had been gentle and magical. The Wade memory, however, was nothing like that. It had been all passion, inhibitions lowered. It was an, 'I want you now,' moment. The kind that her mom always had with random men. Wait, her mom. Okay, new memory. Great, she remembered her mom being a slut. Well, it was something. A part of her wondered if it would be easier to just never remember the bad stuff, but no, she needed to know everything. That was just who she was.

She thought about the Wade in her memory. He was so … different. The Wade she knew was sweet and overprotective. He teased, but at the end of the day, she knew she could trust him. The Wade in her memory was clearly just looking for whatever piece of ass came his way. Not that she had not liked kissing him in the memory. Well, her brain hadn't, but her body had. She had a feeling that in that memory, she hadn't had sex in a long time. She had felt so … hungry.

"Zoe!" she heard a voice call from behind. She hadn't realized she had stopped walking, "Hey, listen, I didn't mean to interrupt your time with Wade. Really."

She turned to him, and it was like looking at him for the first time. He smiled at her, and it was adorable. And she felt her knees get weak. It was a familiar feeling. George Tucker smiles and her knees get weak. She saw something in his eyes, an innate goodness, something gentle. She saw awkwardness, and fear, and so much love. Then, his smile fell, and he was hugging her. She hadn't even realized she was crying. God, how did it all get screwed up? Because she felt safe here, in his arms. It felt right. She may not remember the details, or all they went through, but she remembered loving George Tucker, and she felt those feelings coming back, bubbling up inside of her. These feelings weren't things she had created because she thought she was supposed to; they were real. But then there was Wade, and those feelings were real too. And she was confused, and scared, and she just wanted to run and hide from all of it. For the first time since waking up with no memory, she almost wished she remembered less than she did.

"Sh. It's okay. He's all right." George thought she was crying about Wade. It would make sense. She would let him believe that. After all, she couldn't tell him why she was really crying, and even if she could, she couldn't really talk right now. So she let him think it was about Wade. In a way, it was.

* * *

><p>"I feel horrible. Just horrible."<p>

Lemon shook her head. Oh that husband of hers, "Don't. You're the mayor. You've got a lot of responsibilities. We already took off on vacation, and then you had to help Zoe, and there was the fire, and now Wade. These things keep comin' up, maybe they're not goin' to stop for a while, but you have a job and a responsibility, and Wade would not want you to shirk that responsibility."

"But-"

"If we were still waiting to hear, it'd be different. But we know he's gonna be fine. And he'll have plenty of visitors to keep him company. Now you go on ahead. I'll head in later, pass on your best wishes." Lavon nodded and grumbled a little, "Now don't mope. Here's your lunch." She handed him a basket.

"I'm not going off to kindergarten, you know?"

"You're actin' like it." she said teasingly, "Now kiss me goodbye."

Lavon smiled, "Yes mam."

He put the basket down and kissed his wife, and activity he never got tired of.

"Ew, gross. Do y'all have to do that this early." Lemon turned around at her sister's whiny voice.

"If it bothers you so much, you don't have to _stay _here."

"Wh – You're kickin' me out?"

"No, of course not. All I'm sayin' is you are a guest, and if you choose to stay here, you have to deal with us bein' married."

Magnolia grabbed a sat down at the kitchen island after grabbing muffin, some butter, and a knife. "You can be married all you want, I just don't want to see you gettin' all gross with each other."

"You've seen and _done_ things way more inappropriate than what you just walked in on."

"It's not the inappropriate I mind, it's the cutesy, lovey-dovey stuff." She said, cutting her muffing in half and spreading the butter on it.

Lemon rolled her eyes, then turned back to Lavon, "Well, good luck at your meeting." Then she got an evil look in her eye, and in her cutest voice said, "I'll miss you so much today _Mayor_ Hayes. "

Lavon laughed, seeing what she was doing. It was a little immature, but he was smart enough to play along, "Not as much as I'll miss you, buttercup." He had never called her that before, and normally it would get him a sour look, but not right then.

"I'll miss you more than all the sweet tea I ever drank."

"I'll miss you more than all the votes I ever got."

Magnolia made a gagging noise.

"I'll miss you more than all the money daddy spent on our weddin'."

"I'll miss you more than all the money I spent on the plantation."

Magnolia got up, "God! You two are disgusting. I'll see if Rose can give me a ride to the hospital." She dumped her muffin in the trash, and left.

Lavon and Lemon burst out laughing.

"That was kind of cruel," Lavon said, although he did not look all that remorseful.

"I have every right to kiss my husband in our home without being interrupted. Besides, she's my sister. If I can't drive her up a wall, who can."

Lavon chuckled, "Well, I really do gotta go now unless I want to be late. Goodbye kiss?" Lemon kissed him and he headed out the door.

Lemon started cleaning up after Magnolia; she had left a bunch of crumbs on the table. It was like years ago, cleaning up Magnolia's messes, big and small. Still, she loved her. She had basically been Magnolia's stand-in-mom since the girl was in diapers. Diapers. And babies and baby powder and cooing. She dropped the rag she had been using to wipe the table and collapsed in tears on one of the chairs. Why couldn't she get pregnant? What had she done wrong? Why?

She sat there crying until the phone rang. Then she got up, wiped her eyes, and picked up the receiver, "Hello. Hayes residence."

"Lemon?" said the voice on the other end. It sounded sadder than her own, and while it had been a while, she had recognized it instantly.

"Lily? Sweetheart, are you all right?"

She heard a sniff at the other end, "I'm sorry, I just didn't know who else to call-"

"Don't be ridiculous, you can always call here. What's wrong?"

"It's … its mom."

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Wade looked up at her and smiled. She looked so awkward standing there, like she felt out of place. He didn't know why, but he was glad she was back. Talking to George had been fun, granted, not talking-to-Zoe fun, but fun. Then George had left. That had been over two hours ago. He had begun to wonder if he was getting any more visitors, "Hey."

"Sorry about before."

He nodded, "No, I get it."

"I mean, I thought you and George would want … I don't know. My mind is kind of frazzled."

Wade laughed, "So, business as usual." She smiled, "So, uh, how's that goin', you and George?" He tried his best to sound like he didn't care. He noticed her face fall, "Look, it's none of my business-"

"No, its not that, its just … things with George are … complicated."

Wade nodded, "Okay. Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's okay. I was kind of thinking about it anyway." She was quiet. He wished he knew what was going on with her, but she didn't seem to want to talk. He tried not to let it bother him that she was thinking about her and George when he was in the hospital. _Just like old times._

"Where'd you go before anyway?"

"Well, I was going to get food, but then … I just kind of needed to clear my head." She looked a little distracted for a minute, and then shook her head, as if trying to literally shake thoughts out, "Come on, let's get back to hangman." She said, picking up the paper.

"Well, how about a hint?" she shook her head. "Okay, um, S?"

"Yep."

"So what's it now?" she held it up for him.

I - _-_o-s-s-i-b-_e

"Impossible." He said, "Easy."

"Correct." She drew something on the paper.

"What the hell is that?"

"You saved his life. He's very grateful."

Wade laughed, "You are a terrible artist, doc."

"Hey, it's a stick figure. Its not supposed to be like Rembrandt."

"So, why impossible?"

"I don't know. I just had it stuck in my head, so I figured, why not?"

"You had a word stuck in your head."

"No, the song. It's by-"

"Mans Zelmerlow. Yeah. I know it."

He knew it well. And he knew where she knew it from, because it was the same place he knew it from.

* * *

><p>"<em>You owe me something Dr. Hart." I say from behind her. I'm nervous as hell.<em>

_She turns at the sound of my voice, and smiles confused, "What?" she asks, taking the straw out of her mouth. She was drinking some red froufrou drink._

"_Last Christmas, you told me I could buy you a drink. Well, it's Christmas time again, and I still ain't gotten to buy you one. You know, you're not supposed to break a Christmas promise doc. That how people end up with coal."_

_She laughs and brushes the hair from her face. It was filled with fake snow, some of which flutters to the floor. "Well, as you can see, I already have a drink."_

_I put on my best mock-offense face. "You can't rain check me two years in a row. Its bad manners, or whatever." _

_She laughs again, that beautiful laugh of hers, and I'm the one making it come out of her mouth. I give her my most charming smile, hoping she'll cave._

"_Tell, you what. Instead of a drink, how about a dance? Would that pay off my debt?"_

"_A dance?" Not what I expected, but not bad either. Scary, but not bad._

"_We are at a Christmas party. Everybody's dancing."_

"_Well, I'll have to check with the Christmas promise high council, see if they'll go for it."_

_I start to walk away, "Where are you going?"_

"_I just told you."_

"_No, seriously."_

"_I'll be right back." I say, smirking at her._

* * *

><p>"<em>Tom, I'd kinda like to make a request." <em>

_I scroll through my iPod. I'm kind of embarrassed I even have this song, but what can I say, I kind of related to it._

"_That's not a Christmas song." Tom says. Shit._

"_I know. But, can't you just mix it up a little. People are probably tired of all the same old Christmas songs."_

"_This is a Christmas party." Yeah, I know. And Zoe Hart is over there in a sexy red dress with fake snow in her hair waiting to dance with me at said Christmas party._

"_Look, Tom, here's twenty bucks, all right. Now just do me this on favor, please."_

_He sighs, "All right. But you should donate that money instead of trying to bribe me. There's a collection jar over there."_

"_Consider it done." I say with a smile._

* * *

><p>"<em>There you are." Zoe says. She actually seems happy to see me.<em>

"_Here I am. You ready for that dance?" she nods._

"_Shelley, can you hold this for me?"_

"_You goin' to dance with Wade?" she asks in her nosy way. Zoe nods, and Shelley smiles, "Then I'd be more than happy to." I shoot her a warning look that she pretends not to see._

_I lead Zoe out to the dance floor, and suddenly, I freeze. I mean, I'm a good dancer, but this is Zoe we're talking about. I can't remember where to put my hands._

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah, I just, uh…" I try to laugh it off to make it less embarrassing._

"_Here." She grabs my hand and puts it on her waist. She feels so tiny and fragile in my arms. Of course, I know better. She may be tiny, but she is in no way fragile. If anybody is even slightly fragile here tonight, it's me. She fits perfectly in y arm, like she was meant to be there, like that spot was made just for her, and god crafted my arm a certain way because he knew one day I'd be holding a girl this size, and he knew how important it was that she fit. I like the feeling, knowing that she fits there, and I pull her in a little closer. Then I remember, and take her other hand in mine. It's so tiny and delicate. It's smooth and pink, and fits perfectly in my palm. "There you go." She says, noticing that I've found my footing. She places her other hand on my should, and I think of the last time it was there, pawing at me that first night. If you had told me then I would end up here, I never would have believed you._

_I smile at her and then we're dancing. I try to catch her eyes, get her to look into mine, maintain eye contact, but she looks around and her eyes land on the speakers, "This isn't a Christmas song." She says confused._

"_Guess somebody made a request." I say subtly, "Good choice too."_

_She looks at me, "You know this song?"_

_Okay, so apparently subtle is too subtle. But if I'm honest, I'm not really brave enough to be any bolder. At least not right now. Hell, if Tucker weren't out of town, they would be dancing the night away, or just at home, cuddled up in front of a fireplace with hot chocolate being nauseating. But he is out of town, which means that for the first time in a long time, Zoe Hart is going stag. _

_She's looking at me, and I remember she asked me a question, "Sure," I say, shrugging, as though it doesn't matter, " 'Impossible' by Mars Zelmerlow. Decent tune. Nice tempo. Good lyrics."_

_Realization dawns on her face, "That's right, you play guitar."_

"_You forgot that." I say in mock offense._

"_Well, in my defense I've never really heard you play."_

_I pull her in a little closer, as subtly as I can, and look down at her, catching her eyes, "Guess we'll have to correct that then."_

_She smiles up at me, "Guess so." She says it quietly, almost suggestively, like maybe she feels like we're having a moment. Then I lose her eyes. She's still looking at me, but our eyes aren't locked anymore._

"_So what's it about?" she asks, her tone returned to normal._

"_Hm?"_

"_The song. What's it about?"_

_I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing, "Well, it's about this guy whose crazy in love with this girl, but she's with somebody else. He missed his chance to tell her how he feels, and he's kickin' himself 'cause … 'cause he knows he'll never be happy with somebody else. And he wants to turn back the clock and start over, but he knows he can't."_

"_It's impossible."_

"_Exactly."_

_She smiles, but its doesn't quite reach her eyes, "That's really sad."_

"_That's one way of looking at it."_

"_How would you look at it?"_

"_Torturous, I guess. And the worst part is, he knows it's his own fault. He did it to himself. He was too scared to put himself out there and tell her he's in love with her."_

"_Scared of what?"_

"_Her not lovin' him back." _

_She nods, like she understands. Maybe she does. She's been in love too._

"_So, does he get the girl in the end?"_

"_Song doesn't say. Guess the ending hasn't happened yet."_

"_Who knew you could be such a romantic." She says with a laugh._

"_There's a lot more to me than you think."_

_She nods, "I know. You're not who I thought you were." Our eyes lock again, and for a moment, I forget that she's with Tucker, and that he'll be home from his parents in a few days. I forget that she has no clue how I feel, even though I keep trying to spell it out for her, like tonight. It's just her and me in this moment, and the look in her eyes gives me a little hope. That maybe she could see me. That maybe she could want me._

"_Zoe?" I whisper, afraid talking too loud will ruin the moment._

"_Hm?"_

"_I gotta tell you somethin'. " She sort of nods, not breaking eye contact. "You're like no girl I've ever met." Her eyes widen slightly, and I swallow hard, "I, uh-"_

_Suddenly, the room is filled with Rudolph The Rednose Freakin' Reindeer in full surround sound. The moment's ruined. Our eyes are no longer locked, and the connection is broken._

_Zoe steps out of my grasp. "Thanks for the dance Wade. It was nice."_

"_Any time doc. Any time." I watch her walk away. That was the first time I ever danced with Zoe Hart, and I had a feeling that it would, unfortunately, be the last._

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing. Just, I have certain … associations with that song."

"Oh. Sorry."

She looked down guiltily, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, unconvincingly. Wade gave her a skeptical look, "I just … I guess I feel like I just keep making things worse for you."

"Hey, don't ever think that. Okay? Promise me you won't. Because, you know what? You are the best thing in my life, and you have been for a very long time. Okay, and havin' you around, it can only ever make stuff better. Even if you sat on my oxygen or somethin', it be worth it, havin' you here."

She smiled. It was a strange sort of smile. He could tell she was happy with what he said, but she also seemed sort of uncomfortable.

"Promise?" She nodded, "Not good enough doc. I want to hear it."

"Okay, I promise."

"You promise …"

She puts her hands up in surrender, "I promise to never think that I just keep making things worse for you ever again."

He smiles, "Now, was that so hard?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, so first off, please, please don't hate me for the George stuff. She did agree to marry him, she was in love with them, and if she does not remember and come to terms with those feelings, nothing she has with Wade can ever be real.<p>

Second, I loved, loved, loved writing the Lemon/Lavon scenes. I think they have such a great dynamic. Let me know what you think.

Third, I know we were supposed to see Fredrick Dean and Rose and the hospital today, and do not worry, we will, there just was not room in this chapter for it.

Fourth, about that song, well, I was looking for one that would sort of fit what Wade was feeling, because, in case it was not obvious, he was kind of trying to use the song to tell her something he couldn't. I had heard the song "Impossible" in a Wade/Zoe video on youtube. If you are looking for it, its not called "Impossible," it's called, "Can't Make You Mine" which is a line from the chorus. I would put the link, but whenever I try to do that, this website deletes it. Anyway, it's a very pretty song. I considered a couple of others that would have also fit, but I have already written the bit about Wade not getting that it was a song title, and that would only work if it was one word. Seriously, check it out. Pay attention to the lyrics.

Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Author's Note: All right, so, before anything else, I need to explain about Lemon's sister. We all know Lemon's mother left ten years before the show started, meaning that even if she got pregnant the second she left, her daughter could be no more than eleven. I really did try to work with that, but even though an eleven-year-old could have already gotten her period, the odds of her getting pregnant are pretty slim. The only way it could happen is if she was raped, which is not only a cliché plot device, but kind of sick. So, after working with it for a long time, I finally decided to do something I try to avoid and alter history. I have Lemon's mom leave a few years earlier than she did. It killed me to do this, but it really was the only way.

Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed. You are all so sweet, and you make me feel like what I'm doing here means something. For those of you with accounts who I haven't responded to personally yet, I am sorry, and I do plan to.

Longer Author's Note at the end. Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen

"_-and that's the bed, which you can have for now. I'll sleep on the couch. And that's … about it."_

_Zoe turns around awkwardly. She had arranged for Lily to stay with her until things were … taken care of, one way or another. Lily was thirteen, so there was an option that definitely made more sense, but that is never an easy decision to make. Hopefully, it would not take to long. The longer she was here, the more chance there was of daddy seeing her, and despite Dr. Hart's earlier advice, I still firmly believe that that should not happen. _

_Now, we're both looking at the girl, Lily, my sister._

"_Why are you doing this for me?"_

_I look over at Dr. Hart for help._

"_Because I'm a doctor." She says. Well, it wasn't great, but it was better than what I had, which was nothing. "You are pregnant, and scared, and those two things should not go together. You need to be as calm and safe as possible."_

_She nods, "You really think my parents will buy that I'm here interning with a Doctor?"_

"_Why wouldn't they? It's the truth. I talked to them at length about potential and once in a lifetime opportunities, and how honored you should feel, how people so young don't usually get picked, blah blah blah … parents love hearing that their kid is special. And you can help me out a little, and I can teach you things. Who knows, maybe you'll decide to become a doctor."_

"_If being a doctor means being like you, I guess I wouldn't mind. I still can't believe you two are doing this for me."_

_Zoe smiles, "It's been our pleasure." She looks between Lily and me, "I'm going to go get some stuff from the car. I'll be back." She turned to leave, then stopped, "Oh, um, just a warning, if you use too much electricity at once, the power blows." Lily nods, and Zoe heads out to the car._

_I know she was trying to give us some privacy, but it was not as though I really knew Lily any better than her. Lily sits on the bed, and I just stand there awkwardly, "So," She says. I jump a little at her voice. Luckily, it was not that noticeable, "how exactly do you fit into all of this?"_

"_Um, I'm …" I try to think. How do I fit in? Zoe is her doctor. Zoe is giving her a place to stay. I'm just going to be hanging around keeping her company for what will seem to her an inexplicable reason. The only thing I'm really going to contribute is running interference with daddy. "I'm a friend of Dr. Hart's." I try, like that is believable. She looks at me, confused, "I want to help you too."_

"_Why?"_

"_I guess … I guess I just know what it's like to be confused, to have your life turned upside-down when you are so young. I get feelin' scared and lost, and havin' to suddenly take care of this little thing that cries and burps."_

"_Were you pregnant too?"_

"_No. But my mom left when I was a teenager, and my little sister was just a baby. I basically had to raise her; my dad was sort of out of commission for a while."_

_Lily nods, and I sit down next to her, "I get that you are scared, and I don't blame you, but one way or another, you and I and Dr. Hart, we're all goin' to figure this out, and you are goin' to be fine."_

_She smiles up at me, the same smile Magnolia used to give me, before her smiles all became insincere, "You know, you kind of remind me of my mom."_

_Before I can respond, I hear Zoe coming in, "Will you quit it!"_

"_Not til you tell me what's with all the extra pillows and blankets." I hear Wade respond. I do not know why he is hanging around, but I certainly hope she gets rid of him. I have nothing against Wade, but the less people who know about Lily, the better._

"_I told you, I have a guest."_

"_Yeah, I got that part. I meant the who?"_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Well, you know, if they're a girl …" I cannot see them yet, but knowing Wade, he is probably taking this silent moment to give a suggestive look. _

"_You are so-"_

"_Charmin'? Irresistible?"_

"_Frustrating."_

"_Sexually frustratin'?"_

"_No, 'I'm going to strangle you with this pillowcase if you don't leave me alone' frustrating."_

"_Well, that seems kind of extreme."_

_They __**finally**__ walk into view, "Lemon? What are you-"_

"_If you won't leave, be useful. Help me with these sheets."_

"_You are the bossiest tiny person I have ever met. Speakin' of tiny people, who's the pipsqueak?"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Her name's Lily. She's my … cousin, and she's going to be staying with me for a bit." Zoe says. I get why she has to say it. Lily cannot be my cousin, because then daddy would know about her. Still, I cannot not help but feel a little territorial; she is _my_ blood after all. _

"_You're cousin? That's hardly a big deal; what was with all the secrecy?"_

"_Who said it was a secret?" she says as she starts to spread the sheet on the bed. It looks like she is putting it on like a blanket, not a bed sheet._

"_You wouldn't tell me who was stayin-"_

"_Yeah, 'cause I was in a rush, and you were bugging me."_

"_You realized I would have stopped buggin' you if you had told me. You're logic is kind of counterproductive."_

"_Counterproductive?" she stops, stands up straight, puts her hands on her hips and gives Wade a look. I would be more annoyed if she were actually doing it right. Still … _

"_What, you think you're the only one'at knows big words?"_

"_Well, your point is well made. Or at least, it would have been, if I did not know you well enough to know that you would have kept bugging me anyway. At least this way, you were being bugged too."_

"_Who is he?" Lily leans in and whispered to me._

"_That's Wade."_

"_What are y'all whisperin' about?"_

"_You were never polite enough to introduce yourself," I say, "So I am compensatin' for that."_

"_Well, I started to, and I would've if miss 'pick a fight every five seconds' here hadn't interrupted me."_

_Lily smirked a little._

"_Lily, this is my jerk of a neighbor, Wade Kinsella." Zoe says, her annoyance apparent in her voice._

"_Hey now, don't go tellin' her that. Let the girl decide about me for herself."_

"_I'm just givin' her a heads up about somethin' we both know is true."_

"_Would you two please stop!" Everybody looks at me. I had not meant to be so loud, but really, were they always like this? "There is a guest here in unfamiliar territory with unfamiliar faces tryin' to get comfortable and get her bearin's, and all you two can do is bicker and ignore her."_

"_We're making up her bed-"_

_I put my hand up to stop him, "No. Just stop. Wade, you go back to your gatehouse. If you cannot be here without bein' a pain, then leave. Zoe, really, how long does it take to get sheets on a bed?"_

_I stand up and go over to help while Wade scampers off. Sometimes I think he might be a little afraid of me … which is not necessarily a bad thing._

"_Dr. Hart, you may know medicine, but you nothin' about keepin' house and takin' care of a k…" I stop, not wanting to offend._

"_It's okay. You can call me a kid if you want. I am one; I am well aware of that. In comparison to other people who are pregnant, I'm pretty much a baby myself." I give her a pitying look, "But I don't want you lookin' at me like that. This is my mess; I got myself into it." She says it in the same way I would have. Strong, and not wanting to be pitied. Clearly something we both got from our mother._

_I head back over to her, place both hands on her shoulders, and look her straight in the eyes, "Listen to me; nobody is here because we feel sorry for you. You're right, this is your mess, and it's a pretty big one. Whatever happens these next few month, you will have to deal with for the rest of your life. You have some tough decisions to make, and only you can make them. But, You. Are. Not. Alone. I'm not leavin' you. You understand me? You will never be alone in this."_

* * *

><p>"Lemon!" Lily called out the second she saw Lemon. Her face is tearstained, and she looked terrified. Looking at her, Lemon could not help but think about what her father had said a few short days ago; she was really beginning to hate hospitals.<p>

She ran over to Lily and took her in a big hug, "Thank god. I didn't know who else to call and I …" she trailed off.

"Sh." Lemon said, stroking the blonde's hair, "It's okay. I'm here. It's okay."

* * *

><p>Fredrick Dean stopped the car in front of the hospital. He was a little bummed. He had been hoping to talk to Rose alone, but apparently Magnolia needed a ride to the hospital to on account of her sister's PDA. It was not like he minded giving her a lift; he didn't. But the way he had left things with Rose the other night … he really wanted to find out what she was wondering about him.<p>

"Well, we're here."

"We're not blind. We know we're here." Magnolia said testily. He did not take it personally; she was just in a bad mood today. They may not have gone out very long, but he figured he knew her pretty well by now.

She and Rose hopped out of the car.

"Um, Rose?" she turned to him, "Magnolia, you can on ahead. We'll catch up."

She considered, and he was worried she would insist they went in with her, and told her what they were talking about, but luckily, she said, "All right." and headed on toward the automatic doors.

Fredrick Dean put his hands in his pockets nervously. He did not know why he was nervous; he did not even know what this was about. Maybe it was just being alone with Rose. That always made him a little nervous. Mostly though, he felt peaceful around her. And understood. He just had a feeling. Something was going on.

"So, you wanted to ask me about somethin'?"

Rose looked at him for a minute, racking her memory. She smiled, "Oh right. That."

She didn't say anything, "So…"

"Well, its not a big deal really. It's totally ancient history. It's just, Wade told me you broke up with Magnolia."

He looked at her like she was crazy, "Magnolia and I have been broken up for years. You feelin' okay Rose?"

She giggled, "No, I knew that. I just … Magnolia always told me she dumped you."

"Oh. Yeah, well, I felt kind of bad about the whole thing. Said she could tell people it was her if she wanted. Still, I always figured you knew."

"Why would you think that?" he shrugged, "So, if you broke up with her, how come you spent all this time bein' hung-up on her?"

"What? I'm not hung-up on her."

"Oh, come on. You haven't dated a single person since y'all broke up three years ago. If that's not hung-up, what is?" He started to laugh, "Hey!"

"Sorry. Listen, I ain't laughin' at you I just … I just can't believe that's what you thought."

"You always got weird whenever I brought her up."

" 'Cause you always hated her."

"_I_ hated her, so_ you_ got weird. Cause that makes sense."

"Rose, believe me. I am not hung-up on Magnolia. I'm the one who ended it."

"Then how come you've been Johnny mopes-a-lot when it comes to girls these past three years?"

"Why do you think?"

"I told you what I thought. It's not true. You're not moonin' over somebody."

"I never said that."

"You just said-"

"I said I wasn't hung-up on Magnolia, not that I wasn't hung-up on somebody."

"Oh." Rose was quiet for a minute, "Well, who then?"

"Who do you think?" Rose just stared at him.

He sighed, "There's been someone in my life, for a while now, who … she makes me feel good. She's a good friend, a good person, good company, and I really like her."

"Does she know?"

"I'm fairly certain she doesn't have a clue. I mean, I've dropped hints, but she never seems to get what I've been tryin' to tell her."

"Well, maybe you need to be more direct."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. If she's that dense."

He looked at her, standing there with her glasses and her pigtails. She was smiling at him, encouraging him like the great friend she always had been.

"What if she doesn't like me back; it could destroy our friendship."

Rose rolled her eyes, "I swear, if I hear that excuse one more time … look, I have a lot of friends, and I've seen a good deal of them go through hell because of exactly this sort of thing. If there is one thing I learned recently, it is that chances like that don't come along every day. When they do, when you're blessed with that kind of chance, you gotta do somethin' or say somethin' before the whole thing just slips away."

He looked at her, and came to a decision. Before he had time to over think or go back on it, he pulled Rose to him and kissed her. Everything that had been building inside of him for the past three years reached a climax and just exploded into pure heat. It was all he had hoped for, and more than he had ever thought it could be. When he finally pulled away, gasping for breath, he looked at her. She was staring at him, wide-eyed. She opened her mouth, but before she could speak, they both heard footsteps behind them and turned. George Tucker was approaching them. It was difficult to tell if he had seen what had just happened, but he looked very pensive.

"Hey you two." He said in a voice that was trying to sound cheery, but clearly was not, "Um, any chance you guys have seen Magnolia? I heard she was gettin' a ride in-"

"Yeah, um, we, I drove her, them, but uh, well, she already went inside." Fredrick Dean sputtered. He was still reeling a little from his recent _experience_.

"Is everything okay?" Rose asked. She sounded a little out of it, but mostly concerned. It was one of the things he loved about Rose. No matter what was going on in her life, she could, for the most part, push it from her mind when somebody else was in trouble or might need her. It was a remarkable thing; it showed a lot of strength.

"Um." George's hesitation worried them, "It's just something … Lemon's in Daphne, Lavon already left to meet her, but she needed somebody to come get Magnolia."

"Well, she should be inside." George nodded, "We can help you find her."

"Uh, thanks, yeah."

* * *

><p>"Hello." A nurse said behind her.<p>

"Hello, my name is Lemon Breeland-Hayes. Alice is my … was my mother."

The nurse nods sympathetically, "I am very sorry for your loss. "

"Thank you."

"She was very brave. Fought it until the end."

"Fought what?"

"That infection. She had … has nobody told you what happened?"

"We … fell out a few years back. Haven't really spoken since." The nurse nodded, "I came because Lily called. My sister."

"Yes, I know Lily. She's been very brave as well."

"Well, she's been through a lot for somebody her age. It's toughened her up. Besides, it's in our blood."

The nurse gave a kind, sympathetic smile, "Well, if you want to take her home … she is very young, and she should not be around all this any longer than she has to be. We can talk about paperwork tomorrow. At this point, its less hospital, more legal, funeral arrangement, guardianship transfer papers, inheritance-"

"Wait, back up. What did you just say?"

"Just that most of the paperwork is not medical, so it falls outside of-"

"No, no. You said somethin' about … about guardianship papers."

"Yes, guardianship transfer papers. In order for you to become Lily's legal guardian-"

"In order for me to what?"

"Lemon? Sweetheart?" Lemon turned, relieved to hear her husbands voice. Her head was spinning. In less than five hours, her mother had died, and she might be taking in a sixteen-year-old. He walked up to her, and before she could say anything, he wrapped her up in a huge hug. After they let go, he asked how she was holding up, his voice sympathetic and his face kind.

"I'm … I'm just … processing, I suppose. Um, sweetheart, would it be okay if Lily stayed with us for a few days?" _until I can figure out what comes next._

"Of course. Whatever you two need." He said as he rubbed her arm comfortingly.

Lily came over to them. "Lily, you remember Lavon right?"

"Of course. Nice to see you again Mr. Hayes."

"Lavon is fine Lily. You are family."

Lily gave a half-hearted smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Zoe looked up at George's voice. She had been by Wade's side most of the day, but Magnolia had wanted to see him, and he was still only allowed to have one visitor at a time, so she had gotten some coffee, and now she was just sitting outside the room waiting. It would have been boring if she did not have so many confusing things running around in her head. Honestly, she wished she were bored.<p>

"Hey." She said, trying to sound cheerful. She noticed his pensive expression and her fake smile dropped, "What's wrong?"

"Uh … do you know where Magnolia is?"

Zoe nodded, "She's in with Wade. Why?"

"It's, uh, a long story."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Rose said when she came in. She was surprisingly chipper. It was a little scary. It was also, clearly, fake, "What's wrong?"<p>

"I just said hey." She said defensively.

"Yeah, but between how you said it and the look on your face, you are tryin' way to hard to act like everything is fine, which means something is clearly off."

"You got all that from hey?"

"Rose." He said warningly.

Rose sighed, "Lemon's mom died."

Wade's eyes widened. Of all the things he thought could be going on, he had not been expecting that, "What? When?"

"I don't know all the details. Apparently, she's up at a hospital in Daphne. She called George to come and get Magnolia. She told him not to tell her, that she should hear it from her and in person, but she needed him to bring her up there."

Wade nodded, processing, "How is she?"

"I don't know. Pretty upset it'd reckon. Zoe, George, and Magnolia went up, but I've never really been all that close to Lemon. Sides, somebody had to stay and keep you company. Didn't want you to think we'd forgotten all about you."

"I should be there." Wade said under his breath. He sounded slightly bitter.

"What?"

Wade shook his head, "Nothin'." Rose gave him a skeptical look, "It's just, I've known Lemon my whole life. When my mamma died … some people help you through things, and you need to be there to help them."

"I never knew you two were so close."

"You didn't know us in high school. And no matter how much has changed, or how much time has passed, she's still Lemon, and I'm still Wade. I should be there." He sighed, "Especially after all the crap her mamma put her through, she needs all the friends she can get. I need to be there for her." He started to try and stand. He winced, but kept going. He tried to drag his leg onto the floor, and let out a howl so loud it near terrified Rose out of her skin. It was a cross between pain and anger.

A nurse came in, "What's goin' on?"

Rose turned, "He's just …" she tried to find the words, but she didn't know what to say.

"Completely useless." Wade said bitterly, "That's what he just is. Completely, utterly useless, layin' here when he's needed somewhere else."

The nurse looked at Rose, "Um, our friend, her mom just past, and she's up at a hospital in Daphne-"

"And I can't get there." Wade cut in "I can't even get out of this stupid bed by myself." He muttered.

"Um, miss, uh, Hattenbarger, why don't you go out in the waitin' room for a minute while I have a talk with our patient."

Rose looked at Wade, and he shrugged as though he did not care.

* * *

><p><em>We were sitting there, not speaking. No words, no noises, just agonizing silence. Finally, Lemon opened her mouth, and all I could think was, thank god. I didn't care what she said. If she yelled at me or cursed me out; I just didn't care. At least we were done being silent.<em>

"_Thank you." it was just a whisper. _

_I nodded. "It can be a strain on the body of a thirteen-year-old to give birth. Technically, the body is prepared, but only just."_

_Lemon shook her head, "I don't want to talk to Dr. Hart right now. I just want to talk to Zoe."_

_That surprised me. Yes, Lemon and I had been working together the past eight months to help Lily, and sure, we were getting along better, but I was still with George, and it was still my fault, or at least partially my fault, that Lemon had not gotten her fairytale wedding. Sure, she was with Lavon now, but for girls like Lemon, that sort of thing did not usually matter. Just because she did not want George anymore, did not mean she wanted me to have him, a fact she had made no effort to hide. Dr. Hart, from what I could tell, was the person she could deal with. Zoe had ruined her life._

"_I … um, okay."_

_Before I could say anything else, she broke down, crying. I didn't know what to do. Then, instinct took over, and I gave her a hug. It was awkward and weird, but it seemed like maybe it was what she needed, "I was so scared." I patter her back, trying to soothe her. "I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't … if she hadn't …"_

_I made shushing noises. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."_

* * *

><p>It was no mystery what had brought up the memory. Lemon's tearstained cheeks, the look in her eyes when her and Zoe were alone. It was clear to Zoe that Lemon had been holding it all in, staying strong for her sister, or sisters apparently (who knew?) but now that it was just the two of them, she had let herself break down. Instinct took over again, and Zoe hugged her, though it was no where near as awkward as the hug she had just remembered, "You know, you are probably one of the only four people I will let see me cry." Zoe didn't know who the others were, but it was not the right time to ask.<p>

Finally, Lemon stepped away and started wiping her eyes on toilet paper. When Zoe had shown up, all Lemon had wanted was to take comfort in her friend, somebody she knew would not judge her, somebody she would not have to stay strong for. She had excused herself to the bathroom and motioned for Zoe to follow, a cue Zoe thankfully took.

"I'm so sorry Lemon."

"It's not like we were close. I hadn't even seen her in years. I wouldn't even have known if … but she's still my mom. After everything, she is still my mom."

Zoe nodded understandingly.

"Distract me." the way she said it was almost like an order, which made Zoe laugh. She knew it was inappropriate to laugh given the circumstance, so she tried to suppress it, though she was not completely successful.

"How?" she said, trying to take the amused tone out of her voice.

"Tell me about you and Wade." _That'll do it_.

"I, um …what?"

"Come on Zoe. I need this right now."

Zoe sighed. _If there was ever an effective guilt trip …_ "What do you want me to say?"

"How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know."

"Zoe-"

"I'm serious. This isn't me trying to avoid talking about it or anything. I wouldn't do that to you. At least … not right now." She was quiet for a moment, "I just genuinely don't know. I'm more confused now than ever."

"How do you mean?"

Zoe sighed again, "I had this memory … about George." Lemon nodded understandingly, "It was of our first kiss. And it was … intense." She paused again, "I was in love with him, wasn't I?"

"If you have to ask-"

"I don't. I just … I just wish none of this had happened. Because now I have these feelings for George and these other feelings for Wade. And both of them are so … I mean, George is sweet and selfless, and his smile makes my legs turn to jelly. When he's holding me, it feels right, like it's where I'm supposed to be." She took a deep breath, and then exhaled, "But then there's Wade. And he's … I don't even know. He can be so infuriating, and I can never seem to figure him out. He comes off like he's just some cocky guy from a small-town, but sometimes I think he might be the deepest guy I've ever met. He sees things differently, sees me differently. He gets me, but George gets me too I think." Zoe shook her head. She couldn't help laughing a little at how crazy her life had become, "It's like it just keeps going in circles."

"Well, circles can go forever, but people can't. While you're walkin' that circle, eventually, you are goin' to get tired, and you will reach a point on it and just know, 'this is where I need to stop.' "

"Thank you, for being such a good friend to me." Zoe said.

Lemon smiled, "You have been a better friend to me than I deserve."

"A couple people told me we weren't always friends."

Lemon nodded, "I used to really hate you. And you hated me. But that was a part of it. You helped me when nobody else would. I had nobody else to turn to, and we hated each other so much, for so many reasons, but you still helped me, and you didn't ask for anything. I guess that's when I started seein' you different." Zoe smiled, "I have missed you so much. Ever since the accident … there are so many things I wanted to confide in you about, but …"

Zoe looked down guiltily, "Well, I'm glad you felt you could talk to me about this."

"Well, it was more bawlin' than talkin', but I know you. Even without all your memories, you want to help people. It's part of what makes you such a good doctor."

"I am so sorry Lemon."

Lemon nodded, "I know. I'm guessin' I'll be hearin' that a lot for a while. I'll be dealin' with people apologizin', and funeral arrangements, and all these legal matters … and I can handle it. I know that. But I think, before that, I just need to sit here for a few more minutes, away from everything, with one of the only people I'll let myself be weak around. I need that, for just a little bit longer."

Zoe nodded, "We can sit here for as long as you need."

Lemon rested her head on Zoe's shoulder, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hi. Okay, so first, I want to apologize for the lack of ZoeWade interaction in this chapter. It's just that this chapter was not really about that. I did manage to sneak some into the flashback though, so that's something.

I did consider having Zoe stay back with Wade, but it did not really make sense. Zoe is confused about her feelings, her friend needs her, and Rose could really care less about Lemon. Besides, I really wanted to show some of the Zoe/Lemon relationship.

As far as the Rose/Fredrick Dean scene, I loved writing that. You know how much I loved those two. I cannot even begin to say how pissed I am about the whole Max thing. At the very least, they should explain what happened to Fredrick Dean, you know, why they broke up. Because she was into him for a year, and then suddenly, she's all into this Max kid who, okay, he's a romantic and kind of sweet, but he is also a little delusional to think he could have a relationship with a woman twice his age. I will admit though, I did love the flash-mob scene. If he had done it for somebody his age, or somebody else, somebody _older _had done it for Zoe, it would have been very sweet and romantic. It was the fact that he was doing it for her that was inappropriate. I do love that song though. Was it a cover or remix, because it sounded a little different than the version I'm used to? Anyway, Fredrick Dean is way better. He and Rose have a lot in common, and he respects her, and he was trying to be smart to impress her. They were so cute. Suddenly, this other kid comes out of nowhere. Not okay.

Also, I noticed people are ganging up on Zoe again after the George Knows and Doesn't Care incident last episode, so I feel the need to defend her. Usually, with her and Wade, one person is the bad guy who did the bad thing, but in that scene, I feel they were both blameless. Zoe cannot help how she feels about George, and she has always been upfront with Wade about her feelings for George. She tried to hide it, but she has a horrible poker face. While this is too bad, it is not her fault. I also cannot blame Wade for biting his tongue after witnessing her reaction. Anybody would have. His face broke my heart, and hers kind of did too, but neither of them are the bad guy here.

Also, how did George find out? Am I the only one who felt that was completely out of left field?

Another way people are ganging up on Zoe is by saying that she should not be hiding Wade and it makes him feel like she is ashamed. I do not get why people are making such a big thing about that. First off, I do not think it is just Zoe. I feel like Wade would want to keep it a secret too ... well, not from George, but generally speaking, he would not want to ruin his reputation as a playboy by making it look like he has been tamed, and Zoe probably does not want to be seen as one of "Wade's girls" because of her pride, and she does not want people to think she is a slut or easy. Also, what they have is sort of undefined, and if they "Came out of the closet" so to speak, they would have to deal with all these questions like "Are you a couple?" "How serious are you?" "Are you in love?" and neither of them have answers, nor are they ready to put that kind of pressure on themselves. It's not like in New York. If they went public in Bluebell EVERYBODY would get involved, especially since its Wade being monogamous. I can get them wanting to stay in their little bubble for a while. (If this looks familiar it is because I basically said the same thing in a review of a story I found on here called _Everybody Knows_).

Well, I guess that's it. I hope you like this chapter, and happy whatever December holiday you celebrate! Have a good day.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Author's Note: Hello. I know some of you are probably mad at me for not updating in a while, and I am sorry. I was having a bit of writer's block in regards to this story, but here you are, Chapter Eighteen.

Now, there is going to be a part of this story the takes place in the morning, and then the next few scenes take place the night before. I hope it is not too confusing. If you get lost, let me know.

Thank you to everybody who reviewed. They really meant a lot to me.

Thank you to Mollie, I always like your reviews. What are the sites you go on?

Thank you to the Guest who said respect.

Thank you to the Guest who said they liked my writing style. That was very nice.

(I posted this note on one of my other stories so it may look familiar to you). Now, some of you review as Guest. I get that you do not have an account and that you want to remain anonymous, and believe me, I totally get that. The problem is, I cannot tell you apart. I do not think you are all the same person, and it gets a little confusing. You may call yourself whatever you want, obviously, but I would appreciate if you put something to differentiate yourself from the other people reviewing as guest. Thank you.

Chapter Eighteen

"_Hey doc. What can I get you?" I had been preparing for this all day. I heard from Wanda first, then Dash, then Tom, by noon, I had heard about a million people talking about George and Zoe. Some thought it was romantic. Most thought it was horrible and he should be with Lemon. A couple really did not care either way; they just liked to gossip. And me, well, when I first heard, I had felt like somebody was squeezing my heart, trying to crush it to dust._

_I knew she would come in here. She came in all the time. Besides, as her friend, she'd be looking to me as a safe haven from all the gossip. So I had geared myself up to act as normal as possible to her._

"_Wine. Big, tall glass."_

"_Gossip gettin' to you?" I asked, smirking._

_She shook her head, "A little. Let's just say it's been a long day." I nodded, then turned to get her drink, "I mean, it's not like I didn't know what I was getting into. Bluebell gossips more than teenage girls text." I chuckled, "But I'm okay."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I know I didn't do anything wrong. And I'm with George. Everything else … its just on the side. As long as I have George, I'll be okay …"_

_I winced, took a deep breath, and then turned around, placing her drink in front of her, "Wow doc, that sounds … really mushy."_

"_Shut up." She said playfully before taking a drink. I could tell she was telling the truth. She looked exhausted, but her eyes were sparkling. She was happy. More than happy. I had noticed it a couple weeks ago, but I hadn't known why. I mean, I knew Lemon and George split, everybody did. Maybe on some level, I knew they were together. I just couldn't bring myself to ask. Now, however, the cat was out of the bag and it was puking hairballs all over me. What can you do?_

"_What?"_

_I realized I'd been staring at her, "Nothing. You just, uh, you look happy doc."_

_She seemed surprised, but pleased, "Thanks. I am."_

"_So I've heard."_

* * *

><p>When Wade woke up, the first thing he noticed was how dark it was. The second thing he noticed was how much his gut still hurt. The third thing, he was alone. He had not exactly been on a regular sleeping schedule, but for the most part, he had been awake during visiting hours. There was usually someone, George, or Zoe, or Rose, sitting in the chair talking to him. It was lonely like this.<p>

Wade did not like lonely. He was sick of lonely. He had had his fill of lonely.

He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. No luck. He kept thinking about his dream. It had been very vivid, but all memories of her were. She had a way of sticking out among the haze.

He felt like he would go insane, sitting there with his own thoughts. He reached out and grabbed the landline on his bedside table, dialed the number, and waited.

"Hello. Wade?"

He smiled. It felt good to hear her voice, "Hey there doc. How'd you know it was me?"

"Caller I.D. It said the hospital was calling."

"Maybe they wanted to offer you some fancy job." He heard her chuckle. "What? Stranger things have happened."

"What are you doing up so late?"

She sounded mostly curious, but he could hear the hint of worry in her voice. Maybe he shouldn't have called her. It was not like he needed her; well, no more than usual. He was just lonely, which was not exactly a great reason to call. It was selfish of him for multiple reasons. Maybe those pain meds they had him on were keeping him from thinking straight, "Couldn't sleep." He said, deciding to leave out the bit about being lonely. Not being able to sleep was kind of why he had called

"Oh." She sounded … what was it? Relieved? Happy? Surprised? He couldn't tell, "Well, I guess that makes sense. A person can only sleep for so long and hospital patients tend to log more hours than anybody." He heard her yawn, then looked at the clock. It was 3:12 am. Crap.

"Did I wake you?"

"It's fine." She said quickly. He could tell she was trying not to make him feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinkin'."

"I said it's fine. You can always call me." He smiled in spite of himself, "So, what's up?"

He shrugged, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Nothing really. Just, like I said, couldn't sleep."

"Insomnia's a bitch."

"Yeah. 'Specially when you got all these crazy machines beeping around you."

She laughed. It was a great sound. He could picture her there, in her bed, holding the phone to her face, laughing. She was beautiful when she laughed. But then, she was always beautiful. "Well, you should be out of there soon. Right?"

Wade grimaced. He did not know when he would be getting out exactly. According to the nurse, bullets wounds could have anywhere between a couple weeks to over a month long recovery periods, and he still hurt like hell when he tried to get up. Even when he got out, he wouldn't be doing anything physically for a while; he'd probably be on crutches or some other shit like that. He hated the idea, being dependent on a bunch of sticks just to walk.

"Wade? Are you still there?"

"I'm here doc. Not like I can go anywhere." They were both quiet for a minute. He wondered if she knew what he had been thinking about. He hated not being able to go anywhere. Aside from having places he had to be, he was getting antsy, restless. And he hadn't even seen Lemon yet; he could only imagine what it must be like for her right now. He knew what it was like to lose a mother of course, but Lemon's history with her mother would make things sort of different for her. He wasn't sure how, but in any case, she would need him. Magnolia probably did too, and as far as he could tell, she still hadn't told anybody about her professor. He almost felt guilty for being so dramatic about not being able to go anywhere. Sure, it was hell, but it would heal. Lemon, however, would never get her mother back, and he knew from experience that the wound she was suffering from right now was one that would never heal, "How's Lemon?" he asked.

"She's … coping."

"Tell her she can come see me anytime she needs to talk. I'll be right here."

Zoe was quiet for a few seconds. When she spoke, what she said kind of threw him, "I think I'm beginning to get why you became a bartender."

Well, that was out of left field. There had not been a segue or anything. Where had that come from? "What, no education?" he asked humorously.

"No." She scolded, "You're good at listening to people, getting their minds off of their problems."

"Yeah, well, maybe when I get out of here I'll drop that pesky bar dream and apply for psychologist school."

Zoe laughed, "I'm serious."

"I know you are doc." He paused, "You know, I think you like me a lot better since you lost your memory than you did before."

"I'm sure that's not true." Her voice was tender, full of compassion. Being on the receiving end of that almost made getting shot feel worth it.

"Believe me. There was a time you would threaten my life four or five times a week."

"What changed?"

"Guess you realized how irresistible I was." He said cheekily.

"Maybe I realized you needed a friend who could keep your ego in check." He could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"Well, you certainly did that." He said smirking, "Nobody ever made me feel quite as inferior as you."

"What?"

Oops. He had not meant to say that. Stupid slip of the tongue. He blamed the pain meds. "I didn't mean … I just meant, you were always so much better than me. I was never quite …" what was the word. _George Tucker. I was never quite George Tucker._ But he could hardly say that, "sophisticated enough for you."

"Did I say that?" she sounded mortified.

"No. Listen, I shouldn't have said anything." Now she was blaming herself and feeling like a horrible friend. He could picture her, the look on her face, how disappointed she felt in herself. Stupid pain meds. He had to fix this, "Truth is, it won't just you. I've been comparin' myself to people around me for years. You were just the most accomplished person I knew."

"Wasn't Lavon in the NBA or something?"

Wade chuckled, "NFL, and it wasn't the same. I knew I could throw a ball, but the stuff you can do … whoosh, right over my head." He wondered briefly if she was picturing him making the motion with his hand as he had been picturing what she was doing during the entire conversation. _Probably not_.

"Maybe you need to stop comparing yourself to other people, and take stock of all the amazing things you've done."

He felt a chill when she said the word amazing. He knew she was still confused, still didn't know him or really know what she was saying to him, but it still made him shiver. He racked his brain, trying to think of what he could have done that would warrant an amazing; he came up blank, "Like what?"

"Like rescuing a drunk teenage girl from a kidnapper."

_Oh, that. _"Yeah, well, I didn't do that alone."

"I should have stayed in the car."

Wade shook his head, _she never stopped, _"Girl, you still obsessin' over that?"

"No." She said unconvincingly.

"What happened wasn't your fault. When are you gonna stop blamin' yourself for everything?"

"Maybe when you stop judging yourself based on the accomplishments of others." She shot back.

"What?"

"Come on, let's make a deal, right now. I back off the guilt, you work on the self-esteem. Deal?"

He chuckled, "Sure. Why not."

"I'm serious Wade."

"I know. You got your serious voice on. That's part of what makes it so funny."

"My serious voice?"

"Yep."

"Well, tomorrow, my serious voice and I are coming down there so we can shake hands and make this official. I'll even have George draw up contracts if I have to, and you sure as hell better not go back on this Kinsella."

"I wouldn't dare doc. I wouldn't dare."

* * *

><p>"Well, here you are." Lemon said as she showed Lily the guest room. It felt very déjà vu of when Lily had first come to stay, except that time, she had been staying with Zoe, and she hadn't known who Lemon really was. Everything was different now.<p>

"You sure this is okay, me staying in the guest room."

"Of course. Lavon and I are happy to have you. Magnolia has been staying over but-" Lemon stopped when she noticed Lily wince, "What?"

"I'm sharing this room with Magnolia?" she was trying to sound grateful, but Lemon could hear the twinge of dread in her voice.

"Yes. Why, you don't have a problem with her, do you?" Lily looked down, not answering, and Lemon found herself getting protective, "Magnolia is as much your sister as I am."

"I know, it's just … she doesn't like me very much."

Lemon's face softened, "Oh, sweetheart, it's not like that. It's just hard on her is all. Our mom left when she was just a baby; you got all the years with her that Magnolia never did. She'll come around, don't you worry. Just be patient with her."

Lily nodded, "So, um, how long am I staying for?" she asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"I don't know…" Lemon said, letting it hang there. She had not had time to really wrap her mind around what the nurse said, but she needed to, she knew that. She would have to talk to Lavon; they would figure it out together.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't." Wade said as he headed behind the bar. God, why does he have to be so frustrating all of the time?<em>

"_Why not?" I asked, following him._

"_Hey, you can't be back here."_

"_It's after hours; nobody's here. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna steal anything. Now answer my question." He was quiet, "Come on, Wade, this is a huge deal. Why can't you go?"_

"_You know why not." I shrugged, and Wade sighed, rubbing his forehead, "You check the date doc?"_

"_November first." I said, without thinking. I had looked at that paper at least five or six times since Wade got it in the mail. Wade hadn't; it think maybe he was afraid if he looked at it, it would disappear. _

"_And what is going to happen on November first, as in, the first of the month? What will I be doing that night?" He was saying it like he was talking to a third grader or something. I hated that, but I got his point._

"_Oh."_

"_Exactly." He said, reaching for a glass to wipe down._

"_Well, can't you talk to him, ask him to put it off?"_

"_Yeah, I could also ask him to not do it at all. Doubt he'd listen."_

"_Well, there has to be someway you can-"_

"_Leave it, doc. Just …" He put his hand up. He was doing that distant thing again. I hate it when he does that distant thing._

"_You deserve this." _

_I knew it didn't change anything to say it, but it was just so unfair. Wade was like the perfect son, and he had to miss out on this huge thing because of it. Wade had gone back to school, and he was doing really, really great. I mean, he was doing amazing. His first semester had just ended, and he had more than passed all his courses. The school was having an open house for incoming students, and they had asked certain exemplary students to come and talk about the opportunities and what they had gotten out of it. Wade had been picked by one of his professors, which was a huge honor. He was picked out of all the students as somebody best qualified to represent the student body and the school. When the letter came, Wade called George and asked him to verify it was real; it took forever to convince him that it wasn't some prank or mistake. At the end of the letter, which was typed up and fairly generic, there was a handwritten note from the teacher who hade recommended him. _

_It said, and I quote: _

_Mr. Kinsella, _

_You came to this class with more determination than I have seen in years, and while I could see that a part of you believed you did not deserve to be there, you gave one hundred and ten percent. There were so many moments when I noticed you got a little discouraged, and it would have been so easy for you to just walk away, but you never did. Nobody has tried harder in my class this semester, and I have no doubt that when you graduate and open up your own business it will be a huge success. And I can think of nobody more qualified to talk to new students about what you can get out of an education, because you clearly grasp why it is so important to come to class, give it everything you've got, and get everything out of it that you can. Congratulations!_

_He shrugged at my comment, "I mean it. You've worked so hard and-"_

"_It's not a big deal." How could he be so __blasé__ about this?_

"_It's a huge deal!"_

"_Why are you getting so worked up about this?"_

_I sighed, "Because, I can tell it's important to you, but you have somebody who needs you so, just like always, you're pretending like your needs don't matter. And they do, Wade, they really do." Sometimes I think Wade is the most hardheaded person I have ever met._

"_It's not like I'm bein' honored for curin' some disease or endin' global warnin'. It's just some dumb talk to a bunch of kids who are probably smart 'an me anyhow."_

"_Wade-"_

"_I mean, it ain't like I'm some great role model or anything."_

"_Are you kidding? Wade, you're an amazing role model."_

"_Really?" he asked sarcastically. How could somebody so cocky be so insecure, "How do you figure? Is it 'cause I can teach young boys how to please women and handle their liquor? Or 'cause I work at a dive bar in the same town I grew up in and never left?"_

"_Wade, the whole reason that you never went anywhere is because of your dad. Do you have any clue what that says?"_

"_That I'm the son of a deadbeat drunk?"_

_I shook my head, "You just don't get it, do you?" I took a deep breath, "Remember when I first moved to Bluebell. I thought you were the most irritating, selfish, conceited guy in the world."_

_Wade laughed, "Oh yeah, I remember."_

"_And do you know what changed my mind?" He shook his head, "You may act like a jerk on the surface, but when people need you, you're there. The first time I saw Earl climb up on that roof, I was terrified."_

_His signature smirk appeared on his face, "I remember. And didn't you also have like a Marge Simpson hair situation goin' on-"_

"_We don't need to talk about that." I said cutting him off. He laughed, and I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, I saw you up there. I saw your face. You were annoyed, angry, embarrassed, but you still got up there, and you still sang 'Moon River,' just like you have done every month after, and every month for years before I got here. I was confused; I hadn't the slightest clue what was going on, or why everybody was acting like this was normal, but I was also amazed. As much as you hated it, you did what you had to do to get him down. You saved his life. You keep saving his life. When Lavon told me, I couldn't believe it. I remember thinking, 'This is Wade? This is my jerk of a neighbor? How is that possible? How could somebody who had never seemed like more than an annoying Casanova be so selfless and brave?' I have seen you go up a million times since, but I never forgot that first time."_

_Wade smiled, "I remember you callin' me heroic next day."_

"_And I meant it. But you just shrugged it off, said it meant nothing. You do this amazing thing twelve times a year, and you don't even realize it. Wade, you gave up your whole life to take care of your father. Do you know how many guys wouldn't have done that? You say you do it because you have to, but you don't have to. Jesse didn't stay, tons of people wouldn't have. They would have left Earl to fend for himself, or put him in an institution. You didn't. You wouldn't. You don't do all that because you have to, you do it because you're Wade." He was smiling at me now, beaming really. "What?"_

"_I don't need to go."_

"_Wade-"_

"_I don't need to go because nothing that could happen there could possibly mean as much to me as what you just said." Okay. So that was a surprise. "Thanks doc." _

_I smiled at him. "Anytime."_

* * *

><p>"Big Z, you comin' in for breakfast?" Zoe sat up and brushed the hair from her face, "Lemon made pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs…"<p>

"I'll be right there!" she called back, trying to get her bearing. She was kind of groggy. Wade and her had talked until seven, so she had only been asleep for two or three hours. She was still coming out of her dream, which may or may not have gone on if Lavon hadn't called in to her, but he had, which woke her, so now she'd never know. Still, even possibly incomplete, wow. That had been a pretty big one. Zoe got out of bed and headed for her dresser. She picked up a piece of paper and pencil.

After the first couple dream/memories, Zoe figured it would probably keep happening, but dreams don't always stick with you, and she did not want to forget anything. Even the smallest detail could be important. She racked her brain; what had she learned? Wade was going to business school. Well, she already knew that. He was doing well apparently, had been asked to speak to incoming students at an open house or something. And he would have to go even though he had some commitment he couldn't get out of. Did that mean the school was far off, or that the commitment was time-consuming? And what was the commitment? In the dream, she had said he never left Bluebell because of his dad, and Wade had said his dad was a 'deadbeat drunk.' There was something about sing the song 'Moon River' on a rooftop with some guy named Earl. What could that mean? And who was Jesse? Some of it was unclear, and the singing on the rooftop thing didn't make any sense to her. Maybe she was remembering the dream wrong. Hopefully Wade could shed some light on it when she went to see him today.

* * *

><p>When Lemon came downstairs that night, she found Magnolia sitting on the couch, waiting, "I am not sharin' a room with her." She said petulantly.<p>

"Oh lord." Lemon said sighing. She came to sit down next to her stubborn little sister. "You were the one who chose to stay here instead of with daddy, after comin' home with no warning."

"Is it wrong to want to spend some quality time with my sister?" magnolia said in the fake-sweet voice that she had learned from Lemon.

"She's your sister too." Lemon stated.

"Half-sister." Magnolia grumbled.

"Sweetie-"

"Why does she have to stay here?"

"She doesn't have anywhere else to go. Her father's gone, and she just lost her mother-"

"So did we!" Magnolia stood up and started shouting, "She was our mother too, remember? Doesn't that matter?"

That felt like a slap in the face. Of course she remembered. In truth, they had lost Alice Breeland years ago, and both of her sisters needed help dealing. Lemon wanted to yell at Magnolia, but she knew she had to remain calm, "Of course it does, but it's different for her."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, she's only fifteen-"

"So what? I was a baby when mom left. I survived. And it's not like you grow out of grief. Nobody's done anything special for me, asked me how I'm holdin' up. She's not the only one whose mother just died. At least she got to know her." Magnolia's eyes started to tear up.

"Magnolia-"

"I'm callin' dad; I'm gonna stay with him. You know, I really needed somebody, and crazy me, I thought that between dad and you, you would be the person that might actually be there for me." Magnolia took out her cellphone and dialed her father's number, "But that's too difficult for you, isn't it. You got a husband and a new little sister; you replaced me, just like mom. I can't believe I was actually considerin' confidin' in you. I am so glad I didn't because I know you wouldn't believe me anyway. You never take my side on anythin'."

"Magnolia, come on, we can talk about this." Lemon said, trying to calm her sister down.

"Hello daddy." Magnolia said, once again using her fake-sweet voice. _Oh no_. Lemon thought. She had not told brick about Alice's passing, and if magnolia went over there in this state then …

"Magnolia, hang up." Lemon snapped.

"I was wonderin' if I could-" Lemon grabbed the phone from Magnolia and hung up, "Hey!"

"Daddy doesn't know what happened."

"You didn't tell him?"

"What good would it do him to know? It took him long enough to get over her leavin'."

"You think you know what's best for other people, but you don't."

Lemon collapsed on the couch, exhausted, "What do you want from me Magnolia? What do you want me to say? I know I'm not perfect. I try, so hard for you and daddy and I just … just tell me what you need me to do?"

* * *

><p>Magnolia made her way into her bed, trying to ignore the blond head sleeping in it on the right side. It was a large bed; so long as Lily stayed on her side, Magnolia could pretend she wasn't there. A part of her wished she had told Lemon the truth. The opportunity had been right there, and she almost had. She knew Lemon was trying, and maybe she would believe her, but telling her sister that even at college, all anybody thought she had to offer was her looks … Magnolia had always felt a little sorry for Lemon, staying in Bluebell, never seeing what was out there. But maybe Lemon had the right idea. Maybe girls like them didn't belong out there. They were just pretty pictures to look at, nothing more.<p>

Magnolia had always known she was smart. She was a wiz at math; she kept it hidden in high school to maintain her status, but when she took the SATs she had gone all out. She was bold and gutsy and good at getting people to do what she wanted, no doubt something she learned from watching her sister. She could play guitar and sing, she had an eye for clothing. She had really believed she could go somewhere. Maybe she could be a designer in Paris, or a country singer in California. She had even considered running a corporation. She knew she would be good at that, but it just seemed so stuffy.

Now, what was her future? The only way to get the teacher not to fail her, other than _giving in_ was to drop the semester. None of it counted. She would be starting from scratch. And what if it happened again? People clearly only saw her as one thing. Maybe that was all she would ever be. She felt tears running down her cheeks and swatted at them. She did not want to cry. That was weak, something she was not.

She went back downstairs to get herself a glass of water. She heard the sobs before she even made it to the landing. Lemon was curled up on the couch, crying. Magnolia approached her tentatively.

"I'm … I'm sorry about what I said."

Lemon looked up, "It's okay." She whispered.

"Do you … do you want to come upstairs? There's room in the bed between Lily and me, if you want." Lemon was quiet. She was looking up at her Magnolia like a lost puppy. It was so strange to see her sister like this; she had never seen her looking so lost, "I just think maybe we should all be together tonight."

Lemon smiled at her through her tears. Magnolia reached out her hand, which Lemon took, and led her upstairs. When they got to the room, magnolia got back in her spot on the far left, and Lemon scrunch in between her and Lily. As they lay there, Magnolia couldn't help but think of _The Sound of Music_, and that scene during the thunderstorm when they all cuddled together because they were scared. _What a curious thing to be thinking about,_ Magnolia thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"The whole night?" Lemon asked. Zoe nodded before shoving a forkful of scrambled eggs in her mouth, "That's intense."<p>

Zoe nodded. She liked that her and Lemon were getting closer. It was nice to have somebody to talk about stuff with. And Lemon needed to talk. Magnolia, Lavon, and Lily were all still asleep, and Lemon kept asking Zoe to distract her. It wasn't hard, because after last night, Zoe had so much to talk about, "It was nice. And weird. I mean, it was past three when he called. And it was me he called. That has to mean something, right?"

"Well have you talked to him yet, about, you know, what he said?" even though they were alone, Lemon's voice dropped a little when she said the last part.

"Of course not." Zoe responded, shaking her head vigorously.

"You know you have to, right? You won't be able to let it go until you do; it will just gnaw away at you like some sort of termite in your brain."

"Thanks for that mental image," Zoe said with a laugh, "And I know I have to talk to him about it. I want to talk to him about it."

"But … ?"

Zoe chewed and swallowed, "But, Wade is still in recovery. Everything is so crazy right now-"

"Zoe, things will always be crazy; that's just life, and particularly life in Bluebell. Just think of all that's happened in the past month, between your amnesia, Magnolia showin' up, Wade gettin' shot, not to mention what happened to my mom," her voice caught for a second and Zoe waited for her to compose herself, "Point is, life happens, and it's messy. Doesn't mean we should stop livin' it. Do you realize how ridiculous it would be to stop livin' because of life? The sentence doesn't even make sense."

Zoe nodded, "I get your point. But it isn't just that though."

"What else is holdin' you back?"

Zoe was quiet for a minute. "George" she finally said. Lemon raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows, "Don't look at me like that. I apparently have a past with George, even though I can't remember it, and there are feelings, feelings I still don't completely understand. Suppose Wade meant what he said, and he is in love with me, suppose I confront him and make him admit it, and give him hope that I could feel the same way, and then realize that I am in love with George and not Wade. He doesn't deserve that. Neither of them do. I need to figure out how I feel first."

"I thought you said you couldn't figure out how you felt until you knew how Wade felt."

"Yes. I did. I did say that."

"That still true?"

"I think so, but … I don't know, I think I've talked myself into a corner."

"Mornin' ladies." Lavon said as he entered the kitchen, "Don't you two look lovely today."

Lemon gave a half smile. She was not up to real smiles yet, but she was trying to be strong, "Sweetheart, I need to talk to you later. It's about something … important." Lavon looked at Lemon questioningly. "It's about, um, Lily."

"If this is a 'we're waiting for Zoe to leave' 'private married people' kind of conversation, don't worry. I was just about to leave actually." Zoe said, standing up.

"Oh, we don't want to kick you out-"

"You're not. There's just somewhere I need to be."

* * *

><p>"Knock knock," Wade looked up and smiled.<p>

"Well, if it ain't the pipsqueak."

Rose giggled, "I'm gonna let you get away with that because you're in a hospital bed."

"Thank god. Here I was fearin' for my life."

She giggled again and came to sit next to him, "How you holdin' up?"

"All right, you know, considerin' "

"You were … a little upset last time I was here."

"Sorry about that. Guess I'm not great at bein' in the hospital."

Rose smiled, "Well, I don't think that's exactly a coveted skill." She was quiet for a minute, "So … you talked to Zoe yet?"

"About what?" Rose gave him a look, "Hey, I thought you said you would be nice to me."

"There aren't enough second chances in the world for you Wade Kinsella."

He chuckled, "You're probably right about that."

"So?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I did talk to Zoe last night."

"Really?" Rose said, getting excited.

"Hold your horses, okay. We didn't talk about … that. We just, ya know, talked." Wade smiled, "I mean, we talked all night. I called her around three and we didn't hang up 'til around seven."

"OMG! That's amazing. What did you guys talk about?"

Wade shrugged, "Everything. Nothing. I don't know, just stuff. She said she's comin' in today to make our deal official."

"What deal?"

"It's private."

Rose pouted for half a second and then perked up again, "Well, this is a sign, you have to talk to her."

"I don't know if-"

"Today, when she comes in, before you lose your nerve."

"I don't have my nerve."

"Come on, you know it meant somethin' else you wouldn't be so smiley about it. She needs to know, you need to tell her. "

"And what makes you the relationship expert?"

Rose sat up straighter and put her head up proudly, "Well, it just so happens that I got kissed yesterday."

"Fredrick Dean?" Wade asked.

"How did you-?"

Wade smiled, "Good for him. It's about time he did somethin'."

"You knew?"

"Are you kiddin'? That kids been followin' you like a puppy for the past three years." Rose slapped his arm, (not hard of course) "Whoa, hey, what was that for?"

"How could you not tell me?"

"Wasn't my place." They were quiet for a minute, "So, does this mean you two…"

"I don't know. I mean, I was so crazy about him, but that was so long ago. I haven't really thought about him that way in a while. I was so sure I was over it. But then … god, that kiss, it was like-"

Wade put up his hand, "Please don't."

Rose smirked and shook her head, "Where's your sense of romance?"

Wade laughed, remembering the last time she'd said that to him all those years ago.

"Got any advice?"

"Figure out how you feel quick. Don't string the kid along, he's waited a long time for this."

"That's a lot of pressure."

Wade shrugged, "Sorry."

"You should take a page from his book you know, throwin' caution to the wind and kissin' me like he did." Wade raised his eyebrows at her questioningly, "I mean with Zoe. Relax, geez."

Wade laughed, "Well, hey, a few weeks back-" Rose gave him a look that shut him up. He cleared his throat, "Anyway, I'm not sure if that's the right way for me. Especially now."

"It has to be now!"

"Why?"

"Because," Rose sighed, "Look, if Fredrick Dean hadn't waited so long there would be no question in my mind, but the more time you let pass, the more confused she is goin' to get. You have to let her know you're an option now, before she closes the book on you completely."

"You watch way too many romance movies kid." Rose rolled her eyes, but she smiled.

"Just don't be an idiot. You have a second chance to be with the girl you're in love with. Don't waste it."

* * *

><p>"So, what's goin' on?"<p>

Lemon sighed, "The other day, at the hospital, the nurse mentioned something to me. Something I hadn't thought of." Lemon stopped, and Lavon nodded for her to go on, "Um, well, you know that Lily's father passed away last year, and now she doesn't have a mother, so, well, she's goin' to need to stay with somebody. In a permanent way." Lavon's eyes widened, "I don't know who they named as guardian in the will; I reckon it wasn't me seein' as how my mother never even knew that Lily and I had made contact, and she hasn't seen me in over a decade. Might be somebody on the father's side, or maybe my maternal grandparents … I don't know, but, well, the nurse sort of assumed that it would be me."

Lavon took a moment to process, "Do you want it be you?"

"I don't know. I mean, I love her, but I don't know if we can handle that right now, or if it's best for her. Maybe she'd rather … I don't … I did some research online. If they did name somebody else guardian, we'd have to go to court to fight for her, and we might lose. Of course, if they didn't name anybody, I'm next of kin, but then, an uncle or grandparent would be too, so, I don't know. We'd have a better shot if they didn't name anybody, but we won't know until they read the will. Of course, George could represent us in court, but what if we lose? She just lost her mother. I don't want her to have to go through some lengthy trial. She should be-"

"Lemon, Lemon sweetie, slow down." Lavon said, grabbing her hands to slow her. She had been pacing and as she gained momentum, so had the rant, "Slow down, okay?"

Lemon took a deep breath, "Okay."

"Now, I gotta ask you somethin', 'cause you know whatever you want, I'll support." Lemon nodded, "Do you want guardianship of Lily?"

"Well, it's not that simple, there's the legality issue, and what she wants has to be factored in of course, and-"

"I didn't ask about any of that. We can deal with it if we have to, but first, you need to know what you want. No legal stuff, or worryin' that she might want to be somewhere else. Do you want Lily to stay?"

Lemon took a deep breath and swallowed. She was quiet for a minute, and then she nodded, "Yes. Yes I do."

"Okay. Well then, we'll take this one step at a time."

* * *

><p>"Okay man. Yeah, I'll call you later." George said into the receiver, "Okay bye."<p>

After hanging up, George took a seat on the couch and switched on the television. It had been a very long time since he had just relaxed. Between Zoe's accident, and now Wade, not to mention what Lemon was going through, it seemed like he had not had a single worry-free moment. Wade was recovering, which was good. He sounded okay on the phone just now; they had talked about football and what was going on in town just like old times. He figured Wade must be getting out soon, so that was one less friend he had to worry and obsess about.

There was a knock on the door. Reluctantly, George got up to answer it, and was rewarded with the surprising sight of Zoe Hart holding a paper bag with the Fancies logo on it.

"Well, hello there Dr. Hart." George said, smiling instantly.

She smiled back, "Mr. Tucker." He looked at her, confused, "Sorry, I thought we were being formal."

He chuckled, "It's fine. You wanna come in?" she nodded, "So, what's in the bag? Is it smaller than a breadbox?"

Zoe smiled again, "This is what according to the waitress at Fancies you have referred to as the best thing on the menu."

"Ravioli?"

Zoe's face dropped, "She said it was Beef Tenderloins."

"I'm just teasin'."

"Oh," Zoe said, sighing in relief.

"Can I ask what the occasion is?"

"Well, I realized, with all the craziness that night, we never actually got to go on our date."

George smiled. "No. No we didn't."

"Which is why I was thinking," She plopped the bag on the table, then turned to him, "Maybe we should try and make up for that."

George nodded, "I'll get the plates."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hello. I hope this chapter makes up a little for my absence. The GeorgeZoe 'date' is not over; it will continue in the next chapter.

I am sorry about the time confusion. I know Zoe wakes up in the morning, and then we go back to the night, but any other way I tried to arrange it just didn't work. I try not to have the same characters in two consecutive scenes if I can avoid it, and if that had been in order, Zoe waking up and her at breakfast with Lemon would have directly followed one another. Those are both focused on Zoe's perspective. The three scenes following her dream all involve Lemon, which I was not happy about, but the second one is really about Magnolia, and the third is really about Zoe. If you think I should have done it different or found it too confusing, please let me know.

I was originally going to have Zoe dream about the actual "Moon River" thing. I even went to the trouble of transcribing. (By the way, does anybody know what she was trying to climb? Was it a fire escape?) However, when I was looking at what I had transcribed and trying to figure out which part to use, it just didn't feel right. We all know the scene, and her remembering it did not seem significant enough to the story. The idea was about her remembering why they had become friends, which was brought on by her discussion with him, and while I think that moment was sort of the beginning, I felt it would be unclear, both to her, and you guys. I don't want to have a flashback just to have a flashback; it has to make sense and mean something.

I want to apologize for a wrong word choice in an earlier chapter. I used the word custody, when the appropriate word was actually guardianship. Custody refers to a child of divorce, guardianship refers to the person who takes the child if the parents die or are deemed unfit by the court. All information on guardianship and Alabama law regarding guardianship can be found at these websites.

/definitionsuslegal/g/guardianship/ with a dot between definitions and us and a dotcom after legal

/ehow/info_8705907_alabama-law-guardianship-minor with a dotcom after ehow

I was a little on the fence about whether or not Lemon would fight for custody, by I feel like she would. If you disagree, please let me know because I do not want to portray her inaccurately.

Also, I have no clue what George's favorite dish is at Fancies, so I hope I did not misrepresent him.

Thank you for reading and I am anxious to hear your thoughts.

Have a good day!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Author's Note: Hey. Sorry for the wait. Writers block again.

Thank you all so much for your reviews.

Janiee, Thank you for pointing that out to me. That was a mistake on my part. I don't always write the scenes in the order the show up in, so I guess I forgot that. I apologize. I agree, it is the same thing. She's trying to be sensitive to both of them. The only difference is her and George can, and have, talked about his feelings for her, so things are a little more complicated in that way. Never apologize for a long review. I love long reviews; the longer the better

Thank you to the guest who said he/she is so into this.

To the guest who said its time for Wade to be honest, we will see, but remember, the sooner that happens, the sooner the story ends, and personally, I am squeezing this thing for all the juice and pulp I can possibly get out of it, because I love this story and will miss it when it is over.

Because it took me so long to update, I cannot remember who I responded to, or if I even did, so if I did not respond to you, and you would like me to, just let me know and I will. I am going to look through them and see if I can figure it out. I really appreciate all the reviews.

I know this chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted to update for you guys, and I felt like this stood better on its own.

Longer Author's Note at the end.

Chapter Nineteen

After Rose left, Wade waited. Zoe said she was coming, and after talking with Rose, he was a little anxious. Was Rose right? Had fate finally decided to cut him a break and give him a second chance at happiness? Should he say something to Zoe? Would it make him an ass because of George?

He had thought it would, but maybe not. Maybe, like Rose, Zoe had just been waiting for him to speak up. No, that was crazy. You didn't get engaged if you were waiting on somebody else. Date or be in a relationship, sure, but engaged, no. Zoe's feelings for George were real. Wade knew that. He had been painfully aware of the how Zoe and George had felt about each other since shortly after meeting her. In a way, a small part of him had almost been relieved when they got together; at least now he could stop wondering, stop watching Zoe mope a moon over him, stop watching the inappropriate flirting. It was not worth what he knew he would now have to watch, but he had been trying to find a silver lining.

He did not know what he would say when Zoe came; he figured he'd just wing it. He had not decided if he should listen to Rose yet. Maybe talking to Zoe would help him figure it out. The idea was slightly laughable, because Wade knew that he was never able to think clearly when she was around.

He heard the clicking of heels, and for a second he thought maybe it was Zoe, but no. This visitor was taller, paler, blonder, and crazier (if that was possible). Of course, he was thrilled to see Lemon. He had not seen her since what happened with her mom, and he wanted a chance to be there for her. This was that chance, and he was glad for it. She looked good, considering everything she had gone through. He wanted her to be happy. Plus, she was his friend, and it was always good to see a friend, especially when you've been stuck in a stupid hospital for what feels like decades. It was just that he had hoped it would be Zoe coming to see him.

"Hey." He said gently.

"Hello." Lemon said sitting down in one of the chairs. Of course, first, she took out a handkerchief and placed it on the seat, causing Wade to smirk. Lemon was so prim and proper sometimes. Being with Lavon had mellowed her out a little, but she was still Lemon Breeland underneath it all. Adding the Hayes to the end could not change her inner nature. "How are you feelin'?"

"I feel like I should be askin' you that." Wade said, offering her a weak smile, "I heard about … how you holdin' up?"

"Oh, just doin' my best to keep my head on straight. Findin' a distraction anywhere I can." Wade snorted, "Hey, now, I got a right to distract myself if that is what I choose to do. Besides, everythin' goin' on in my life and the lives of those around me, it ain't that hard to find a distraction. What with Lily and Magnolia, you bein' here, and Zoe, my plate is plenty full."

"Zoe?" Wade asked. Lemon looked at him confused, "You said Zoe."

Lemon's eyes widened slightly, but then they returned to normal, "Yes." She said slowly, "Yes, I did."

"Why is she, that is, is everything okay?" He knew why Magnolia and Lily would be keeping Lemon busy, and him being in the hospital was pretty self-explanatory, but Zoe? He tried not to freak out. It was probably nothing, just some dumb girl stuff. It was just, with the luck they had all been having lately…

"Oh, well, I just meant, you know, the amnesia and everythin'. That's all." Wade sighed in relief.

Still, he could not help but feel that something was off. Lemon's tone had been strange, and she was looking at him weird too, like she was studying him or something, "What?"

A lot of people who had been caught staring would look away, but that wasn't Lemon's style. She kept looking at him, "You were really worried about her, weren't you?"

Wade shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be. We're friends … most of the time."

"Yeah, but I barely implied somethin' might be wrong. You were pretty quick to jump on it with so little to go on."

"Well, the girl ain't exactly had the best luck lately, what with the amnesia and the fire."

"Right. Right." Lemon nodded.

"Why'd you say that twice?"

"Say what twice?"

"Never mind."

"So, when did you last hear from Zoe?"

"I, uh, I talked to her this mornin'." Wade said. This conversation was starting to make him a little uncomfortable.

"And she seemed fine?" Wade nodded, "Then why'd you freak out so easy?"

Wade shook his head, "I didn't freak out." Lemon gave him one of those I-don't-believe-you-but-I'll-pretend-I-do looks, "Look, I actually kinda need to rest, so, maybe we could catch up later."

"Oh." Lemon said, standing. She sounded a little hurt, "Of course."

"Hey." Wade said, reaching out to grab her hand, "I'm just gonna shut my eyes, all right? Don't mean you have to leave."

"Are you sure?"

Wade nodded, "Yeah. You can even keep talkin' if you want. I might not respond, but, you know, go to town. I'm right here."

Lemon smiled a little tearily, "Thanks Wade."

* * *

><p>Zoe felt nervous. She knew that was right; she knew you were supposed to feel nervous on a first date, but the circumstances were a little more complicated than that. She had to figure out who she felt what for, and this was the only way she could think to do it. So she had brought take out, and was now sitting on his couch waiting for him to get back from the kitchen with plates and silverware. She didn't really know what to do with herself, so she just looked around, took his place in.<p>

George came back into the room and Zoe unconsciously straitened her hair out a little. It was a familiar motion, straitening herself up because George Tucker was looking and she did not want to make an idiot of herself. She could tell it was something she had done many times before.

He smiled and she felt her knees go a little weak again. She was sort of getting used to it.

He placed two glasses on the table, a long with a couple plates and some silverware.

"I, uh, those are water, 'cause, ya know, that's usually a pretty safe choice, but if you want somethin' else-"

"No, no. Water's fine."

"Good."

He sat down next to her on the couch. She smiled awkwardly.

"So…" she said, hoping he would to the reigns.

"So …"

After a minute, Zoe stood up, "Food!"

"What?" George asked, started. He had stood too, though she didn't know why.

"We should, we have food, we should serve it. Well, I mean, I should serve it. Unless of course you want to serve it." she giggled awkwardly, "Someone should serve it." she winced a little. _Why was this so awkward?_

George nodded, "Yeah. That's a good idea."

They opened up the bags and busied themselves arranging them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Well, that's it." Zoe said, motioning to the food.

"It looks delicious." George said.

They both remained standing.

Finally, George spoke, "Okay, I've got to say somethin' here." Zoe nodded for him to go on, "I know I'm not acting … well, that I'm acting kind of strange, but the thing is, well, I am nervous as hell right now."

Zoe let out a breath she had not known she was holding, "_You're_ nervous?" he nodded, "I'm nervous." She pointed to herself.

George sighed too, "Yeah?"

"Are you kidding? It's like a block of ice is in my chest blocking all the oxygen from getting to my brain."

George chuckled a little, relieved. They both sat back down, "I just, I really want this to go well, and I don't know how I might mess it up, or if-"

"At least you have experience with this kind of stuff. Think how I feel; for as far as my memory goes back, this is technically my first date ever. Most people have their first date in their teens, not their early thirties."

George chuckled, "Well, it's not like you got anythin' to prove. I'm already crazy about you. You, on the other hand, may not have made your mind up about me one way or the other, and I sort of have a preference. I got no clue what you think of me right now … though you showin' up here is a good sign."

Zoe smiled, "Well, I heard you had a nice TV, so…" George laughed. "Listen, George, I," she brushed her hair behind her ears as she tried to think of the proper phrasing, "I don't exactly know how I'm feeling right now, who I'm feeling for. It's all very confusing, and while a lot of stuff has come back, there is a lot that still hasn't and I just … you are a great guy George, and no matter what, I will always care for you. I want you in my life. But I'm confused, about a lot of things, some involving you, some, not involving you. I don't want to make any promises to you that I don't know if I'll be able to keep. I know I like you, and that I want to see what this is between us, but …" she paused, unsure.

"But, we need to go at your pace." George finished for her. She thought for a second, then nodded. It wasn't exactly where she was going, but if she was being honest, she had sort of lost track of it herself. And what he said seemed to fit with what she was trying to tell him.

"I just don't want anybody to get hurt."

"I don't want that either. Look, Zoe, I care about you. I've cared about you for a long time, even when I wasn't supposed to. Once, a long time ago, you told me that you would wait for me, and I'm going to tell you the same thing. We can go as slow as you want, and whenever you're ready, I'll be right here."

Zoe smiled, "That was … the perfect thing to say." George smiled. Zoe and George started to serve themselves, but they kept the conversation going, "So, tell me about New Orleans."

"What?" George asked, confused.

"I remembered something in a dream," she speared some broccoli with a fork, "That happens a lot, having memories resurface in dreams. Anyway, it was very brief. We were in New Orleans, and we were dancing." George smiled, dropping his head a little. A warm, nostalgic look overcoming his face, "I take it you remember what I am talking about?"

George nodded, "Absolutely. It was … a memorable night."

Zoe smiled, "Because it was our first kiss?" George looked at her questioningly, "Yeah, I kind of picked that up. What I didn't pick up is why we were in New Orleans in the first place."

"Well, that's a long story. It sort of goes back to the whole love rhombus we had goin', you know, me, you, Lemon, Lavon."

"I got the feeling they were involved."

"You realize talkin' about this breaks a cardinal rule of a first date, right?" Zoe looked at him questioningly, "Never talk about an ex."

Zoe laughed, "Well, I think given the circumstances, exceptions can be made. Pass the potatoes."

He handed them over to her, "Okay, well, I guess it all started with me goin' to New York. Lemon and I had been together since we were fifteen, planned our lives together, but I wanted to see the world, and she was content to stay here. So, I took a job at a law office in New York, and she stayed behind. We were doin' long distance, but I guess she got lonely, and she was goin' through some family drama and really needed somebody … I don't really like to analyze all the why's. The point is, she and Lavon had an affair."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So, when I got back, I asked Lemon to marry me, and she said yes, leaving out the tiny detail of her six month indiscretion." Zoe nodded, "when you moved to town, I liked you right away, but I was with Lemon, and I would never be unfaithful to her. Then, I found out about her and Lavon. We got in a huge fight and I called off the wedding. That's when I went to New Orleans."

"And you invited me."

"There was no reason I couldn't now. I was single, and I was going through somethin'. A part of me invited you because I needed a friend around, you know, to deal, but I think I knew … that we both knew, that wasn't the real reason."

"And what was the real reason?"

"The real reason was that I had had feelings for you for a while, and I had tried to ignore them because I was committed to Lemon, but now …"

"Now you could do something about it."

George nodded. Zoe was quiet, "So, what are you thinkin'. Romantic? That I was a jerk? Somewhere in-between?"

Zoe chuckled, "Actually I was thinking it sounds an awful lot like a soap opera."

George chuckled too, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess it does."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For telling me. It means a lot."

George nodded, "So, what else has been goin' on with you, other than … the obvious."

Zoe smiled, "We don't have to completely ignore the missing elephant in the room. But I do appreciate that you're going for another topic. I don't want it to be the only thing I talk about with people, I just don't want to pretend it didn't happen either."

George nodded understandingly. Zoe took a moment to think. What was going on with her that did not have to do with the years she could not remember? There was the Wade stuff, but clearly she could not talk to George about that. There was her desire to learn to cook, but that kind of involved Wade too. There was what was going on with Lemon, but George already knew about that. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that most of what she did related in one way or another to her amnesia. She was trying to remember how she felt about people, and who she was so hard that she had not really gotten outside of it at all. She had not really _done _anything (unless you counted her failed attempt at pancakes.)

"Honestly, nothing. And that really needs to be corrected. Something needs to be going on with me. I need to be focusing on more than amnesia and bullet wounds and dead mothers."

George smiled, "Well, you are a doctor, so that stuff is sort of your bread an' butter, but I get what you're sayin'. How about this, you close your eyes, and concentrate real hard. Picture yourself doin' somethin', anythin' that makes you happy. It can be bizarre, or silly, or out there, just so long as it's somethin' you want to do." George waited.

"Oh, you mean now?" George chuckled, and nodded. So, Zoe closed her eyes and tried to think. What did she want to do right now? Where did she want to be? What would make her happy?

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate this." I said. I was pouting, and I knew it. I was being childish and selfish, but I didn't care. George smiled. For some reason, he always found it cute hen I got pouty and selfish. How did I get so lucky, to find a guy who finds all my annoying flaws adorable? The thought just made me angrier.<em>

"_I could come with you."_

"_What, so you spend time bored in a hotel room by yourself and I feel guilty for dragging you there, and I still never see you?" George sighed, and I groaned a little, "This sucks. You finally get back from your business trip, and then I get called to this stupid mandatory doctors thing in Montgomery."_

_George came over to me and took me in his arms. I love being in his arms. I miss being in his arms. It seems like we're both working more now than we ever have, and are breaks never seem to coincide, "Listen, you are an amazing, driven person and I love you for that. And I think we both know, even if this thing were not mandatory, you'd want to go." I knew he was right. But I would want it to fall at a different time._

"_I want to be with you." I whispered._

_He kissed my forehead, "I want to be with you too. It's been a crazy month. But things will calm down. They have to. And when they do, you and I are going to go away."_

"_Where?"_

"_Wherever you want." He mumbled soothingly into my hair._

"_Paris?" I asked, partly because I had always wanted to go, and partly because I was testing him._

"_Sure."_

"_Really? I mean, it's not like it's a cheap trip. It's Paris."_

_George chuckled, "I know, but if that's what you want-" I cut him off, crashing my lips onto his, kissing him with everything I had. I loved kissing him, and I loved that I could do it whenever I wanted. And I loved that someday soon, I would be doing it in a town with authentic croissants and French poodles._

"_You're amazing." I said, when we broke apart, "I don't know what I did to deserve you."_

"_I wonder the same thing about you every day."_

_The dumbest thought popped into my head just then. I would never tell George, because it would totally freak him out, but I was just thinking that maybe, someday, if George and I ever decided to get married, maybe we could dance our first dance to "Something Good" from _The Sound of Music_. _

"_So, what would we do in Paris?"_

_George thought for a minute, "Never leave our hotel room." I slapped him playfully._

* * *

><p>Zoe opened her eyes, "I want to learn French." George looked a little surprised, but he did not seem too thrown off. Zoe was. The memory just made her blurt it out, "Unless, do I already speak French?"<p>

"Not to my knowledge."

"Do you?"

"Not fluently."

Zoe nodded, "So, should I think of something else, or-"

George shook his head, "If this is what you want, this is what we're goin' to do." Zoe couldn't help but smile.

"How?"

"We'll sign up for a course at the nearest college. Give us somethin' to look forward to every week, a goal to strive for, plus, this way I know I get to see you at least once a week."

Zoe giggled, "If you want to see me, you can just see me. You don't need an excuse."

"I just don't want to freak you out."

"You're not." Their eyes locked for a minute and Zoe's breath caught. This definitely qualified as a moment, "Do you, um, do you have _The Sound of Music_?" she stuttered out.

"What?"

"_The Sound of Music. _I thought it might be fun to watch it."

George nodded, "Yeah, I got it."

As George went to get the movie, Zoe tried to steady her breathing. George really was unbelievable. He was willing to drop everything to go to Paris with her, he didn't think she was weird for wanting to learn French; he always tried so hard to make her happy. He clearly loved her; she could feel it. The way he looked at her with those beautiful, amazing eyes … she felt like a teenager, all giddy and lightheaded. It all felt so familiar, her and George. It felt so right. As familiar as it was though, and as much as she could tell George cared for her, her heart was still hammering in her chest. It was all still so new to her, and she did not know how to act or what to say. No matter how bizarre she got, George just seemed to find it endearing, but she was still terrified of doing something that would change his mind.

She readjusted the pillow behind her. It smelled just like him, or rather, like his cologne. She remembered loving that smell. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and took in the scent.

"Got it." George set as he came back in. Zoe's eyes snapped open and she blushed. She felt like she had been caught doing something stupid and wrong, but George did not seem to have noticed.

He started the movie up and sat back down next to her. Zoe inched a little closer to him, feeling bold and terrified at the same time. She leaned forward a little ad shifted to the side, so when she sat back, instead of the back of the couch, she was leaning against George's chest. He seemed surprised, but not unhappy. He smiled and put his arm around her, pulling her a little closer. It felt nice. He was warm and he smelt like George. They sat like that for a while, watching the movie, and somewhere between the blue strawberries and The Baroness calling off the wedding Zoe drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Wade glanced at the clock again. It was late. It was getting dark, and visiting hours were almost over. He kept hoping she would walk through that door with some dumb excuse that he would forgive immediately. She had said she would come today. She had come everyday before today.<p>

Maybe he was being silly and needy. She had a life. He could not expert her to come everyday. None of the others had. He got constant visits from Lavon, Rose, George, even Magnolia, but only Zoe had been a daily visitor. Maybe she needed a break, or maybe she had already broken their deal and was still blaming herself for what had happened.

He thought back to after she had gotten out of the hospital, how he had avoided her, and how Lavon had called and said that Zoe had been asking about him, missing him. Was this how she had felt? But, no, she would come. He was being silly. She said she would come, so she would come.

He waited, not letting himself look over at the clock again. He turned on the television and the end of a game on ESPN. When he finally looked at the clock again, it read 10:00 p.m. Visiting hours were officially over. And Zoe had not come.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: DON'T HATE ME DON'T HATE ME DON'T HATE ME. I know a lot of you are probably upset with me right now. First off, I did not plan this. It just sort of happened, but I think it works, and I stick by it, even if you are all picturing quartering me right now.<p>

A lot of this chapter is about Zoe remembering her relationship with and feelings for George. The bit about her not visiting Wade came later in fleshing out the chapter.

I don't know if Zoe's always wanted to go to Paris, but it is a romantic place and it seems to fit. I feel like she might want to go there with her boyfriend.

I know the thing where Zoe says she would wait for George was doing the Bluebell Battle, and I know that in this altered timeline of mine, I already established that George entered with Wade and Zoe had not been in the race, but I feel like she still might have told him that when he was trying to figure things out, even if it was in a different setting.

I hope you at least liked the chapter a little. Let me know what you think. Have a good day.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Author's Note: Okay, so I worked hard to make sure I updated at least one story since I think we all need as many as possible after Tuesday. I think you will be both pleased and frustrated with this chapter.

Thank you so much to all my reviewers. I really appreciate all of the kind words and critiques.

Mollie, always good to hear from you. Thank you for your kind words and for not hating me. And, no, you have not confused my stories. Zoe was not ignoring it; she is just trying to figure out the right time and way to bring it up. It's like she told Lemon in Chapter Eighteen, she does not want to force him to confess to feelings for her when she is not sure yet if she want to be with him or George.

Guest: Yes, I considered having her picture Wade, but given the circumstances, it made more sense for it to be George.

Chapter Twenty

Zoe woke in an unfamiliar bed. She did not remember where she was at first, and even after her memory started to come back, she was still confused. The last thing she remembered was watching a movie on a couch in a different room. Now, she was in a bed, though still in the same clothes. As she took in her surroundings, trying to make sense of things, an appetizing aroma reached her nose. She got up and headed out the door, following the scent to what appeared to be a kitchen. George was at the stove, cooking whatever was the source of the smell. He turned around and smiled at her. She noticed he had bed-head, which was kind of adorable.

"What smells so good?"

George smiled, "Well, I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed, but …" he shrugged.

"Yeah, speaking of … how exactly did I get in that bed?"

"Don't worry, I slept on the couch." He said quickly, "After you drifted off, I just figured you might be more comfortable in a bed, so I carried you in there and tucked you in. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, no, that's sweet." The two of them shared a smile, but then Zoe's face fell, "Wait, did you say breakfast?" George nodded, "What time is it?"

"It's around ten. You seemed tired so-"

"Crap!" Zoe said, wincing. Her voice was a little panicky, something George was able to recognize.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't visit Wade yesterday."

"What? Why is that-?"

She started to pace anxiously, "I told him I would. God, he's going to be so-"

"Zoe, calm down. You fell asleep; it happens. Wade will understand. You've been to visit him everyday since it happened."

"But I told him I would be there, and then I didn't show up."

"Look, if it'll help, I can tell him it was my fault-"

"No!" Zoe said quickly. She stopped pacing, and George looked at her, confused, "I mean, I appreciate it, but if he knew you were the reason, it would just make everything worse."

"Why?"

Zoe bit her lip in that cute way she did when she was nervous, "Just trust me, okay?" There was a pregnant pause, "I – I have to go. Where's my purse?"

"Should be by the couch somewhere." George said, distracted. She went to look, and George watched her. Now he was pacing, "Zoe, why would it be worse if Wade knew I was the reason?"

"Well, I mean, technically you weren't. I fell asleep, like you said. That could have happened anywhere. The fact that it was with you was just an unfortunate coincidence."

"Unfortunate?" She could hear the hurt in his voice. Standing up, she turned to him.

"You know what I meant."

"Not really, no."

She didn't have time for this. She couldn't deal with this. She had no clue how she felt, and even if she did, that would be a long conversation that she could not afford to have right now, "George I have to get to the hospital and explain."

"Or what?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes scrunched up in confusion

"I mean, what happens if you don't? What are you scared of happening? Do think Wade is going to be mad at you?"

"No, not mad, just …" Zoe trialed off.

"What? Hurt? Why?"

"George, I told him-"

"We're all his friends Zoe. We all visit him, but you are the only one who has been to see him every day. If I told him I would come and I didn't 'cause I got caught up, or 'cause I fell asleep, sure, I'd feel a little guilty, but I don't think he'd be mad or hurt about it. A little put out at first, but I don't think he'd be all broken up about me not showin'."

"That's different."

"Why?"

Zoe shook her head, "I can't have this conversation right now." She tried to get around him to the door, but he blocked her way.

"Zoe-"

"I have to get to the hospital!"

"Fine. You have to leave, I get it. Just answer one question first." She sighed and crossed her arms, but she didn't try to go around him "Is there somethin' goin' on between you and Wade?"

A lump formed in Zoe's throat. Suddenly, she decided that she found her shoes very fascinating; anything to avoid looking George in the eye. George sighed. That was really all the answer he needed.

He stepped aside. "We'll – we'll talk about this later, I promise." Zoe said, still not looking at him, "I just can't right now."

George nodded, but then remembered she wasn't looking at him, "Okay." It came out scratchy. His throat felt soar and raw, like he had been crying, or like he was going to cry. He watched Zoe walk to her car, wearing a sad smile. He didn't know what this meant exactly, but he was pretty terrified of finding out. Could he be losing her? Could he be losing his sweet, amazing, beautiful Zoe, one of the only two girls he had ever loved, who, he believed, he loved even more than the first, to another one of his closest friends?

* * *

><p>Lemon woke up to the smell of cleaning solution. She started to cough, causing Lily to turn to her, "Sorry. I didn't know you were up."<p>

"It's fine." Lemon said, "What's goin' on? Where's Magnolia? What are you doin'?" Magnolia, Lily, and Lemon had been sharing a bed the past few nights. Lemon had talked to Lavon and he had said that while he missed her, he understood that this was what she needed right now. It was sort of a relief. Now that she was not sharing a bed with Lavon, she did not fall asleep thinking about why she could not seem to conceive.

"I think Magnolia went down for breakfast, and I thought I'd give the place a little sprucin' up. You've all bee so nice, I wanted to help out."

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do that. We're happy to have you here."

"Well, I wanted to anyway. I mean, it keeps me busy, you know, keeps my mind off …"

Lemon nodded understandingly; "Well, I'll get out of your way then. I have to call George anyway."

"George? Why?"

"Oh, it's just some … legal matters I need to talk to him about. Don't worry about it sweetheart." She did not want to get lily's hopes up, and a part of her was also scared. What if Lily didn't _want_ to stay with them? Maybe that was why god had not blessed them with a child. Maybe somebody up there though she was not cut out to be a parent.

After leaving a message for George, Lemon headed down for breakfast. Magnolia was sitting at the island eating cornflakes. When she saw Lemon coming, she passed the box.

"Thanks." Magnolia nodded. Lemon grabbed a bowl and started pouring the cereal. Magnolia waited patiently for Lemon to get the milk back out of the fridge and come sit down.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends?" Lemon said as she poured the milk on her cereal.

"Can you drive me down to see Wade. There's … somethin' I want to talk to him about."

"Sweetheart, I wish I could, but I don't have my car."

"What?"

"Lavon's is in the shop, so he had to borrow mine, and he already left. He won't be back 'til later tonight, and then we're gonna drive down to," Lemon paused. She had not told Magnolia about the guardianship either, "well, to take care of somethin'."

"But I have to talk to Wade."

"What about?"

"I just need somebody to listen."

"Well, that's ridiculous, you don't need Wade for that. You can talk to me."

Magnolia huffed, "Righhhht."

"You can." Lemon protested.

"No I can't. Not about this." She muttered, but Lemon heard her.

"Why not?"

Magnolia stood up straight and straightened out her dress, "Because I need somebody who is gonna take my side."

"And you don't think I will?"

"You never have."

"That's not true. I -"

"Forget it. I'll get a ride from somebody else." Magnolia said, heading out the door.

"What was that about?" Lily asked as she came in from the other room.

"Um … nothin'. You want some breakfast." Lily nodded, and Lemon got her a bowl.

* * *

><p>Zoe took a deep breath before knocking timidly on Wade's hospital door, "Hey." She said as she came in.<p>

"Hey doc." Wade said, smiling. He was trying to pretend everything was okay, but it wasn't. She knew it wasn't.

She came and sat down beside him, "Wade, I am so sorry-"

"What for?" Wade asked, interrupting her.

"I know I said I would come by yesterday, and then I didn't."

He shrugged, "Oh, that. It's no big deal."

"Wade-"

"Zoe, you don't need to visit me everyday. It's okay. I know you've got your own life, and I don't expect you to drop everything-"

"I want. I want to come everyday. I want to drop everything. You have to believe me, I wanted to be here."

"Okay. So, what happened?"

"What?"

"You wanted to be here _so badly_, and you weren't, must'a been a pretty big, important reason."

"I – I fell asleep." Zoe stuttered out.

"Huh."

"Wade, please, don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"I know I screwed up, okay, and I am so sorry-"

"You don't have to be. You are under no obligation."

"You're mad."

"I'm not."

"Well, you're upset."

"Please stop tryin' to tell me how I feel. I don't need a diagnosis doc, and even if I did, psych ain't exactly your expertise."

"Wade-"

"Zoe, it's fine, all right."

Zoe sighed. She it wasn't fine. She knew he was lying. But she could tell he wasn't going to give an inch. It would probably be best to drop it for now.

"So, um, how are you feeling?"

Wade smirked, "Better, actually. I should be gettin' out of here soon, thank god."

"I know what you mean. I really hate hospitals." Wade laughed, "What?"

"You're a doctor."

"So?"

Wade chuckled, "So, you're a doctor."

Zoe shook her head, but then she started to laugh to. It was hard not to, when Wade was. He had a very contagious laugh.

* * *

><p>Rose took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy, she knew. She had never been good at this sort of thing, and as awesome as Wade was, she sort of wished she had Zoe to talk to right now.<em> She'll get her memories back<em>, she assured herself. After all, she had already started. She remembered about George, and she seemed to be remembering her friendship with Lemon. She had not shown any sign of remembering Rose though. But that didn't necessarily mean anything. And even if it did, she couldn't think about it right now. She was on a mission, and she was nervous as hell. She took one more breath, and then knocked.

"Rose!" An adorable squeal came from the other side of the door. A tiny little brunette came running up to Rose and hugged her leg. Rose smiled and leaned down to give the girl a proper hug.

"Hey Jamie."

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" The little girl was bouncing up and down like she had to pee.

"What?"

"My tooth finally fell out. See?" she opened up her mouth wide for Rose to look.

"I do. Impressive. You put it under your pillow yet." The girl shook her head, "Why not?"

"Billy, from my class, he said the tooth fairy ain't real-"

"Isn't." Rose interrupted.

"Isn't real. He said that it's just your parents takin' your teeth."

"Well, that was mean of him."

"Is it true."

Rose thought. She did not want to lie to Jamie, but she couldn't very well tell her there was no tooth fairy either, "Well, answer me this. What would your parents want with a bunch of old teeth?" Jamie's face lit up, and Rose felt proud of herself for renewing the girls hope without actually lying.

"I'll go put it under right away."

"Before you go, listen, is your brother around?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, he's out back doin' chores."

Rose smiled, "Thanks Jamie. Now go put that thing under your pillow."

"Yes ma'am." Jamie said, giving a little salute, making Rose chuckle.

She went around to the back of the house and saw Fredrick Dean raking up a bunch of leaves. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a little mud on them, and his t-shirt was tied around his waist.

"Hey there workin' man!" she called out. Fredrick Dean dropped the rake, startled. He turned around, and Rose noticed he was blushing a little. It was a little hard to pay attention to his face though, not that he was facing her.

It had been a while since Rose had seen Fredrick Dean without a shirt on. He was a fairly modest boy, so he usually only took his shirt off during a heat wave, and whenever there was a heat wave, he avoided Rose like the plague. Knowing what she did now, Rose figured it was probably because he was scared the heat would make him do something stupid like tell her how he felt. But, again, she wasn't thinking about that now.

Fredrick Dean was in pretty good shape. In fact, at twenty, he was probably at his physical peek. Rose felt herself grow warm as she tried not to stare at his well-toned torso.

"Hey Rose." He sounded a little nervous, though considering what he had done the last time they saw each other, it was not all that surprising. He definitely liked her. The way he was looking at her … she couldn't believe she never saw it before.

"Need a hand?"

"Uh … sure. I mean, I got it covered, but if you want-" Rose headed over to him.

"They got you workin' hard, huh?"

"Well, you know, you gotta earn your keep. Dad's still a little pissed I decided to commute. He says if I don't get out soon, I'm gonna end up stuck in Bluebell forever and never make anythin' of myself."

Rose shook her head, "That's crap. Bluebell is as good a place as any to make somethin' of yourself."

He smiled at her, and Rose got that familiar weak-kneed feeling. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

She grabbed the rake from him and started on the leaves.

"You took my rake."

She shrugged, "So. Get your own."

"That was my own." He was trying to sound mad, but she could hear the chuckle in his voice. He to the shed, got another rake, and came back. They raked in silence for a bit, both waiting for the other one to talk first. Finally, Rose broke the ice, "So, how come you never told me how you felt?"

He stopped mid-rake. Rose looked over at him. His face was red as a tomato, "I … I don't know." He stuttered out.

"Liar. You do so."

"Well, if you're so sure, how about you tell me, huh?" he snapped.

"How would I know? I have know clue you liked me like that, so how would I know why you kept quiet about it?"

He took a deep breath, "Okay, maybe, maybe I was scared."

"Of what? Of me?"

"Yes. No, I mean, not _of you,_ just that you wouldn't, that is, I mean, you never seemed interested." He avoided her gaze.

"Of course I was interested you idiot."

He looked up, a hopeful smile on his face, "You were?"

"Duh."

"Well then, how come _you_ never said anythin'?" he countered, turning it around on her.

" 'Cause, first you were with Magnolia, and then you were hung up on her … well, you know, I thought you were."

"I wasn't."

"Well, I know that now." She said, exasperated.

Both of them put down their rakes and stood where they were for a minute or so.

"This is ridiculous."

"What?"

"We keep goin' all silent and gettin' awkward."

"Well, it's not like it's just me."

"I didn't say it was. In fact, I distinctly remember usin' the word we."

"Well … okay then." Fredrick Dean said. He didn't know what to say exactly, but silence was apparently working against him. It made sense; Rose hated awkward silences. It was part of why she talked so much; she had gotten in the habit of filling dead air.

Rose rolled her eyes and picked her rake up. She headed over to him and returned it. "I like this rake. You're not careful I might just steal it."

"It's just an ordinary rake."

Rose shrugged, "Yeah, but you got so possessive when I took it."

"Yeah, 'cause I was usin' it."

Rose smiled, "I saw. You were like the All-American Redneck. Workin' the yard out here with dirty jeans and your shirt tied around your waist."

He blushed, partially because he realized how dirty his jeans were, and partially because he had forgotten that he took his shirt off earlier. "I – I didn't know you were comin' over." He sputtered.

"Again, duh. I didn't call and you ain't a psychic last time I checked."

"I would've changed." He said, looking down. Rose moved closer to him, and when he went to untie his shirt so he could put it back on, she stilled his hands.

"I didn't say I minded." He looked up, realizing how close she was.

"You mean the jeans or …?" He just let the sentence hang there.

Rose just chuckled, "You embarrass so easily."

"I do not."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. It's not. It's – I think it's cute." This time they both blushed a little.

"Yeah?"

Rose nodded, inching forward and putting her arms around his neck. She felt him shiver at her touch and felt a strange kind of pride knowing she had that affect o him, "Yeah, but if you put that shirt back on you're a dead man."

He chuckled nervously, "You are the funniest girl I know."

"I better be." She closed the distance that was left, bringing his head down to her level and kissing him. It had been amazing the first time, but this, well, this was different. Last time Rose had been caught totally off guard, but this time she initiated it, and she was ready. It started out gentle, but then it got hungrier. Fredrick Dean wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. She let her hands travel to his bare chest, still kissing him senseless. Despite not getting together with Fredrick Dean, Rose had dated. There had been this kid named Max, who was nice enough, and definitely romantic, but they hadn't had much in common. She had also met a couple guys since she started college. She was still a virgin, but she was by no means inexperienced. She knew how to kiss, and tease, and make a guy moan, just like Fredrick Dean was doing now. He seemed to know what he was doing too, which didn't surprise her. Well, maybe a little. As far as she knew, he had only ever kissed Magnolia, but then, Magnolia was a slut, so …

She heard somebody clearing their throat, and they both turned to see Fredrick Dean's mom. They stepped away from each other as quickly as they could.

"Well, I guess you're done with the leaves then."

Both of them were red in the face, and then Rose started laughing. Fredrick Dean joined her.

* * *

><p>Wade sat up when he heard the knock, thinking it was Zoe. Her guilty conscience had caused her to stay pretty much the whole day. She even apologized when she left to pee. Right now she was off getting them dinner.<p>

"Hey man." George said.

Wade was a little disappointed. Despite the fact that she had been there all day, or maybe because of it, he already missed her. Still, George was his friend, and he was happy to see him.

"Hey Tucker. Good to see ya."

George smiled. He made to sit down, but then just started pacing.

"You tryin' to make a hole in the hospital floor or somethin'?"

"Wade, um, you, you're my friend, and I don't, that is, you're still in here, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable-"

"George, take a seat." George obliged, "Now what's goin' on?"

George sighed, "You, uh, you seen Zoe yet today."

Well, that was unfortunate. Zoe was not exactly his favorite topic to discuss with George. "Yep. She's actually just in the cafeteria now." George nodded uncomfortably, "So, you gonna ask me somethin' else, or-?"

"No, I am, I am."

"Well, spit it out then."

"I'm just tryin' to figure out how-?"

"I just told you how. Spit it out."

"Well, remember that whole, transference thing?" Wade nodded, "See, that's supposed to be her transferrin' feelin's she has for one person onto another. Thing is, if that were true … Zoe's started to remember how she feels about me, meanin' she shouldn't be transferrin' anymore, right?" Wade nodded, growing more uncomfortable by the minute, "Thing is, yesterday, we were hangin' out and … I sort of got the impression that maybe whatever she had been feelin' before, for you, well, that she still does."

"George, she's just confused, okay-"

"I know, I know that, and I don't want to make a big deal, but, I sort of got the impression from her that it wasn't exactly … one-sided."

"What?" Wade asked with a laugh. It was a nervous laugh, and it was a little too much, and he knew it, but this was well beyond his comfort zone, and completely unexpected.

"I just … there was somethin' I was involved in, and I can't say what, 'cause I don't know what she told you, but she said if you knew _I_ was involved, it would make everythin' worse."

Wade shook his head, "George, I don't know what you're talkin' about, but you must be misreadin'-"

"I'm not." George said abruptly, "Look, I know Zoe. I know her really well. I know when she's lyin' or hidin' somethin'. "

"Well, then that's between you and her I guess, but I don't know where she would get the idea that it won't one-sided. The last time it came up, I was pretty clear about where I stood."

"So, you're sayin' there's nothin' goin' on?"

"Not on my end."

"You swear?" Wade nodded, feeling like mud. George sighed in relief, "Okay. I'm sorry for ambushin' you."

"That won't an ambush Tucker. Relax. Why does everybody keep apologizin' to me today."

George chuckled, "So, you wanna hang out?"

"Um, I'm kinda tired," Wade lied, "Maybe another time."

George nodded and headed out.

* * *

><p>Not long after, Zoe reappeared, "Hey." She said as she made her way to the chair.<p>

"Hey. You just missed Tucker."

Zoe froze where she was, "What, um, what was he doin' here?"

"Just visitin'." Zoe breathed a noticeable sigh of relief and sat down. "We had an interestin' conversation. You came up."

"Oh?" she was trying to be casual as she took out the food, but he could hear how nervous she was.

"Yeah? He said some things-"

"Nothing happened."

"What?"

"I mean, it was sort of a date, but I swear, I was not lying when I said I fell asleep. That is all the happened. Sleeping. Separate beds. Well, me bed, he couch. But nothing'-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, you sayin' that's why you didn't come by yesterday? 'Cause of Tucker?"

"He … he didn't say anything?"

"Not about that, no. He mentioned somethin' that you said me knowin' his involvement would make it worse, but he didn't tell me what. I'm guessin' this is what he was referring to." Wade tried to keep his voice neutral, but he knew he was coming off a little hostile. He hated that, but you can't always control your tone. He used to be so much better at hiding his emotions, before Zoe.

"It wasn't George over you Wade. I swear. I was tired. I - "

"And why'd you think that would bother me?"

"What?"

"Why would I care if Tucker was the reason?"

"Well … because …" she kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"He, uh, he seemed to have the impression that you thought that I had feelin's for you." Zoe didn't say anything, "And I just can't figure out where that would come from." He looked up at her. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. It was dangerous territory, but if Zoe still thought of him, even with her memories coming back … and he had to know how she knew what he felt. He had been so careful not to give her that impression.

"You really don't remember, do you?" she asked. She sounded slightly disappointed, almost sad.

"Is this about the night I got drunk, 'cause I though-"

"No." she shook her head, "You know, it's kind of strange, _me_ remembering something that_ you_ don't for a change."

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah I guess it is."

Zoe was quiet for a minute, "So?" Wade prompted. She bit her lip nervously, "What don't I remember Zoe? If it wasn't from the night I got drunk-"

"It wasn't."

"Then when?"

"It was the night you got shot." She avoided his gaze, "I wanted to ask you about it before, but you were recovering, and I was confused, and I just … I don't know."

Wade tried to keep calm, although his heart was beating a million miles a minute. What could have happened the night he got shot, "Zoe," he said in the most neutral tone he could muster, "What happened the night I got shot?"

"It was right before you passed out." She said quietly. She wasn't looking at him, which he sort of got. If things were reversed, he would probably avoid her gaze.

Zoe took a deep gulp of air, "You, um, you told me you loved me."

He felt like his heart had stopped. His breath was caught in his throat, and all he could do was stare at her.

She looked over at him shyly, "And, I mean, I know we've talked about this before, and you made it clear that you didn't think of me like that, but when you were … you told me that you loved me and I just need to … if you want, I promise I'll drop it, and we can never talk about it again, but I just need to know," she paused in her rant and took another deep breath, "did you mean it?"

He tried to think, tried to form words, tried to get oxygen to flow to his brain, but he couldn't. He just kept staring at her, trying to come up with something to say. The truth? Could he go there? Or would he lie to her again? And what about George? What did she want him to say? Did she want him to mean it? It was his turn to take a deep breath, "Doc. I …"

"Excuse me, Dr. Hart. I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

"Right, of course. Sorry. I was, uh, just leaving." Zoe started to get up, but Wade's hand reached out, grabbing Zoe's wrist, stilling her.

"Is there anyway she can stay?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry. Those are the rules."

"But if you could make an exception-"

"Then we would have to make exception for everybody. Besides, you need your rest. There are reasons for these rules you know."

Resigned, he let go, missing the feel of her skin instantly.

"I'll, um, come see you tomorrow." Zoe said, nervously.

"You better. Else I'll tell Lavon to sick Burt Reynolds on you."

She smiled.

The nurse looked at him, concerned.

"Oh, he's not crazy, it's an inside thing."

The nurse smiled, as though she had not just been doubting Wade's sanity.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, hi. I hope you liked this chapter. The first scene was not exactly what I wanted, but have you ever thought of the perfect scene, but been no where near your computer and then when you get to one, it's not as good as it was the first time around because you can't remember it all. That's what happened with the first scene.<p>

The part where Zoe tells Wade I actually wrote a while back, but I had to change a few things because it was originally from her perspective, not his.

I loved writing the Rose stuff. I know this is dumb, and kind of egotistical, because so much of the Rose/Fredrick Dean stuff is stuff I made up myself but, I have got to say, I really love this couple. Also, if you like Max, I apologize. I was not trying to insult him, but I am still pissed at the writers for just getting rid of Fredrick Dean without even offering an explanation. He's a sweet kid I guess (A little delusional to think he could date a thirty year old at fifteen), but I wanted Rose with Fredrick Dean. Max is so not good enough for her.

Just to clarify about George. He is not mad at Wade or trying to attack him, he just wants answers. He already lost one fiancé to a friend he trusted, and now he fears it may be happening again.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it helped you deal with the devastating heartbreak we have all been feeling. I have cried so many times in the course of the past few days, and I've been listening to songs like "You Won't Find This" by Carrie Underwood and "Best I Ever Had" by State of Shock. I've also been listening to songs from Oklahoma, the 1998 London Cast, but that was a phase I was going through before "Where I Lead Me" aired, and it's a good distraction. Great Musical.

I guess that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think, and have a nice day.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Author's Note: Hello. Okay, so, I know it's been a really, really long time since I last updated, and I apologize, but I hope this chapter will make up for it. Longer Author's Note at the end as always.

* * *

><p>To Those Who Reviewed:<p>

Dear Chickenslovebone,

Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate your feedback.

Dear Guest from 4/3/13,

Thank you. That is very nice of you.

Dear Anon of 3/5/13,

That's very nice. Good tears, right?

Thank you for reviewing.

Dear Db,

Thank you. That is so sweet. I am glad you like it.

Dear Guest from 3/1/13,

You are welcome. Ah yes, I remember. But, thankfully, the show has come a long way since then.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One<p>

Zoe was pacing outside the hospital, checking her watch. Visiting hours did not start for at least an hour, yet, here she was pacing. She wasn't completely sure why. She had no clue what to say to Wade, and she was a little scared of what he might say to her. A large part of her just wanted to run and hide. However, there was also another part; the part that needed to know.

"Well, if it isn't the pretty lady doctor." She heard a voice say. It was gravely and old. It even sounded sort of sick. Still, it was warm, and when she turned she saw an elderly man smiling at her.

"Do I know you?" she knew it might sound rude, but he seemed familiar with her, and she needed to know if she knew him, for safety purposes if nothing else.

"Yeah. Heard about your little bump on the head. Sorry 'bout that."

"Well, it was more than a little bump on the head."

"You're still breathin', ain't ya?" he said, chuckling. There was something familiar about his sense of humor, but she wasn't sure if it was because she was remembering him, or just being reminded of a certain someone else who had been on her mind lately. "I'm guessin' you're here to see Wade too?"

"You know Wade?" the man cackled like it was the most hilarious thing in the world. She did not care for it. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Earl," he said, sticking his hand out. She shook it. His hands seemed strong, but they were also worn and a little shaky. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm still a bit hung-over. Not really used to that."

"You don't drink much?"

He cackled again, "Oh, I'm the town drunk. Crazy Earl they call me. It's just I'm not often I'm sober enough to be hung-over. Usually, second I start gettin' there, I grab another bottle. But when I heard about Wade, I thought I should sober up before comin' to see him. Figured he'd appreciate it."

"How come you're just coming now? Wade's been in there for over a week!" Zoe said, getting protective.

"Well, when you live by yourself in a cabin in the woods, news takes time to get to ya. Wasn't 'til I wandered into town yesterday that I heard."

"You knew about my 'little bump.' "

"Yeah, well, Wade told me 'bout that." Zoe was quiet, "So, can we go see him?"

Zoe shook her head, "Visiting hours don't start until later."

"How long you been waitin' here?" Zoe shrugged, "You eaten?" she shrugged again, "You can't shrug to that. Either you've eaten or you haven't. So, have you?" reluctantly, Zoe shook her head, "Well, lucky for you, I know a place right near here from back in the day. Serves a great burger. Used to go there with Wade's mama."

Zoe's head snapped up, "You're Wade's father?"

"Bingo." He said, putting his finger on his nose like he was playing charades. "Now what's say you and I go get somethin' to eat while we wait for the warden to open that rusty old gate?" Zoe smiled and nodded. Earl offered his arm and she took it, allowing him to lead her. Maybe it was dumb to trust him. Just because he said he was Wade's father did not mean he was, and a girl with amnesia would be an easy target for that sort of thing. But he had Wade's sense of humor, Wade's argumentative nature, Wade's protective instinct, and Wade's smirk. There was no doubt in Zoe's mind that this man was Wade's father, and that was really all she needed to know.

* * *

><p>George examined Lemon and Lavon. His mind was a bit preoccupied, thinking of Zoe and Wade and everything she had said yesterday. He hadn't seen her since. Honestly, he was grateful for the distraction. Still, it was a little hard to swallow. Lemon had always wanted to be a mom, and she had basically raised Magnolia; she knew how to handle teenage girls. Still, it was a big decision, and it wasn't one they could easily go back on.<p>

"So what are our options?" Lemon asked. She was smiling, but George could tell she was nervous. Lavon seemed a little more comfortable, but even the former linebacker was shifting a little.

"Well," George said, adopting his professional persona, "It seems that the two main options would be guardianship, or adoption."

"Adoption?" Lemon questioned, surprised. "I never even thought of that."

"What exactly is the difference?" Lavon asked.

"Well, guardianship would give you all the responsibilities of a parent, at least until she turned eighteen. You would be in charge of food, clothing, shelter, etc. however, you would not be considered her parents, just her guardians. Her parents would still be her parents. In the case of adoption, you would, officially, become her parents."

"You said until she turns eighteen. What happens after that?"

"Well, a person only needs a guardian until they reach an age of majority, unless they have a disability that would require them to have a guardian, but that's irrelevant. Anyway, after that, you wouldn't be her guardians any more. It's really a difference of being legally responsible for the remains of her childhood, or making her an official part of your family."

"And, as our lawyer, you would recommend … ?"

"Well, it really depends on what it is you want. Adoption is a lengthy, more difficult process, but if it's what you want, it would be worth it. I know you want her to be a part of your family, but you should take the time to consider whether she wants to be severed from the family she lost in that way. Adoption, unlike guardians, negates all rights of the previous parents. Now, since they've passed, that's not as big of an issue. However, the idea of officially becoming a Hayes and leaving that connection to her old family behind might be a little difficult for her right now. Again, at the end of the day, it's all about how you want to handle it. As your lawyer, I suggest you talk to Lily about where she stands before making any further decisions."

"We don't want to get her hopes up until we know for sure about if the court would give us a real shot."

"Well, no guardian was named in the will, so, while another family member, maybe a grandparent or aunt may try for it, I'd say you're odds are pretty good. Plus, they triple by havin' me as your lawyer."

Lemon chuckled, "Well, thank you for seein' us." She said as her and Lavon stood and headed for the door, "We really appreciate this George."

"Of course, any time."

Lavon stuck his hand out, shaking George's in a show of gratitude, "If there's ever anything we can do for you -"

"Actually, there, there might be somethin'." George said awkwardly. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat.

"What is it?" Lemon asked.

"Um, well, I wasn't goin' to bring it up, but, I don't know, since you offered … "

"George?"

"I was just wonderin' if maybe you could talk to Zoe for me? I haven't heard back from her, and we kind of left things in a … weird place. So if you could just, I don't know, get her to stop by and talk to me, I'd appreciate it."

Lemon shifted uncomfortably. George wanted to ignore it, but he had seen it once before. He had seen Zoe shift like that a long time ago, back when he was engaged to Lemon, back when Zoe was covering for Lemon and Lavon's affair.

"Do you, um, do you know something?"

Lemon shrugged, "Just, you know, girl talk stuff." She said nonchalantly.

He wanted to ask, but he knew that that would put Lemon in a very awkward position. Any secret Zoe chose to confide in her wasn't hers to tell. Plus, there was a part of him that just didn't want to know. He wanted to be imagining the whole thing. But what if he wasn't?

One of the draw backs of small towns is everybody knows everybody, so everybody is emotionally invested in your business. It is not easy to find an objective third-party to vent to, or to help you better analyze the situation. Pretty much all of George's friends were also Zoe's friends, which would make it awkward and likely unhelpful.

After Lemon and Lavon left, George took out his old address book from back in law school. Maybe there was somebody from back then he could reach out to.

* * *

><p>"You have to tell her." Wade said into the phone. He was trying so hard not to look at the clock. Zoe was supposed to come in today. They were supposed to talk, and he still had no clue what to say. He had been counting down, driving himself crazy, waiting for visiting hours to start.<p>

He didn't mind driving himself crazy. Okay, he did, but with anything Zoe related, he was kind of used to it by now. But this was important. He couldn't split his attention, not when somebody needed him like the person on the other line did.

"I know," he heard her say. He could sense the hesitation.

"But?"

She sighed heavily. "But, you don't know him Wade. He's … it'd be like telling the people of Oz that The Wizard was just the guy behind the curtain, and the Wicked Witch was the hero."

"But, he _was_ just the guy behind the curtain." Wade said, confused.

"Yeah, but they never told anybody, 'cause nobody would ever believe it. Just like nobody would believe Glinda if she said Elphaba was really the hero."

"Who?"

"Haven't you ever seen _Wicked_?"

"What, on my many excursions to New York paid for by the money I made on my tour with Bono?"

"Who?"

Wade rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Look, I get that you're scared, and maybe this guy really _is_ this big dude with all this sway at your school, but this isn't some stranger at your school; this is your sister. She'll believe you."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will. No question Mags, she will."

* * *

><p>Zoe watched as the man scarfed down the eggs enthusiastically. It was like he hadn't eaten in days. The doctor in her felt the need to say something, "You better slow down. You might choke." He just laughed, his mouth still half full of eggs. But then he stopped laughing, swallowed, and put his fork down. "Wow, you uh, you really like your eggs, don't you?"<p>

Wade's father shrugged, "I don't get out much."

It wasn't really an answer, but Zoe figured it was all she was getting, "So, are you and Wade close?"

"Well, I've never measured or nothin', but everywhere in Bluebell is relatively close to everywhere else. He's still livin' at the plantation, right?" Zoe nodded, "Good, that's good. He get's taken care of there. He deserves that. Never got it much from me. Never got it much from anybody, actually."

He got this sad look on his face, and Zoe instinctively reach out across the table and grabbed his hand, "I'm sure that's not true." She said smiling at him.

"No, it is. I wasn't a pretty good father. Still not. I wanted to be but, fact is ever since Jaq," he was quiet for a minute, got this quiet, far off look on his face. Then he seemed to come back to reality, "I just don't have it in me." She wanted to say something reassuring, but she couldn't think of anything. Maybe if she knew more about the situation, "But at the plantation he got the best friend Mayor and Mayor's crazy wife and his girlfriend to look out for 'im. I like knowin' he's got people lookin' after him."

Zoe smiled, then frowned, "Wait, girlfriend?" Earl nodded, "Who? I didn't know Wade had … He's seeing somebody?" Zoe felt completely stupid and totally mortified about what she had said to Wade yesterday.

"Yeah, you." Earl said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Now she was really confused. She thought she was with George, but now Wade's dad was saying they were a couple. And he said she lived on the plantation, but Wade had told her she moved out. Something was off here, and it was making her head feel all jumbled. "Wade and I … you mean we're together? Like, we're a couple?"

Earl shrugged, "Well, it depends what you mean by couple. If couple means that the guy talks about the girl non-stop either complainin' about her or praisinin' her. If couple means everything he comes across seems to make him think of her somehow. If couple means he drops everything when she needs him and doesn't ask anything in return. If couple means he is the first person she thinks to call when she is in trouble. If couple means his face lights up light a Christmas tree when she enters a room. If couple means she's always blushin' when she's 'round him. If couple means his face turns white as a sheet the second he hears she might be hurt or in danger. If couple means sexual tension and flirtin'. If couple means confidin' things in each other that they've never told anybody else. If couple means he'll sit through a chick-flick and she'll sit through a war movie. If couple means he's all but said that he's head-over-heels in love with her. If those things make you a couple, then I would have to say yes, you are a couple."

Zoe's eyes were wide and her face was flushed. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, from Wade's father no less, and even more than that, she couldn't believe how giddy hearing it had made her feel. She wanted to say something, but she was at a loss. Besides, she was feeling unbelievably dehydrated.

She reached for her glass of water, gulped it down, and slammed in back on the table like she was at a bar, "Wow." She could have been referring to finally quenching her thirst, but more likely, she was referring to what Earl had said.

The man chuckled at her reaction, "You kids waste too much time dancin' around your feelin's and denyin' what you so clearly really want. Take it from an old man, life is short, usually shorter than we expect. Even though we know that, logically, we always think, 'naw, that won't happen to me. I'm young. I'm in my prime.' No, we never think it's gonna be us. But life can be snapped out," he snapped his fingers in front of her face, starling her a little, "like that. You want to go for it while you can, 'cause who knows how many years you have left." Zoe nodded at his words of wisdom, running them over in her head, "Wow. Guess when I'm sober I can be insightful. Who knew?" he shrugged and laughed, that same laugh Wade had, and just like that, her anxiety from this morning faded. She knew that when the moment came, she would know exactly what to say to Wade.

Then, she had the strangest thought. _If I pick Wade, some day, this man might be my father-in-law._ She didn't know where it came from exactly, but it gave her a warm feeling. She thought she'd like having him as a father in law. He was a nice, warm man. He reminded her of his son, and he clearly loved his son very much.

"Wade's lucky to have you."

The man snorted, and it was the same snort she had heard from Wade on occasion, "Doubt you'll find somebody to agree with you on that."

"I don't need somebody to agree with me. I think losing my memory has helped put some things into focus. I may not know much, but I know that you love Wade and you want him to be happy. I know you are a good man, and regardless of what may have happened in the past, you are a good father."

Earl shook his head, picking up his fork again. He saw how warmly she was smiling at him, and returned it with a weak one of his own. Just like so many of his mannerisms, she was familiar with that smile. He cut a piece of his egg and lifted it to his mouth, but before eating it, he opened his mouth and said, "Always knew I liked you." He said. Then, he went back to eating his breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Lily?' Lemon called as she entered the house. Lavon had gone out to the Dixie stop. He said it was to pick up supplies for dinner, but they both knew it was really just to give Lemon and Lily time to talk. "Lily!" she called again.<p>

"She's not here." Lemon turned with a start Magnolia made her way to the kitchen, "She went out."

"What? Where?"

Magnolia shrugged, "Beats me. She said she was gettin' cabin fever and needed some air."

"What if she gets lost?"

"Relax. It's not like she's never stayed here before. She knows her way around well enough." The two sisters just stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Finally, Magnolia spoke, "Can I … can I talk to you about something?" magnolia, just like Lemon, knew how to put up a strong front, but Lemon detected a hint of nervousness.

She made her way to the couch and motioned for Magnolia to join her, which she did. "Of course sweetheart. What is it?"

Magnolia took a deep breath. "How's … how's Wade?"

"He's fine, last I checked." Lemon said. She knew Zoe was going to talk to him today, so how 'fine' he was would depend on how it went, but physically, he was okay. In fact, according to the nurses, he should be getting out soon. And, according to the nurses, soon was not soon enough for him. He had made it quite clear that he wanted nothing more than to leave the hospital and never come back.

"That's good. He's a good guy." Magnolia said. She grew quiet, mulling over how to proceed.

"Mags?" Lemon asked tentatively.

Magnolia shook her head, "He's a good listener." Lemon nodded, "I don't have a lot of people like that. People who listen, people who'll believe me."

Lemon placed her hand on Magnolia's knee, "Mags, of course you do-"

"Don't." Magnolia said, putting her hand up, "This isn't easy. I need to get this out." Lemon nodded, not speaking. She waited for Magnolia to continue, "I need to tell you why … why I really came home. Why I wanted to take some time off." Lemon nodded again. She wanted to talk, wanted to ask, but she didn't. It was Magnolia's turn, and being the good sister right now meant she had to listen. "I was taking this class, art history, and I was doing really well. I've been takin' a lot of art classes lately," she said proudly as she sat up a little straighter. "My teacher said I had a talent for it, that I was smart and driven, and that he had never seen so much potential in a student."

"Mag's that's-"

Magnolia put her hand up again, "I believed him. I knew I was doin' well in the class, so when he wanted to work one-on-one and help me hone my talents, I jumped at the chance. And, at first it was fine. I would stay after class a couple extra hours a week, and we would work on advanced stuff. He took me to a couple museums and I got to see some great works. He even took me to a couple local art exhibits and asked me to write critiques. But then … he said it wasn't just the history. I had to know the art. He said I had an eye for it, and he wanted to help me.

I had other art teachers, but he was pretty well known for his talent at the university. I liked the idea that he wanted to see my work. He watched as I painted; he had me paint the plants and landscape I could see from the window of his office. I thought it was fine, but he said I was doing it wrong. He said he wanted to show me." Magnolia closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "He stood behind me, guiding my arm. He started whispering about my potential, how far I could go if I let him help me. I could feel his breath on my neck, he was so close. Then, he started … he started grinding against me. I could feel that he was … I could feel his … I wanted to pretend that it was in my head. I wanted so badly to be imagining it. But then I felt his lips on my neck." At this point, Lemon's hand had flown to her gaping mouth. She wanted to speak, but she stayed silent, letting her sister finish, even though all she wanted to do was hold her close and brush the tears from her eyes.

"I pushed him back, and I slapped him. I asked him how dare he. He just smiled, said I didn't seem to mind his special attention before. Didn't I like feeling special, feeling like someone like him was interested in someone like me. In some," Magnolia gulped, blinking at her tears, "some southern hick who could just as easily have ended up dancing in a cowgirl costume at the local strip club. Why did I think I was here? Did I really think I was smarter than all the other girls who applied? Did I really think I was special?"

Giving up at blinking her tears away, she closed her eyes tight, "He gripped my arms and tilted my chin up, making me look him in the eye. He told me I could be special, if I wanted. He said he had the power to make me special. He just wanted a little something in return, and he was sure that a girl who looked like me, a girl who dressed the way I do, that it wasn't the first time. He said I was just the kind of bitch to do that. He said he knew I was smart enough to use what I had, since I didn't have a lot to give. After all, wasn't that why I dressed the way I did? Didn't I notice the other girls in his class wore so much more than me? He said he could take me places, that with his help, people would be going to those museums to see _my_ paintings. It didn't matter if they were crap. If he said they were good, people would see something in them. And I could have the best teachers, the best opportunities.

Or, I could flunk his class, and people could hear from him how I was untalented, how I was disrespectful, how I refused to apply myself. How he had even taken extra time to help me, and I hadn't taken advantage of the opportunity. I told him I'd tell the Dean what he tried, and he chuckled and asked who he thought they would believe, some bratty Daisy Duke wannabe? Or an acclaimed professor who had been teaching there for years, who wrote books and columns, and spoke at lectures, who always put the student first, who gave up a promising painting career to bring the magic of art to future generations? Did I have any idea how much clout he had, how much respect? Didn't I remember how thrilled I had been to work with _him_, to think someone like _him_ saw promise in me?

I wanted to scream at him, but I couldn't think of anything to say. He said I didn't have to blow this. That it was a great opportunity, and I would be happy I took him up on his generous offer. I couldn't think of anything else to say or do so I just spit in his face. He said I'd regret it. I stormed out and the second I got back to my room, I started packing." Finally, she opened her tear-filled eyes and brought them up to meet Lemon's horrified ones, "And then I came here." Lemon was stunned. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out, "You do … you do believe me, right?"

Without a word, Lemon grabbed Magnolia and pulled her close. She held her as tight as she could, wanting nothing more than to protect the precious girl she raised, "Of course sweetheart." She said quietly, letting Magnolia's tears drench her blouse. She rubbed her back soothingly. There would be time for talking later, time for dealing with it later. Right now, Lemon just needed to let her sister know she was there.

* * *

><p>"You could deny it, ya know?" Lavon said, trying to be helpful. After talking to George, Lavon knew something was up, and with everything Lemon had been saying, and how Zoe had been acting, he had a feeling his friend would need him. Turns out, he had been right. Lavon couldn't say he was surprised when Wade told him about the forgotten confession of love. The other stuff though, Zoe coming on to him, what George had said to Wade about it, pretty much everything Wade had not told him since Zoe woke up with an empty head … that was a surprise to say the least. Lavon wanted to advise his friend, but he wasn't quite sure how. This was definitely a delicate situation to say the least, "Blame it on the almost dyin'."<p>

"Nah. She'd see through it." Wade responded, shaking his head. Then, he sighed, and quietly added, "Besides, I'm not sure I want to. Not this time."

Lavon smiled at him, "Well well well, look who has finally decided to step up."

Wade shook his head, "It's not that. I'm not tryin' to get her to … that is, I don't expect anything. I just can't lie to her anymore."

* * *

><p>On the way home, Rose felt like she was flying. She couldn't believe it. Her and Fredrick Dean? Who would have thought? Her first instinct was to call Zoe and regale her with the tale, but then she remembered she couldn't. After all, Zoe barely remembered her, or Fredrick Dean. What could she say? <em>Guess what, Fredrick Dean likes me and we kissed?<em> That would only be followed with, questions like, _who is he again? Why is this a big deal? Why are you telling me?_ Sure, Zoe would try and be supportive, try and pretend like she understood, but she wouldn't. Not really. How could she? She didn't remember any of it. All the years Rose had come to her for advice, all the stuff she had said about Fredrick Dean way back when. She found herself wondering if Zoe had known like Wade but kept quiet, and she hated that she couldn't even ask her.

Rose had been one of Zoe's first real friends, not Lemon, not Wade, not Brick, Rose. And, okay, there was a thing with Wade and Zoe, and George and Zoe were engaged, so if she remembered the two of them first, it sort of made sense. Sure, friends were supposed to come before boyfriends, but Rose was a romantic, so she got it. But Lemon? How was it that Zoe was remembering Lemon better? They hadn't even been friends as long; Lemon and Zoe used to hate each other's guts. And sure, they had worked past it, and Rose was glad that Zoe had more people who cared about her (even if it was a Breeland), but still, how come she was remembering everybody else first? She remembered George some, and Wade, and Lavon, Lemon, even Brick a little, but Rose was still just some nineteen-year-old who she barely knew. She really hated this. Ten minutes ago, she had been so happy and now …

In so many ways, Zoe was Rose's first real friend too. She had had friends before of course. She still did. But Zoe had been the first person she had felt that lose too, the first person she felt she could really open up to, the first person she felt she could really trust. She was more than a friend; she was family. How could she not remember her?

When she reached her place, she pushed the door open, ran up to her room, and let herself cry.

* * *

><p>When Zoe and Earl returned, Lavon was just on his way out.<p>

"Hey." Zoe said, trying to act nonchalant, despite the fact that the closer she got to Wade's room, the faster her heartbeat, "How is he?"

Lavon seemed to be studying her. She shifted uncomfortably, "Oh, you know, same as yesterday. Dyin' to get out of this place." She nodded, "I'm gonna head back to the plantation, but he's awake in there. I'm sure he'd be mighty happy to see you."

"Thanks Lavon." Zoe said with a smile. He tipped his hat and walked off.

Zoe turned to Earl, "Did you want to-"

"Oh, that's all right. You can go on ahead. I'll just, uh, read one of them magazines over there."

Zoe smiled at him and nodded before heading over to Wade's room. Peeking in, she saw him lying there. He was turned away from her, staring out the window. He looked kind of peaceful just laying there, his hair all mussed from sleep. She wondered what he was thinking about. Was he thinking about her? Was he as nervous as she was about the conversation they were about to have?

And what if she was wrong? What if, once again, she had misread the situation and made a total fool of herself? After all, Wade was close to unconscious when he said, well, what he said. He could have been delirious. His eyelids had been heavy; maybe he thought she was somebody else. God, that would be so humiliating.

Zoe stood herself up straight and took a deep breath. _You can do this_ she told herself, with more confidence than she felt.

Slowly, she walked into the room, "Hey there stranger." She said, trying not to sound to awkward.

He turned his head around and smiled at her, "Hey Doc."

Well, he seemed happy to see her. That had to be a good sign, right? "I, um, I brought you some breakfast." She said, taking out the bag of food she had gotten him from the diner, "I didn't know if you'd eaten yet, but-"

"Hospital food does not qualify as eating, trust me." Zoe chuckled nervously, "Well, come on then, pass it over." Zoe adjusted the tray for him and started unloading the contents from the to-go bag. Wade's eyes widened. "Impressive spread." Zoe blushed and looked down, "That is exactly what I would have ordered for myself. Kind of spooky actually." He sat himself up as best he could and started in on the grits.

"Not so spooky, actually." She said, taking the chair next to him, "I, um, I ran into your dad."

Wade put his fork down and looked over at Zoe, "I am so, so sorry."

She laughed, "Don't be. I liked him. He was nice, funny, sweet, he seems to like me, and he clearly loves you a lot."

"Well, I don't know about that." Wade grumbled.

"I do. I mean, I know I just met the man but, I don't know, I could just tell."

"How drunk was he?" Wade asked, wincing.

"Actually he was completely sober." Wade looked at her skeptically, "I mean, he said he was a little hung over, but once word of what happened to you reached him, he wanted to see you and make sure you were okay. He seemed to think you would prefer if he was sober when he did that."

Wade nodded, "Well, what I prefer never stopped him from drinking before."

"Yeah, but, you're in the hospital Wade. That changes things. And at least he's trying. Who knows? Maybe this will be a turning point for your father. He told me about his nickname, how he's the town drunk. Maybe, maybe that will change now. Maybe almost losing his son will be a wake-up call."

"Did he tell you about his monthly suicide attempts? How he climbs up on a roof, and I have to sing to him to get him to come down."

"_Moon River_?" Zoe asked. Wade looked at her, surprised, "I remembered something in a dream a little bit back. We were talking and I mentioned you singing _Moon River_ on a roof to somebody. I had meant to ask you about it, but, I guess I forgot." Wade nodded, "but still, that doesn't mean he can't change."

Wade sighed, "Look, Zoe, I appreciate what you're tryin' to do here, but you don't know him like I do. You think this is the first time he tried to … it would be amazing, if my dad could sober up, but, thing is, I just can't get my hopes up again. He gets his act together, great, but, if not." Wade just shrugged.

"I'm so sorry Wade." Zoe said. She wished she could do something to help.

He smiled at her, "Not your fault Doc." They were both quiet for a minute. "You, uh, you want some?" Wade asked, trying to defuse the tension.

"No thanks I, I ate at the diner." Wade nodded, "So, um, last time I was here, things got kind of …"

He looked up at her, putting his fork down again, "Yeah, they kind of did."

"You don't have to stop eating."

Wade shook his head, "It's fine."

Zoe looked down, "You were going to say something, and we were, well, interrupted." Her heart was beating so fast, she felt like her chest was going to explode. Why was he being so quiet? Why was this so hard?

"I remember." He said slowly.

"I asked you-

"I remember what you asked me Zoe. It's not the sort of thing a guy forgets."

_Well then answer the freaking question already!_ She wanted to scream. Instead she just nodded, "So, um, did you?"

He sat there for a moment, not saying anything. Was he trying to kill her? Even if he said the worst thing, at least it would be something. How could he just sit there and say nothing? Did he not see what this was doing to her?

"Zoe, I've bee, lyin' here, tryin' to figure out how to answer that question since you left yesterday. I'm still not completely sure but, I know I gotta be honest with you, no matter how hard it is."

"Well, good." Zoe said. _What does he mean hard? Hard like, it will be hard for me to hear hard?_

"George is my friend. And he loves you so much. I know he does. And I know you love him. You're my friend too and I want you to be happy. I want you to have everything you deserve." He gulped noticeably. Zoe saw his Adam's apple quiver. "When you and Tucker got engaged. I pushed you away. Actually, that's puttin' it nice. Truth is, I was an all around ass. And when you forgot everything, forgot what a jerk I was, forgot him, I wanted so badly to just … but that would have been unfair to you, and I couldn't do that. Not to you, or to Tucker." He paused, and Zoe wanted to punch him. Why was he taking so long? It was a simple yes or no question! Of course, Zoe knew it wasn't so simple. It wasn't simple at all actually. It was as complicated and as difficult as a question could get. "I don't remember sayin' what you say I said that night, but I don't doubt for a minute that I said it." He took a deep breath, "Because, the truth is that, yes, Zoe, I did mean it." Her heart stopped marathoning. In fact, she was pretty sure it stopped all together, "I love you Zoe Hart. I always have. I don't know if that's what you want to hear, and I apologize, because I know that it makes your already wacko life a million times more difficult but, that's the truth." Zoe tried to swallow, tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't. "Which is what you said you wanted, right? The truth."

She swallowed, trying hard to find her voice, "I did." She choked out. Wade reached out and touched her cheek, wiping at it gently. She hadn't realized that she was crying.

"I'm sorry that I'm so confused." She said, "I'm sorry that I don't know what I … George is amazing, and I know I feel something for him, but when I'm with you I feel, I feel like…"

"Shhhh." He soothed, "It's okay. Nobody has to decide anything right now. It's okay."

"Wade, I -"

"It's okay."

* * *

><p>Wade got out of the hospital today, and everybody was going crazy preparing for his homecoming. Zoe wondered if this was how they had been when <em>she<em> was released from the hospital. It probably was. That was just the kind of people they were; sweet in the craziest way possible.

George wasn't here; he had had to go away for a couple days on a case. At least, that's what Lavon said. Zoe had not really talked to George since that day she fell asleep at his place. At first, she had just not wanted to talk to him until she talked to Wade, but she had talked to Wade the day before yesterday, and talking to him hadn't exactly cleared up her confusion. She hadn't even gone to see him yesterday. She had wanted to, but she couldn't figure out what she would say. And she had no clue what to say to George either. So, she had avoided them both the past couple days, a task made easier by George's sudden trip.

He had left a letter for her, telling her how much he cared for her, and how he wouldn't leave right now if it weren't important, but maybe it was a blessing in disguise. Maybe a few days apart were exactly what they needed. He would be back in three days time, which was now two days, since he left yesterday. When he got back, they could talk and try to figure everything out.

He was such a sweet guy, but then, so was Wade. She felt like her heart was a piece of taffy being stretched in two different directions, and it was only a matter of time before the whole thing came apart. She couldn't keep doing this. Her heart wouldn't survive it, and they both deserved better. She just wished she knew what to do.

* * *

><p>Wade wasn't surprised by what he found when he got home. Lavon had picked him up from the hospital, and when they reached the plantation, he saw balloons, a grill, and a table with refreshments and a humungous cake. Lavon helped him out of the car and handed him his crutches.<p>

"You guys didn't have to do anythin' special." He said, looking at Lemon. He was certain that she was the mastermind behind this whole operation.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said, coming over to hug him, "Of course we did." He smiled as she hugged him, "Welcome home Wade."

"Hey, she didn't do it all on her own you know!" Wade chuckled and turned to Rose who was standing with a very happy looking Fredrick Dean.

"I know. Come here kid." Rose rolled her eyes, but came over and hugged him anyway.

"I'm glad you're back." Wade just nodded. He noticed the hint of jealousy in Fredrick Dean's eyes as the boy watched his new girlfriend hug her old crush. He chuckled inwardly; it was an amusing look.

Letting go of Rose, which made Fredrick Dean smile, he turned back to the gang. "Seriously, everyone, this is amazin'. I really appreciate it."

"Well, you deserve it man." Lavon said, "Oh, and George was sorry he couldn't come. He had a-"

"Yeah, no, I know. He came to see me before he left, said I sure as hell better be outta there by the time he got back, or else." Wade said, chuckling fondly.

Wade talked to Magnolia and Shelley. He had a couple burgers, and did his fair share of mingling. He noticed Zoe sitting off to the side, eating on of the burgers and drinking some of Lemon's famous lemonade. He hobbled over to her.

"Surprised to see you here." He said.

Zoe looked up, surprised, "Hey, I take offense to that." she said through a mouthful of burger.

Wade chuckled, "May I?" he asked, motioning to the lawn chair next to her own.

"Please."

It took a minute for him to get settled; he was still getting used to the crutches. "I just meant, I haven't really seen you since …" he trailed off. He didn't need to say it; they both knew what he meant.

Zoe nodded, "I almost didn't come. When they were setting all this up," she motioned to the decorations around them, "I was considering just hiding out in the carriage house until it was all over. I thought it might be less awkward that way."

"Well, what made you change your mind?"

"I'm really happy that you're okay, and that you're out of the hospital. I wanted to celebrate. And, I thought, I don't know, I thought you might want me here." She said the last part quietly, looking down, like she was embarrassed. Wade just chuckled. She could be so stupid sometimes.

"Of course I'd want you here, Doc."

Zoe smiled, "Really? It doesn't make you uncomfortable, after …"

Wade shook his head, "I didn't expect anythin' Zoe. I never have. I know how much Tucker means to you. I wasn't tryin' to get you to leave him and ride off in the sunset with me. I just figured, after everythin', it was time I told you the truth. I mean, you'd sure been buggin' me long enough about it."

Zoe chuckled, "Well, thank you. For being honest with me. It means a lot."

Wade nodded, "No sweat." He said, trying to sound convincing, like it wasn't killing him that she hadn't returned his sentiment.

* * *

><p>Wade didn't really want to go to sleep. Sure, his bed was better than a hospital bed, but it was still a bed, and he had been spending way too much time in a bed lately. Plus, transferring in and out of the bed was awkward with the crutches. If he had to use them, he'd rather use them so he could get used to them. Not that they were permanent of course. He didn't even want to think of what he might do if that happened.<p>

Wade sighed, pulling the sheets back. Might as well get this over with, he thought. After all, the sooner he went to sleep, the sooner he could wake up and get out of the blasted thing. He closed his eyes, trying to drift off. No luck. He wasn't tired. He shifted a little, trying to get comfortable and tried again. Suddenly, he felt the bed shift. Opening his eyes, he saw Zoe sitting next to him. He started.

"Doc?"

"Hey." She said, as though it was the most normal thing in the world for her to sit on his bed in the middle of the night.

"Hey. What are you doin' here?"

A devilish grin grew on her face, "Making sure you keep your promise."

"What?" Wade asked, confused. What the hell was she talking about?

"You owe me a cooking lesson."

It took a minute, but then realization dawned on his face and he chuckled, "What, now?"

She shrugged, "No time like the present. Last time I let you postpone it, you ended up finding a clever way out."

"I was shot."

"Yeah, yeah." She said dismissively. "Come on, get up." Zoe said, pulling back his blanket. Her eyes widened slightly and her face went pink. Wade was just relieved he was wearing boxers, "I'll, um, I'll meet you in the kitchen." She said, stumbling backwards. Wade wanted to chuckle, but he didn't. He couldn't suppress a smirk though.

After she left, he maneuvered himself onto the crutches, grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants. He tried not to read anything into this, her coming and waking him in the middle of the night for a cooking lesson. But, really, who was he kidding? This meant something. Maybe everything. There was no more pretending anymore; she knew now. That changed everything. He thought about everything Rose said had said about second chances and how he deserved to be happy. Maybe she was right. Maybe this was his shot. He never fought for her the first time; he never told her how he felt. Now she knew, and maybe she could feel the same way. Either way, he owed it to both of them to try and find out.

As he made his way over to the plantation, he felt the urge to run, and cursed when h remembered he couldn't. He had never been so excited, or so terrified in his life. His heart was beating faster than could be humanly possible. He opened to door to the kitchen in the main house. Zoe's back was to him, but when she heard the door, she turned. She was dressed nice. Nothing fancy, which was good, since she would probably get whatever she wore dirty, but she was wearing a nice shirt and those infamous shorts of hers. The shirt was new. He should know, he'd seen pretty much every outfit she owned. And, she was wearing make-up. It wasn't a lot, just some lipstick and a little light blush, but it made him smile. Not because she needed it; she was gorgeous with or without the stuff. However, Wade knew girls. If she had gone to the trouble to put on makeup and a nice, new outfit, it made him think maybe this meant more to her than learning how to not burn the house down.

"Hey Doc," she smiled at him and he swallowed nervously, "Ready for that cookin' lesson?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hi. So, what did we think? Did I make up for not updating?<p>

Okay, first off, I loved bringing Earl in. We all know he wants Zoe to be his daughter-in-law. I really enjoyed writing those scenes.

Information on legal guardianship and adoption in the state of Alabama came from:

Ehow

definitionsdotuslegaldotcom/g/guardianship

guardianshipdotuslegal

infodotlegalzoomdotcom/adoption-vs-legal-guardians hip-20758 (and other related topics on the infolegalzoom website),

legislaturedotstatedotaldotus/CodeofAlabama/1975/2 6-2A-78

find-lawsdotcom/children-laws/alabama-guardianship -law

find-lawsdotcome/adoption/Alabama-adoption.

As I said a while back, I wrote the part where Zoe and Wade talk before, but unlike when she brings it up, which I mostly kept but changed to his perspective, this time I basically scrapped the old one and redid it. The old one never really read right, and I think this one is better.

Zoe's reaction with the "Wow," to what Earl said, I swear, had nothing to do with the Finale. I am pretty sure I wrote that part before the Finale aired. The scenes with Earl were the first ones I wrote. Wait, that's not true. I wrote the scene with Lavon and Wade first, but that was a really long time ago, in the original version I never used. So, the Earl stuff is almost the first part I wrote.

I liked expanding the Magnolia story. I considered doing a flashback, but I think it worked better this way. I actually wrote the phone scene where Wade convinces her to talk to Lemon after I wrote the scene where she talks to Lemon.

As for the Rose stuff, I don't think I've spent a lot of time on how Zoe's amnesia is affecting her, but Zoe is her best friend and has been for a long time. I feel like this would be very hard for her, especially because Zoe is starting to remember her other friends, even Lemon, but she still doesn't really remember Rose. Poor Rose.

When Wade said I love you, I admit, I was kind of thinking of the Finale a little. I mean, I didn't mean to, but it was kind of hard for it not to pop into me mind.

* * *

><p>Bonus Blooper Reel: While I was writing, a friend of mine was reading over my shoulder. My friend does not watch Hart of Dixie, but when I left my computer to go to the bathroom or something (I don't remember exactly,) my friend added their own dialogue. I did not keep it, but I thought it was a little funny. My friend suggested I put it in a blooper reel at the end, so that is what I am doing. You are under no obligation to read it, of course.<p>

I start with my own dialogue. What my friend added is underlined:

* * *

><p><em>She sighed heavily. "But, you don't know him Wade. He's … it'd be like telling the people of Oz that the wizard was just the guy behind the curtain, and the wicked witch was the hero."<em>

"_But, he was just the guy behind the curtain." Wade said, confused._

"_Yeah, but they never told anybody, 'cause nobody would ever believe it. Just like nobody would believe Glinda if she said Elphaba was really the hero."_

"_Who?"_

"_Haven't you ever seen _Wicked_?"_

"_That shit's expensive. Who do you think I am? Daddy Warbucks?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Haven't you ever seen_ Annie_?"_

"… _That shit's expensive."_

* * *

><p>Do you think I should have gone with my friend's version?<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter, and I look forward to hearing your feedback. Have a good day.<p> 


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

Author's Note: Hi. So, I am so sorry about the lateness of this, but I think you will be very pleased. At least, I hope you will be. I wanted to post before the new season starts. I AM SO EXCITED! Who else saw Wilson Bethel's interview where he calls their relationship a 'spicy meatball?' Weird, but cool. Sorry, I am getting off topic. Obviously, this story is nearing its end, but I still have a few things that need to get done, so we still have some time before I bid it farewell. Longer Author's Note at the end.

To Those Who Reviewed:

Jenni,

Thank you so much for taking the time to review.

KBecks,

Thank you so much. That is so sweet. I love it when people say that, because I have done that with stories so I know exactly what you are talking about, and I know how much you have to like a story to do that.

Cathy,

That is very sweet. Thank you for your review.

Chapter Twenty-Two

George checked his cellphone again. Still no messages from Zoe. He was disappointed, but he couldn't really say he was surprised. They had left things in such a weird place, and, on top of that, now Wade was out of the hospital and Zoe would be trying to help him readjust. The thought made him slightly nauseous. He loved Wade; the guy had been his best friend since elementary school. George got that Wade would need help, and of course he wanted his friend to heal and feel better. Still, Zoe spending so much time with him, one-on-one, while he, George, was out of town, it made him nervous. Zoe was under no obligation to him, or, at least, no obligation that she remembered. If she had feelings for Wade, she had every right to explore them, but George was scared of where it might lead.

"George. Good to see you." He heard behind him.

He turned around and tried to smile, "Jim, hey." He was happy to see his old college friend, he truly was. It was just hard to be all happy and pleasant when his semi-amnesiac fiancé might be off somewhere exploring feeling with one of his closest friends.

"Thanks for coming up. I really appreciate it."

George nodded, "Of course. Sounds like you're really struggling with this."

"You have no idea. Custody struggles are a nightmare, and its really hard being in a courtroom and letting some guy argue for your needs when you're used to being the lawyer."

George smiled, "I can't even imagine. But I'm happy to help. In fact, the timing is kind of perfect."

"Why's that?"

George shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, "Just some stuff I needed to get away from for a bit. Nothing as big as what you've got going on though. Speaking of, let's get in there."

* * *

><p>"So, I, uh, I guess we should start." Wade said. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He'd been alone with Zoe plenty of times.<em> But she knows now.<em> The thought unnerved him. He tried to shake it off.

Zoe, who had been up on the stool hopped down and placed an open book in front of him.

"What's that?"

"It's a cookbook." Zoe said, looking at him like he was crazy.

Wade glanced down at the page she'd selected. Gumbo.

"Gumbo, huh?"

She shrugged, "Yeah. I started thinking about what I wanted to make, and when I found this page, it just felt right somehow."

Wade smiled in spite of himself, "Well, you did try once before. Didn't go over too well though."

"When?"

"Gumbo makin' contest."

"But I placed second in that." He looked at her, surprised, "I, uh, found the ribbon."

He smirked, "All that ribbon represents is that you had a friend nice enough to stay up all night cookin' because he didn't want you to humiliate yourself."

"So what, you made it and entered it under my name?"

"I never said it was me."

Zoe shrugged, "No, I know. It's just, I don't know, it seems like something you would do."

She caught his eyes for a second and he felt his breath hitch. Quickly as he could he looked away. "Well, we better get started."

"Great. What's first?"

"What's first is put that book away and get it out of your head that I'm teachin' you to make a slow cookin', complicated dish on your first go 'round."

"Well, what do you think I should make?" She asked petulantly.

Wade thought for a minute, "Rice."

"What? Just rice?"

"Hey, believe it or not, rice is an easy thing to mess up. Leave the pot or time it wrong, you're right back to startin' fires. Still, its simple and homogeneous, and the perfect thing to for a beginner."

"Fiiiiiiiine."

Wade chuckled as Zoe reluctantly put the book away.

"So, what's first?"

"Well, the first thing you need to make rice, is rice."

"No, really?" Zoe asked in mock-shock.

Wade just chuckled again, "There should be a bag in that cabinet." He pointed behind her.

Zoe tried to open it, making Wade laugh again. "You can use a stool you know. You don't need to jump around like a maniac."

"I knew that."

She grabbed one of the stools and maneuvered it just below the cabinet. Wade watched her struggle. Even without all of her memories, everything she did was so completely Zoe. She was awkward and unsure, yet stubborn and proud. She would never admit that she didn't know what she was doing, and she was determined to get it right and on her own, regardless of how ridiculous she looked.

"So, how's the whole recoverin' your memories thing goin'?"

Zoe stilled, "What'd'you mean?"

Wade shrugged, "Just, you know, you seem to have remembered some stuff, like Tucker, and doctorin', all that. You seem a lot more … you than you did when you woke up."

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I definitely know more than I did then, but there are still so many blank spots."

"Well, they'll fill in." Zoe nodded, "You find the rice yet?"

Zoe nodded, grabbing the big bag of white rice. She tried to get down from the stool but missed one of the rungs, causing her to fall headfirst on the kitchen floor. Luckily, the bag of rice cushioned her fall.

Wade rushed to her side, or rather, rushed as fast as one can on crutches. "You okay?" He asked, carefully dropping down next to her. Zoe just started to laugh hysterically. "Uh, doc?"

"Sorry." She said between giggles, "It's just … I mean, the car accident, and then the fire, you'd think I'd be more careful, but if that bag of rice hadn't hit the floor first, I could be on my way to the hospital again."

She was laughing so hard she was hyperventilating. Wade brushed her hair from her face; it was a mess after the fall and the manic laughter wasn't helping. It was also wigging Wade out a bit, "Hey, Zoe, calm down, all right? Everything's good."

She should her head, still laughing hysterically. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but she couldn't seem to get it out, and each laugh was making it harder for her to breathe. Wade had no clue what to do; this was hardly his area of expertise. Not able to think of anything else, he pulled Zoe into a hug, and started to rub her back in what he hoped were soothing circles. After a minute or so, she seemed to be calming down.

"Is it ever going to end Wade?" She asked, her voice shaky, "Is this my life, one freak accident after another? Is this how it's always going to be?"

"It'll be okay doc, I promise. I mean, life ain't perfect, not for anybody, but you'll get past this. You'll get past all of it. You'll get you're life back, and it'll be safe, and normal, even borin' if you want."

"Thanks. I mean, I'm not sure I believe you or anything, but thanks."

"Anytime." Slowly, Wade stood up. He found his balance, and once he felt secure he held out his hand to her. She took it, letting him help her up.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on now, dry those tears." My dad said as he helped me off the floor. I smiled up at him, feeling his strength travel from his hand to mine, filling me up.<em>

"_I hate when she has these parties." I know I sound like a brat, and with anybody else, I would never get like this. But this is my dad. "I have to put on a fancy party dress and be all girly while they pinch my cheeks and then mom just gets all weird and totally forgets about me."_

"_Hey, can I tell you a secret?" I nod, "I hate these parties your mom throws too." I smile at him, "Tell you what, why don't we go hide out in my study. It's sure to be better than a coat closet."_

_I nod enthusiastically and then he picks me up in his arms and carries me to his study. Mommy hates his study. She's always complaining about how it's bad enough that he spends all his time working at that 'god-forsaken' hospital, but when he finally comes home, he just locks himself in there. She accuses him of hiding from her, and personally, I wouldn't blame him if he did. Mommy can be scary, especially when she throws one of her parties. She turns into this crazy lady, talking weird and forgetting who everybody is. I don't know how it happens, but whatever it is, it's scary and one of the many reasons I hate these parties. Mommy wants me to be all girly like her. Daddy says she's a socialite, and I guess that means she likes hanging out with snobby people who are brain-dead and refuse to admit that they're old. Daddy is different. His job is important. He's a surgeon, just like I'm going to be. He saves live; I cannot think of a nobler thing to grow up to be._

_When we reach his study, he puts me down on his desk and takes out my favorite book. It has all these pictures in it of different body parts and what they're called. He opens it up and we look at the pictures. He tells me what some stuff is and quizzes me on some stuff he's shown me before. It's a lot of fun. I wish it could always be like this. Maybe when I grow up and we work together it will be like this. No mommy and fancy parties and dumb girly dresses. Just daddy and me talking about the one thing we both love most._

* * *

><p>"Zoe?"<p>

Zoe jumps at Wade's voice. It takes a minute for her to remember where she is. He's looking at her with those concerned puppy dog eyes. She blinks a couple times and shakes her head, "Sorry, I, uh, I guess I went away for a minute." He just nods, "Hey, can I ask you about something?"

"You can ask me about anything. You know that."

Zoe nods, catching his eye, "I do." He smiles shyly at her, and she looks down, clearing her throat, "Um, can you, um, can you tell me about my parents?"

Wade nods, "What'd'you wanna know?"

"What don't I want to know?" Zoe asks with a laugh.

He smiles, "Well, um, you met your mom, right? She came by while you were in the hospital." Zoe nods again, "And your dad … well, it's all a little complicated Doc. Can you make your question a little more specific do you think?"

"I can try." She thought for a minute, "So, my dad's a surgeon, right?"

"Uh, one of 'em is, yeah."

"One of them? What does that mean?"

"You, uh, you kinda have two."

Zoe pauses. It could be a gay couple thing, which she would be cool with, but that wasn't that impression she got from her memory.

"I guess one of them is technically your stepfather, 'cept you thought he was your birthfather 'til a few years back."

"What? How-?"

"Your mom, she, uh, she kinda got pregnant when she was a havin' a last hurrah before gettin' married, and I guess, when she found out she was pregnant, she just let you two believe you were related."

"And he's the surgeon?"

"Yep."

"So my real father is …?"

"Harley Wilkes. Guy from down here. He, uh, he died little before you moved here. Left you his half the medical practice."

"So, is that why I moved here then; because I found out -?"

"Yeah, well, sorta. You also had to work as a GP to get some, I don't know, fellowship thing."

Zoe nodded, "Were we close, Harley and I?"

"You, uh, never really got a chance to know him. You didn't find out 'til after he …"

"Right." Zoe said, biting her lip awkwardly. "So, what about my other dad. Is he still-?"

"Yeah, yeah, no, he lives in New York."

"Why didn't he come to visit me after the accident?"

"Findin' out you weren't … his, kinda put a strain on your relationship."

"But … we seemed so close."

"I'm not followin'."

"Just now, I had a memory. I was probably eight or nine, and my mom was acting weird -"

"Probably drunk. She's not so great with the alcohol. Somethin' our parents have in common actually."

Zoe nodded, "And she was throwing some party-"

"She works in PR. Ya know, talkin' up famous people and stuff."

"And I didn't want to be there. For some reason I was in a coat closet, and my dad found me and took me to his study, and we looked at pictures of lungs and livers and he told me about what they all were. We just seemed so…"

"People change. You shoulda known me five years ago, shoulda known my dad before my mom passed. People change and relationships change. You changed when you found out who your real dad was and moved down here, George changed when he and Lemon split, I changed when I fell in love with you."

Zoe looked down awkwardly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't've said …"

"No, no I'm glad you did. I just …" Zoe took a deep breath, "I guess I thought once I knew how you felt, it'd be easier to figure out how I felt, but I'm still so confused. I like you so much. You make me feel safe, and loved. When I'm around you it's like I know everything is going to be okay."

Wade smiles; he can't help it. In so many ways, this is everything he always wanted to hear, but … "But then there's George." He said, making it easier for her.

She nods, "Yeah. George."

"Um, maybe we should get back to the cooking lesson. We can talk later." Zoe nodded.

"Yeah. Later."

* * *

><p>Rose woke up in a cold sweat. Her dream had been vivid; it had been about Zoe's accident. She had been in the car with her, seen it happen. She had gone with Zoe to the hospital and watched her fighting for her life. One by one, Zoe's friends and family had come to see her. Then, the doctor told Zoe there had been a girl in the car with her, and asked her to identify. The body. Zoe had walked down with him and looked at the girl on the slab, claiming she had never seen the girl before in her life. Rose had taken a peak and seen herself, mutilated from the accident. That's when she had woken up. She made her way to the bathroom and got a nice, cold drink of water. Then, she picked up her phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey." She said timidly.

"Rose, it's 2 a.m. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. We can talk later." She started to hang up.

"No, hey, it's fine. I'm just worried. I mean, did something happen?"

"No. Just a dumb nightmare; no big deal."

"You want me to come over?"

"No I … I shouldn't bothered you. This was stupid."

"Rose, hey, come on. You can talk to me. I mean, that's what boyfriends are for, right?"

"Well, I can think of a few other things that they're for." Rose said, smiling. Fredrick Dean chuckled awkwardly. He could be so shy sometimes; Rose liked that, "But I guess you're right."

"So, you wanna talk about this dream of yours?"

"Oh, it's nothing major. I mean, I was scared when I first woke up, but I've calmed down since."

"Okay."

"It's just all this Zoe stuff. I mean, she remembers most everyone else at least a little by now, but she still has no clue who I am. I've been close with her for longer than most anyone in this town, and yet …"

"She'll remember you. You gotta give it time, right?"

"I have been, but still nothing."

"Maybe you guys just need to spend more time together. Jog her memory some."

"That's a great idea. Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p><em>Zoe let out a content sigh and George smiled. He loved moments like this. Most guys would be ashamed to admit they liked to cuddle, but George wasn't. He liked sex; he was a man after all. However, there was something about those moments after, holding Zoe, listening to her breathe, that he could just never get enough of.<em>

"_I __can__ be crude."_

_Zoe turned to face him, amusement in her eyes, "So, we have a conversation, we have sex, and after we're done, you remember exactly what we were talking about? I must be losing my touch."_

_George smiled and nudged her playfully, "I'm serious. I can be crude."_

_Zoe nodded, "You are obsessing way too much about this."_

"_I'm just sayin', if you go for crude, I can do crude."_

"_I know. I heard you."_

"_Yeah, but you don't believe me."_

"_Sweetie, trust me, I believe you. I have not doubt that if I told you I wanted crude, you could do crude better than anyone."_

"_Thank you." George was quiet for a minute, "Wait, what do you mean?"_

"_I mean I know you can be crude."_

"_Why?"_

_Zoe groaned and rolled her eyes, "What, now you don't want me to think you can be crude?"_

"_No, I just … I mean, I haven't really been crude with you."_

"_I know."_

"_So what makes you so certain?"_

_She sighed, "Because, you're you." George just looked at her, not even bothering to voice the implied, 'what the heck does that mean?' "I just mean you're very," she paused, searching for a word, "accommodating." She finally said._

"_How do you mean?" he wasn't trying to grill her; he was genuinely curious._

"_Look, I don't want you taking this the wrong way. You are a great guy just be being George Tucker, you can't do better than that, and no matter what, you're always you. It's just … you love so strongly, are so devoted, that sometimes, you tend to change a little, for the person you're with. I don't know, maybe it's from being with Lemon so long."_

"_Lemon?"_

"_Yeah. I mean, I love her, don't get me wrong, but she is one bossy lady, mondo high maintenance. And you got used to playing the boyfriend who aims to please above all else." She smiled at him, "I would never ask you to change for me. I love __you__, just as you are. But I also know you, and a part of being George Tucker is being whatever or whoever you think the person you love wants or needs you to be. So, when I say I know you could be crude, I know it's true, because I know that if you thought that was what would make me happy, you would adjust." George bit his lip, looking at Zoe thoughtfully. Was she right? Did he have a tendency to change his personality to fit his relationship? He certainly wasn't the same man with Zoe that he was with Lemon, but that could be do to time and personal growth._

"_Zoe, I … I'm not tryin' to be some perfect ideal Prince Charmin' for you."_

"_I know. And I wouldn't want you too. I would never want you to change, unless you wanted to of course." Zoe yawned and readjusted her pillow, "I love you just as you are; the whole George Tucker package, flaws and all. But, fact is, trying to please everybody, especially the person you love is part of the George Tucker package. You don't have to do it, but if I asked you not to, I'd be asking you to change."_

"_Quite the paradox."_

"_Yeah." Zoe said, mid-yawn._

_George smiled and kissed her temple, "Go to sleep."_

"_Mm."_

* * *

><p>George wasn't really sure what brought the memory on. He and Jim had gotten a bite to eat, and caught each other up on their respective lives. Jim had been sympathetic to George's situation, but he had made a comment about George's role in the whole thing. It was a joke really, but it got George thinking, and then, that night popped into his head. It had been about a month before the accident, and it was a nice memory, but, looking back, there was something unsettling about the whole thing. He tried to dismiss the thought as he made his way back to his hotel room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Zoe!"<p>

If the insistent knocking didn't wake her, the screaming of her name would. It felt like she had only just gone to sleep, which she sort of had. She and Wade had only finished their first lesson forty minutes ago. However, after a couple failed attempts, Zoe could proudly claim that she had successfully made rice without burning the pot. Okay, maybe it had been a little watery, but she was a beginner, and not starting a fire was progress in her book.

"Zoe!"

"Coming." She said, dragging herself out of bed. She opened the door to find Rose with a huge smile on her face. "Rose. Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothin' much. Just thought we could spend some time together. I haven't seen much of you … anyway, I thought we could go shoppin' up in Mobile, maybe catch a movie or get somethin' to eat. My treat." She added quickly, hoping it would serve as incentive.

Zoe shook her head, "No, that's fine. I can pay for myself. Just so long as you drive. I know nothing about Mobile."

Rose nodded, "Deal."

"Give me fifteen minutes to get ready."

* * *

><p>Wade pushed the door open. It had been a long time since he visited his dad; he figured he should stop in. Especially since the man had sobered up to visit him when he was in the hospital.<p>

"Earl!" Wade heard a bang. He started to rush inside to make sure his dad was okay, but then he felt a pain around where his stitches were. Swearing, he slowed down. He made his way into the shed and over to Earl who was looking in a cabinet below the counter. It appeared he had hit his head coming up. Unsurprisingly, the cabinet had bottles of bourbon in it. "Earl?"

"Wade. Thought I heard a voice."

Between Earl's voice and his breath, Wade knew that the sobriety his father had achieved when he visited Wade was long past.

"Yeah. Thought I'd check in."

"Well, have a seat. I'll grab you a drink."

Wade rolled his eyes, but he obliged. He knew he couldn't stop his dad from drinking; he had given up hope on that a long time ago.

"So, what brings you around?"

"Just checkin' in." Wade repeated. Drunks and bad memories; cliché but true.

"How's the girlfriend?"

Wade rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Dad, I told you a million times, Zoe Hart is not my girlfriend, okay?"

Earl shook his head, "All I know is, she seemed mighty pleased when I told her how in love you two basically were."

"You what!" His father just smiled, "Earl, you can't just … you that she has amnesia, right? Not to mention she's engaged to George Tucker? You can't just go around tellin' people stuff, messin' with their head. Especially stuff that ain't even true."

"What, you sayin' you ain't in love with her?"

"I'm sayin' she ain't in love with me."

"Wouldn't be so sure if I were you. I saw how she lit up when I was remindin' her how close ya'll were. Seems to me, you're just runnin' scared from what could be you're one chance to be happy."

"I'm not runnin', okay? It's just not that simple. I mean, first off, there's Tucker-"

"So? What's he got that you don't?"

"You mean _besides _Zoe? Let's see, college degree, money, I mean, he can take her places. Zoe's not stayin' here forever; the two of 'em were plannin' on movin' away after the weddin'."

"Why?"

"Beats me. Her and I weren't exactly on speakin' turns when that decision was made. All I know I got from Lavon."

"Well, maybe she needed a better reason to stay."

"Come on, Earl. Zoe deserves more than this, and certainly more than me. Lord knows I ain't ever leavin' this town."

"Why not?"

Wade looked at his father incredulously, "Come on Earl?"

"What, me?" Wade let out a sigh, "You don't gotta stay on accounta me."

"Really? So, what, you're gonna, gonna stop gettin' hammered and climbin' up roofs?"

"I might."

Wade just shook his head, "Yeah, sure. Look, I gotta get goin'. I'll come by later this week and check on you, okay?"

"Don't use me as an excuse!" Earl called after him. Earl sat there for a minute, thinking. Deep down, he knew Wade was right; he wouldn't last a week on his own. But maybe he didn't have to. Carefully, Earl stood and headed for the phone, "Hi, Brick? I need a favor."

* * *

><p>"It was the most romantic thing. Not to mention sexy as hell. You should rake the leaves with George sometime." Rose said, causing Zoe to chuckle. They had gone to the mall in Mobile and were taking a break from shopping in the food court. It was a fun day. Zoe didn't exactly seem to remember Rose yet, but they were getting on fine. It seemed there was hope. Speaking of hope, "Or, you know, with Wade?" Rose added casually.<p>

"What?" Zoe nearly choked on her bagel. How the hell did Rose know about all that? "Wade? Why would I … why would you … I don't –"

"Zoe, come on. This is me you're talkin' to." She paused, "Okay, I realize that that doesn't mean much, but trust me, you and I talk about stuff, I know you. Plus I'm nosey, and smart, and a die-hard romantic. And even throwin' all that out the window, I know Wade told you how he felt while he was in the hospital."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me." Rose said with a shrug. Zoe felt thrown; her head was spinning, "So, you decide what you're gonna do about it yet?"

Zoe shook her head, "I think that's kind of mature talk."

"I'm nineteen for goodness sake. 'Sides, you're just lookin' for an excuse to avoid the question."

Zoe sighed. She couldn't really argue with that, "No, I haven't decided."

"Well, what's holdin' you up so much?"

"Gee, I don't know, to amazing guys who I care a lot about are in love with me. What dilemma could I possibly have?"

"But … but you're gonna pick Wade, right? I mean, you have to."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because … I don't know, because he's Wade, you know?" Zoe was kind of thrown. She hadn't exactly discussed this with a lot of people, but everybody seemed strongly behind the idea of her making up her own mind … despite her desire for them to just tell her how she felt and what to do. Rose was the first person to have and opinion, or, at least, the first person to voice it. "He's just so in love with you Zoe."

"And what, George isn't?"

"No, he is, but … it's just, I mean, Wade took a bullet, and saved you from a burnin' buildin', and caught you when you fell, and -"

"Okay, I get it. And it's not like I don't know all that stuff. Why do you think this is so hard for me? I mean, Wade's amazing, I know that, and so many nice memories keep surfacing, and I felt something for him, but then I started to remember about George, and those feeling started to resurface, and they're very strong as well. It's like, the more I remember, the less I know, you know?"

Rose nodded, "The innocence that accompanies ignorance is a lot easier than the tough decisions that come with adulthood."

"Wow, that's pretty deep for a nineteen-year-old."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Zoe said, putting her purse on the kitchen counter.<p>

"Hey Doc. Where'd you disappear to all day?"

"Mobile. Rose and I went shopping."

"Yeah? How was that?"

"It was nice. You don't have to eat that." She said, noticing he was scarfing down her watery rice.

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to save you the embarrassment of Lavon finding it in the fridge." Zoe rolled her eyes, " 'Sides, it's not so bad. Kinda like oatmeal. Better 'an hospital food at any rate."

She grabbed a spoon from the cabinet and pulled out a chair next to him, "You mind?"

Wade shook his head, "Be my guest."

She dove in with her fork and the spit the rice out, causing Wade to laugh, "God that's disgusting! How can you eat that?"

"Easy. I'm not a spoiled New York princess."

"Hey, I have no memory of being in New York. Alabama is all I know, thank you very much." Wade just chuckled, "What are you doing up anyway?"

Wade shrugged, "Went to see my dad today."

"How is he?" He shrugged again, "I like your dad."

He snorted, "I know. You ain't the best judge a character." Zoe rolled her eyes, "He likes you though. Maybe even more 'an he likes me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

That sat in silence for a while, shoveling watery rice. Finally, Wade spoke up, "I was pissed off about you and George."

"What?"

"Before you lost you're memory. You two were gettin' more serious, and I was a real ass to you about it. I told you," Wade took a deep breath, "I told you I only pretended to be friends with you to win a bet about gettin' you into bed, that you gettin' serious with George ruined all that so there wont any reason for us to hang out any more. Told you to just go and get on with your life, forget about me. We hadn't spoken since. Not 'til you woke up in the hospital." Wade looked up at her, afraid of what he might see. She didn't look angry though, which was a relief, "Zoe?"

"Thank you for telling me."

"You're not mad?"

"Love makes people do dumb things sometimes."

"Hm, ya know, that's what Rose said."

"Speaking of, she said you told her about … you know, what we talked about. At the hospital."

Wade nodded, "She figured out there was somethin' goin' on and has been badgerin' me ever since. Girl's like a wind up piece off Halloween teeth that just won't stop jabberin'."

"Well, she gave you a ringing endorsement."

Wade smirked, "Can't say I'm surprised. She used to have a crush on me."

"Well, I can't say I can blame her." Zoe said, smiling at him shyly, "You're a great guy Wade."

Wade dodged her eyes, "I should, uh, head back. Get some sleep. Some lunatic woke me up middle of last night to teach her to make rice." Zoe swatted at him, causing him to grin. He grabbed his crutches and stood. "Night doc." He said, leaning down and kissing the top of her hair. Zoe bolted up, surprised. "Ow!" Wade yelped, grabbing his nose.

"Oh my god. Wade, I am so sorry. I, I didn't, I didn't mean, I -" she saw blood creeping out from behind his hands, "I'll, I'll get my bag. Be right back. I mean, unless you'd rather just follow me. I don't -" Wade made a noise through his hands that sounded like her name, "Right. Sorry. Follow me."

They made their way back to her carriage house, and Zoe instructed him to sit on the couch. His mind wandered to the last time he had slept on her couch. That night all those years ago when she had been afraid of Leon Mercy's ghost. He started to chuckle at the memory, but it made his nose hurt more, so he shut up.

In no time, Zoe was sitting next to him. She gently removed his hands from his nose and started cleaning it. "Sorry for jumping up like that. I was just surprised I guess."

Wade shrugged, "No big deal." He tried to shoot her a smile.

"I keep getting you hurt."

"Hey, now, I thought we had a deal about you blamin' yourself."

She nodded, "Right. Sorry." The blood stopped and Zoe started applying the antiseptic. Wade sucked in a breath, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just stings a little."

"You are such a baby." Zoe said with a chuckle. Wade raised an eyebrow at her, "Hey, at least I'm not apologizing."

"True."

"It doesn't look like you broke any bones. But I wouldn't take my word on this; I'm still a little shaky on all this medical stuff."

Wade shook his head, "Nah, I trust you."

"That may not be the wisest decision."

"Maybe not," Wade said shrugging, "but that's never stopped me before."

Wade watched in silence as she continued to clean him up. She was so gentle, and so beautiful, and so … so Zoe. He thought about what Earl said, what Rose kept saying, what Lavon used to say. He thought about all the chances he'd let slip by, and the chance he now had. It was the last chance he might ever get; did he really want to waste it? Before he could stop himself or chicken out, Wade leaned forward, catching Zoe off guard. He felt her freeze in surprise, and then he felt her start to return the kiss. The world stopped spinning, and then it was just the two of them. It felt like everything, all the build up, was just pouring out in lights and colors, touches and smells. The kisses got hungrier as he pulled her closer to him and ran his hands up and down her back. Then, Wade felt Zoe start to take his shirt off, and he pulled back. She looked at him, surprised.

"Zoe, I'm not sure we -"

"I'm sorry." She said, interrupting him, "I didn't think, I mean, you were the one who … I'll, I'll just go." She started to grab her medical stuff, but Wade grabbed her arm.

"No, it's not like that. I wanted this to happen. I _want _this to happen. You have no idea. It's just, well," he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, "I'm still kind of recoverin', and-"

"Oh, did I hurt you?"

Wade shook his head, "No. No, and even if you had … I mean, I would have kept goin', but, thing is, I've been waitin' for this for, for a real long time, and I want it to be, special, for both of us, not me focusin' on ignorin' my pain, and you not … gettin' the uh, the full Wade Kinsella experience. I don't have a lot of experience with doin' it injured- "

"That's a little surprising."

He chuckled and cupped her cheek, "I, um, you are so, so amazing Zoe. You have not clue. And I would want everything to be perfect for you. Not me doin' a half-ass job as you trace the stitches on my chest."

Zoe smiled, "Wade, I don't care about any of that, I … I just want you. The rest … if you don't want this, I get it, but-"

"No, I, I want this. Believe me." He thought for a second how long it had been since he had gotten laid, but then pushed the thought away. Yeah, he kind of had permanent blue-balls, but that wasn't why he wanted it. He wanted her. He wanted Zoe. "I want this."

"Me too."

"You sure?"

She nodded, and then she was kissing him, and, again, the world melted away. She pulled back and stood, helping Wade up. Letting him lean on her, she gently led him from the couch to the bed. He got in first and she followed behind him. She kissed him with everything she had, and he could feel her need, and how much it equaled his own. She started unbuttoning his shirt, and he lifted her top, touching her lower back with the pads of his fingers, causing her to giggle. Then, he slowly, carefully slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders and ran his hands up and down the soft skin on her arms. She shivered. There was something so simple, yet so intimate about his touch.

"Wade," she said nervously, "I'm, um, that is, I don't know if I have or haven't. I probably have. I mean, I'm over thirty, but I, that is, well, I have no memory of…" she trailed off, embarrassed.

Wade just smiled, "I've been with a lot of women, but I've never loved any of them, so as far as I'm concerned, you, Zoe Hart, are my true first."

She giggled, "That is so cheesy."

Wade chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to her shoulder. Zoe breathed in, surprised at the contact, and the thrill it gave her.

Wade pulled back, "Do you want me to stop?"

Unable to speak, Zoe just shook her head, and Wade dove back in. Zoe closed her eyes, letting the feelings sink in, committing them to memory. Tonight, this moment, was one she knew she would never forget.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hi. So, what did you think? I was a little nervous about the last scene.<p>

The cooking lesson scene was totally altered. Originally, they were working on this other thing I looked up a recipe for, but it just didn't read right. I was kind of bummed, because I had a karate kid reference that I had to cut, but, excluding that, totally worth it. This was definitely a better scene. I wanted to address Zoe's memories, because now that she remembers about her and George and her friendship with Lemon and stuff, it can be easy to forget that she does still have a lot of gaps. There is a lot she still doesn't remember, even if she is remembering things, so I wanted to bring that up.

For those who care, the part with the Karate Kid Quote went like this:

* * *

><p>"See this? This is a stove."<p>

Zoe rolled her eyes, "I know what a stove is Wade."

He ignored her, "This is a burner. That's where you put the pan or the pot. These are dials. They set how hot the burner gets. The highest setting is ten. The lowest setting is one. We want medium heat. Can you tell me what number we want it set on?"

"What is this, bizarro math for morons."

Wade responded by imitating a buzzer sound, causing Zoe to chuckle, "Sorry, the answer we were looking for was the number five. Wow, you are really bad at this."

"Or you are. No such thing as bad student, only bad teacher." Wade looked at her, stunned, "Mr. Miyagi. _The Karate Kid."_

"I know what it's from. I just didn't know you'd seen it, let alone knew it well enough to quote."

"Well, I guess you don't know as much about me as you thought."

Wade smirked, "Guess not." He placed the pan with pine nuts on the burner and turned it to five.

* * *

><p>I stopped working on this scene once I decided to scrap it, but there is more to I than that. I can add it as a deleted scene or something at the end if you guys want, though I still hold that the one I used is better. Still, there were some good parts.<p>

Actually, when I first wrote it, I forgot Wade was on crutches, so I had to go back and alter the scenes with him a little.

The flashback scene with George is actually one half of a scene. The other half, how that conversation started, will come up later as one of Zoe's memories. It has already been written, but it won't be for at least a couple chapters.

Speaking of George, I have been struggling with what to do with him, because it seems so tragic for him to be left by a fiancé, again, for a close friend, again, and I want him to be okay in the end. I finally decided how I am going to play stuff out with him, though we won't see it right away, it is sort of hinted at here.

I know I skipped the conversation with Jim that sparked the memory, but I had a reason for that. George is going to talk to somebody, I won't say who, but he will be sort of recounting a lot of the stuff he and Jim talked about, so putting it in just felt like it would be redundant when the second conversation happens. You'll see what I mean when we get there.

Next chapter, there will be aftermath, obviously, and a surprise for Rose that leads to a big decision.

I have wheels spinning and plans going, and I am very excited about some stuff in this story. I hope you are too.

Any guesses as to what Earl was calling Brick about? I mean, I already know, so I am not going to change it, but I am curious about what you think.

I think that's it. I hope you guys like this chapter and I cannot wait to hear what you think. Have a good day.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

Author's Note: So, I apologize for how long it took me to update, and the shortness of this chapter. I will try to be better in both regards. More Author's Note at the end. If you reviewed from an account, thank you and I will respond as soon as I can.

To Those Who Reviewed:

Guest from January 24th, do not worry, we are getting there. There are not a lot of chapters left.

Guest from December 31st, Thank you. That is very nice of you.

Guest from December 2nd, Thank you

DS, I am glad you like it so much.

M, from October 6th, thank you. I am too. It was fun. Thank you, that's what I was going for. Maybe, maybe. Yeah, clearly it's been a while. Sorry. You are welcome. I am glad you like them.

M from September 28th, You are welcome. Thank you. I appreciate it. I will, do not worry, though my updating has been a bit sporadic and I apologize for that. Hopefully, I will be getting more out soon. I hope it was a good surprised. Yeah, I wasn't exactly sure, but it seemed right. I think. I wrote it a while ago. Thank you, I try. Yes, I do too. I miss Zeorge in the show. You never see them interacting anymore, even as friends. Sorry about that. Thank you, I'm glad the point was clear. They might. I don't want to give anything away. Thank you. That was fun to write. Yes, special features are fun.

Jkazzie, thank you. I am glad you liked it.

Chapter Twenty-Three

"_Ugh. I can't believe her!" I said, pacing back and forth in my dad's old study. I guess it was mine now that my dad was gone. It's not like my mom needed it, except as another room to have sex in. The thought made me even angrier._

"_It wasn't that bad." Jason said, trying to reassure me._

_I turned on him, furious. Not that any of this was his fault of course, but he should know better than to try and calm me down when I get riled up. "Not that bad! I'm sorry, are you actually defending her? What, did you like it or something? Did it stoke your ego?"_

"_Of course not." He said, getting up and grabbing my shoulders, trying to stop me from pacing. I shook him off._

"_I mean, who does that? Who sits around and thinks, 'hm, my daughters coming home for her first holiday since starting college, and she's bringing her new boyfriend. Why don't I try and hook up with him?' "_

"_She was really drunk, Zo. She probably didn't even know who I was."_

"_Drinking is not an excuse. Not for her. If it were, she'd be blameless of more than half the mistakes she's made my entire life. Honestly, it's a miracle I wasn't a love child."_

"_Zoe, come on, calm, down."_

"_No. I won't calm down. This is my house, and if I want to lock myself up in a room and throw a fit then I will. My mother just tried to seduce my boyfriend, I think I'm justified."_

_He comes up and grabs my arms again. This time I let him. He starts rubbing them soothingly, "I know that it wasn't the homecoming you were hoping for, but do you really want to waste this break being mad? We got a few weeks of no classes, no tests, just relaxing and shopping and hanging out. Don't let your mother spoil that."_

_I sigh, "I know, you're right, it's just … it's like my worst nightmare. I'm always worried you're going to get propositioned by some girl and go off with her, and then I tell my mom I'm bringing a guy home, meaning it's at least serious enough for you guys to meet and she -"_

"_Whoa, hey, back up, why would I go off with some other girl?"_

_Oops. Talk about saying too much. "Because, you're, you're you, and I'm me."_

"_Meaning?"_

"_Meaning, you're like, perfect, smart, and handsome, and popular, and from a good family, and I'm the geeky, uptight, prude you're dating."_

"_Okay, first off, I'm hardly perfect. Second, you're smart, but one look at you would tell any guy with eyes you're no geek, we're both uptight, and as far as being a prude, well, I get that you want to wait."_

"_So, what, you're saying if I keep holding off on the sex, you're just going to keep waiting around? Please, no guy is that patient."_

"_This guy is. I'm willing to wait."_

_I smile. He's so sweet. But, deep down, I know he's lying. So, I do the only logical thing a virgin in her first year of college can do when her experienced, patient boyfriend has just had to turn down the advances of her experienced and, unfortunately, still attractive mother. I start kissing him. And then I lower him onto the desk. When I reach for his belt, he stops me, "You sure?" I nod, "Zoe, you don't have to do this."_

"_I know." I lie. Of course I have to do this. It's the only way a girl like me could keep a guy like him around, "I want to." That's true enough. I mean, I want him, obviously. We wouldn't be together if I didn't. Maybe I'm not exactly as ready as I'd like to be, but sometimes, you have to just bite the bullet and do it._

_So, we do. And it's … okay. I mean, it's a little awkward, and it kind of hurts at first, but, it's not like it's horrible or anything. He's nice to me, gentle, and sweet. He says all the right things. He even wants to cuddle after. I don't though. I mean, for god sakes, we're on a desk. It might be sexy, but it is not comfortable. Plus, somebody could walk in. I gather my clothes up, and so does he, and he shoots me a smile as we get dressed, which I try to return, but I have this bizarre sense of foreboding. It just seems like something is about to go very, very wrong._

"_I love you Zoe." BAM! There it is._

_I smile, and nod, not knowing what to say. My instinct is to tell him it's over right then and there, because this all feels wrong, but we just had sex, and that wouldn't be right. Plus it would kind of make me a slut. I guess I'll stay with him until break ends, then end things when the new semester starts. That seems right. He'll be too busy with classes to even miss me._

* * *

><p><em>I still can't believe I'm doing this. I mean, I never do crazy. Never! But I have to admit, Lavon was right. This damn heat makes it pretty hard to fight your inhibitions. I mean I nearly jumped George earlier when he came into the office. And then when Wade was out there cleaning the pond … god. Okay, he's hot. I admit it. That is one well-toned, juicy specimen of manly-hood that lives across from me. And, it has been a while. I mean, I haven't had sex since I got to Bluebell. Okay, so it's only been, like, a month, but still. And why should other girls get to have one-night-stands and not me? Why is it that they're the ones always eating the forbidden fruit and I just kick the snake away with my heals and go back to trimming the branches. Okay, I don't really believe that story, but make believe it was real for a second. Where would we be if Eve never tasted that forbidden fruit? I doubt she regretted it. In fact, I think she wouldn't have done it any differently. And why am I trying to justify myself anyway. I am doing this. I am unleashing my wild, sexy side, and I am going to have wild, hot, mind-numbing sex with Wade Kinsella until I quiver. I am not going to feel guilty or dirty. I am going to do this, and walk away with no regrets.<em>

_Despite my resolve, I feel suddenly shy as I knock on his door. He takes what feels like forever to answer. He's smiling and charming and so sexy, and I can feel the tension building as we approach each other. It's electric. God, I want him. I don't think I realized how much until this very moment. Our eyes lock, and he looks at me, and I feel a thud in my chest. Nobody's ever looked at me like that before. I haven o clue what it means, but I kind of like it, even though it's also sort of scaring me and I don't know why. I feel like we're on the precipice of something, something epic. It's like that moment before fireworks go off and everything changes. And I want it to. I want it to change. I don't know what it will become, but there's something glorious on the horizon. I can feel it. Almost taste it. We're inches from each other. The space is closing._

_Then the rain hits, and I don't know if I'm grateful of disappointed. But it snaps me back to my senses. What am I doing? A one-not-stand? With Wade? Have I lost my mind completely? I'm not the one-night-stand kind of girl. I never can be. For a brief moment, I thought … but that's not me. I don't just hop into bed randomly, not unless I feel something, not unless there's a future. And Wade and I could never have a future. I mean, he's Wade. _

_Okay, I'll admit, he's not the world's worst guy. He is on of the only people who didn't turn on me after the whole parade debacle. And he has tried to be there for me._

"_Looks like the heat wave broke." I hear him say. "Doesn't mean you can't come inside."_

"_Actually it does." I say. I can tell he knew that was coming. Still, he looks so disappointed. "I guess I'm just not that kinda girl." I say, trying to explain. I almost say I'm sorry. I know that Wade could have most any woman he wants, that a one-night-stand with me wouldn't mean any more to him than it would to be with any of the others, and I know you should never, ever apologize for not sleeping with somebody, but he just looks so … I don't know. Like I said, he's not a bad guy, and I do feel sorry that I got his hopes up and had to disappoint him. If I'm being honest, I'm a little disappointed myself. But I just can't go through with it. It's just not me. So I turn and head back to my carriage house, not letting myself look back._

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting on my bed, waiting for George. He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. I wasn't sure if I was angry or worried. It was our one-month anniversary, the first anniversary since we officially became a couple, and it wasn't like George to be late for something that important. What if he got into and accident driving over here? What if he was hurt? <em>

_There was a knock on the door and I shot up to get it. There he was, standing with a huge smile on his face._

"_Since you are clearly not in pain, and were not in an accident, all I can say is you better have a damn good excuse for being late."_

_He didn't say anything. He just held up a paper bag for me to take. I opened it and gasped, "How, how …?" I couldn't even finish the sentence._

"_I ordered it over the phone last week, told them to have it ready to go."_

"_And what, you just hopped on a plane to New York and went to Per se?" I asked, stunned._

_He nodded, "Yesterday. I stayed in a hotel, did some shopping, and picked it up a couple hours ago. Stored it in a portable icebox, got on a plane, and then my truck, and rushed here as fast as I could."_

"_I can't believe you did that." I said, still completely mystified._

"_Hey, first month anniversaries only happen once."_

_I giggle and go get the plates. We spread it out on the floor, and sit down to eat. Even reheated, the food is heavenly._

"_I gotta say, a two hour plane ride, goin' in my truck, havin' you open the door angry, all totally, completely worth it."_

_I nod, "It's even better than I remember."_

"_That's not what I mean. The food is great, but what makes it worth it is that look on your face. Makin' you smile like that, totally worth it."_

_I blush, "Have I mentioned how amazing you are?"_

_He shakes his head, "No, but that's okay. I already know."_

"_Oh, do you?" I ask, chuckling. He nods, and I lean in to kiss him. And I kiss him. And I kiss him. And I keep kissing him. And I snake my hands under his shirt, running them over his muscles; god he's in great shape. I hear him moan. Then I feel his hands under my shirt. He starts to unhook my bra, but he's taking to damn long, so I shrug my shirt off and take the bra off too. His hands find their way to my breast and I sigh. And then it's just happening. He starts to ask if I'm sure, but I cut him off with my mouth. Of course I'm sure you idiot, I want to scream, but I don't. I let him make me scream in other ways. He's gentle, and sweet, with just enough wild so it's not boring and predictable. And when we're done, I let out a satisfied sigh. I've had sex before, but not like that. Never before had I made love._

* * *

><p>When Zoe first wakes up, it takes her a minute to remember where she is. And who she's laying next to. Last night comes back to her. It was amazing. For someone who had waited for her for so long, he was so gentle. She turns to see him sleeping next to her, snoring away peacefully. <em>Of course he's a snorer<em>, she thinks, a smile coming to her face. His grip tightens on her, and she lets him hold her there, not wanting to move, not daring get out of bed and discover this was all a dream.

"Hey Doc." He says as his beautiful eyes open and meets hers. She giggles and feels a blush creep up her face, "Sleep well?"

"What'd'you think?"

He smiles, "Me too."

"I didn't say yes."

He nudges her playfully, "Yeah, but that cute little giggle of yours did." She giggles again, "Want me to go grab us some breakfast?"

Zoe shakes her head, "No. I just want to lie here. With you. Forever."

Wade smirks, "Well, that could get a bit difficult. Not only would we eventually die of starvation, but this bed would probably start to smell, what without us showerin' or, you know, gettin' up to relieve ourselves."

She shoves him playfully, "Ew! Wade!"

"Just sayin' the truth." He said, shrugging.

"Well, I didn't actually mean forever Mr. Literal. I just … I wanna lie here a little longer. Make sure this is really happening." Wade chuckles, "What?"

"Nothin', just, that's supposed to be my line." Zoe smirks and kisses him. "We could spend the day not in bed together. I mean, there are a lot of other places we can do it. Kitchen, shower, bathroom, get all those necessities done and have sex at the same time."

She shoves him again, "We don't have to have sex all day."

"Why not?"

"Because, there are other things we could do dummy. I know it's girly, but if all I wanted was sex, I could go to anybody."

"That's not true. When you got a medical condition, you don't go to just any doctor if you got a choice; you find the best specialist in the field, and when it comes to sex-"

"Please don't finish that sentence."

Wade laughed, "I know what you're sayin'. You wanna do all that chick stuff, talkin' and picnics and moonlit walks and all that shit."

"Well, I'm not saying we have to be like two people in a Nicholas Sparks novel, but, yeah, I want to spend time with you."

Wade nodded, "Well then, how 'bout you go shower, and I'll pack up a picnic basket."

"Wade, we don't have to-"

"I wanna do this right. I may be a guy, and I may be crude, and I may like sex, but I have been in love with you for so four years now, and I've been waitin' for a chance like this for a long time. Truth is, I'd rather be the leading man starin' opposite you in the most nauseatingly cheesy romantic comedy out there, than star with any other girl or girls out there in the dirtiest, sexiest porno." Zoe chuckled, "'Cause if I'm with you, it'll be dirty and sexy, and romantic, and awesome, and I just wanna be around you so, I'm gonna go make some sandwiches, pack a basket and a blanket, and come back here to get you. And we are gonna drive out and have a picnic, and go for a walk, go fishin', and dance under the stars and do every damn thing I can think of until Nicholas Sparks is callin' us up for tips."

Zoe smiled, "I'm up for everything except the fishing. Slimy and wet doesn't feel sexy or romantic to me."

"But Doc, you love fishin', don't you remember?"

Zoe got up out of bed and started looking around for her bathrobe, "I might not remember everything, but I remember what activates my gag reflex." She said, as she picked up her robe and put it on, "Nice try cowboy."

Wade chuckled, "Well, can't blame a guy for tryin'." He said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He held her clothes and inhaled her scent. Then, he started kissing her neck, making her moan.

"Hey, what, what happened to that romantic day together you had planned?" Zoe asked breathlessly.

"We can do that in an hour or so." He whispered, turning her around to face him. She dropped her robe from her shoulders and met Wade's lips with her own.

" 'Kay." She said before diving in again.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't mind doin' this?" Lemon asked into the phone. It was a stupid question really. When Lemon wanted you to do something, you did it, whether you minded or not.<p>

"It's fine, Lemon, I'm happy to help."

"Good. Magnolia and I should be there by tonight, so we can all strategize tomorrow before we storm down to that college and cut off that man's presumably miniscule appendage."

"Lemon, calm down, okay? I know you want action, but we are going to do this the legal way. It is the only way to win in this sort of situation. Now you, Magnolia, and I will meet after you get up here, and we'll talk about the next course of action. Okay?"

Lemon sighed. She wanted to go crucify this man, but George was right. If they wanted results, they had to follow the letter of the law. "Okay. Thank you George."

"Any time."

Lemon hung up. After Magnolia told Lemon about her professor, the two sisters had talked, and they decided that legal action needed to be taken, which meant contacting George. Bad news; he was out of town. Good news; he was in New York, which was where Magnolia had been going to school, and where this asshole teacher of hers would be. So Lemon had called George to arrange a consultation, and had multitasked during said phone call, booking a flight for this afternoon.

She let out a sigh. All the stress lately made her feel like she was ready to explode. She did her best to hold it in, knowing the multitude of people who could walk in at any minute, many of whom needed her to be strong.

The sound of whistling caused her to look up. Wade came wobbling in on his crutches, looking happier than Lemon had pretty much ever seen him. He headed for this refrigerator and took out bread, mustered, sliced cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, and assorted meats.

"Mornin' Lemon." He said cheerfully, before returning to his whistling. He continued to whistle as he assembled a sandwich.

"What's gotten into you?" Wade just smiled and shrugged, "Who're the sandwiches for?"

"Me."

"And? Come on Wade, you're not likely to put tomatoes in a sandwich unless it's for somebody else."

"Are you implyin' I'm unhealthy?" Wade said in mock-offense.

"I'm implyin' that I know who happens to like turkey, lettuce, Swiss cheese, and sliced tomatoes on wheat bread, and that person is shorter than you with darker hair."

"I certainly hope those aren't the only physical differences you've noticed."

"Wade."

"Okay, all right. Yes. This sandwich is for Zoe. Satisfied?"

"Not quite. Why are you makin' a sandwich for Zoe?"

" 'Cause I invited her on a picnic, and I think it'd be kinda rude to only make one for myself."

"A picnic? Like a date?"

"Who put a silly idea like that into your head?" Wade asked, finishing up the sandwiches and grabbing two bottles of sparkling cider from the refrigerator. "You have a good day now." He said, before heading out the door, presumably to track down a picnic basket.

* * *

><p>Zoe waited nervously. She had been through three or for outfits until she finally decided on a simple cute top and jeans. After all, they were picnicking, which was an outdoors thing, so it wasn't like she should wear a dress. Besides, she didn't want to put to much pressure on today. She just wanted to have a good time with Wade, get to know him. Well, she already knew him, but get to know him in the way you get to know somebody you already know pretty well when you are starting to get to know them in a new way. Or something like that.<p>

She heard his truck drive up and ran outside. Then, she stood on her porch, and tried not to seem overly eager.

"Hey." Wade said, climbing up the steps, "You're all ready to go."

"Was I not supposed to be?"

"No, you were. I just expected you to take longer to get ready. Plus, I've never really got to do the whole, come to the door to pick the girl up for the big date thing."

Zoe smiled indulgently. He was so cute, "Well, I could go back in and you could ring the doorbell if you like."

"You're makin' fun of me aren't you?"

"Maybe a little." She answered, holding up her thumb and pointer finger to indicate.

"All right chuckles, get in the car, we got a big day ahead of us."

"Are you sure you're okay to drive? I could-"

"Nah, I got it covered. The doctor said I could handle drivin' at this point in my recovery."

Zoe smiled and followed him. She let him open the door for her, and waited for him to get in on the other side. "So, we almost had sex?" Zoe asked as Wade started pulling out of the driveway.

He looked at her like she was crazy, "Uh, no. We _had_ sex. Don't go forgetting things on me now."

She chuckled, "No, I mean, yes, I know we had sex, but I meant before. I … I had a memory. And we almost had sex, but then it started raining and I … I don't know, changed my mind? It was a little confusing."

"Yeah, that would be your first heat wave. It can get really hot around here, it's almost like a drug; people sort of become a little … wilder. Anyway, you hadn't lived her long, and you still didn't like me much, but apparently you liked me enough to wanna go to bed with me … 'til the heat broke and you came back to your senses."

"I'm sorry." Wade just shrugged. "I know we didn't exactly … get on well when we first met, and maybe I judged you too quickly. You know I don't still think that stuff, right?"

"Maybe it's best we don't talk about stuff you don't remember."

"Don't do that. This thing that's happening with us, yeah, maybe it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't lost my memory, but that doesn't mean it isn't real. It is. I care about you." Wade didn't say anything; he just kept focusing on the road, "For what it's worth, I remember being disappointed. When it started raining."

Wade looks over at Zoe and smiles. She smiles back. Then, she looks past him and her eyes widen. She grabs the wheel, frightened, and turns it. They narrowly avoid hitting an oncoming truck.

"Wade!" Zoe scolds, "What the hell? Eyes on the road! Neither of us need to spend any more time in the hospital!"

Wade smiled as she shrieked at him. It was just so … Zoe. He knew he should be more remorseful, but they were fine, so all he could do was smile at how adorable she was, "Sorry, sorry. Guess I got distracted. That happens when you're drivin' in a car with a pretty girl."

Zoe blushed, "That doesn't make it okay for you to be reckless." She said, but he could tell the flattery had calmed her a bit.

"Yeah. Be a shame if we got in a crash and you forgot everything again, 'specially after all the effort I put into brainwashin' you to like me."

She wanted to chastise him, tell him that wasn't funny. Except it kind of was. Wade could make her accident and her fears and her amnesia funny. He could make anything funny. He knew just the right way to make light of things and calm her down.

"We're leaving Bluebell?" Zoe asked, noting the road sign.

Wade looked away awkwardly, "Yeah, well, I just figured, seein' as the town knows you and George are … well, I just thought it would be easier this way." Zoe nodded, "I mean, if they saw us together, they'd probably think I was, you know, takin' advantage of George's girl havin' amnesia."

"Hey, I'm not George's girl. I'm Zoe. Me. Independent person not defined by who they are or are not in a relationship with." Wade nodded, "And you are not taking advantage of me. If anything, I'm taking advantage of you."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, it's hard to say no to a girl who can play the amnesia card. Then again, you did a decent job a little while back."

"Yeah, about that … you know I didn't say no cause I, that is, you know I wanted to, right?"

Zoe nodded, "Yeah. Looking back, I can see that. Or assume it, based on what I know now."

They drove in comfortable silence for a while. Finally, Wade pulled over at a park just outside of Bluebell.

"Well, here we are. Nice little spot." Zoe unbelted, but before she could open her door, Wade stilled her hand.

"Let me get the door for ya. It's gentlemanly and date-like and all."

She nodded and waited for him to go around. It sounded like he was maybe struggling a little with his crutches, and she heard him curse once. She was tempted to get out and help him, but it seemed really important to him that he open the door for her, and she didn't want to emasculate him. Eventually, he made his way over to her side and held the door open for her.

"Thanks."

"No sweat." Wade said as grabbed the picnic basket from the front seat. Slowly, he struggled to balance it while staying on his crutches.

"Do you need-?"

Wade shook his head, "Nah, I need the practice. I'll get the hang of these things one of these days."

Zoe giggled, "Well, hopefully, you won't need them that long."

Wade put the basket down, Zoe spread the blanket, and the two of them settled in on the ground.

"Nifty little invention those things." Wade said, motioning to his crutches, "Wonder who invented 'em."

Zoe shrugged, "Beats me."

Wade took out his phone and typed the question into yahoo, "According to yahoo answers, and I quote, 'Since antiquity humans have fashioned support devices to hold themselves up when they became sick or injured. Evidence of such devices dates to 2830 B.C. A carving on the entrance of an Egyptian tomb depicts a figure leaning on a crutch like staff.' And according to answer bag, Emily Schlick patented the first walkin' stick in 1917."

"Well, aren't you all modern."

Wade smiled.

* * *

><p>"You're leavin'! Just like that! No warnin'!"<p>

"Magnolia and I just need to go to New York for a couple days; deal with somethin' at her school." Lemon paused in her packing to shoot her sister a reassuring look. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be back soon. And Lavon'll be here to look after you."

"I'm fifteen. I don't need _lookin' after._" Lily said with a huff, "It's just a little warning would have been nice. I'm stayin' here with you. I expected more than for you to just … I could come with you. I've always wanted to see New York."

Lemon thought for a moment, then shook her head, "This thing with Magnolia's school, it's complicated. But we'll be back before you know it."

Lily shook her head. She looked like she was about to say something, but instead, she just stomped out, passing Magnolia on her way.

"What crawled up her skirt and died?"

Lemon picked up another neatly folded shirt from her bed and placed it in her suitcase. Magnolia sat on the spot now cleared of the shirt, and picked up another, handing it off to her sister, "She's just … a little upset about us goin' to New York."

"You didn't tell her she could come, did you?" Magnolia asked nervously.

"Sweetheart, of course not." Magnolia relaxed, "You packed?"

She nodded, "All ready to go. You better get started on your mushy goodbye to Lavon. I'd like to leave within the hour." Lemon rolled her eyes and finished up her packing. "I'll put this in the car." Magnolia closed Lemon's suitcase for her and picked it off the bed, "Oh and thanks. For, ya know…" she trialed off awkwardly.

"Of course sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"So, I told George and Lemon they could get their own damn ride. But as I'm sure you know by now, people don't go sayin' stuff like that to Lemon. Next day I woke up, my 'ride' wouldn't go. She'd up an' died. Been workin' fine the day before, but all of a sudden she needed new everythin'. To this day, Lemon still swears she had nothin' to do with it … but she always gets this evil smile on her face that gives her away."<p>

Zoe laughed. She was enjoying Wade's stories. It was nice really getting to know somebody. Zoe could tell Wade wasn't holding back. It made sense. She probably had no memories of these stories the first time around because her and Wade had never done this. He had been there the whole time though; how could she have missed him?

"I can't believe how long you've all known each other … or that Lemon knows enough about cars to do something like that. She doesn't seem the auto shop type."

"Oh, she's not. But that girl knew how to pull a prank off; I'm sure she did her research. 'Sides, wreckin' the thing is easy. Fixin' it's hard."

"And did you?"

Wade nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich, "Took a long time to earn the money for the new parts, but yeah, I got 'er runnin' again."

Zoe smiled, "Boys and cars."

Wade snorted, "Yep, I'm just a good ole boy with a good ole ride."

His eyes met Zoe's and he got that feeling people get when it's the right moment to kiss someone. So he did. It was nice, short, sweet, simple, not like the heavy, passionate kisses from the other night. It was different, but good. So, so good.

"I hate to ruin the moment but, uh, what happens when George gets back."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Can we please not talk about George for, like, five minutes."

"We haven't talked about him at all in the past two an' a half hours we been here."

"Yes. And I'm liking it. So let's just be Wade and Zoe right now, and deal with George when we have to."

Wade shook his head, smiling, "Okay. Your call I guess."

"Thank you. Now, tell me, how did you earn the money to fix your car?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: so, the sites Wade used are the ones I used as well to get that information. Interesting, right. It's sort of a nod to the trivia from her and Wade's picnic date on the show. We only have a few chapters left, but I still have some stuff up my sleeve. Sorry for the lack of Rose. We will definitely see more of her, because some important stuff is going to happen with her soon, but the timing was not right for it to be this chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and am anxious to read your thoughts. Have a good day.<p> 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

Author's Note: Hi. I know it's been a long time and I am sorry for that. I could bore you with excuses, but I'm just going to apologize and hope the new chapter makes up for it. I hope you like it, and I hope you review. Longer author's note at the end.

To Those Who Reviewed:

Barbara,

Hello. Thank you for reviewing. Here is the next chapter. I appreciate your enthusiasm. Thank you. I hope to get more reviews from you by the time you reach this chapter. I am glad you like it, and always flattered when someone says one of my stories is one of their favorites, so thank you for that.

Nicole,

Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate when people keep their promises. I also appreciate you giving this story another try. I don't think Zoe was aware of her feelings for Wade in the beginning. She was mostly focused on George. Wade had to make an effort to get Zoe to see him, and in this world, he was just too scared of rejection to do that. I think there is some inkling of Zoe having feelings for Wade in the flashbacks, like how hurt she is by him not coming to her engagement party, or the when she's trying to get him to give that speech on the first of the month. I just wanted to make it clear that she does love George, or at least she did before she lost her memories. A lot of stories do not want to show that because they want her with Wade and do not believe, or do not want to believe, that her feelings for George were genuine. Not only do I believe they were genuine, but it is important to this particular story that the reader believes it too, which is what I was trying to show. I realize there are some people who will never believe it, but I have to follow my conscience and write what I believe to be true to the character.

The relationship is new. Yes, Zoe had some feelings for Wade in the past, but she was mostly focused on George. What happened to her has given her a chance to see Wade in a new way that she didn't before when George was the guy she was in love with. I am not trying to argue with you. I appreciate your input, and I love detailed reviews. This is just my thoughts on your thoughts. I hope you continue to review my stories and are not offended by what I write.

Thank you. I'll try. That's okay. I can live with a 95, that's an A I think. Thank you. That is good to know. And thank you for reviewing. I am anxious to read what you think of the new chapter.

Janie,

Hello. Yes, it's been a while. Thank you. That is good to know and I appreciate it. I am glad you are happy with it. Yes, finally in deed. But that's the fun right, the will they won't they, and the feeling of "Oh My God" when they finally do. If that came out sounding sexual, it was unintentional. Yes, I have plans for when George gets back. I hope you like what happens with Zoe and Wade in this chapter. That is exactly the point. Despite the past that Zoe may or may not end up remembering, these things are happening now, and they are real. I am glad you got that. Its kind of one of the big point of the story. It was adorable, wasn't it? I'm glad you loved it. Thank you for reviewing.

Guest,

Here you go. That is kind of you. Thank you for reviewing.

Guest/Dela,

Wow. That is very flattering. Thank you. Yes, I agree. It is frustrating. That is why when I started this account, I made a promise to myself to never leave a story unfinished. It does take me a while sometimes though. There are some stories I haven't updated in over a year. Still, I refuse to abandon them. As long as I'm alive, I will keep them going until they're done. If I get hit by an anvil and die, well, nothing can be done about that, can it?

Here is the continuation. It is not the last chapter, but I know where I am going with this story and there are only a few chapters left, so you will find out how it ends.

Thank you. That is very kind. Yes, my spelling and grammar are a little lacking sometimes, and I don't have a Beta. I try to edit, but I'm a rather impatient person, plus, it's often hard to catch your own mistakes, which is why writers have editors.

Awe. That is so sweet. Thank you. And you're welcome.

Your spoilers warning is cute.

Thank you. Character accuracy is most important to me. I work hard on plotlines too, but I love the characters and feel I owe it to them to portray them accurately, so it means a lot to me to get them right. Wade had grown up a bit. The funny thing is, we are coming up on 2015 now, so the timing of the show will catch up with this story. So much has changed in the show since I started.

I love the Zoe/Lemon dynamic too.

That is, in my opinion, the definition of a good love triangle. It is too boring if there is an obvious choice. That was one of the things that drew me to the show in the first place. I neither knew who Zoe would end up with, nor who I wanted her to end up with. They were both great guys who had great chemistry with her, and both relationships had a lot of potential. I am still disappointed that we never got to see Zoe and George as a couple. It appears the writers have officially closed that door. Then again, that's what we thought about George and Lemon, so who knows. Personally, I would like Zoe to have the chance to be with both guys before she makes the final decision, which is one thing I like about my story.

You are welcome. It warms my heart to know you like it so much.

Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter Twenty-Four

George sighed as he waited for Lemon and Magnolia to arrive so they could talk strategy. He knew Lemon wanted to knee the guy in the balls, so he'd probably have to talk her off a cliff a couple times, but he was used to that. He was more concerned about Magnolia. The situation was delicate. In the past, she had not been the most honest person, but she seemed to have grown up some while at college. Besides, Lemon believed her, and Lemon was nobody's fool. That was enough for George. It would not, however, be enough for the college. Yes, Magnolia's accusation would be taken seriously; sexual harassment is always serious. The school would open up an investigation into this guy. However, without any proof, the case would be dismissed, and unless George misunderstood when Lemon recounted the event, there was no proof. It had been a single incident. There was no paper trail, no emails of texts or anything in writing. The Professor had made physical advances, but not the kind that left behind any traces. George was grateful for that for Magnolia's sake, but it did make proving her story much more difficult. Their best bet at the moment was really to try and find another student who had received similar treatment from this teacher. That might be enough to corroborate Magnolia's story. Lemon would not be happy. She had probably hoped George could do more, but he could only work within the law. He would outline this as their best option and hope it would be enough. Unfortunately, there wasn't much else that could be done.

* * *

><p>It had been a nice day. Both Wade and Zoe had had a good time. That much was clear. But there was still so much in the air right now. Zoe was still so confused about how she felt and who she felt what for, and Wade kept thinking about the role Zoe's memories would play in all of this. Would she ever get them back? Would she still want to be with him if she did? And if she didn't get them back, and did choose to be with him, would it really count? Would he want her when he knew that somewhere in memories she couldn't access she was still in love with George Tucker, waiting to walk down the aisle with him as they had planned? Was it fair to either of them if he settled for that? Both of their minds were occupied with these questions, unsure of how to act of what to think. Zoe dialed George's number on her cell at least four times but she kept hanging up on the first ring. Wade took out his guitar and tried to think.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>It's pretty." Tansy said as she sat listening to me strum. She was in town for a few days and couldn't afford a hotel so I told her she could crash here, so long as it was just a friend-friend thing. I think Tansy's over me. I really do. We considered revisiting us for a little bit, but, it just wouldn't work. We don't work. She's a good friend though, always has been, when we aren't trying to kill each other.<em>

"_It's all right." I say, shrugging off the compliment. I was never any good at taking those._

"_It's about Zoe, right?" I look at her, curious, "Come on, Wade, the lyrics are pretty obvious. And so are you. Besides, who else do you know from New York?" I just shrug, "You still haven't told her you like her, have you?"_

_I shrug again, "She's with George. 'Sides, aren't you the one who said I didn't have a shot."_

_Tansy nodded, "I am, and maybe I was right, but you've known the girl over a year now, and you still aren't over her. Maybe getting officially shot down would give you some sort of closure and you could actually move on. Anyway, I could be wrong. Maybe I didn't give the girl enough credit; maybe she'll see what a catch you are."_

_I chuckle dryly, "Not compared to Tucker."_

"_Well, I can't speak for the New York Nightmare, but personally, between you and George, I think it's no contest, and I don't mean in his favor."_

_I give her a grateful smile, though I'm not sure I believe her. Still, I appreciate the sentiment. For a second, I consider kissing her, and I can tell by the look on her face she's considering it too, but we both shrug it off at pretty much the same moment. It would be a bad idea, for a lot of reasons. We don't work; we both know that. Besides, I don't love her, never did. I don't care about her like she deserves. The only girl I ever really cared about is across the pond with Tucker, probably having a gay old time, and I'm here, stringing out a pathetic love song for a girl I'll never have the guts to play it for._

* * *

><p>Slowly, Wade sits up and heads over to Zoe's, bringing his guitar. He's put a lot on the line these past few days. George is only away for a little, and Zoe's memories could come back any moment. He only has so long to fight for her. He should not waste a second. When Zoe answers the door, she's surprised to see him, but she smiles and lets him in.<p>

"Hey. I know we spent the day together, so maybe this is me bein' around too much and I shouldn't push it, but I was thinkin', and well, I wrote you this song a while back, and …" he trailed off, not really okay with saying the words, but hoping him saying what he said, guitar in tow, would be enough for her to get it.

"I didn't know you played."

"Yeah. I was always into music when I was younger, and then I figured it would be a cool way to pick up chicks, ya' know. Kind juvenile, but, what can I say, I was in high school. 'Sides, it worked. Guy in a band, works every time."

Zoe smiled, "What makes you think they wouldn't have liked you anyway?"

"Well, I was still kinda scrawny 'til I hit sixteen, bein' the poor kid with the dead mom and the drunk dad doesn't tend to do much for your self-esteem." Wade couldn't help but smile. It wasn't the sort of thing he normally shared, and telling Zoe felt special somehow. It was also because he knew he wasn't just that kid anymore, the kid who was no more than a musician with a good body. Even at nearly thirty, he knew he had still been that kid, but he had learned to be more, for Zoe, and for himself. He was proud of that.

Zoe smiled too, "Okay, well, I'm listening."

It took Wade a minute, but then he remembered and started up. He stumbled a couple times. Other then that once with Tansy, he had never played this song for anyone. It was too embarrassing, too revealing, and, as Tansy had pointed out, incredibly obvious when it came to it's subject. Especially to Zoe. Well, not now, because she didn't have her memories, but if she did, she would have recognized his vague reference to that first night in his car and the generic-beer-breath. As it was, she was probably a little confused. Still, the message was clear, he was sure of that. When he finished, he looked at her expectantly, but she said nothing. "So?" he prompted.

"Oh, well, it's a little insulting," she said, but she was smiling, "I mean, some of that stuff, not the most flattering of descriptions, and I can't say I get how the cowboy thing fits in, but … it was nice. I liked it."

Wade smiled, "You called me a cowboy once. I don't think you meant it as a compliment, but I chose to take it that way."

"Sure, sure." Zoe said, nodding, "So, have I heard this before?"

Wade chuckled, "Yeah, right. You were with Tucker; I'm not a moron."

"Something about the generic-beer thing seems familiar."

"I'm not sure if that's good or bad but, hey, I'll take it."

Zoe walked over to him and kissed him. It wasn't as passionate as the other night, but more so than at the picnic. It was definitely enjoyable at any rate, "So, did you really want me out of your life?" Zoe asked.

Wade shook his head, "It wasn't like that. It's just … it's not so easy thinkin' about a girl all the time when you know you don't have a shot with her."

"Well, maybe if you would have taken a shot-"

"I'm takin' in now." Zoe nodded, "Hey, what are you doin' tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Well, that's not true, Rose is desperate to hear about what happened with us today, so we're going to hang out again, but she has a lunch date with Fredrick Dean so we're just going to grab a bite somewhere for breakfast and maybe talk here until, like eleven, because then she has to go get ready. Why?"

"Well, I've been thinkin', and I think there's somethin' you should see. Maybe in the afternoon we could go. I mean, if you're up for it."

Zoe nodded, "Yeah, I'm up for it. If it's anything like today, I'm definitely up for it. I don't know if I mentioned but, I had a great time."

"You did, but the echo is both noted and appreciated."

Zoe nodded, "So, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Wade said, leaning down and kissing her. The kiss started to heat up and Wade reached out to wrap his arms around her. His crutches fell and he stumbled a little bit, knocking foreheads with Zoe.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked, concerned.

Wade nodded, chuckling a little, and Zoe couldn't help but chuckle a little too.

"Night Doc."

* * *

><p>"So, you're sayin' we have no case!"<p>

"I didn't say that. Any sort of case needs some sort of proof. That's how the legal system works in this country. Innocent until proven guilty."

"But we know he's guilty."

"Yes we do, now we just have to convince-"

"Maybe we should just forget it."

"Don't even think that, sweetheart. That bastard is going to pay for what he did to you."

"Lemon-"

"No, George, I do not care about your legal system. He does not get to do something like that and just get away with it. I refuse to accept that. We are not leavin' until justice has been served."

George shook his head, frustrated. "I'm not sayin' we give up. I would never … we just have to be smart." He turned to Magnolia, hoping he would have more luck with the younger Breeland. "Magnolia, do you know any other girls who he might have given … special attention to? Classmates maybe, or siblings of classmates, alumna?"

"I thought its alumni?"

"No, alumni's plural, alumna is singular feminine."

"Well, in any case, I don't know anyone."

"The man's a slime ball. If he did this with Magnolia there's no reason he wouldn't have done it before." Lemon said, the indignation clear in her voice.

"Well, then I think we need to start digging."

* * *

><p>"I told you!" Rose said excitedly. "I told you it was Wade!"<p>

Zoe chuckled. She half expected Rose to start jumping up and down, "I didn't say it was Wade."

"But Zoe-"

"We had a great time. Amazing, actually. But I still have a lot to figure out."

"But Zoe, it has to be Wade!"

Zoe shook her head. How could she explain this to Rose? A month ago, Wade was the only guy she wanted, but a month ago, she didn't know who she was. George was a part of the life she had before she lost her memory. He was a part of the person she was trying to remember how to be. And he loved her. There was history there; she could see it in his eyes, how much he wanted to be with her. Being with Wade was amazing. When they were together, it was like everything clicked. However, things clicked with George too, just in a different way. It was hard to know what to do, who to pick. George being away had given her an opportunity to really get to know Wade and see what they could be like together. She liked it. When George got back though, everything would get complicated again. For now, she just wanted to focus on Wade, because he was here, and George wasn't, and that made everything easier. Zoe just wished it could stay that way.

* * *

><p>Lemon saw Magnolia, George, and the other girl walk towards her. She had wanted to go in with them, but George had thought it best that she wait outside for them to finish. At first, she had protested, but Magnolia had asked her to listen to George, and she had complied.<p>

She had to hand it to George; tracking that girl down in such a short amount of time took skills. Then again, he wasn't practically undefeated in court just because he had a pretty face. Lemon thanked god that she and George had found a way to be friends after everything that happened with them. He was useful to have around in situations like this. She felt guilty for not telling him what Zoe had confided to her. In a way, she owed him an engagement that actually led to a marriage considering she had ruined it for him the first time. She had known George longer than she'd known Zoe, and there was so much history. Still, Zoe was her best friend, and the way she had helped with the Lily situation, never asking a thing in return … besides, if Zoe did want to be with Wade, it would be unfair to George for her to go through with the wedding.

"How did it go?" she asked nervously.

"I think he believed us." Magnolia said. Her voice was a little shaking, but she forced a small smile for her sister's sake, "There's going to be an investigation, but both of us coming forward … George said our odds are good."

George nodded beside her, and Lemon reached out, pulling Magnolia into a hug.

"Well, my parents are waiting." The other girl said. She waved and headed off toured a couple waving at her from a minivan.

Lemon barely noticed. She just continued to hold her baby sister so hard the air was probably leaving her lungs. Still, Magnolia didn't ask her to stop.

* * *

><p>Rose skipped home, whistling. Things were finally working out her way. Her and Zoe were getting back to normal and she was dating the cutest boy in Alabama. Her parents were out, and she was meeting Fredrick Dean soon, so she headed decided to just check her email before heading out to meet him. She pulled up her homepage and checked her inbox. Then, she saw it. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Nervously, she clicked on the email, and she nearly flew out of her seat and hit the ceiling. All working out indeed.<p>

* * *

><p>Zoe wasn't sure where Wade was taking her. She wasn't nervous though. She felt safe with Wade. He would protect her; she knew that.<p>

Okay, so, when they pulled up at a graveyard, it did freak her out a little.

"Is this the part where you show me the grave you dug me and come at me with an axe?"

Wade laughed, "Doc, the only axe I use plugs into an amp." Zoe chuckled, relaxing slightly, "No, there's just someone I think you should meet it all."

She looks up at him curiously, "Your mom?"

Wade shakes his head, "I would like that, someday. She was a great woman, and I know she would have loved you. But that's not for today. Today's for you, something I think maybe you need."

He leads her over to a headstone, and she reads it:

Harley Wilkes

Beloved

1942-2011

She has to search her brain for a minute, and then the name clicks in her head, "My father?" Wade nods, "Why-?"

"Because it was one of the first things you did after you found out that he was your dad. You may never've gotten the chance to know him, but he loved you, and I know he meant somethin' to you too. I know you regret never gettin' to know him. Even if you get your memories back, you'll never really know who he was. And I know that has to hurt. I also know if it weren't for him, you never would have come to Bluebell, and we never would have met. I can't even imagine that life.

I am grateful everyday that Harley and your mom hooked up, that he sought you out and that he finally got you to come here. I'm even a little grateful that you didn't know he was your dad until you were all grown up, because if you had known, you might not have grown up in New York with your parents, and if you hadn't grown up in New York with your parents, you wouldn't be you. Still, if your mom had left Ethan Hart for Harley, and you'd grown up in Bluebell, I reckon I would've loved you anyway. There's no power on this earth that could make me not love you." Wade shook his head, "But this isn't about me. This is about you an' Harley. I never told you this, but I was there that day. I came by to visit my mama's headstone, and I heard you talkin' to Harley. Word hadn't gotten around yet about you bein' his daughter, so I was mighty shocked to hear you call him your real father. And maybe I shouldn't've eavesdropped, but I was curious, and, well, I never was great about boundaries. I only caught the tail end of the conversation, but you told him how he was the only person who ever really believed in you, and try walkin' in his footsteps and see if you could find yourself. And you did. You found yourself. You found home.

Harley, he gave you an amazing gift. And maybe, back then, he was the only person to believe in you like that, but that's not true anymore. There are so many people who believe in you Zoe, so many lives you've touched, so much good you've done, so much love you've earned so you came here. You've more than found yourself in Bluebell. You've grown into this amazing woman. I know you've been through a lot recently, the accident, the amnesia, the fire, the shooting, me, George, all of it. I know it's gotta be weighin' on you somethin' fierce, and your confused, and lost, and might overwhelmed. I'd imagined you haven't felt that lost an' outta place since you cam to Bluebell, and this is where you came. So this I where I brought you. Maybe it was a dumb idea, I don't know but … I think it'll help." Zoe looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Then, she turned her eyes back to the headstone. "I'll give you a minute."

He started for his crutched, but Zoe grabbed his arm, stilling him. She was looking up at him with those beautiful, big, sad eyes of hers. "Tell me about him." she pleaded. Wade nodded and settled down beside her.

"Harley was my family doctor," he started, "So I knew him pretty much my whole life. And, as I'm sure you can imagine, I was a reckless kid an' had to see the doctor often." Zoe chuckled through her tears, "My first real memory of him is from when I was five and I had to get a shot …"

* * *

><p>"You'll never believe what happened!"<p>

"Well, hello to you too." Fredrick Dean said with chuckle. He was only teasing of course. He loved how exuberant and enthusiastic his girlfriend was. Girlfriend. It was a nice word, and he was so glad he could finally use it to describe Rose Hattenbarger. His Rose.

"Sorry," she said, sheepishly, "I'm just so excited I can barely sit still. It's like everything is coming up Rose, ya know?"

He chuckled again and leaned over to greet her with a kiss. Kissing her was the best thing in the world. Life couldn't get better than this. It just wasn't possible.

He pulled out her chair, which made her chuckle. They sat and started examining their menus, though, of course, they had both memorized the contents long ago.

After they ordered (Two burgers, fries, and a strawberry milkshake with two straws) Fredrick Dean asked Rose, "So, what's this big new that has you so excited?"

"Well, I mean, I had totally forgotten that I applied, because it was a while ago, before everything happened with Zoe and the amnesia, and everything, so I hadn't really thought about it, and I didn't really think I had a shot or anything, it was just a long shot, I never expected them to actually pick me, put they did, they have. I just got the email, and they picked me."

"Wow, that's … I'm sorry, who picked you?"

"Oh, right, sorry. It's this internship with The New Yorker. Isn't that amazing. I'm going to be working at The New Yorker. Well, interning, but that's how it all starts, you know?"

He nodded, "And The New Yorker, that's … in New York?"

"Duh. I've always wanted to go to New York, and now I'm gonna be livin' there, taking the first step towards my dream job, my dream life."

For a while, Fredrick Dean just stared at his burger. Then, he looked up, "Have you given any thought to who is in this dream life of yours?"

"What'd'ya mean?"

"Well, you're leavin', aren't you? For New York. That's a far cry from Bluebell."

"You're upset?"

"Of course I'm upset! We just got together, and now you're goin' halfway across the country."

"It's my dream to live in New York and work as a journalist. It always has been. You knew that!"

"I was hardly expecting you to just up and leave! You didn't even tell me you applied for this internship!"

"I didn't think I'd get it. Besides, we weren't dating back then."

"We were friends. Friends tell each other things like that."

"I wasn't aware I had to run my life choices by you! I'm sorry if that's what you want, but I'm not some Belle who is gonna make her decisions based on you and build a life around yours. I am an independent modern woman who is going to do everything she can to reach for her dreams."

"I don't want you to be a Belle. I just want to be with you. How are we supposed to be together if you're in New York and I'm here?"

"You could come with me."

"I can't just-"

"Oh, so it's okay for me to stay for you, but not for you to go for me. I see."

"That's not what I meant. You have a life here. You have a family, and school. What would I have in New York?"

"You'd have me."

* * *

><p>Zoe and Wade stayed at the cemetery for a long time. He told her about what kind of man Harley was, and what kind of doctor. She also got to hear some cute little Wade stories, which was nice. By the time they returned to the carriage house the sun was almost down. Zoe turned to Wade.<p>

"Thank you, for today. It … meant a lot."

Wade nodded. He bent down and placed a soft, sweet kiss to her lips, "Night Doc. Sleep tight."

Zoe fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, what do you think? I hope you liked it. I know the stuff with Magnolia's teacher seemed a little rushed, but I needed to wrap that up in order for George to return when I need him to return, and I saw no reason that luck couldn't be on their side this once when trying to track down a fellow victim, because apparently, you do need that. I guess it makes sense, because if somebody was falsely accused, it could really ruin their reputation. Still, sexual harassment is hard to prove. I feel like there should be a better way, but I didn't go to law school, so.<p>

As for the song, I actually did have lyrics in mind. It's kind of a funny story. A couple years ago, when The Race and The Relationship first aired, I was in a bad mood for like a week. I know it's strange to get that upset about television, but nearly every character got their heart broken in that episode. Tansy's got broken by Wade, Wade's got broken by Zoe, Zoe's got broken by George, Lavon was still upset about Lemon, Lemon and George reconciled, but they weren't exactly happy, and then Rose's appendix exploded. It just made me so sad, and it nothing seemed like nothing could get me out of my funk. I tried writing fanfiction, but even that didn't work, so then, I decided to write a song, and the words just started coming. It isn't based in that episode, exactly. It's sort of about just how Wade was feeling for most of season one. It's called New York Nightmare. I considered putting the lyrics up, but it just wouldn't work without the tune, and I can hardly record it and put the link. I don't know if it's any good, but I like it, and it's comforting when Wade and Zoe hit a rough patch in the show. If I knew any professional country singers, I'd give them the lyrics and ask if they could do something with it, but I don't, so I cant. Oh well, c'est la vie.

What do we think of what happened with Rose and Fredrick Dean? Who sides with him? Who sides with her? What do we think will happen with them now?

Thank you to HartofDixiewikia for the photo of Harley's headstone where I got the information written there. I also checked the transcript to The Pilot on that site for what Zoe said to Harley. I considered having Wade quote it, but I think it reads better this way. Besides, what are the odds he'd remember what she said word for word.

I know he probably wasn't eavesdropping in the show, but it's possible, and I thought it would be nice. There are only a few chapters left. I hope you enjoyed this one and I am anxious to read your reviews. Have a good day.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

Author's Note: Hello. Quick update, right? This is a very important chapter. I considered putting it at the end out the last one, but decided it stands better on it's own. I hope you agree. Enjoy. There will be a longer author's note at the end.

To Those Who Reviewed:

Guest from August 28th,

That's nice. I like to reread and refresh too. I agree. Maybe you are welcome. Thank you for reviewing.

Kwack,

You are welcome. Here is more. While I cannot make any promises, this is a Zade story. Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter Twenty-Five

"_So, what do you think?" My dad asks, looking at me expectantly. _

"_Is this the same one?" I ask. He nods. I get up and hug him, holding my brand new scalpel in my hand. A couple months ago, mom was having one of her oh-so-boring parties, and dad and I snuck off. We took one of the entrees with us, some kind of bird, I think. Dad took out his magic doctor bag, the one that always makes me think of Mary Poppins. He pulled out something shiny and metal, and told me it was called a scalpel. He guided my hands, and we dissected the dead animal together. It was the most amazing experience of my life. Now, it was Christmas/Chanukah (we're a mixed family, all though, to be honest, neither of my parents are that religious) and I just opened my dad's present. It's a stethoscope, and a scalpel. __The__ scalpel._

"_Ethan, do you think that's an appropriate gift for an eight-year-old."_

_I'm nine, but I don't care enough to correct her. I hold my hair in a ponytail as my dad puts the stethoscope around my neck. It's like a necklace, but a million times better._

"_I thought you should have one of your own." He says, smiling at me. I smile back, and then glance over at the mirror._

"_I'm going to be a surgeon someday." I say._

"_No, sweetie. Someday, you're going to be __the__ surgeon, the best one out there. And don't let anyone tell you different."_

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why dad hasn't come to visit me. When they first brought me in, after I fell, he was here everyday, sitting at my bedside, reading medical journals. But now …<em>

_I see him coming. There's something strange about him, about the way he's looking at me. He's smiling, but it's more like a grimace._

"_Hi daddy." I say, he winces, "The doctors say I'm going to be okay."_

"_That's great princess." He moves to sit down, then thinks better of it, "I … have to get back to work. Feel better."_

_I nod. Something's wrong. Is he mad at me?_

* * *

><p>"<em>I think he's adorable, don't you Zo?" I just shrug. I hate gym class. I'd much rather be studying than standing in sweaty clothes with a bunch of vapid girls ogling guys in gym shorts. It's not that I don't exercise. My mom bought me a treadmill a couple years ago. She said that if I wanted to stay skinny, I should use it regularly. It was a dumb thing to say. As a future doctor, I know that that's the sort of comment that can give a child an eating disorder. Luckily, I'm smarter than that. I do like to go use it though. Since dad moved out, it's deafeningly quiet in the mornings, so I like to start my day with headphones and a half-hour on the treadmill before I have breakfast and head to school. But that's me. That's my own personal time. This is high school hell. Rich morons surround me. Yes, I'm rich too, but I'm not a moron. I take my classes seriously. These girls are more interested in grading the butts of senior boys than getting As. Normally we don't talk to each other, but we were partnered up in gym class, and I guess they'd rather talk to the loser brainy girl than have to stop gossiping. Two more years and I'll be off to medical school, I remind myself. "Hey, Chuck," she calls the boy she was talking about over. He hurries the way all teenage boys do when pretty girls beckon to them, "Zoe here doesn't know if you're adorable or not. I said you totally were, but she isn't sure. Isn't that right Zoe?"<em>

_Chuck glances at me, and I feel my face heating up. "I, uh, um." I stammer out. I hear giggles nearby. Up close, I can see she is kind of right. Chuck is adorable. I want to die._

_He turns back to her, "So, you think I'm totally adorable?" he asks. She giggles flirtatiously. I guess I should be relieved, but I just feel completely inadequate. Two more years._

* * *

><p><em>Med school is so much harder than I thought it would be. Don't get me wrong, I love it. I'm just exhausted. Thank god for my study group. Except Mark. He's so annoying. In the beginning, he was fine. He was smart, and he seemed to take class as seriously as the other, but now he just keeps staring at me during study sessions, and whenever one of us asks him a question, he has totally no clue what we're talking about it's so … anyway, I'm more frustrated then ever now, because the flu is going around and most of my study group is sick, so it's just the two of us tonight. When he shows up, I decide to let him have it, "Look, I don't know what is going on with you lately, but I cannot afford to have my GPA drop. This has been my dream my whole life, and I am so close to it. So whatever is off with you, fix it and get yourself together. I cannot flunk this exam, and if I get any less than an A because you couldn't keep your head in the game, I swear, I will neuter you."<em>

"_I'll keep focused Zoe. I promise." He says, smiling. No, not smiling. Laughing. He's laughing at me. Not out loud, but I can see it in his eyes, and in his smile._

"_What is it?" I yell at him._

"_You're just so adorable." Whoa. Didn't see that coming. My face grows red, and I sputter a couple times before finally saying, "We should get to work." And we do. Except this time, I'm the one who cannot focus, the one who keeps staring at him. I guess he's cute. I never really thought about it before. He's tall, with dark hair and broad shoulders. I haven't really dated since Jason. That ended pretty badly, and I figured it would be better to just forget about guys and focus on my schoolwork. There'd be plenty of time to date once I was the top cardiothoracic surgeon in New York._

"_Zoe?"_

"_What?" I ask, jumping._

"_I asked you a question."_

"_Oh, right. What was it?" I feel my cheeks getting redder and redder. He smiles at me. It's a great smile. How did I never notice that before? His teeth are perfect. I wonder if he ever wore braces._

"_Zoe?"_

"_Sorry, what?" God, this is embarrassing._

"_I asked if everything as all right?"_

"_I … you think I'm adorable?" God. What is wrong with me? I can't believe I just asked him that. He smiles again. Then, he leans over and kisses me. It's nice. I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands go to my back, and start rubbing up and down. It feels soooo good. I guess I didn't realize how long it's been. I must have moaned or something, because I feel him chuckle. I sort of feel like I should be insulted by that, but I keep going. I don't pull away until he's shirtless. I barely remember pulling it off, "I guess we can study tomorrow." I say. He nods, and we go back to what we were doing. It's definitely better than with Jason. I don't feel that sense of foreboding, and he's not dumb enough to say he loves me._

* * *

><p><em>This day should be perfect. I graduated. I'm valedictorian Mark is salutatorian. We're both going to be doing our residency at the same hospital. Everything should be perfect. Still, I really wish my dad were here. I'll make excuses for him with mom. I always do. I'll make excuses with him for myself. But deep down, I just wish he'd found a way to come. That old guy coming up to me offering me a job was really weird. I guess it was flattering though. <em>

* * *

><p>"<em>You're breaking up with me at the hospital?" I ask. I'm in shock. Mark and I have been together since junior year of med school. How is this happening?<em>

"_Well, you're never anywhere else, are you?"_

"_Mark, come on, that's not fair."_

"_Yes it is. Zoe, when was the last time we spent the day together, just the two of us? When was the last time we shared a meal that wasn't in the hospital cafeteria?"_

"_We BOTH work here. It's convenient."_

"_Relationships aren't supposed to be about convenience."_

"_We're saving lives here! I thought you understood. You're a doctor, just like me."_

"_But unlike you, I'm able to leave the hospital behind me at the end of the day. You only ever think about work. You only ever talk about work. You didn't even remember our anniversary. And when was the last time you asked me how I'm doing, how my day was?"_

"_When was the last time you asked me?"_

"_Last night. You gave me a hour-long rant about how a patient of yours would have died if it weren't for you, said 'love you,' and hung up before I could say anything at all!"_

"_Well, I saved a guys life. It was a pretty big deal! And I was busy, and tired. I had a long day. I said I love you, isn't that what's important?"_

"_So you love me, but not enough to talk to me or think about me?"_

"_I did talk to you-"_

"_You talked at me. You told me what a hero you were and then just-"_

"_That's what this is really about, isn't it? You're jealous. You just can't handle that your girlfriend is a better doctor than you."_

_Mark sighs and shakes his head, "Believe what you want. This, you and me, we're done. It's over."_

_I watch Mark walk away. Well, that could have gone better._

* * *

><p><em>I truck pulls up beside me, and a petty as it is, I kind of resent the guy for having a car when I'm stuck walking. "Can I offer you a ride, Ma'am?"<em>

"_Thank you, but I have a strong policy against strangers chopping me up into a million pieces."_

"_If it helps, I'm an attorney, not an axe murderer."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Nice Nightgown. I'm Wade."<em>

_Arrogant ass, I think, "Well, that smile might make all the girls at the church social swoon but it's not gonna work on me."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe, even though you're gone there are still some things you can teach me. No one ever believed in me like you did- you kept sending me those <em>_postcards,__ knowing one day I'd be lost and maybe following in your- my real father- your footsteps for a while, I might find my way"_

* * *

><p>"<em>I thought it was kind of heroic."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>With the right person, it does just flow."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>What's going on?" I ask. I'm nervous. George has been acting weird for weeks now. I don't know what's going on with him. I've tried talking to him about it, but he just keeps changing the subject. Then, he suddenly wants to take a drive, and he won't tell me where we're going. It's a little, unsettling. He pulls to a stop. "George, what are you doing?"<em>

"_Parking." He says._

"_George, you can't just park here. This isn't a parking space, it's the middle of a road."_

"_Side of the road, actually. A very important side of the road." He turns to me, smiling, "Why don't you get out?"_

"_What?"_

_H practically hops out of the car and walks over to my side. He grabs my door, and opens it, offering me his hand. "Come on. You trust me, right?" I nod, although, to be honest, right now, I'm having doubts. I take his hand and step out of the car, "Do you recognize where we are?" He asks. _

_I look around me. Its just road. I mean, I've driven down it before, or course, but it's nothing special. I shake my head._

"_Here, maybe this'll help." He opens up his trunk and pulls out a very familiar suitcase. I remember him taking that suitcase once and putting it in is trunk, here on this very road._

"_This is … this is where me met."_

_He nods, "It was the best think that ever happened to me. I thank god every day that I was drivin' down this road when you walked by, carryin' this suitcase with a determined look on your face. Even then, I knew there was somethin' about you, that you were special." He starts unzipping the suitcase, "We haven't had the easiest road, with Lemon and all, but some how, we found a way to each other. It's like we were meant to. This road led me to you, and nothing in my life has ever been the same. I am so grateful to have you in my life Zoe. I love you so much, and you make me so happy. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known." He pulls something out of the suitcase. It's a small box. Oh my god. Is this really happening?_

"_Zoe Hart, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes." I say. It comes out in a whisper, so I say it again, louder, "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes, George Tucker. Yes." He smiles and kisses me. Life has never been this perfect._

* * *

><p>"<em>So, am I going to move in here with you?" I asked as I scanned the room for my hairbrush. Where had I left it? It wasn't on my dresser.<em>

_George, who was sitting up on our bed, flipping through a magazine looked up at me like I was crazy, "I thought that already happened. Wasn't that what all those boxes be brought over was about?"_

"_No, I mean, once we're married." Married. The word made me smile. I was getting used to saying it, but doubt it will ever stop making me smile or stop making me feel like a giddy schoolgirl, "Are we going to live here or …" I let it hang there for a second, waiting for him to weigh in._

"_Where else would we live? I mean, I guess we could pick out our own place together if you wanted to start fresh; I don't think there's anything for sale in Bluebell right now though."_

"_Well, there are other places." I said quietly, looking down to avoid his gaze._

_I heard him sighed, "You want to move back to New York, don't you?" I didn't answer. I didn't know how to, "I was afraid of this."_

_That surprised me, "You were?" I asked looking up._

_He nodded, "I mean, I know how much you love it there -"_

"_No, George it's not like that." How can I explain this? I need him to understand, "Yes, I grew up in New York, and it will always have a special place in my heart, but the truth is, I'm kind of over the big city. Alabama's my home now, and I love it here." _

_I sat down next to him, taking his hand. He had discarded his magazine by this point. I needed him to understand what Bluebell meant to me, how much I loved it here, what a hard decision this was. Bluebell was such a large part of George; not loving it would be like not loving him, or at least a huge part of what made him who he was. And we met here. Plus, there was Lavon, and Lemon, and even Brick, and kooky traditions, and the way a patient looks at you when you are their doctor. _

_I really do love Bluebell, and I love George even more, which is saying something. I don't want him to doubt that. Not ever. I have to be clear; precise. How can I say what I need to say? I'm lucky; George understands me better than anybody ever has. But that doesn't mean I don't still chronically put my foot in my mouth._

"_Then what's the problem?"_

_Now it was my turn to sigh, "George, I love being a GP, you know I do, but I trained my whole life to be a surgeon. Long grueling hours of study, putting off a social life, late nights memorizing the most fascinating, obscure details about the human body. I wouldn't have put myself through all that if I wasn't sure that that was what I wanted to do with my life. I love it, and I'm really good at it, and I spent so much time in school … I love the Practice, both for sentimental reasons, and because I just love working there, but there's more out there for me. I'm a surgeon George, I can't just ignore that part of me."_

_He nodded, "Zoe, I love you, and I would do anything for you, you know that-"_

"_But?"_

_He looks down at our intertwined hands and begins rubbing mine with his thumb. How can such a small gesture feel so intimate? "But, what I said when we met all those years ago about me and Bluebell, I mean, I liked New York, but there's a reason I came back. I'd love to travel, see the world, but at the end of the day, this is my home."_

_I nodded, "It's my home too. If we had a hospital here with a surgery position, I would be there this second with an application, but we don't. It's not like I want to leave, it's just …"_

_George nodded, "Okay, how about a compromise." I hold my breath, waiting to hear his idea, "Mobile."_

"_What?" _

_I hadn't expected that. What did he mean? Did he want me to get a job at Mobile and commute from Bluebell? Or did he want us to live there? As if reading my mind, he said, "You cannot be a surgeon in Bluebell, but you could in Mobile."_

"_Like commute? Because it's a little far. I mean, if there's an emergency, I need to be able to get there in -"_

"_Well, we could move there. Yeah, I could expand my practice, get some new clients up there, but keep my old ones. It's close enough to Bluebell that I could do that." _

_I smiled. I feel like jumping up and down on the bed. This is perfect. It's the perfect solution, "I wouldn't have to lose touch with Lavon." I add, letting myself get excited, "We'd be so close; we could meet up all the time. And we could come up and visit all the time, for like Planksgiving, and Christmas-"_

"_And The Founder's Day Parade. You know there would be a lot of disappointed people if you didn't get up on that float." George teased._

"_Am I ever going to live that down?" I say, slapping him playfully._

_He just chuckles and shakes his head, "So, Mobile?"_

"_Mobile. Well, I mean, if I can get a position. I could go down to New York and talk to my old chief about a recommendation; I've been meaning to visit anyway, check in with some old friends."_

"_Yeah, we could go up next week, make a trip of it."_

"_Oh, that's sweet," I say chuckling, "but we both know it's not possible. You have that big case coming up, remember? You're friend in Baltimore asked you to step in and help him out?"_

_George nodded, "Okay, but we could go up together for a couple days. Enjoy the city, kind of like a pre-honeymoon. And then I can take the plane to Baltimore and you can be alone in you're city, free to make sweet love to The Statue of Liberty one last time before I make an honest woman out of you."_

"_Gasp, did George Tucker just say something slightly crude?"_

"_Hey, I can be crude." I can't help it. I start laughing. I don't mean to, honest, it's just … "Hey, I can, I can be crude, and dirty, and kinky as hell," that just made me laugh harder, "Here, I'll show you."_

_For a second, my mind flashes to the crudest man I knew. I am still pissed at hell at him about what he said, but I have to admit, I kind of miss his crude sense of humor. Even if, as he said, I was never his friend, he had been mine._

_George pulls me to him and my giggles melted into moans as he kisses me senseless before pulling me down on the bed._

* * *

><p><em>I drum my fingers on the dashboard as I listen to the radio. I know this song. It's one of Wade's favorites. No! I will not think about Wade. He's not my friend. He's just and asshole. He never cared about me; he as good as told me. Still, I miss him. George has been urging me to call hi, to try and reconcile, but what would be the point. He clearly wants nothing to do with me. Still, I feel my hand reaching for my cellphone. His number is still in my contact. Maybe I should …<em>

_I don't see the truck coming. Not until it's right there. Then all I see is a big, bright, blinding light. And pain. And darkness._

Zoe jerked awake. It took a moment for her to remember where she was. She was in Lavon's carriage house. But why? The amnesia. That's why she was back here; she lost her memories. Her head ached. It felt like she had lived her entire life in just one night. In a way, she had.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, incase it was unclear, this was the chapter where Zoe gets her memories back, which is, of course, going to change a lot. Obviously there were more memories than just the ones I put, but I could hardly put her whole life, so I just made up some highlights, and added a few lines from the show. I would have put whole scenes from the show, but I figure you guys would probably get bored with that.<p>

And for those of you who were wondering, yes, that scene where George and Zoe talk about moving is the first half of that other scene which was saw from George's perspective in an earlier chapter. I know in the show Zoe has to stay in Bluebell, and I have no problem with her living there, but I always thought it was sort of sad that she'll never get to be a cardiothoracic surgeon. Obviously she cannot move away, because she needs those people, but that is her dream job, she's good at it, and she worked hard to get there. I would like if they could find a way for her to be a cardiothoracic surgeon without having to move back to New York. There is nothing wrong with GP's, but that was not her dream or what she trained for. It just seems like a waste of talent and training. I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong. It's just my opinion.

Hartofdixiewikia was useful of course for the transcribed parts. I also found the original script for the Pilot. I did not read all of it, but it was interesting. I read the parts with Wade which are different, and the opening part, which is also kind of different. If you get a chance, you might want to give it a read. Anyway, they let you here more of Zoe's speech there, so I made use of that to learn a little more about the first time she used a scalpel. I could have used the breakup scene with her boyfriend too, but I decided to come up with my own. For those interested, the website is . /Hart_Of_Dixie_1x01_-_ . are periods, but they won't let you post websites in their actual form here.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I am anxious for your reviews.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

Author's Note: So, I know it's been a while. I've been going through a lot personally, and when I got the chance to write, I tended to focus more on my Revenge stories then my Hart Of Dixie stories. I don't know why. Writers block I guess. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

To Those Who Reviewed:

Guest from Oct 30,

Here is the continuation. I am glad.

Thank you for reviewing.

Guest from Sep 10,

I am glad. I just did, obviously.

Thank you for reviewing.

Nicole,

Thank is good to know. I am always worried about offending people.

No problem. I love detailed reviews, and I try to give back what the person put in.

I've done that. Sometimes, time passes, and you cannot even remember what the story is about. I get it. I appreciate that you cared enough to re-read it.

Thank you.

Well, Zoe can e a little selfish. Actually, everyone can. Though, considering she does not know how he feels about her, so it's not like she is saying he has to be into her even though she is with someone else. Maybe. The mind has so many levels, but I think Zoe was quite oblivious to Wade's feelings for her for a long time. Much longer in my story than the show, but still. I like that you put that much thought into it though.

I have always felt as though George somewhat defines himself by who he is with. It makes sense, because he was in a relationship for the majority of his life. I do think he is better with someone than by himself, but maybe that's just me.

Personally, that is actually one of the things I love most about Wade, probably because I can relate to it so well. I have serious self-esteem issues, so I've always felt a kinship with Wade. It is hard though, when you know somebody is worth more, but they just cannot see it. It's a pretty big staple of who he is, and considering how he grew up, it makes sense.

Yeah, I was worried some people might find that weird, since Tansy dated George, but in this world they were never together. I wouldn't say that Wade is necessarily _better_ than George. I think the point is that they are both great guys with a lot to offer. Neither should feel inferior to the other.

That's a pretty fair assessment. There's actually not much left. After this chapter, probably just one or two. I'll be really sad to see this story go. It was my first Hart of Dixie story. It's my baby.

Something I never liked about the show, is Zoe never got to see what it was like to be with George (and neither did the audience). I feel like she should have gotten to be in a relationship with both guys before settling on one for good, as it looks like she is doing now with Wade. My story allows her to experience both before making her decision, which I think is good. (If the writers are reading this, please know that I mean no disrespect).

Well, here is the update that you can't wait for. I hope you like the fallout.

Thank you for reviewing

Kwack,

Well, here you go.

That is very sweet.

Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter Twenty-Six

Slowly, Zoe gets out of bed, trying to get her bearings. Had that all really just happened? Had she really gotten into an accident? Had she really been walking around for over a month with no clue who she was? Had she really started a fire in Lavon's kitchen? Had Lemon's mother really died? It was all so much. She had already processed all this information of course. She had been there when it had all happened. Things were different now though. She was herself again, all her memories, the memories that made her who she was, intact. She felt like she needed to process it all again. There was so much, and on reflection, she saw that most of it wasn't good. At least she had made up with Wade. More than made up with. Slept with. Had that really happened? Had she really slept with Wade Kinsella? Had he really told her he loved her. A small part of her expected to be in a hospital, to have a doctor come in to tell her that yes, she had been in an accident, and she had been a coma, and George would come in, and she would tell him about this crazy dream where she had amnesia, and he would laugh that laugh of his, and all would be right with the world. But she wasn't in a hospital bed. And it hadn't been a dream. Coffee. She needed coffee. Cappuccino. Something to make her synapses start firing. She needed to think this thing to death. It was what she did.

Before she so much as made it to her closet, she heard a desperate banging on her door, "Zoe!" Rose. That's right. Rose was with Fredrick Dean now. It was like stepping into a time machine.

"Rose. Hi." Zoe said, opening the door.

Rose blew past her, "I have a huge problem. Major. You have no idea-"

"Rose, slow down."

"I can't-"

"I need you to, for both of our sakes. Now just, take a seat on my bed," Rose plopped down, "Now take a deep breath, in," she demonstrated, and Rose followed, "and out." Again, she demonstrated, and Rose followed. "Good, now, start at the beginning."

Rose nodded, "Okay, well, it all started a few months ago. See, I, applied for this internship-"

"The one at The New Yorker?" Zoe interrupted.

"Yeah, and then yesterday I … wait, how did you know that?"

"Because I helped you apply."

"I remember, but … how do you?" Zoe just smiled awkwardly, "OH MY GOD! Does this mean what I think it does?"

"What happened to OMG? I thought you were the OMG girl?" Zoe asked with a laugh.

"This is way beyond OMG." Rose said, standing up, "This is, this is, I mean, is it, do you?"

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"Do you … remember?"

"Yes. I remember."

"Like everything?" Zoe nodded her head in confirmation. Rose shrieked and jumped on Zoe, knocking her back on the bed. Zoe just laughed again, "This is incredible, this is, I mean, wow, just, just wow."

"Yeah. I kind of feel pretty wowed myself. I can't believe I was walking around with an empty head, doing things I would never do. I mean, I thought I was from Alabama for a minute. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, but a Zoe Hart who doesn't like Gucci purses and pinot noir is not a Zoe I'd like to be. The idea that I could forget who I am, who you are, who Lemon is, it just seems so … bizarre."

"Do you … do you remember everything that's happened since?"

Zoe nodded, "Yes. Like I remember that you're with Fredrick Dean now, which is pretty bizarre after all these years-"

"Let's not talk about me. Not yet. I have stuff, and I need advice, so when we get to me, we'll be on me for a while, and there's a lot of you to cover." Zoe nodded, "So, how did it happen? And why? Why now? What brought them back?"

"Well, they were probably always going to come back. They weren't gone for good. The doctor never thought it was a permanent condition, and I know better than anybody how smart doctors are." Rose laughed, "I think Wade taking me to Harley's grave is what did it. I don't know why exactly. I didn't do great on my psych rotation, but if I had to guess, I'd say maybe it was the stuff Wade said about why he brought me there, how so much began with Harley, and the last time I needed to find myself, he was the one who helped me. I don't know exactly. Maybe I'll never know, but something clicked in my brain yesterday because the second I fell asleep, I was hit with a rush of memories. It was just like you said, like I was living my life over again. And then I woke up, and I was me again."

"Do you remember, ya know, the accident?" Rose asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Zoe nodded, "I think that was what woke me. It was scary. I was on my phone, and I was driving-"

"You're never supposed to do that!"

"Well then, let this be a lesson. Learn from my mistakes. Unless you want to forget who Fredrick Dean is." Rose was quiet, "Speaking of, you had something urgent to talk about, and if I know you, it involves your boyfriend. Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Are you sure? Because if you need-"

"Honestly, I could use the distraction. And judging by how you were when you came in here, you're ready to burst. So, spill."

Rose took a deep breath, "Well, like I said, it started with the internship. Yesterday, I got word. I got it."

"Oh my god. Rose, that's amazing. Congratulations." Zoe said, grabbing her friend and hugging her.

"Thanks. And yeah, it is. Fredrick Dean didn't think so though. Not even a little."

"You're kidding?"

"He's upset that I'm goin' off to New York."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And the thing is, I'm kinda pissed at him, because he can't expect me to put my life on hold for him, and he should be happy for me, not thinkin' just about himself. Did he expect me to just pass on an opportunity like this? He's being so selfish, and I just can't believe it. I'm beyond pissed; I'm like, super-pissed. I mean, how dare he? I am so annoyed at him right now, and so angry with him, and so disappointed in him for reacting this way. I have half a mind to just go without giving him a second thought."

"But…"

Rose collapsed back on the bed, "But, we just got together, and I really like him. I'd really miss him."

"Rose, you and Fredrick Dean may have just gotten together, but you've known each other a long time. Tons of people have attempted long distance with a weaker foundation than that. And maybe it won't work, but who knows, maybe it will. I'm not saying choose the job over the guy, or the guy over the job. It doesn't have to be either or. If moving to Bluebell, finding out about Harley, getting together with George, even losing and regaining my memories, if all those experiences have taught me anything, it's that, as unscientific as it is, there I such a thing as fate. Things happen for a reason. People find a way to some how end up exactly where they are supposed to be, with exactly who they are supposed to be with. You have a choice to make, and it's a hard one, but you're a smart girl. I have know doubt you will make the right one. I can't tell you what it is. Only you can do that. I know you'll figure it out."

Rose smiled over at her friend, "I've missed you."

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Lemon asked. She was sitting between Magnolia and George on the plane ride back home. Magnolia was asleep, so it was just her and George, left to pass the time.<p>

"Why?"

"You just seem a little … pensive. And I think I can guess why."

"Really?"

"Sure. You're worried about what'll happen when we get home. And you're worried about what might have happened while you were away. You're worried about you and Zoe."

George nodded, "It's all so familiar, ya know? I'm in New York, the girl I love is back in Bluebell with another guy there to keep her company." Lemon looked down, "I'm not tryin' to make you feel bad. I mean, that, it was all a long time ago. I just … I don't know. I think Zoe and I are gonna probably have a conversation when I get back and I … I honestly don't know how it's gonna go. I'm not even sure if I know how I want it to go."

"What do you mean?"

George just shook his head.

* * *

><p>Rose and Zoe made their way to the main house. Zoe had promised Rose that she could announce the big news. Of course, it would just be to Lily and Lavon. George, Lemon and Magnolia were still in New York. Fredrick Dean was still avoiding Rose. Plus, he didn't live there. And Wade had told Zoe yesterday that he had to drive out and pick up a big shipment and would be gone most of the day. Still, it was a big deal, and Rose was excited. This trumped her news by a long shot, but she did not mind sharing the spotlight. She was just thrilled to have her friend back.<p>

"Good morning Rose." Lavon said as she bounded in, "Will you be joining us for breakfast? We have pancakes."

Rose nodded, "Oh, I wouldn't miss this breakfast. This is the breakfast we've been waitin' months for."

"I don't know if it's all that. I added blueberries, but-"

"That's not what I'm talkin' about!" Rose said, impatiently, "I'm talkin' about Zoe. Our Zoe. All of her, not missin' anything." Lavon just stared at her, "Do I have to spell it out for you. She got her memory back!"

Lavon's plate fell to the floor.

"What was that?" Zoe asked. Rose had wanted her to wait outside until she broke the news, but Zoe had heard a crash, and curiosity/concern got the best of her. The second she stepped over the threshold, Lavon came up and hugged her, "I'm guessing you told him?" Zoe asked, laughing a little.

"Duh."

After a minute, Lavon took a step back. He looked Zoe over, taking her in, "I've missed you Z."

"Well, I mean, I was here."

"I know. It just … it wasn't the same." Zoe nodded, understanding, "Mrs. Hayes has missed you too. She'll be thrilled when they get back." Zoe sighed. "Not lookin' forward to the reunion?" Lavon asked, misinterpreting her sigh.

"Not with Lemon. With George. We have a lot to talk about, and it's going to be, well, complicated."

"Is it about Wade?"

"Lavon, I love you, but I think I really need to talk to George first. "

"So, you're not goin' to be buggin' me for advice."

"I don't worry, I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunities to put your girlfriend hat back on. This one though, this one I have to handle on my own."

* * *

><p>"Hello." Wade said. He had been driving for a while, and his phone kept ringing. He knew he needed to get it, as somebody clearly wanted to get a hold of him, but there were not a lot of places to pull over.<p>

"Wade Kinsella, what is wrong with you? I must've called you six times in the past hour."

"Sorry Lemon. I wasn't in a place to be gettin' the phone. What's up?"

"Well, I thought you'd wanna know, Lavon called me." Lemon took a deep breath.

"Well, he's you're husband. I assumed you two would talk while you're away."

"Actually, we landed a minute ago. I got a message from Lavon to call him ASAP, so I did, and- "

"Lemon, are you comin' up on a point, or-"

"Zoe's got her memories back."

Wade's breath caught, "What?"

"He called to tell me. Apparently, she woke up, and her head was full again. I don't know all the details yet but, the important thing is, she's Zoe again."

Wade didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to respond. He knew he should be happy. He was. It was just …

"How's, um how's George takin' the news? Bet he's excited." Excited to have his fiancé back. Because that was what was going to happen, wasn't it? Now that Zoe was back, that was what was going to happen.

"Well, let's just say he's in a rush to get back to Bluebell." They were going to get married, just like they were supposed to. It was what he wanted. He knew this was coming, or might be coming. He knew it could never be real with Zoe, because she wasn't really Zoe, not completely. The world was righting itself now, and this bizarre world he had been living in where Zoe wanted him, it was going to be over. Which was better. If he couldn't have all of her, he didn't want any of her. Except he did. Lemon was still talking, but Wade knew he couldn't stay on the line much longer. He could barely breathe. He felt like his collar was choking him, "We're waitin' on a cab-"

"That's great Lemon. Look, I gotta go, so-"

"I just thought you should know. Heads up, ya know. About what you might be comin' home to. And Wade? This _is_ a good thing."

" 'Course it is. Who said it wasn't? Bye Lemon."

Wade snapped his phone shut and tried to get a hold of himself. Of course it was a good thing. It would be wrong for him to want Zoe just to keep living in a world she didn't remember. She deserved more than that. She deserved everything. She deserved the perfect wedding to the perfect guy, and the perfect family in, well, wherever her and George were moving too. And Wade would be the friend this time. He had too. He didn't want to lose her again. Being her friend is better than nothing.

* * *

><p>"It's so good to be home." Lemon said as she came through the door. Lily ran out to hug her, and she held her littlest sister, "Hey sweetie. Missed me I take it?"<p>

Lily laughed, "Well, there was nothing good on TV."

"Still, you probably had quite the show." Magnolia said, "I heard Dr. Hart got her memories back."

Lily nodded, "It was nice, her rememberin' everyone."

Lemon smiled, "You like it here, don't you?"

Lily smiled, "It reminds me of home, how everyone is like family."

Lemon nodded, "Magnolia, could I speak to you for a minute? I'd like to know how you'd feel about something."

Magnolia nodded. Lemon gave Lily another hug and pulled Magnolia off into another room, "Magnolia, sweetie, I know Lily isn't exactly your favorite person. And I know sometimes you feel a little neglected by, but-"

"It's okay. I get it. She needs a family, and you have one. It wouldn't be right to just, I don't know, throw her out on the street."

"Really? You wouldn't mind if-?"

"Hey, she's my sister too, right. Besides, if your fussin' over her, maybe you'll let me be."

"Sweetie, I will always have time for you. You have to know that."

Magnolia nodded and the two of them made their way back into the living room. Lavon was there now, talking to Lily. He turned and smiled at his wife, "Welcome home."

Lemon smiled at him, "Perfect timing." Then she turned to Lily, "Sweetheart, Lavon and I, we have something we want to talk to you about."

* * *

><p>George knew he should be heading over to Lavon's. He knew he should be anxious to see Zoe. And he was, but he also wasn't. It was easy to tell himself he was tired from the trip, and that she'd have enough people to deal with, and that Lemon was probably suffocating him right now. It was easy to say all that, and it was true. But it wasn't the real reason. He knew it. Lemon knew it. Zoe probably knew it too.<p>

He settled into bed, and thought back to everything they had been through. He remembered meeting her, trying not to fall for her, and being unable to help it. He remembered turning to her when he needed a friend, telling himself it had nothing to do with how much he liked being around her. He remembered how she was there for him when his dad was in the hospital, and how she had helped him through Lemon's betrayal. Every moment was so precious. And now, she remembered them all too. That should fix everything. It really should. But George knew that it wasn't that simple.

* * *

><p>"Zoe!" Lemon screeched. It was late. Really late. It was almost midnight in fact. Zoe was in bed, probably completely zonked out, but Lemon didn't care. She had missed her friend too much.<p>

She jumped into the bed, and forced a semi-conscious Zoe into a hug.

"Need oxygen." Zoe gasped.

"You finally get your memories back, and that's the first thing you said to me?" Lemon joked as she let go of Zoe.

"Well, I would have said 'hi', or 'Wuz up,' or something when you got back, but that was, what, four hours ago?"

"I had something to take care of." Zoe looked at her, expectantly, "Lavon and I are going to adopt Lily."

This time, Zoe hugged Lemon, "That's amazing. I'm so happy for you."

"Well, she's my sister, and I lover 'er. She needs a place to stay and people to look after her. Besides, it doesn't look like god wants me to have my own baby, so …" she didn't realize what she said until the words were out of her mouth, but as awkward as it was, she didn't regret them.

"Oh, Lemon."

"I've wanted to talk to you about this for so long. I just … I didn't know how, what with you bein', well…"

"Well, I'm here now. Talk to me. As a doctor. As a friend. Whatever you need. I'm here."

* * *

><p>Wade considered going to see Zoe when he got in. He wanted to. He was happy for her. But he was scared. He wasn't ready. Not yet. Tomorrow. He would see her tomorrow. Tonight, he would stay at the bar, do some late night paperwork, get an early start on stuff for tomorrow.<p>

"What are you doin' here?" Wade looked up. Rose. Of course.

"What'cha doin' here kid?" he asked.

"You're not going to bug me into leaving you alone. Zoe has her memory back. Why aren't you over there."

"Think you just answered your own question. By the way, how did you get in here?"

"You left the door unlocked, genius. And don't be an idiot."

"I'm getting' mixed signals here. Am I a genius, or an idiot?"

"An idiot. You should be over with Zoe right now."

"Look, I know you've been enjoyin' this little matchmaker role of yours, but-"

"This isn't about that. You and Zoe. George and Zoe. Right now, it doesn't matter. You're here friend. You should be there."

Wade nodded, "It's pretty late, Rose. She's probably already asleep."

Rose shook her head, "And tomorrow, she'll be surrounded by people, and you won't want to overwhelm her, and the day after, you'll come up with another stupid excuse."

"It's not stupid. It's nearly midnight."

"Well, then you shoulda come by earlier."

"Maybe I should've, but it's too late to do anything about that. I'll stop by tomorrow, tell her I'm happy for her, all that friend stuff."

"Friend? You guys ain't just friends anymore. You must know that."

"Rose, the clocks have reset, okay. Whatever was there … Zoe remembers that she's with George, that she loves him, that they're engaged. She's not goin' to throw that all away on a couple days with me."

"How do you know? Wade, you can't give up."

"I didn't, okay. I took a shot with her and … if it was enough, she'll still want to be with me."

"But you've already decided that she won't pick you!" Rose said, stomping her foot childishly.

"I haven't decided that."

"Sure sounds like it. Wade, you can't win if you don't try. Count yourself out and of course you're gonna lose."

"I just want her to be happy, with me, with out me, that's all I want."

"Well, that's sweet, but I don't believe you. I mean, I'm sure you want her to be happy, but it's about more than that. We both know that. You deserve a chance Wade. Don't give up just 'cause her memories are back. She might still want you."

"I know that."

"But you need to believe it. You need to believe that she might still pick you." Wade sighed. Rose was right. He knew she was. It was just easier not to get his hopes up. "I'm gonna go now. Just, think about what I said, okay?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Zoe was up around 5:00. It wasn't that she did not want to sleep in, but she just felt like she had so much time to make up for. She had missed so much. Lemon had been dealing with fertility issues and trying to adopt her sister, not to mention suing her other sister's teacher for sexual harassment, and Zoe had no idea. She knew Lemon did not blame her, but she felt like such a bad friend. It was strange. Now that she remembered how much she used to hate Lemon, she knew it was weird how close they had become. However, strange or not, Lemon was one of her best friends. Rose was too, and she had a lot of her plate. And Zoe had so much time in the office to make up for. It was strange to think she had gone so long without practicing medicine. Brick knew she and George had planned to move away, and that she would be alternating with him, working at The Practice summers and when he got desperate (which he said would not happen, but she knew better). Because of that, he was somewhat prepared for her to leave, but still.<p>

It felt like a lifetime ago she was getting a job squared away in Mobile. She would have to call and see if the situation had changed, and if they knew what happened to her. So, she made that call. And, of course, she called Brick. He was happy to hear she was better, and they caught up. She realized how out of the loop he was about his daughter's lives; she would have to talk to Lemon about that. As awkward as it was, she needed to tell her father what was going on. It had been hard to tell him about Lily, but she had done it. Now, he needed to know about Alice's passing, Lemon taking Lily in, and of course, the mess with Magnolia.

She left a message for Earl to thank him for helping her get through Wade's accident. She called her mom, who was thrilled to hear she had her baby back. They actually had a nice talk. It was long, of course, but there are worse things. She called her dad too. He had not been to see her when she was in the hospital, which hurt, but she knew he loved her, even if he wasn't good at showing it. She left a message for him, filling him in on her accident and her recovery.

She considered calling Wade and George, and she needed to talk with both of them, but those were really in-person conversations. They both knew she had her memory back, so they would come by, and she would talk to them.

She spent a couple hours packing up her stuff; now that she was back to normal, she probably wouldn't be staying in the carriage house much longer. Of course, Lemon was sleeping in her bed, so she had to be quiet, which made the whole thing take longer.

After she finished up with the packing, she took a nice, hot shower. Lemon was gone by the time she got out, so she got dressed, and headed to the main house for breakfast.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Lemon asked.

Zoe smiled, "Well enough, all though, I kept dreaming about a horse neighing loudly in my ear. Wonder what that's about." She teased.

Lemon rolled her eyes, but she smiled and handed Zoe a plate of French toast. "So, you shootin' one of 'em in the foot today?"

"Lemon!" Zoe gasped.

"What. There's no sugarcoating it. Somebody get's hurt here; no way around that. Question is, you bitin' the bullet now, or are you goin' to avoid them both?"

Zoe shook her head, "As tempting as avoidance sounds, I need to get this done. They deserve to know."

"So, who are you goin' to talk to first?"

"Whoever I see first." Zoe said with a shrug.

Right on cue, a car pulled up outside. Lemon and Zoe rushed to the window, but it wasn't really necessary. The sound they heard was not Wade's rusty truck, but George's sleek car. Well, actually, it was George and Zoe's, as she now remembered.

"Guess that's your answer."

Zoe nodded. She took a deep breath and headed out the door. George was already out of the car. He was smiling at her, and she smiled back.

"Hey." She said, not sure how else to start.

"Hey," he said, sounding and looking as awkward as she felt, "I heard the good news. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"So, how's it feel?" he asked. He was stalling. George wasn't stupid. He knew this talk was coming. He wanted to keep pretending for a little longer. A part of her did too, but she knew it wasn't right, even if it was easier.

"Um, weird, I guess. Listen, George, we have to talk."

George sighed, "Yeah, I sort of figured."

Zoe bit her lip, trying to figure out where to start, "I have all my memories back, everything that happened between us, getting engaged," he smiled, remembering too, "But, but I also have all these new memories now too, and, I just, I don't think I'm the same person anymore. I've changed." George nodded somberly, "I can't marry you George. I am so, so sorry. You have no idea how-"

George put up his hand, stopping her, "Zoe, it's okay. I get it. I mean, it's not like I didn't see this coming. I knew it was a possibility after …" he looked down, trailing off. Zoe felt her heart clench.

"I need you to know that I really did love you and, and a part of me always will." Zoe could hear herself getting choked up. She knew tears were forming in her eyes, and she didn't fight them, "You were the first guy I ever truly fell in love with, the first guy to make me feel truly loved. I will never forget that, and I will always be grateful to you for every moment we shared. I'm just … I'm not that girl anymore."

George nodded, "I get it. Maybe it's for the best."

Zoe looked at him, surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Zoe, I was with Lemon Breeland for fifteen years, and when that ended, I jumped right into a relationship with you. Which I don't regret, because I do love you, but, something I realized when I was in New York was that I've never really been by myself. I don't think I'd know how. And I think maybe I should try and figure that out, be on my own for a while, no relationships or women, just me, figurin' stuff out."

Zoe nodded. She stared at George for a minute, not quite believing that this chapter of her life was over, "But, hey, we're still friends, right?"

George nodded, "Of course. Come 'ere." He enveloped her in a huge bear hug.

* * *

><p>Wade decided not to drive back to the plantation. It was not a far walk from The Rammer Jammer, and he knew if he came home in his truck, Zoe would hear it and come out to greet him. He wasn't ready for that just yet. He wanted to be, but he just wasn't. When he woke up in his office, he had forgotten for a second why he was there. He had almost called Zoe, then stopped. Every time he thought of seeing her, his heart started beating uncontrollably. How would she feel about him? Would what they share mean anything? We she want to be just friends? Would she still hate him for what he had said to her before? Would she accuse him of taking advantage of her when she didn't have her memories? Would she say that being around him was too hard now that she knew how he felt, when she was in love with Tucker? Would she ask him to keep their time together quiet so she could get her happily-ever-after? Would she kiss him, and tell him that she couldn't believe she had missed him when he was right in front of her all this time? He had no clue what to expect. There were so many possibilities, and while some of them seemed unlikely, Wade just didn't know what to think anymore. He tried to remember what Rose had said to him. He thought about how Zoe had looked at him the night they made love. What if she never looked at him like that again?<p>

Slowly, Wade made his way up the walk, bracing himself. He saw George's car parked out front. And then he saw George, with Zoe in his arms. It looked like he had his answer.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please do not be angry with me. It will get better.<p>

So, mostly, this was Zoe reconnecting with people. Lemon finally got to talk to somebody about her fertility fears, and Rose got her friend back. And, of course, George and Wade were both playing chicken on seeing Zoe. Anyone surprised that she made up her mind so quickly? I hope you don't think it was too quick. I just feel like, after everything that's happened, she really has all the information and experience she needs to make a decision. It wouldn't make sense to drag it out much longer. Of course, it's not all Happy-Crowny-Ville now that she has her memories back. (Yes, I watch Fairly Odd Parents).

I hope it was clear that Zoe **really did love George**_._ She was not just saying that to make him feel better. She meant it, and it is hard for her to say goodbye to him, but, like she said, she has changed.

I'm pretty sure I know what happens next, but if anyone has any subplots that they specifically want wrapped up, or have a comment on, please let me know.

There are only going to be a couple more chapters, and one of them is an epilogue, so if you don't count those, there is only one more. I am so sad to be saying goodbye to this story, but all good things must come to an end. I'll just have to make sure to make the most of these next few chapters.

I hope you liked this chapter, and I look forward to reading your thoughts on it.

Oh, I almost forgot. Last time, I posted a website, but it didn't show up, so I am going to try again.

zen134237 dot zen dot co dot uk


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Author's Note: So, not that fastest update, but not the slowest either. I mean, it's still the same month, so that's progress. I hope you like this, the penultimate chapter. Longer author's note at the end.

To Those Who Reviewed:

Storyteller906,

Thank you for reviewing. Unfortunately, as you just reviewed chapter ten, and do not have an account I can respond to directly, it may be some time before you get to this chapter, and therefore my response.

I am glad it made you so happy. It only took a minute to remember which part you meant, because I like that part too. I'm sorry it woke your toddles though. I am glad you think it is worth it, and I hope you continue to enjoy it, and continue to review.

Guest from December 1st,

Thank you for reviewing. I am glad you think it was wonderful. Here is the update.

Kwack,

Thank you. Here is the update, and it was a bit quicker. I hope you like the cliffhanger at least. Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Fredrick Dean was hanging out at the pond, skipping rocks. He had not been out here in a while. When he was younger, he used to come here when he was sad, or frustrated, and throw rocks and pretend he was throwing them at his problems. Then, he met Rose, and it seemed like he always had someone to talk to. Of course, there was the problem when he liked her and she didn't seem to see him, but that didn't make him want to skip rocks. He wasn't sure why; it just didn't seem like that kind of problem. Now he was back though.

"No wonder you never tried out for a school team. Your aim sucks." He turned. Magnolia was standing there in a bathing suit, staring at him with that defiant, teasing, Magnolia-esk look on her face.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked. He realized that it came out harsh, and while she didn't look particularly offended, it wasn't her he was mad at, "I mean, I didn't expect anyone out here."

Magnolia shrugged, "Felt like swimming. That, and getting out of the house. It's all kinds of crazy there. When Lemon isn't doting on me, making sure I'm okay, she's talking with Lily, Lavon, and George about the adoption."

"Adoption?"

Magnolia nodded, "Lemon's adopting Lily. There may be a grandparent who contests it in court, but George thinks it should be fine."

"And you? How're you doin' with it?"

Magnolia smiled at him briefly. Even after they broke up, Fredrick Dean was always nice to her. If she was in a different place in her life, she might have wanted to get back with him, but a boyfriend was the last thing she needed right now. "Oh, I'm fine." She rolled her eyes, "Between Lily's adoption, and … other things, Lemon is worried about me more than anythin'. And while it is nice to know she cares, she can be a little, well, annoyin'." Magnolia picked up a rock and chucked it. "A lot actually. By the way, that's how you skip rocks."

Fredrick Dean laughed, "Thanks for the lesson."

"Anytime."

"Are you gonna swim?"

"Not while you're throwing rocks. Although, with your aim, probably not a big risk." He nodded, "So, how 'bout you. Why are you out here?"

"Rose's goin' to New York."

"So?"

"So, I'm … I mean, I like her, a lot. And she's gonna be gone."

Magnolia nodded, "I suspected you might. So, does she know how you feel?"

He nodded, "Yeah, we've been goin' out for a little bit now." He picked up a rock and chucked it as hard as he could, "We're together, and she knows how I feel, and she's still goin'!"

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Some big internship with The New Yorker."

"And you want her to pass that up so she can stay with you in this hick-town forever? You are such a guy."

"It's not that. I just-"

"You just nothin'. Stop bein' a selfish ass, and go congratulate your girlfriend. There's more to life than dating and sex, and you cannot expect her to put her dreams on hold for you."

"I'm not. I just don't want her to go. I want to be with her."

"Well, she wants to be in New York, so either buy a ticket and stop whinin', or let her go live her life without you. Just 'cause she's you're girlfriend doesn't mean you own her. She wants her own life, and she should get to have it, without you tryin' to force her to be somethin' she's not, or do somethin' she doesn't want to, or, or be with you."

"I would never_ force _her to do anything. First off, I never could. She's too smart for that. And second, I want her to do what makes her happy, I just want to be with her."

"If you want her to be happy, let her make her own choices. Otherwise, you're just some selfish bastard who wants what he wants and will do whatever to take it."

"Why are you gettin' so mad? You don't even like Rose."

Magnolia shook her head, "I guess I just thought Bluebell was different. That guys here were … just let her live her life. I've always thought you were a good guy. Don't prove me wrong."

She turned around, "Where're you goin'?"

She shrugged, "I don't feel like swimmin' anymore."

* * *

><p>It had taken a long time for her to get here; it had taken a long time for her to have the guts to ask him this question. She was so terrified of the answer. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, or trust that he loved her, but he deserved more than she could give him. Still, they could never move forward until they talked about it. They needed to stop avoiding the issue.<p>

She entered the kitchen to see him filling the dishwasher. He looked so domestic, and for a second, it made her smile. But then she remembered what she had to do. She took a deep breath, and gathered her courage, "Will you still love me if Lily is the only child we can ever have?"

He turned, startled. She could have led into it, she knew, but she saw no reason to waste time with pleasantries. She had wasted too much time. And besides, she knew if she did not dive right in, she could easily lose her nerve.

"What?"

"I need to know. We've been trying for so long to get pregnant, and we can't. There is a good chance I may never be able to give you children. I love Lily, but we both know it's not the same. So I'm asking you what I should have asked you months ago, and I need you to answer honestly. Will you still love me, if I can't give you children?"

He was still looking at her stunned, "Lemon, how could you even think-"

"Yes or no? I need a straight answer, and the truth please, because I can take it." She took a gulp of air.

"I'm sure you could. But the answer is yes."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you still want to be with me? Would you still have married me if you knew that I couldn't -?"

"Lemon, I love you. I have always loved you. Nothing could ever change that."

Lemon shook her head, "My parents loved each other, but they couldn't make it work. Sometimes, there are obstacles too big. And I'll understand. I need you to know that I'll understand. I don't want to trap you in this relationship out of guilt when-"

"Lemon, stop. Yes, I wanted kids. Yes, I was hoping we could have them. But I would rather never have kids with you then have a thousand kids with anyone else."

"Really?" Lemon looked at him, tears in her eyes.

Lavon nodded, drawing Lemon toward him. He brushed the tears from her eyes, and kissed his wife with all the love he had.

* * *

><p>"Don't say anything." Rose said, firmly. Fredrick Dean at been surprised to see her at his door, but he did as she asked, "I care about you. I have always cared about you. You have to know that. I think I might even," she trialed off, looking down, "but if you feel as strongly about me as you claim too, then you should want me to be happy and follow my dreams, whatever that means for us. You know me. You've known me for years. You know that it's my dream to work as a reporter in New York. It's been my dream for as long as I can remember, and I'm not the kind of person who could just throw that away. I do care for you, and I don't want to throw away what we have, what we've," she took a deep breath. Her throat was starting to close up, and she could feel the tears building, but she soldiered on, "What we've just found with each other, but I can't let it hold me back either. We'd just wind up resentin' each other, and I don't … I don't want that. I don't want to hate you. So … I'm gonna go. I have to do this. Please try and understand that."<p>

She turned to leave. It wasn't until she was halfway down his front walk that Fredrick Dean broke out of his daze. He ran after her, calling her name, "Rose!"

She turned, and he was right there. He grabbed her in his arms, crashing his lips to hers. He could taste her tears, or maybe they were his. He kissed her harder, and she let him. Then, she pulled away, and cupped his cheek with her hand, smiling at him sadly. As she walked away, they both had the same thought. That kiss had tasted like goodbye.

* * *

><p>Zoe looked up from her breakfast when she heard humming. Lemon came in, smiling brightly as she poured herself a cup of coffee.<p>

"You seem happy."

Lemon smiled at her, "Lavon and I talked. You have your memory back. We are adopting Lily. Things are good."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it."

"So, how about you?" lemon asked, sitting next to her friend.

"How about me …?"

"How are things for you? Are they good? How did your talk with George go?"

Zoe looked down at her breakfast, "Good, I think. I mean, it was hard, obviously, but …" she shook her head, "I did the right thing. We both know that. It'll take some time to get used to it, but it was the right choice."

Lemon nodded, "And Wade? Have you talked to him?"

Zoe shook her head, "I've left him a couple messages, but he hasn't called me back."

"So go talk to him in person!" Lemon said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It kind of was, but Zoe shook her head again. "I want to, but … I'm not so sure he wants to see me. Maybe he needs space?"

Lemon shook her head, "He needs you. You need to talk to him."

Zoe looked at Lemon, surprised, "You've never seemed to be … that is, when this all started, it didn't seem like you were rooting for Wade."

"Well, I was rooting for both of them. I have a lot of guilt about George getting his heart broken by a woman who agreed to marry him," Zoe snorted, "And they are both my friends. They are both good guys. And you are my friend. I want you to be happy, and I honestly did not know where you stood. Now I do, and the George ship has clearly sailed. There's no sense in breakin' both their hearts, especially if you really want to be with Wade, which it seems pretty clear you do."

Zoe stared down at her breakfast.

* * *

><p>When Rose opened the door, she was surprised to see Magnolia standing there.<p>

"What-?"

"I talked to your boyfriend earlier today. I figured … well, I figured you might need a friend. Not that we're friends or anything but …"

Rose looked at the blonde on her porch skeptically. Then, she smiled, "Come in."

* * *

><p>The Rammer Jammer was closed, but the closed sign had never mattered much to her. Wade heard the click-clack of heals, and he knew who was coming. It didn't take a genius to figure out. He'd been avoiding her the past couple days, but he knew he couldn't avoid her forever. He just felt so bitter about the whole thing, and he knew he needed to get himself together. He'd been here before. Zoe had chosen George, and he had been bitter, and an asshole, and he had lost her as a friend. Then she had her accident, and he nearly lost her for good. She was back in his life, and he wouldn't lose her. He needed to swallow his pride and find a way to be happy for her. It was just hard.<p>

"Barkeep?" He heard her call out.

Shaking his head, he opened the door of his office, and headed out to the bar. She was there. Of course she was there. She stood there, smiling. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a frilly, slightly low-cut top and those short-shorts of hers. She couldn't make this easy on him, could she? Of course, he knew it didn't matter what she wore. She could dress like a nun, and he'd still think she was the sexiest thing in Alabama.

"What can I get the lady?" He asked, trying to sound pleasant and normal.

"Something sparkly." She said, smiling.

"That narrows it down."

"Come on, Wade, I wanna celebrate. I'm me again, charming, brilliant, me."

"You forgot humble."

She smiled, "Well, I was kind of baiting you." He let out a small laugh. This wasn't so bad. He could do this. "Actually, I'm not really here for wine."

"That's good, 'cause we're closed. Not that that's ever stopped you. You always do whatever the hell you want." _Bitterness alert. Okay. Calm down. Just keep calm. Let her tell you what she has to tell you, pretend to be happy, and go get drunk._

He noticed Zoe reacted a little to his tone, but she shrugged it off, "You have been avoiding me, Mr."

"Not avoiding. I just … figured you had a lot of time to make up for with … people. 'Sides, you clearly know how to find me. Figured you would when you needed to."

"So, ignoring my phone-calls?"

He looked down, "I've been busy."

Zoe shook her head. She went to the tiny door that lead to the area behind the door and unlatched the lock. "I've heard that before." She said, approaching him, "When I got out of the hospital, you said you were busy, but I don't think you were any busier then than you are now."

Wade sighed, shaking his head, "What do you want from me, Zoe?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you five days ago when you got back." He kept shaking his head. He walked around her, heading out from behind the counter, trying to get away. She followed him, "I wanted you to care that I got my memory back. I wanted you to come see me and-"

"I did, okay!" He yelled, turning to face her, "But you were … busy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, I get it, okay? You and Tucker … there's a lot of history there. He's a good guy, and he loves you. I can't expect you to want to walk away from all that just 'cause of me."

"I don't … what … I … what are you talking about?"

"I saw you with him, Zoe! I saw you together, having your big romantic reunion in front of the main house! And I'm sorry if I wasn't ready to be around you yet, but … I'm not good at this, okay? You bein' with him before nearly killed me, and now, after you and I've been together, after I know what it's like to be with you, really be with you, and you knowin' how I feel, and for you to still pick him …" Wade sighed, running his hands through his hair as he often did when he was frustrated. He tried to calm himself down a little. He didn't want to yell at Zoe. Even if he was kind of mad at her, he knew it was an irrational mad. He just needed her to hear him. "I don't want to make you feel guilty. I don't want to be an ass to you, or lose you as a friend. And I know it's not your fault who you love, but," He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Then, he looked at her, this beautiful girl he was in love with. He locked eyes with her, and he knew she could read the desperation in his. He knew she could hear it in his voice and, as embarrassing as it was, he needed her to hear it, "but, I'm gonna need some time. And I just need you to give me that. Please. Just … just give me some time." He looked down, feeling exhausted.

Zoe shook her head, "What you saw, between me and George wasn't some big romantic reunion. Wade, what you saw was goodbye."

Wade's head shot up, confused, "Goodbye?"

"Not goodbye like, I'll never see you again, but, yeah, goodbye."

She was smiling at him, and he couldn't figure out what was going on. Something was off here, but …"I don't understand."

"Wade, you're right. George and I do have a lot of history, and he is a good guy, and he does love me, but you're wrong to think you're not enough for me to walk away. Because you, Wade Kinsella, are more than enough to walk away from George Tucker for. And because I didn't pick him. I picked you."

Wade just stared at her, shocked. Was this some kind of trick? It didn't make any sense. Something in his brain kept saying 'does not compute.' Was she really saying what it sounded like she was saying? "You … you didn't pick Tucker?" She shook her head, "You … you picked me?" He knew he sounded incredulous, but he just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it.

"Yes, you idiot."

"But … but why?"

Zoe shook her head, laughing a little, "You're making this really hard, you know that?"

"I just don't-" She cut him off in the best possible way. She grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his. It still didn't seem real. It still didn't seem possible. But it was. Zoe Hart was kissing him. She had picked him. For some crazy reason, the crazy doctor wanted him. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and he smiled. She smelt amazing. It was that smell that was so purely Zoe, and he drank it in. He ran his hands up and down her arms, enjoying the feel of her, and the smell of her, and the taste of her. It all felt so good.

When they finally came up for air, he smiled at her. "Well, that was …" he didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Something we should've started doing years ago." Wade nodded in agreement, "The good news is, we're both young, and healthy, and probably have years ahead of us to make up for lost time."

"True, but, you never know. Fires, car accidents, thugs with guns. It ain't exactly been quiet around here, Doc. If you ask me, we best make the most of the time we have. Who knows what disaster could strike next."

Zoe nodded, "I guess that's true. I mean, for all I know, you could get in an accident, get amnesia, and discover you actually want to be with Shelley."

Wade laughed, "Not a chance Doc. For me, it's always only been you."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, what did you think? I know it took a while to get to Zoe and Wade talking, but I really wanted that to be how the chapter ended, and there were some things that the other characters needed to work out as well.<p>

I was trying to figure out who should talk to Fredrick Dean. I considered Wade, but I thought Magnolia was a better choice. Given what she's just been through, I think she would be pretty adamant about not wanting Rose, or anybody, to cow to a male.

Then, of course, there was Lemon's talk with Lavon, which was long overdue, but fear can cause people to put off things for a very long time. I hope people felt that that scene was accurate for that sort of situation.

I know Fredrick Dean's scene with Rose was short, but I just didn't feel like there was anything else for them to say.

I hope people liked the Zoe and Wade scene. I wanted it to be the right balance of angst and light humor/banter. I hope it seemed believable, and not too forced.

So, after this, there is just the epilogue, and then this story is over. I am so sad right now. I would right about it, but I feel like I should leave my proper farewell for the epilogue's author's note. All I will say now is that I am really going to miss this story, and I am very grateful to every reader, follower, favoriter, and reviewer. Don't worry, I will be gushier next author's note. Please review, and I hope you liked this chapter.


	29. Epilogue

Author's Note: So, this is the last chapter. I cannot believe it. This is the first Hart Of Dixie story I started, so it is only right for it to be the first one I finish (not counting one-shots, as you finish them the second you start them.) The show has changed so much since I started this story. Obviously, they went in a different direction than I did, but that's the point of fanfiction, isn't it? I'm going to miss this story so much. I love writing it, and I loved my reviewers. You guys have been so great, so kind, and sweet, and encouraging, and surprisingly patient. I am so grateful to all of you for reading this story and giving me feedback. I am also grateful to those who followed and favorited, and even those who just read and didn't make themselves known at all. Reading is a great solace to me, and if I have been able to provide my readers with even a fraction of the feeling I get from reading, I consider this a job well done. Of course, I have other stories going, and some I have not even posted yet, but this one, as the first, will always have a special place in my heart. I always knew it would have to end, but I am sad to see it go. Thank you again, so much for your support and readership. It means the world to me.

This chapter should give an idea of what happens to everyone, but if you find anything to be unclear, the author's note at the end should clarify any confusion.

I hope you all enjoy this last chapter.

To Those Who Reviewed:

Guest from January 12th,

I'm glad you love it to bits. Here is the update. I hope you like it. Thank you for reviewing.

Caskettlover915,

Thank you for reviewing.

Internetkid17,

I am glad. Here is the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

Guest from December 18th,

Thank you for reviewing.

Other Guest from Dec 18th,

Thank you. I am glad you loved it. Yeah, I thought that fit. I'm glad you agree. I know what you mean. That is very sweet. Thank you for reviewing.

Epilogue

December 2016

"You know what I love about Alabama?" Zoe asked as she watched Wade flip burgers on the lawn.

"What's that?" He asked, not looking up.

"You can host a barbeque in the middle of December!"

Wade laughed, "Well, technically, _I'm_ hostin' a barbeque. You're just sitting there lookin' pretty."

"But I'm good at it." Zoe said, mock-pouting. Wade laughed again, "And I picked up the burgers, and the beers. Did you want me near the grill?"

"Touché Doc."

Zoe smiled. It was fun watching Wade cook. It would be more fun if he did it shirtless, but that would be dangerous. It didn't matter though. This was still good. Zoe lay back in the patio chair, flipping through the mail as she enjoyed the view, "We got another postcard from George."

Wade nodded, "I saw that. Funny picture, but why is he takin' pictures with monkeys?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "It's a gorilla."

"My mistake. Hand me the rub, will ya?"

"The what?"

He turned to her, pointing, "There's a bottle right there. God, you're dense."

Zoe sighed and stood up, "Well, it's not my fault you crapped-out on teaching me to cook. I was making real progress."

"Yeah, you just keep tellin' yourself that doc. Now, the rub?" She smiled, bringing it over to him, "Thank you."

"That's all I get? Just a thank you? I'll have you know I was sitting comfortably over there before you decided you needed that bottle." She was pouting, but her smile gave her away. All Wade could think was how she was beyond adorable, "I think I deserve some kind of compensation." She added suggestively.

Wade smiled. He put his spatula down carefully and led Zoe away from the grill so she didn't get burned. She gave him an impatient look causing him to smirk. He kissed her, pulling her close to him. No matter how long he lived, he would never get tired of this. Eventually, they both pulled away, smiling, "There. Happy now, crazy lady?"

"I may be crazy, but I'm your crazy." She said, pecking his lips, "Don't forget that."

"I wouldn't dare."

* * *

><p>Rose knocked on the door, trying to calm her nerves. She hadn't been home in months. Okay, so Mobile wasn't technically home, but it was close enough. She hadn't seen Fredrick Dean since she left for New York. A couple times, she almost called or emailed him, but she always chickened out. What was left to say? Of course, he might not come to Zoe and Wade's barbeque. Zoe had warned her that he was invited, but he might not come. If he didn't come, it would probably because of her, which would hurt. She wasn't sure whether she wanted him to come or not, but, either way, she needed to prepare herself.<p>

"Hey." Zoe said as she opened the door, "You're early."

"Sorry."

Zoe shook her head, "It's fine. It's great to see you." She grabbed Rose, enveloping her in a hug.

"You too."

Zoe stepped back, looking her up and down, "Well, New York seems to agree with you. Did you get taller?" Rose shook her head, smiling, "Well, Wade's out back. You can go give him a hand if you like; he won't let me near the grill … and then of course he whines like a baby that I'm not helping."

Rose laughed, "I'll go say hi to him. Oh, these are for you, by the way." She said, handing Zoe a bag of bagels.

"Thanks Rose. That's so sweet of you."

* * *

><p>After Rose, people started to pile in. Lemon, Lavon and Lily showed up, and Brick followed soon after.<p>

"I spoke to you're dad's doctor's the other day. They say they're impressed with his progress."

Wade nodded, "Yeah, I know. I went to visit him the other day. That rehab place has done wonders for him. Plus, between you an' me, I think he's got somethin' goin' on with one of the nurses."

Brick nodded, "Well, good for him." He lifted a beer, "To Earl."

"To Earl." Wade said, taking a sip of his own beverage before returning to the burgers.

* * *

><p>"We miss you two back home." Lemon said as she helped Zoe with the drinks.<p>

"We were just there for Planksgiving. And, we'll be there again for Christmas."

"I know. It's just not the same."

Zoe smiled, "I know, but we both needed this. As much as I loved The Practice, I could never be a surgeon there, and Wade, well … he needed to see what else was out there."

Lemon nodded, "I know. It's just lonely sometimes."

Zoe nodded, "Well, that's why we got those fancy machines out front that can take you from Mobile to Bluebell and back in a few short hours. You know, I think they'll catch on." Lemon chuckled, "So, you heard from Magnolia lately?"

Lemon nodded, "She keeps in touch. Though, honestly, I think she send more emails to Rose than daddy and I. Who saw that Friendship coming?"

Zoe smirked, "I know. I mean, a quirky, brainy, career-oriented brunette and a semi-controlling blonde from an extremely traditional family who used to make fun of her and enjoy making her life miserable. Becoming friends is unheard of."

Lemon smiled, "Fair enough. Well, she seems to be enjoyin' Paris well enough. And I make sure she knows I'm here if she needs to talk about anythin'. Honestly though, I think she'll be okay."

"Well, she learned that from you." Lemon smiled gratefully.

* * *

><p>"Hi Rose." She had been talking with Lily, telling her all about New York, which Lily seemed to be eating up. It was fun, but she knew the easy conversation had to end at some point.<p>

Nervously, she looked up. He looked the same for the most part. His hair was a little longer, but other than that, he was still Fredrick Dean. He looked great. Really great. Her heart lurched a little.

"Hi Fredrick Dean." She said, trying to sound friendly but not flirty.

"Hi." Lily said.

"Hey Lil." He said. Rose flinched a little. They seemed familiar with each other, but Lily lived in Bluebell now. Fredrick Dean was in his Twenties now, and Lily was still in high school. She had nothing to worry about. Still, it stung a little, knowing his life had kept going and she hadn't been a part of it. She knew she had no right to care, but she did.

"Um, can we talk?"

Rose nodded. She stood, and followed him off to the side, "So, how've you been?" He asked awkwardly.

"Good." She said, not sure what he wanted to hear. Did he want her to say she was miserable with out him, or gush on how great her life in New York was, and confirm that she had made the right decision? Both were kind of true. She missed him like crazy, but she was happy. She loved New York, and she was doing really well on her internship. She didn't regret going. Still, she didn't want to hurt him by telling him that.

"That's good. I, um, I wanted to apologize. For the way I reacted, when you left. I should have been happy for you. I know that. I just …" He trailed off.

"It's okay. Water under the bridge, ya know? We've moved on."

He looked up at her, "Moved on?"

She realized what that sounded like, "No, I just meant, from that fight. It was ages ago."

"So, you haven't moved on then?" He asked.

Rose shook her head, "Does it matter?" He looked down, "I guess I haven't. I mean, we were a long time comin', weren't we?" He chuckled, "But we'll figure it out. And someday, this won't be so awkward. We'll be able to be friends."

"I was kinda hopin' for a different outcome than friendship." He said.

"Me too." She admitted.

"I, uh, I got somethin' to show you."

Before she could say anything, he handed her a piece of paper. She read it. Then, she read it again, "This is an acceptance letter." He nodded, "You're transferring to a college in New York?" He nodded again. She looked at him, shocked, "But what about … I thought you never wanted to leave Bluebell. You always said-"

"I guess I just needed a good enough reason." Rose gaped at him, "Is it okay if I kiss you now?"

That snapped her out of it. She laughed and nodded, and then, she was flying.

* * *

><p>"I'd like to make a toast." Lavon said, holding up his red plastic cup.<p>

"Lavon, this is a barbeque, not some fancy sit-down dinner party your crazy wife threw."

Lemon chucked a napkin at Wade, and everyone laughed.

"I don't care. When Lavon Hayes decides he wants to make a toast, Lavon Hayes makes a toast. Ain't nobody that can stop him." Wade shook his head, smirking, but gestured for Lavon to proceed. "These past few years, we've all gone through our fair share of crazy. New friends, new relationships, losses, and gains. It's been a hell of a ride, and it ain't nearly over. That's just life, one crazy, crazy ride. But, if we have to go through it, I think we've found the right people to help us navigate all the crazy. To friends, whether they're in Mobile, or New York, or Paris, or Uganda, or wherever. Because we know that when we need them, they will drop everythin' to come and help us out."

"To friends." Everybody repeated, clinking their glasses.

"So, how was that toast police?"

Wade shrugged, "Was all right, I guess. I might've added how sex some of your friends are, but-" Zoe shoved Wade playfully.

* * *

><p>Zoe and Wade waved goodbye to the Breeland-Hayeses as they pulled out the drive.<p>

"That's the last of 'em."

"Yep, just us again." Wade said, wrapping his arm around Zoe.

Zoe smiled up at him, "So, what now?"

Wade grinned, "Well, I don't know about you, but, after all that food, I could us a work out. Race you to the bedroom?"

"Wade, come on, don't you have to open tomorrow?"

"I own the place. I can open a little late it I wanna."

"I'm so, so proud of you. You know that right?"

Wade nodded, "Couldn't've gotten here without you doc." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I don't believe that. You always had it in you."

"Maybe. Wouldn't've been as fun though."

Zoe nodded. She pulled him in for a long kiss, waiting for the moment when he got too lost in her to know where he was. Then, she pulled away, "Last one to the bedroom does the dishes for a week." She said, sprinting.

"Hey. No fair." Wade said, taking off after her. He smiled as he ran to catch up to the girl he loved more than life itself. As he tackled her on the bed, listening to her victorious giggles, he couldn't help but thank god for every step and misstep that led to this moment. He may have missed his shot the first time around, but the universe had given him a second chance, and he hadn't wasted it. And now, for the first time in two decades, he was finally home.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So what do we think? Good way to end the story. I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it, as bitter sweet as it was.<p>

So, incase it was unclear, Zoe and Wade moved to Mobile. Zoe is working as a surgeon, and Wade opened his own restaurant/bar using Earl's money. They visit Bluebell often. She and Brick came to the arrangement about The Practice she discussed with George in an earlier chapter.

Earl, with the aid of Brick, checked himself into a rehab facility to get back on his feet. Wade visits him.

Magnolia is doing a semester abroad in Paris studying art and design. She and Rose keep in touch and have become friends.

George still lives in Bluebell, but he is doing some traveling, exploring the world and finding himself. He finally made it to Uganda so he could see the gorillas in the wild (1x19 Destiny and Denial). Part of my reasoning behind that was that Scott Porter always says in interviews how he wants George to just be single for once, no girl drama, and just figure out who he is. I thought that might be nice. Putting him with Tansy didn't seem to fit this story, and obviously Lemon and Zoe are off limits. I didn't want to make up someone new for him. I think him taking the time to discover who he is would be good for him. He's still the only lawyer in Bluebell, so he checks back in all the time. He comes back for holidays and such. Bluebell is a big part of who he is, as he said. He hasn't left. He's just traveling.

Lavon and Lemon officially adopted Lily. They still do not have any children of their own, but they are okay with that.

Rose is living in New York, interning for the New Yorker.

Fredrick Dean decided to transfer to a college in New York so he could be with Rose.

I think that's pretty much everybody. If I missed anyone, let me know, and I'll fill you in on what they are up to.

Thank you all so much for your support for this story. I will miss it.

I guess this is goodbye. Thank you Second Chances, you have served me well.


End file.
